Kim Possible: Mystery Of The Trainers
by historyBuff2000
Summary: Team Possible Is Called In To Investigate Why Trainers Are Releasing Their Pokemon When They Reach A Certain Level.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible/Pokemon/Marvel Universe Crossover Mystery Of The Trainers By Jason Leisure

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kim Possible, Pokemon Or Anything With The Marvel Universe.  
If I Did, I'd Be Rich Beyond Belief.

Summery: Team Possible Is Called In To Investigate Why Trainers Are Releasing Their Pokemon When They Reach A Certain Level.

A/N: This Is An M Rated Story For Obvious Reason. If This Isn't Your Cup Of Tea, Then Please Move On.

A/N-2: I'm Still Working On The Title

A/N-3: This Is A Multi Crossover Story, But It's Mainly A Kim Possible Story.

_  
(Part-1)

The White House Oval Office Washington D.C.  
10:30 A.M.

President Richard Maxwell was sitting at his desk going over the latest reports from the C.I.A., F.B.I., N.S.A., The U.S. and International Pokemon Leagues and The U.S. and International Pokemon Commissions. Maxwell shook his head, "What the hell is go..."

Just then a Secretary intered the office, "Excuse me sir, your 10:30 appointment is here."

Maxwell looked up, "Please show her in."

A Moment later Director/Doctor Betty Director Leader Of Global Justice entered the office, "Good morning Mr. President, I came the moment you called."

Maxwell stood, "Thank you for coming Director..." Maxwell motioned to a chair, "Please have a seat."

Betty nodded and sat in the chair, "How can Global Justice be of service?"

Maxwell returned to his own seat, "Six months ago the C.I.A., F.B.I., N.S.A., The U.S. and International Pokemon Leagues and The U.S. and International Pokemon Commissions have been getting strange reports that Pokemon Trainers have been releasing their Pokemon once they reach a certain Skill Level."

Betty nodded, "Yes I know, some of GJ's Agents have been sending me the same reports." Betty reached into her brief case and pulled out a folder and opened it, "Now a lot of the Pokemon that are being released are showing up at Pokemon Centers. The Nurse Joys have stated that because they've been with a Trainer for so long that they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves in the wild. So they show up at a Pokemon Center hoping to get with a new Trainer."

Maxwell nodded, "And from the reports I've been getting from the F.B.I, C.I.A., and the N.S.A.. This isn't a natural occurance."

Betty nodded, "I agree sir, which is why I had the Labs at GJ run some background tests and they found that this is man made." Betty paused, "Mr. President, someone or something is causing Pokemon Trainers to set their Pokemon free."

Maxwell sat back, "I need you to put me a team together and have that team find and stop those who are responsible. I want you back here in one week to fill me in with the details of the team you have chosen."

Betty smiled, "I figured you would want something like that sir, so I already took the liberty of choosing the team" Betty stood and went back into the outer officer and returned with a small file box and placed it in the chair next to hers. Betty then opened the box and pulled out seven files and placed them before the President, "Mr. President, I give you 'Team Possible'."

Maxwell looked at the first file, "I heard of them, they were the ones who defeated the leaders of the Lorwardian Invasion Warhok and Warmonga."

Betty nodded, "Yes sir, and as you will see they have helped GJ bring down some major criminals that were considered untouchable." Betty sat in her chair, "One of them was my brother Sheldon."

Maxwell looked at Betty, "Sheldon Director AKA: Gemini is your brother?"

Betty nodded, "Yes sir, he is."

Maxwell nodded, "Now, who's all on this 'Team Possible'?"

Betty nodded, "'Team Possible' was formed by accident when their leader Kim Possible started a web site for baby sitting. She was called in to save a rare Cuddle Buddy stuffed Pokemon." Betty looked at Maxwell, "Do you have a tv we can use sir?"

Maxwell stood and opened a wall shelf, "Will this do Miss Director?"

Betty smiled, "Yes sir, and please call me Betty." Betty went to the console and loaded a DVD.

Maxwell smiled, "Very well."

Betty smiled, "Most of the information in the files you have are on this DVD."

The first Picture to show up was Ron

Betty sat down, "Ronald Dean Stoppable, Ron is depicted as a clumsy and goofy teenager, he has saved the world on his own a few times. He also owns a Pokemon Bidoof named Rufus who is best friends with Ron and Kim and often helps them on their missions. But don't let the looks of being the clumsy, goofy teenager fool you. Ron Stoppable is a Grand Master in all five forms of the Kung Fu art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar or Monkey Style Kung Fu. And he's a Grand Master in Ninjutsu. Now during one of their missions Ron was in a fight with a criminal known as Monkey Fist AKA: Lord Monty Fiske. Fiske is a British nobleman, world-famous explorer, and archaeologist who became obsessed with Monkey/Ape Type Pokemon.

During this fight Ron was knocked into a small circle that was surrounded by four Jade Monkey Statues, because of this Ron was hit by a strange energy that emitted from the statues and gained the Mystical Monkey Powers. He then traveled to Japan and trained at the Yamanouchi Ninja School. There they taught him how to control his Mystical Monkey Powers and trained him in the art of Ninjutsu. He's head over heals for Monique Williams. And he's one hell of a chef."

The next Picture was of Monique.

Betty looked at her file, "Monique Williams, Monique is smart and hip. She usually speaks in a style which people described as "Monique-speak". Monique also likes to talk in acronyms, such as "NBF" (New Best Friend) and "GF" (Girlfriend). Little is known about her family or personal life, she perfers to keep that privet. But she has complained of having bad luck with boyfriends and she has a brother who got her hooked on wrestling, as well as a father who plays golf. And her mother is a homemaker."

Maxwell looked at Monique's file, "And her part in the team is...?"

Betty nodded, "Monique Williams is the Med-Tec for 'Team Possible' and she is a weapons expert.  
She has a 2nd degree black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu, a black belt in Judo, 3rd degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and 3rd degree black belt in Karate. And it's also known she's also head-over-heels for Ron."

The next picture is that of Tara.

Betty looked at her file, "Tara Harper, is a Cheerleader. Popular in her own right. Has a good home life. She joined 'Team Possible' on a dare. She's a weapons expert, and has a 2nd degree black belt in Judo, and a 3rd degree black belt in Karate.

The Next Picture was Wade.

Betty looked at her file again and spoke up, "Before being sent to prison Wade Load was the genius who ran the 'Team Possible's' website."

Maxwell perked up, "Did you say Wade Load?"

Betty nodded, "Yes sir."

Maxwell waved a finger, "No, no, no, no. Find someone else. That little shit stays where he is. He almost caused World War Three when he hacked the Department of Defense Main Frame. Choose someone else."

Betty sighed, "There is no one else sir, he's the only one I trust working on this mission."

Maxwell sat back and thought for a few minutes, "Very well Miss Director, but I want his ass monitored the whole time. I don't want his ass any where near a computer unless he is needed."

Betty nodded "Understood sir." Betty looked at her file, "Now as for what he did for 'Team Possible'. Wade was able to supply them with various gadgets, gave them their missions through their "Kimmunicator", named after their leader. And arranged transportation for them. On rare occasions he even gone on a few missions. He often relays information to the team, searches for information, and performs programming feats. We never found out how he became a member. According to his background Wade completed his high school and college education in eight months. He spent most of his time in his bedroom in his parents' house, in front of the computer with the lights off. He is also a master of the role-playing game Everlot."

Maxwell rolled his eyes, "I hate that fucking game."

The Next Picture was Bonnie

Betty rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Bonnie Rockwaller all around pain in the ass, Kim's classmate at Middleton High School and her rival in almost every aspect. Bonnie has a dismissive and superior attitude toward Kim, Ron, and people in general, whom she generally considers to be beneath her. She is constantly concerned with the high school's 'Food Chain', her standing on which apparently she perceives as challenged by Kim's position as the school Cheerleading Captain as well as her general popularity. In addition to hanging with the popular seniors, going so far as to save seats at lunch for the even more popular Amelia Pope. Bonnie dated off and on the football team's star quarterback, Brick Flagg, for the status bestowed by this relationship. She later dated Hirotaka and Se or Senior Junior before..."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow, "She accually dated the pansy?"

Betty smiled, "Yes sir, that was before she fell head over heals in love with Kim Possible." Betty looked at Her file, "Bonnie Rockwaller joined the team after she was accidently bonded to Kim with a bonding ray Drakken developed. She has two sisters that frequently pick on her, saying that Lonnie got the beauty and Connie got the brains, and Bonnie got the rest. She got back at them when they started to bad mouth Kim. Any way, after Kim and Bonnie's bonding incident, Bonnie liked the action and adventure and joined the team. She's a weapons expert and has a 5th degree black belt in Karate and a 2nd degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do."

The next Picture was that of Kim Possible.

Betty smiled, "Mr. President, I give you Kimberly Ann Possible team leader of 'Team Possible'."

Maxwell shook his head, "I always wondered what she looked like..."

Betty smiled, "Kim had always perfered to stay out of the lime light as much as possible..."

Maxwell nodded, "That is untill the Paris incident with Duff Killigan."

Betty nodded, "Kim was injured when Killigan used one of his famous Exploding Golf Balls." Betty sighed, "And because of that the one major secret she wanted to keep hidden got out." Betty looked at Maxwell, "When Kim was born everyone thought she was a boy at first. Her parents went through all the normal steps one would take with having a son. But as she grew older they noticed she was looking more and more like a girl. So they took her to the Doctor and after several test they discovered Kim was intersexed. Because she didn't have the characteristics of having both male and female genitalia they couldn't classify her as a Hermaphrodite. So the Doctors borrowed a word from the Japanese Anime and labled her as a Dickgirl. Now she does have overies, but all they do is give her the hormones needed to look, act, sound and do everything as a girl. And Kim will tell you she may have a penis and testicals instead of a vagina but she's one hundred percent girl. And unlike most Hermaphrodites and Dickgirls who are sterile, Kim has the ability to get a girl pregnant." Betty smiled, "And Kim is Head-Over-Heels in love with Bonnie."

Betty took a drink of water and continued, "Kim Possible knows her Martial Arts she is a 10th degree black belt in Chun Kuk Do, 9th degree black belt in Tang Soo Do, 8th degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. Please note that She is the first and only Western female in the documented history of Tae Kwon Do to be given the rank of 8th Degree Black Belt Grand Master. She also has a 5th degree black belt in Karate, a 3rd degree black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and a black belt in Judo."

Maxwell shook his head, "That girl is a walking weapon."

Betty smiled as she reached for her water, "Yes sir she is and she's only twenty. And what makes her Martial Arts even more deadlier is that she mixes it with her knowledge of Cheerleading." Betty took a drink of water and continued, "Now there is one thing about her that makes her stand out, and that is Kim Possible is a Mutant."

Maxwell nodded, "What's her abilities?"

Betty nodded, "She has the ability to produce Red Plasma energy, because of this her skin is red and she has jet black hair. Her second Mutant Ability is that she has wings. Kim Possible is able to fly."

Maxwell turned to the last File that had no picture, "And who's this last member?"

The last picture to appear on the screen was that of Shego.

Betty nodded, "That would be Shelia Gosling AKA: Shego."

Maxwell looked at Betty, "You let a known criminal join 'Team Possible'?"

Betty raised a hand, "That was Kim's idea, she felt it would be a great way for Shego to make amends for her criminal past. Shego was Dr. Drakken's sidekick but is now happily married to him. She was by far Kim's most dangerous enemy. She was wanted in several countries; eleven, as noted by Wade. She wears a green-and-black catsuit with one onyx-colored and one green glove. She is highly skilled in martial arts and is so stealthy, Drakken accused her of being sneakier and quieter than Ninjas, later saying she was one although Shego herself never claimed to be one."

Maxwell looked at Betty, "And where is this Dr. Drakken now?"

Betty smiled, "He works for GJ now, he found out that his inventions and other devices accually work when he's building them for the better of the human and Pokemon races. And not trying to take over the world."

The two laughed at the comment.

Betty continued, "Now, there is one thing about Shego that isn't in her files. And that is Shego is also a Mutant."

Maxwell shook his head, "But it says here that she received her powers with her brothers when they were hit by a meteor."

Betty nodded, "Her powers were kept secret do to the hatred of Mutants at the time."

Maxwell nodded, "I remember. That was before the passing of the Mutant Equal Rights Amendment.  
If it weren't for normal humans and Mutants like Professor Charles Xavier fighting for equil rights. Most Mutants would be locked up in a camp with a collar surpressing their abilities."

Betty nodded, "And it was GJ who developed the collar. And when the Amendment was passed we developed it for Mutants who are then sent to prison for using their abilities in the act of a crime."  
Betty took a drink of water, "Shego would have ended up there and wearing one if it wasn't for Kim Possible."

Maxwell looked at Shego's file, "Does her husband Dr. Drakken have Mutant powers?"

Betty shook her head, "No, his blue color came from a lab accident he was in when he was in college."

Maxwell looked at the files of 'Team Possible', "Very well Miss Director, I'll trust your judgement on this. Please find out what the hell is going on. My Granddaughter is excited about going on her Pokemon Adventure next year and I don't want nothing to ruin it."

Betty smiled as she finished pitting away the files, "You tell that little girl that nothing is going to ruin her Pokemon Adventure." Betty smiled as she picked up the box and left.

Just then Maxwell's phone rang, "This is President Maxwell..." Maxwell smiled, "Why hello Cassie, how's grandpa's favorite granddaughter?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Part-2)

Two Days Later Possible Residence Middleton, Colorado

Kim was in a hurry to get her and Bonnie's Pokemon Supplies and Gear packed and ready to go.

Bonnie had started staying with Kim a few months after graduation. Kim helped Bonnie get that one credit needed so she could get her High School Deploma when Se or Senior Junior refused to help her. He was to worried about his appearence then anything else. When that happened Bonnie broke it off with him. Once Bonnie got her Deploma, Kim and her mother had Bonnie move in permanately so the two could be together. And it was well known that Kim and Bonnie were in love with each other. And they wanted to be together when they left for their Pokemon Adventure.

Bonnie smiled as she watched Kim pack their things, "Will you slow down Kimmy?"

Kim looked up at Bonnie and sighed, "Come tomorrow we go to Professor Hardwood's Pokemon Lab. There we'll get our Pokedex and PokeNav and choose our Starter Pokemon. And then we head out on our Pokemon Adventure. I want to make sure we have everything ready." Kim reached over and noticed her and Bonnie's Poffin Cases were missing, "MOM, WHERE'S THE POFFIN CASES?"

Anne shouted from the Kitchen, "IN THE DISHWASHER GETTING CLEANED!" Anne walked out and smiled, "Those two cases haven't been cleaned since me and your father used 'em."

Kim sighed, "Well everything is packed except for..."

Just then a small rocket came flying through the living room window and hit right where Kim had her and Bonnie's Pokemon Supplies and Gear destroying everthing there was.

Kim screamed at the top of their lungs, "TWEEEEEEEEBS."

Just then the formentioned tweebs looked through the window.

Jim raised his right eyebrow, "Sorry."

Tim raised his left, "Our Bad."

Kim looked at her brothers with a death glare as she fired up her Plasma powers, "I'M GOING TO RING YOUR NECKS AND THEN TURN YOU INTO ASH!"

Anne blocked Kim from getting to the tweebs, "Kim power it down." Anne looked at the boys, "What have we told you two about launching rockets with unstable fuel?"

Tim spoke up, "It wasn't the fuel this time mom."

Jim nodded, "It was the warhead we had on it."

Anne folded her arms, "You two just cost Kim and Bonnie two years worth of savings with your little stunt." Anne pointed towards the upstairs, "To your room now."

Jim and Tim spoke at the same time as they headed for the stairs, "Yes ma'am. And sorry Kim, sorry Bonnie."

Just then Ron, Monique and Tara entered the house.

Ron looked at the small hole in the floor, "Tweebs again?"

Bonnie nodded, "This time they destroyed me and Kim's Pokemon Supplies and Gear."

Monique's jaw fell open, "That means..."

Kim dropped in a chair with tears in her eyes, "That means me and Bonnie won't be able to go with you three. Which means 'Team Possible' is now 'Team Busted'." Kim broke down and began to cry as Bonnie sat next to her and took her in her arms.

Anne gave a sad smile, "Kim was looking forward to this day since preschool, she always said she wanted to become a Top Ranking Pokemon Trainer."

Just then the phone rang.

Anne answered the phone, "Hello." Anne smiled, "Hey Betty, how are ya?" Anne listened for a moment and looked at Kim, "Kim, Betty needs you and the rest of 'Team Possible' at Global Justice Headquarters."

Kim just nodded and left with the others.

Anne sighed, "Sorry about that Betty, it's just that the boys..."

One Hour Later Global Justice Headquarters Location Unknown

Shego looked at the others as she walked up to the door to Betty's office, "So what does Cyclops want?"

Kim shook her head, "Beats me, I was about to kill my brothers for destroying me and Bonnie's Pokemon Supplies and Gear when she called."

Just then the door opened and Agent Will Du was standing there, "The Director will see you now."

The six entered the office as Agent Du left and closed the door.

Betty looked up, "Thank you for coming."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't have to do any more missions?"

Betty stood, "This is important Kim."

Shego grinned, "Lets hear what cyclops has to say."

Betty looked at Shego, "That's Betty or Miss Director."

Bonnie sniffed, "I hope you know, me and Kim were about to leave with the others to start our Pokemon Adventure when you called."

Betty smirked, "From what Anne has told me you and Kim aren't going any where any time soon."

Tara snorted, "Mrs. Possible has a big mouth." Tara quickly looked at Kim, "Sorry."

Kim waved it off, "No problem, and I agree she has a big mouth."

Betty sighed, "Will you please hear me out?"

Ron folded his arms, "We'll hear ya, but that doesn't mean we'll do the mission."

Betty raised her hands "Fair enough." Betty turned to her desk and picked up a folder, "What do you know about the problem with Trainers releasing their Pokemon back into the wild after reachinga certain level?"

Kim shook her head, "Just what the news says and what's been on the Pokemon Network. And that a lot of the Pokemon are turning up at Pokemon Centers looking for help because they can no longer fend for themselves in the wild and are now looking for a new Trainer."

Betty nodded, "Now what would you say if I told you this wasn't a natural occurrence but man made?"

Shego raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying someone or something is causing Trainers to release their Pokemon?"

Betty nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kim looked down at the bulge in the front of her blue jeans and sighed, "Why is it every time I here stuff like this I get a raging hard on?"

Bonnie smiled and she grabbed Kim's Hard on, "Because you like the thrill of the missions." Bonnie wiggled her eyebrow and kissed Kim, "Looks like I'll need to take care of junior here later on this evening."

Kim kissed Bonnie back, "Sweet."

Shego sniffed, "If you do take on this mission, I'm not going. Me and Drew are working on having a family."

Betty smiled, "All you'll need to do is be emergency back up."

Shego smiled, "Ok."

Betty smiled, "As for the rest of you, you can use your Pokemon Adventure as a cover..."

Kim raised a hand, "Excuse me, that leaves me and Bonnie out. My brothers the 'TWEEBS' blew everything we had into nothing. We have no clothes, no Pokemon Supplies. NOTHING!" Kim sniffed, "And you know we can't touch certain funds untill we turn twenty-one."

Betty smiled, "Follow me." Betty took the six to a door off her office and opened it, "This is for you."

Inside the room was all the Pokemon Gear and Supplies the five would need for their Adventure.

Betty smiled, "Consider it a small token of thanks from Global Justice."

Ron was in Awe, "Hey Kim, this is top of the line gear. This stuff even has the new Stanton & Harper Miniaturization System built in."

Monique nodded, "This beats my Houser & Folton Miniaturazing Sled. And It's top of the line equipment."

Shego smiled, "I heard about this. This stuff isn't do to hit the markets untill next year."

Kim smiled, "How...?"

Betty smiled, "Lets just say GJ has a few connections."

Bonnie folded her arms, "That takes care of our Pokemon Adventure Gear. But we're still left without clothes. What me and Kimmy have on is all the clothing we have in the world."

Betty pointed to a small leather folder, "There's several credit cards in that folder for you to get what ever clothing you want. And to pick up any Pokemon Food or food you'll need along the way. Just remember to save the receipts."

Kim quickly hugged Betty, "Thanks Betty."

Betty hugged Kim back, "You're welcome."

Once they gathered their things they were back in Betty's office.

Betty sat in her chair, "I need you to remember..."

Bonnie raised a hand, "Before you even say it, we know you will want regular reports on or progress. But you need to remember, a Pokemon Adventure is done on foot. So we'll send you a report when we get to a Pokemon Center."

Betty smiled, "No need, you can send me your reports through your PokeNav." Betty smiled, "So unless it's extremely important, I expect a weekly report."

Kim smiled, "No Problem."

Betty smiled, "I almost forgot, to tell ya Kim. Your new Pokemon Gear is 'Tweeb Proof.'"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Sorry Betty, but nothing is 'Tweeb Proof'." Kim looked at Bonnie, "When we get home, lets stash this stuff in our room untill tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded, "Sounds like a plan

Next Day Possible Residence 6:00 A.M.

The next morning was a flurry of activity, Nana Possible, Ron's parents and sister Hana, Tara's parents, Monique's mother, father and brother, and Bonnie's parents and sisters were there at Kim's house to see them all off as they start their Pokemon Adventure.

Connie and Lonnie walked up to their parents Jeff and Linda Rockwaller. Connie huffed, "I don't see why she gets to have her Adventure before we do."

Linda looked at Connie, "She gets this Adventure because she worked hard for it. Unlike you two, you two expect to have everything handed to you on a silver platter."

Their father Jeff spoke up, "This is a very special day for your sister Bonnie, so don't ruin it. Cause if you do, I'll suspend your credit cards for a whole year. Do I make myself clear?"

Connie and Lonnie sighed and spoke at the same time, "Yes sir."

Bonnie just stood there listening to her sisters knowing it was all a put on.

Ron's mother Laura smiled, "It was nice of Global Justice to give the kids all new Pokemon Gear."

Anne smiled, "Betty said it was a small token for the hard work they did for the organization."

Ron's father spoke up, "I remember when I had my Adventure, we didn't have the Miniaturizing Technology yet."

Kim's father nodded, "We had to choose very wisely on what we would need to take and what we would leave behind."

Bonnie's father nodded, "Now with the new Miniaturizing Technology you can have everything you need in one bag."

Just then Nana Possible spoke up, "Time for the photo."

Shego spoke up, "Since I'm not going on this Adventure, I want to give each one of you a small gift from me and Drew."

Kim smiled, "You didn't have to get us anything."

Shego smiled, "Consider it as a way for us to say thank you." Shego passed out the gifts, "Use them very wisely."

The five opened their gifts and found they each had a brand new Pokemon Masterball.

Tara smiled, "These are the new Masterballs."

Kim looked at Shego, "Did you..."

Shego raised her hands and smiled, "They were legally bought three days ago. And Betty can confirm it cause she was with me when I got them."

Kim hugged Shego, "Tell Drew I said thank you, "

Shego kissed Kim's cheek, "I will princess."

James smiled, "Ok, we're ready to take the picture."

Nana Possible smiled, "Everyone ready? on my count, one..two...three."

Just then Kim, Bonnie, Ron, Monique and Tara spoke at the same time, "POKEMON!"

An hour later eveyone was standing in Professor Hardwood's Pokemon Lab

Professor Hardwood smiled, "In all my years of being a Pokemon Professor it has always been an honor to present to new Trainers heading out on their first Adventure their Starter Pokemon and their Pokedex and PokeNav." Hardwood looked at Kim, "Here is your Pokedex and PokeNav. And now young lady, who will you choose as your first Pokemon?"

Kim smiled, "Since I'm a Mutant and can produce Plasma Energy which can make fire. I choose Charmander." Kim reached out and took the Pokeball.

Hardwood smiled, "Excellent Choice, And do you wish to give your Pokemon a name?"

Kim smiled, "I'll name him Charlie."

Hardwood smiled, "Excellent, Excellent." Hardwood looked at Bonnie, "And for you. Here is your Pokedex and PokeNav. And now, who will you choose as your first Pokemon?"

Bonnie smiled, "I Choose Turtwig, I've always loved the Grass Type Pokemon." Bonnie reached out and took the Pokeball.

Hardwood smiled, "Excellent choice, and do you also wish to give your Pokemon a name?"

Bonnie smiled, "Since My Pokemon is a male I'll name him Woody."

Hardwood smiled, "Wonderful choice." Hardwood looked at Tara, "And now young lady, here's your Pokedex and PokeNav. And who will you choose as your first Pokemon?"

Tara smiled, "I'm a Water Type Pokemon person, so I choose Froakie."

Hardwood smiled, "Lovely choice."

Tara smiled, "And I want to name him Hopper."

Hardwood smiled, "Excellent name." Hardwood looked at Monique, "And here is your Pokedex and PokeNav. And now who will you choose as your first Pokemon?"

Monique smiled, "I'm also a Water Type Pokemon person so I choose Squirtle." Monique took the Pokeball, "And I name him Jet."

Hardwood nodded and then looked at Ron, "And now young man here is your Pokedex and PokeNav. And what will be your first Pokemon?"

Ron smiled, "Like my good friend Kim, I'm a Fire Type Pokemon person. So I choose Chimchar." Ron took the Pokeball, "And I want to name him Fireball."

Hardwood smiled, "This never gets to old to see. And now my young Trainers. Through that door there, your Pokemon Adventure awaits."

A few minutes later everyone had said their last good-byes before heading either home or for the first Pokemon Gym in Upperton.

Two hours later everyone was laughing as they walked towards Upperton.

Bonnie looked at the others, "We need to remember, once we get to the Upperton Pokemon Center. We need to Register so we can compete in the Championship League."

Tara smiled, "Lets not rush there, I want to get a couple of more Pokemon. You can't win a Gym Battle with just one Pokemon."

Ron spoke up, "I agree."

Kim looked up from her PokeNav, "According to my map, there's a clearing a couple of miles ahead. We can set up camp there."

Bonnie nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Ron smiled, "And don't worry about a thing, I have all the cooking under control."

Bonnie sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Ron."

Kim huffed, "Don't you want me to cook?"

Just then everyone shouted, "NO!"

Bonnie looked at Kim, "There is no force on Earth that will let me let you get near a stove to cook."

Kim rolled her eyes, "It was just a pot of water."

Monique smiled, "Kim, you caused the Middleton High School Chemistry Teacher to have a complete mental breakdown trying to figure out how you set a simple pot of water on fire."

Bonnie smiled as she wrapped an arm around Kim's waist, "How does this sound, once we get camp set up." Bonnie reached down and began rubbing the buldge Kim had in her blue jeans, "I'll let you take junior there into his favorite cave and let you make him do push-ups untill he throws up. Sound good to you?"

Kim smiled as she kissed Bonnie, "Screw the cooking."

That evening after a filling dinner the five were sitting around a nice camp fire Kim had made.

Bonnie looked at Ron, "Hey Ron?"

Ron looked up from Monique, "What?"

Bonnie smiled, "Why didn't you bring Rufus?"

Ron smiled, "In Rufus' own way, he told me he wanted to remain behind and protect Hana."

Kim smiled, "That's Rufus for ya."

Monique snuggled into Ron, "Ronny, I said it once and I'll say it again. You are one hell of a chef."

Kim nodded, "I agree Ron, you are one hell of a chef."

Ron looked at Tara and smiled, "Hey Tara, why are you so gloomy?"

Tara sighed as she sat there looking at the fire, "Mother Nature decided to pay her monthly visit."

Monique sighed, "I hear ya girl friend, It ain't fun when she visits."

Kim stood, "If you all will excuse me, I need to give my wings some excersize."

Bonnie stood and took Kim in her arms, "I'll keep the bed warm."

Kim kissed Bonnie, "Sweet." A few moments later Kim was airborn giving her wings some much needed excersize.  
_ 


	3. Chapter 3

(Part-3)

Kim was in heaven, other then being with Bonnie. Flying was the only other thing she enjoyed. When she was flying she didn't have a care in the world, she felt free.

Kim was flying over the woods just South of Upperton when she heard a noise below. Kim sighed, "Why is it every time I start having fun it gets blown out of the water?"

Kim swooped down to see what the noise was. But when she got there all see seen was a few Night Time Pokemon. Kim looked around, "What the hell is going on?" Kim shook her head and flew back into the sky. Kim then looked at the time, "Time to head back to camp."

Twenty minutes later Kim was back in camp and in her and Bonnie's tent.

Bonnie was sitting on the bed and smiled as Kim walked in. Bonnie jumped up and took Kim in her arms, "Hey sexy, welcome back."

Kim smiled and kissed Bonnie, "God I missed you."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You were only gone for two hours." Bonnie smiled, "What the hell, I missed you two." Bonnie pulled back, "What's up?"

Kim sighed as she got undressed and sat on the bed, "As I was flying North of here and just a few miles south of Upperton, I heard some noise in the woods. I went to check it out and all I seen were a few Night Time Pokemon."

Bonnie sat on her own side of the bed, "You think it might have been more then just the Pokemon you seen."

Kim nodded, "Come tomorrow, I want to give Betty a call and let her know." Kim laid back and pulled Bonnie into her arms, "But for now, I want to ravage your body."

Bonnie smiled as she took Kim hard cock in her hand and began moving it up and down, "Not untill I do you first."

The next morning everyone was up and dressed and having breakfast. Kim looked at her PokeNav talking to Betty.

Betty spoke up, "Last night three Pokemon showed up at the Upperton Pokemon Center after being released."

Kim nodded, "That must have been the Pokemon I heard being released last night."

Betty nodded, "Nurse Joy said they were so scared she had to sedate them by using a Jigglypuff."

Kim sighed, "I'll keep an eye open here and let you know if anything new happens, in the mean time I need you to do a little research for me."

Betty nodded, "What do you need?"

Kim looked at the screen, "Check all the reports about the Pokemon being released and see what the times are that they were reported released."

Betty nodded, "I'll let you know what I find."

Kim nodded, "Thanks Betty, Possible out."

Tara looked at Kim, "Three more Pokemon got released?"

Kim nodded, "And it was done at night."

Monique sat her juice down, "What are you thinking?"

Kim leaned foward, "I'm thinking who ever is doing this is using Night Time Pokemon especially ones with Psychic Abilities."

Ron walked up to the table with more food, "Eat up ladies, we have a long day of Pokemon Training ahead of us before we start catching new Pokemon"

Global Justice Headquarters Location Unknown

Down in his new lab Dr. Drakken who perfers his real name of Drew Theodore P. Lipsky was working on a new device that will detect even the slightest amount of radio waves.

Shego walks in carring a small basket, "Hey sweetie."

Lipsky looked up and smiled, "Shego, what brings you here?"

Shego smiled, "I thought I would bring my husband lunch."

Lipsky sighed, "I can use a break."

As Shego began setting things up she looked at his project, "What's that?"

Lipsky opened a can of soda, "It's a device desgned to detect even the slightest radio waves."

Shego grinned, "Does it work?"

Lipsky raised an eyebrow, "Now you know damn well since I started working for Global Justice most of my projects have worked." Lipsky stood and went to the Device, "As for it working, your gu..." Lipsky looked closely at the monitor, "Shego, I need you to turn that printer on."

Shego went to the printer and turned it on, "What's up?"

Lip watched the monitor closely, "I'm detecting a very Low EM Band Transmission, it's so minute it's barely detectable." Lipsky did a bit of typing and pressed enter, "I need to make a copy of this and show it to the Director."

Several minutes later Lipsky and Shego were in Betty's office.

Lipsky looked at Betty, "Thank you for seeing me ma'am, but you need to see this." Lipsky showed Betty the printouts, "The device I was working on is designed to detect even the smallest amount of radio waves."

Betty nodded, "Yes, I know the device. It's a new Receiver for SETI (Search for ExtraTerrestrial Intelligence)."

Lipsky nodded and handed Betty a paper, "Yes ma'am, now as I was running some tests on it before I sent it out. I detected this."

Betty looked at the printout, "I don't see anything."

Lipsky smiled and pointed, "Look here in the Extreme Low EM Band Range."

Betty studied it for a moment, "Who or what the hell is sending that?"

Lipsky shook his head, "I don't ma'am, but before coming here I did a quick look up on this type of Transmission. And the only thing that can pick this up other then our equipment is..."

Shego spoke up. "Psychic Type Pokemon."

Lipsky nodded, "Psychic Type Pokemon, but not just any Psychic Type Pokemon can receive it, this signal is directed at certain Types of Night Time Pokemon."

Betty looked at Lipsky, "Could they be using a Darkrai Pokemon."

Lipsky thought for a moment, "Your guess is as good as mine. But I do know, Darkrai does have the ability to learn Psychic movies."

Betty looked at the printouts and then at Shego, "I need you to make copies of these and mark where the signals are and then take them out to Kim and the others."

Shego shrugged her shoulders, "Why not send them by PokeNav?"

Lipsky looked at Shego "Because my lovely wife, who or what ever is sending this signal may be monitoring the PokeNav Airwaves."

Betty nodded, "I am going to contact them and let them know to expect a special package that's being delievered by special courier."

Shego looked at her husband, "Looks like our lunch will have to wait."

Lipsky took Shego in his arms, "It will keep untill you get back." Lipsky leaned in and gave Shego a loving passionate kiss.

Shego smiled as she pulled back, "For more of that, I'll make sure to hurry back."

Betty rolled her eyes and turned to call Kim.

Wooded Area And Open Field Between Upperton and Middleton

Kim and Bonnie were out training their Pokemon when Kim's PokeNav sounded for an incoming call.

Kim activated her PokeNav, "Possible here."

Betty smiled, "Hey Kim, sorry to bother you so soon."

Kim smiled, "No big, me and Bonnie were about to give our Pokemon a rest before we start catching a few more. So, what can we do for ya?"

Betty nodded, "I'm sending a special courier to you with some information on the situation we're investigating."

Bonnie looked at the screen, "Why not just send it to us by PokeNav?"

Betty shook her head, "No can do, we can't risk being monitored."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Most be important."

Betty nodded, "Very, I'll talk to ya later Director Out." A moment later the screen went blank.

Kim sighed, "Lets get our Pokemon and head back to camp." Kim took out Charlie's Pokeball, "Come on back Charlie."

Bonnie did the same, "Come on back Woody."

Once their Pokemon were back in their Pokeballs Kim and Bonnie headed back to camp.

Once their Kim looked at the others, "Heads up people, we have a special courier coming in with some important information on the situation we're dealing with."

Tara took a drink of water, "Why not send it over the PokeNav."

Ron turned from the stove, "Because the PokeNav could be monitored by who or what ever is causing the Trainers to release their Pokemon." Ron turned and went back to his cooking.

Just then Monique walked up, "What smells good?'

Ron smiled, "Nothing for us, I'm preparing food for our Pokemon."

Monique smiled and gave Ron a kiss, "Always thinking of everyone."

Ron grinned, "I would be slipping in my duties as Offical Dietitian if I didn't."

Tara rolled her eyes, "I'm going to take a nap."

Kim smiled, "Well enjoy, me and Bonnie are going to have some fun."

Bonnie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kim's waist, "I get to be on top this time."

Kim kissed Bonnie, "Ok."

Just then Shego appeared overhead in her Hovercraft. A few moments later she landed a few feet from the camp. Shego smiled as she walked up, "Greeting fellow 'Team Possible' members."

Kim hugged her friend, "Hey Shego, How's Drew."

Shego smiled, "He's doin' good." Shego handed Kim a folder, "This is the information Betty wanted you to have."

Ron walked up, "Hey Shego, got time for some coffee?"

Shego sighed, "Wish I did, but Betty wants me back at GJ as soon as possible."

Bonnie smiled, "Translation, she left Drew hanging and want's to get back and pick up where they left off."

Shego blushed a deeper shade of green, "I can't help it, I love him."

Kim smiled and hugged Shego again, "And don't ever stop. you two were ment to be together."

Shego kugged Kim back, "Thanks Kimmy." Shego looked at the time, "Well people, I better go. Drew's a waitin'."

Tara smiled, "Have a safe trip back."

Shego nodded, "I will." A few moments later Shego was back in her hovercraft and heading back to GJ Headquarters.

Kim looked at the folder, "This can wait for a few. I have a beautiful woman that need some tending to."

Monique smiled, "And I have a man that need some special attention."

Everyone looked to where Tara was and seen she had returned to her tent to get some sleep.

Several hours later the five were sitting at the table having dinner and going over the papers Betty sent.

Ron looked at one of the papers, "This transmission is so minute, I surprised that Drew was able to detect it."

Kim looked at her paper, "From what this says the equipment Drew was using was designed just for this, and it was designed for SETI to use in their Systems."

Tara looked at the paper she had, "According to Betty this transmission is directed towards certain Night Time Pokemon."

Monique nodded, "It targets those that have High Range Psychic Abilities."

Bonnie leaned foward, "Of course, it's plain to see how the transmission works."

Kim looked at Bonnie, "How's that?"

Bonnie nodded, "The transmission is designed to tell the Trainer to release their High Level Pokemon. Problem one, it doesn't work, why? Problem two, How do you get it to work?" Bonnie took a drink and continued, "Problem one answer, the human mind can't understand what the Extreme Low EM Band Transmission is saying. Problem two answer, you find something that can boost the signal to where it can effect the human mind. And that is using Psychic Type Pokemon. Problem three, not all Psychic Type Pokemon will work. Answer, you use Night Time Pokemon with the highest Psychic Abilities. Once you do that you can then send out the transmission through them and you can get the Trainer to release their Pokemon."

Kim took a drink of her juice, "Now that we know how it's done, the next set of questions is, who or what is doing this? and why are they doing this?"

Tara looked at Kim, "Could it be one of those Organizations they were talking about on the Pokemon Network?"

Monique looked at Tara, "What Organizations?"

Tara thought for a few moments, "Let's see there's Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, Cipher, Team Snagem, Go Rock Squad, and Team Dim Sun."

Kim nodded, "I've heard of them before with the exceptions of Team Rocket, all the others have disbanded because they kept getting their collective asses handed to them by some hot up and coming Pokemon Trainer named Ash Ketchum."

Ron looked at Kim, "Why hasn't Team Rocket disbanded?"

Kim smiled, "They're gluttons for punishment." Kim took a drink of her juice, "I'll call Betty and see what she has on Team Rocket's activities." Kim finished her drink and sat the glass down, "But for now, I want to get some sleep. I want to get an early start on catching Pokemon tomorrow morning."

The next morning Ron fed everyone a big breakfast.

Ron smiled, "Now because I made a big breakfast, I packed us a small sack lunch." Ron then passed out extra water bottles, "The Temperature is do to get up to about ninty. So I want you all to take extra water."

Monique smiled, "My man has become a mother hen." Monique stood and kissed Ron, "And I wouldn't change a thing."

Tara looked at Kim, "Don't forget to call Betty."

Kim nodded, "Better do that now." Kim brought up her PokeNav and made the call.

Betty smiled, "Good morning Miss Possible, and how are things going on your Adventure?"

Kim smiled, "Great, we're about to go out and catch a few more Pokemon."

Betty smiled, "Good to hear, now what did you need?"

Kim nodded, "We were talking last night and Tara brought up something that might be helpful. Have you ever heard of an Organization called Team Rocket?"

Betty smiled, "That group is always getting their asses kicked by a boy named Ash Ketchum."

Kim nodded, "We were talking about that and I feel that just might be a cover. Could you do a check on their activities and see where they're at and what they're up to?"

Betty nodded, "No problem. Just so I don't forget, that information you wanted about the releases will take a little bit longer then planned."

Kim nodded, "No problem, I'll talk to ya soon. Possible out."

A moment later the screne went blank.

Kim smiled, "Now lets finish breakfast and go catch some Pokemon."

Bonnie smiled, "Now you're talking."  
_ 


	4. Chapter 4

(Part-4)

Two hours later Kim and Bonnie were sitting next to a small river.

Bonnie sighed, "Nothin' not one Pokemon in sight."

Kim smiled, "There's plenty of Pokemon around, you just have to know where to look." Kim opened her small pouch and pulled out her fishing rod and assymbled it.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You're going fishing?"

Kim smiled, "The Upperton Gym is a Rock Type Gym, and a Water Type Pokemon is excellent against Rock Type Pokemon." Kim tossed the line out into the river., Now..." Just as she did she got a bite. After a small but good fight Kim pulled the Pokemon out and smiled, "It's a Corphish." Seeing that it was tired from being caught Kim quickly brought out a Pokeball. A few moments later the Corphish was captured. Kim smiled, "Awesome, I now have a Corphish.I think I will name you Claws."

Bonnie quickly pulled her fishing rod out and went right to fishing.

A couple of hours later Kim and Bonnie was walking back towards camp.

Bonnie looked at Kim, "Not one word, or junior doesn't get to go into his favorite cave tonight."

Kim smiled, "I promi..."

Just then Kim and Bonnie heard some crying in the woods to their left.

Bonnie tried to see where it was coming from, "Can you see where that's coming from?"

Kim raised a hand, "Stay here, no wait. I want you to head on back to camp."

Bonnie nodded and gave Kim a kiss, "Be careful."

Kim kissed Bonnie, "I promise."

Bonnie turned and headed back towards camp knowing if something was to happen Kim could easily fly out of danger.

Kim slowly made her way to where the crying was coming from when she got there she was shocked to see it was a Pokemon.

The Pokemon turned and looked at Kim and just turned back and started to cry again.

Kim prought up her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

The Pokedex Spoke up

Lucario Pokemon Number 448

Lucario Is A Dual-Type Fighting/Steel Pok mon.  
It Evolves From Riolu When Leveled Up With High Friendship During The Day. It Can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario Using The Lucarionite.

This Lucario Is A Level-59 Pokemon

Known Moves Are Vacuum Wave4010030-  
Bullet Punch4010030 -  
Dark Pulse801001520 Quick Attack4010030-  
11Force Palm601001030 19Bone Rush258010-  
37Aura Sphere90-20-  
47Dragon Pulse9010010-  
51Extremespeed 80100 5-

HM04Strength 80, 100, 15-  
HM06Rock Smash401001550 HM08Rock Climb90852020

This Lucario Has a Lucarionite Allowing It To Mega Evolve.

Kim stopped the Pokedex, "Damn, you're powerful. Most Pokemon only know how to use four moves at any given time. But you, you know how to use twelve of yours. How the hell is that possible and where the hell is your Trainer." Kim slowly sat next to the Lucario, "Where's your Trainer?"

The Lucario showed Kim his Pokeball. The Pokeball was smashed beyond repair.

Kim gently touched the Pokemon, "Did your Trainer release you?"

Lucario nodded, "Cario."

Kim held it's paw, "Your scared and don't know what to do."

Lucario nodded, "Lucario." Lucario reached into Kim bag and pulled out a Pokeball and begged Kim to capture it, "Lucario, Lucario."

Kim was in awe, "You want me to be your new Trainer?"

Lucario nodded, "Lucario."

Kim took the Pokeball, "How does this sound, I'll be your Trainer untill we can find your original owner."

Lucario shook his head, "Lucario."

Kim raised her hands in defeat, "Ok, you win." Kim tossed the ball and captured the Lucario, "God I hope I know what I'm doing." A moment later Kim tossed the Pokeball up, "Come on out Lucario."

Lucario appeared, "LUCARIO!"

Kim smiled, "I can't keep calling you Lucario, so I'm going to name you after a character in the book 'Last Of The Mohicans' and call you 'Hawkeye'."

Lucario gave a smiled, as he folded his arms, "Lucario." Lucario then reached into a small pouch he had and took out a glove that had a small stone in it and held it out to Kim, "Cario, Lucario."

Kim smiled, "For me?"

Lucario nodded, "Lucario."

Kim scanned the stone.

The Pokedex spoke, "This Is A Key Stone With It And The Lucarionite That The Lucario Holds The Lucario Will Be Able To Mega Evolve."

Lucario showed his left wrist showing he had the Lucarionite in his Gauntlet, "Lucario."

Kim smiled, "Come on Hawkeye lets go surpries the others." A few moments later Hawkeye was in his new Pokeball and about to meet the others."

What Kim and her Lucario Hawkeye didn't know was just how Powerful he was going to become.

Back at the camp everyone was worried about Kim, but that soon passed once she walked into the clearing.

Bonnie ran to Kim and hugged her, "I started to get worried."

Kim smiled and kissed Bonnie, "I'm fine."

Monique looked at Kim, "Bonnie said you went to investigate some crying."

Kim nodded as she sat in her chair, "Yep."

Ron smiled, "Did you find anything?"

Kim sat back in her chair and smiled, "Oh, you could say that."

Tara looked at Kim, "Do I need to kick your ass so we can get a straight answer?"

Kim smiled as she pulled out the Pokeball holding Hawkeye, "This is what was crying." Kim tossed up the Pokeball, "Come on out Hawkeye."

A moment later Lucario was standing next to Kim, "LUCARIO!"

Ron jumped up, "NO FUCKING WAY!"

Kim smiled, "People meet my new Pokemon Hawkeye, he's a Lucario." Kim leaned foward, "He was the one in the woods crying because his original Trainer released him. And because of his dependency on a Trainer, he could never survive on his own in the wild."

Monique snorted, "This is really pissing me off, I so much want to find who's causing these Trainers to release their Pokemon and kick their fucking asses."

Kim smiled and looked at Ron, "And Ron..." Kim raised her left hand and showed him her glove with the Key Stone in it, "Hawkeye can Mega Evolve."

Ron plopped in his chair, "Ok, now I'm jealous."

Kim smiled as she looked at Betty, "It's true Betty, I caught a Lucario." Kim paused for a moment, "Accually he was one of those released and wanted me as his new Trainer." Kim looked at Hawkeye and then back at Betty, " Kim looked at Hawkeye who was with Ron and then back at Betty, "I don't know if this is important, but I thought you should also know. Unlike where most Pokemon know four moves at any given time, Hawkeye knows twelve."

Betty shook her head, "Damn that's powerful, and knowing all those moves is something to think about."

Just then Ron spoke up, "Dinner."

Kim smiled, "Gotta go, dinner's ready and Ron doesn't like us being late."

Betty shook her head with a smiled, "Just remember you won't be able to use him in Offical Gym or Trainer on Trainer Battles untill you reach a level equal to his or higher."

Kim nodded, "I know, I remember the classes that I took each summer on becoming a Pokemon Trainer."

Betty nodded, "So I don't forget, that information you wanted will be ready in a few days."

Kim nodded, "Did you find anything on Team Rocket?"

Betty shook her head, "I did a full background check and Team Rocket is clear on this. They're just up to their usual crap, and getting their asses kicked."

Kim snorted, "I wonder if their leader Giovanni will ever learn?"

Betty sighed, "Probably not, you take care and I'll talk to ya soon. Director out."

Global Justice Headquarters Location Unknown 10:45 A.M.

Betty smiled as she cut the link with Kim, "That is one lucky girl."

Agent Du looked at Betty, "When will you take these amatures off this case and send in the professionals?"

Betty looked at Agent Du, "Don't you ever call 'Team Possible' amatures again. That group has saved this world time and time again. If anyone is to be considered amatures it's us."

Agent Du shook his head, "All I'm saying is that 'Team Possible' is playing out there, when they should be finding out who is causing these Trainers to release their Pokemon back into the wild."

Betty looked at the information on her screens, "'Team Possible' is going about this in a way that keeps their cover and from being discovered as being Global Justice Agents.."

Just then Shego walked in, "He's here Bets."

Betty turned and nodded, "Show him in."

Shego turned to show two F.B.I. Agents and their prisoner into Betty's office.

Agent Du looked at Betty, "Who's here?"

Betty pointed to the door, "Him."

Just then Shego walked in with two F.B.I. Agents and their prisoner - Wade Load.

Agent Du seen who was brought in and then looked at Betty, "You can't be serious? He's a Federal Prisoner."

Wade looked at Agent Du, "Hey Will, I see your still an asshole."

Shego bursted out laughing.

Agent Du looked at Shego, "Shut the hell up before I throw your ass out."

Shego got serious, "Only in your wildest dreams."

Agent Du turned and headed towards Shego, "Don't think I won't?" Agent Du grabbed Shego. A few moments later Agent Du was laid out on the floor unconscious."

Shego looked at Betty, "I warned him."

Just then three GJ Medics entered the office.

Wade snorted, "Damn, that was fast."

Betty looked at Wade, "Not when it comes to having Shego and Agent Du in the same room." Betty then looked at the F.B.I. agents, "Where do I sign?"

The lead Agent handed Betty a paper, "At the bottom ma'am."

Betty signed the paper, "There ya go."

The lead Agent nodded and removed the handcuffs and leg shackels, "He all yours." A moment later the two F.B.I. Agents were gone.

A few moments later the three Medics were helping Agent Du down to the infirmary.

Wade smiled as he rubed his wrists, "Thanks for springing me."

Betty raised her eyebrow, "Don't thank me to much, this is only temporary." Betty sat in her chair, "Now, while you're here you will be monitored at all times. And unless your needed, your movements will be restricted to that of your apartment, dining room or the Rec-Building. Under no circumstances will you have access to a computer unless I say so."

Wade sighed, "How can I convence you that I was set up. My own system was hacked so it would look like I was the one who hacked into the Departmen of Defense's Main Frame."

Shego snorted, "Come on Nerdlinger, you can't tell me your system was hacked. Hell if any system or systems were to be considered hack proof it was yours and Global Justices'."

Wade looked at Shego, "Well it was, I was about to find out who did hack me when the F.B.I. decided to burst in my room and arrest me."

Betty sighed, "Shego would you please show our guest to his quarters."

Shego nodded, "Sure thing Bets. Lets go Nerdlinger, I have a husband waiting."

Once Shego and Wade was gone Betty called in another agent.

Global Justice Agent Kevin Yamamoto entered the office, "Did you need me ma'am?"

Betty thought for a few moments, "I need you to do a back ground investigation into the Wade Load Case ."

Agent Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders, "That's easy ma'am, he was sent to..."

Betty raised a hand, "I know all about that, what I want is the stuff the Federal Government is keeping from the public. Like why was the evidance that would have proven his innocence surpressed."

Agent Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, "You want me to investigate the U.S. Federal Government?"

Betty leaned foward, "I want you to investigate everyone."

Agent Yamamoto looked at the door and then back at Betty, "You think he was set up?"

Betty sat back, "As Shego said, If any system or systems were to be considered hack proof it was his and ours. I have a feeling someone or something hacked the Department of Defense's Main Frame and nearly caused World War Three and then pulled off the impossible by hacking his system and made it look like he did it."

Agent Yamamoto nodded, "I'll get right on it." Agent Yamamoto left to start his investigation.

Betty began reading Wade's file, "Who set you up?"

Several minutes later Shego was back in Betty's office, "Ya want to hear something funny? As I took him to his room he kept going on about being set up." Shego smiled as she shook her head, "Can you believe him?"

Betty looked at Shego, "You want to hear something even funnier? I'm beginning to believe him."

Shego sighed, "Come on Betty, there is no way his system could be hacked. Hell even Drew tried and failed. And we were using state of the art equipment."

Betty reached over to her left and opened a small compartment on her desk and pressed several buttons. Betty looked at Shego, "We can now talk freely without anyone listening in."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "Ok, why?"

Betty leaned foward, "What is about to be said can't leave this room. What do you know of an organization called 'The Brotherhood'?"

Shego stiffened, "Would that be 'The Brotherhood of Mutants'?"

Betty shook her head, "No, I assure you this organization is not them. Xavier has assured me there. 'The Brotherhood' is a group that was formed a few years ago. They're what's left of Team Aqua and Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, Cipher, Team Snagem, Go Rock Squad, and Team Dim Sun. After their original organizations disbanded some of the leaders gathered for a special meeting. At this meeting they formed a new organization and called it 'The Brotherhood'."

Shego nodded, "And you think this new organization is causing the Pokemon Trainers to release their Pokemon?"

Betty shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but answer me this. Your Organization is out to steal Pokemon from other Trainers and use those Pokemon to take over the world. Then comes a hot shot on the rise Pokemon Trainer and with his own Pokemon kicks your collective asses time and time again. And causes your plans to fail and force you to disband. Now you need to find a way to get the Pokemon you need. How would you go about doing this and not bring attention to yourself?"

Shego nodded, "I would build a device that would send out an Extreme Low EM Band Transmission.  
Knowing this would never effect a human I would then have it directed towards certain Pokemon. These Pokemon will in turn use that Transmission and cause the Trainers to release their Pokemon back into the wild. And then..." Shego was in shock at her revolation, "...and then I would go out and capture these High Level Pokemon and then use them in my quest for world domination."

Betty smiled as she sat back, "Congratulations you win first prize."

Just then every alarm in the building sounded.

Betty deactivated her equipment and called the Command Center, "This is the Director, what the hell is going on?"

A moment later Agent Du with two black eyes and a broken nose appeared on the screen, "Wade Load has just escaped."

Betty sighed, "We're on our way."

A few minutes later Betty, Shego and Lipsky were in Wade's room.

Betty looked at Agent Du, "I gave strict orders that he was to be monitored at all times."

Agent Du nodded, "I understand ma'am, the only two places we don't have cameras are the bathroom and bedroom."

As Betty was being briefed by Agent Du, Shego went into the bathroom, "Now how the hell did he get out?"  
Shego looked around the small room and then noticed a cloudy substance in the bath tub, "What the..."

Lipsky walked up to Shego, "What do you have?"

Shego shook her head, "I don't know but this stuff looks familier."

Lipsky knelt down and got a small sample of the substance, "How the hell did this get here?"

Just then Betty spoke up, "What do have?"

Lipsky stood and showed Betty the cloudy substance, "Synthodrone Gel."

Betty looked at the Gel and then at Lipsky, "Are you saying the Wade Load we had was a Synthodrone?"

Shego looked at Betty, "Yes ma'am."

Betty folded her arms, "Who the hell switched the real Wade with a..." Betty rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Who wants to make a bet that the two F.B.I. Agents that brought this Wade here weren't F.B.I. Agents?"

Just then the Command Center called, "This is Agent Morrison in the Command Center, we need you up here now Director."

Betty called back, "What's going on?"

Agent Morrison spoke up, "Someone's hacking into our System."

Betty spoke up, "We're on our way, in the mean time cut all power to our Computers. I repeat, cut all power to our Computers." Betty looked at the others, "Lets get up there."  
_ 


	5. Chapter 5

(Part-5)

Wooded Clearing Between Middleton And Upperton Colorado 8:30 P.M.

Everyone was sitting around having a late dinner and talking about what Pokemon they caught.

Ron smiled, "Lets see, I added to my Pokemon team a Pidgy, a Zigzagoon, a Tangela, and a Poliwag. What did you get Mo?"

Monique, "I added to my team an Oddish, a Starly and a Spinarak."

Tara smiled, "For me I also have a Starly. But I also get a Seedot."

Monique smiled, "A Seedot, they can evolve twice. Once with regular leveling techniques. And the final one is done with a Leaf Stone.

Kim smiled, "As for me, I now have a Corphish that I named Claws, a Pidgey I named Feathers, and a Seedot." Kim smiled, "And lets not forget Hawkeye."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I still can't believe you were choosen by a Level-59 Pokemon to be it's Trainer."

Monique smiled, "Aren't you going to name your Seedot?"

Kim sighed with a smile, "Haven't figured out a name for him yet, but I will once the right one come to me."

Ron looked at Bonnie, "What new Pokemon do you have Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded, "Like Kim I now have a Pidgey, and a Seedot and I also picked up a Paras."

Ron smiled, "What else."

Bonnie sighed, "I caught a few Magikarp, but I let them go. Useless piece of shit Pokemon. The only thing they're good for is eating or leveling them up to evolve into Gyarados."

Tara looked at Bonnie, "If you ever decide to get a Magikarp and evolve it into a Gyarados you need to be extra careful and you need to show them that your the boss."

Kim nodded, "When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It's said that this transformation is to blame for this Pok mon's wildly violent nature. That's why you need to show it that you're the Alph and not it." Kim grinned, "Oh almost forgot, Gyarados can Mega Evolve."

Ron shouted. "BOOYA! The Ron Man is going to catch a Magikarp and evolve it into Gyarados."

Kim looked at the time, "Ok people, it's time we hit the sack, we're going to need our rest if we want to get to Upperton before nightfall tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded, "I agree, my entire body is sore from todays activities. So all I want to do is snuggle up to Kimmy and fall asleep in her arms, with me wrapped safely in her wings."

Monique sighed, "I'll snuggle up to Ron."

Kim look at Tara and smiled when she seen her laying there by the camp fire sound asleep. Kim smiled and whispered, "Lets go to bed."

A few minutes later everyone was sound asleep.

Global Justice Headquarters Location Unknown

Betty walked into the Command Center, "I said cut the power to the Computers."

Morrison looked at Betty, "We did, but something is keeping our Computers connected to the Power Grid."

Shego looked at Betty, "Does Global Justice have a Protected Archive?"

Betty nodded, "Of course, we have it just in case we need to reprogram our System. Why?"

Shego smiled as she powered up her Plasma Powers, "Sorry about this Bets." Shego turned and began blasting the system with highly charged Electro Magnetic Plasma. A moment later the System was completely fried. Shego sighed, "Sorry about that again, it was the only way to stop who or what ever was hacking the System."

Betty nodded, "As Kim would say, No Big."

Just then Morrison looked at Betty, "That was the Computer Lab, they said our System was infected with Nanites."

Betty raised an eyebrow, "Nanites? How the hell...The Synthodrone."

Lipsky nodded, "The Nanites were put in the Synthodrone of Wade, and then it's switched with the real Wade Load and brought here. The Synthodrone goes into the bathroom and desolves and the Nanites are set free to do what ever they're programed to do."

Betty sighed, "Shego, Drew. I want you to get a team together and sweep the base for any more Nanites. If you find 'em, fry 'em. But leave one intact for study." Betty sighed, "We'll need to inform 'Team Possible' of the situation in the morning." Betty rubbed her face, "Ok people lets get to work replacing our equipment."

Wooded Clearing Between Middleton And Upperton Colorado

The Next morning after breakfast everyone was helping each other in breaking camp when Kim's PokeNav sound an incoming call.

Kim smiled, "Good morning Betty, what's the sitch?"

Betty smiled, "God I miss hearing that." Betty got serious, "I want to let you know that information you wanted will take a little longer to get to ya. Shego had to fry our Computer System."

Bonnie spoke up, "What? What happened?"

Betty nodded and explained to the team what happened, "...And it was determined that the Synthodrone of Wade was carrying the Nanites."

Tara spoke up, "Any idea where the real Wade is?"

Betty shook her head, "Not at this time, but once we get the system replaced. I'm ordering a full scall search for him."

Kim nodded, "Understood, we're about to head on to Upperton. We'll contact you once we get there."

Betty nodded, "Have a safe trip, Director out."

A moment later the screen went blank.

Kim sighed as she put her PokeNav in her hip bag, "Ok people, let head to Upperton."

Upperton Pokemon Center Upperton Colorado 7:30 P.M.

Kim, Bonnie, Ron, Monique, and Tara tiredly dragged themselvs into the Lobby of the Upperton Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Welcome to the Upperton Pokemon Center, How can I help you?"

Kim looked at Nurse Joy. "We need three rooms please and can you rejuvenate our Pokemon please?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "I'd be happy to. Where are you coming from?"

Bonnie winced a bit from having sore back muscles, "Middleton."

Kim spoke up again, "I would also like to regester to compete in the Pokemon League."

Nurse Joy smiled, "You all must be just starting your Adventure."

Ron nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Nurse Joy nodded, "Very well, I'll need your Pokedexs for a moment."

Everyone passed their Pokedex to Nurse Joy who inturn loaded each one into her computer regestering them in the Pokemon League."

A few moments later Nurse Joy handed their Pokedexs back, "There you go, you're now regestered to compete in the Pokermon League. And now I'll take your Pokemon and get them rejuvenated. They'll be ready in the morning." Nurse Joy then passes out five Key Cards, "You have rooms 403, 404, 405. Breakfast is served from 6:00 A.M. to 10:30 A.M.. We then serve lunch and dinner from 11:00 A.M. to 9:00 P.M. So if you need anything just let me know. And again Welcome to the Upperton Pokemon Center."

Kim looked at the others, "I say, lets get something to eat and then head up to our rooms and take a shower and go to bed."

Tara nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

The five entered the dining room and got a table and ordered dinner. When they were finished with that they headed up to their rooms took a shower and went to bed for the evening.

The next morning Kim and Bonnie were sharing a Video Phone.

Kim smiled when her mom answered, "Morning mom, and 'Greetings From The Upperton Pokemon Center'."

Anne smiled, "You finally made it to Upperton. I remember when I went on my Adventure, it took me two weeks to get there."

Kim's father spoke up, "When I was there, the Pokemon Center was just being built and we had to sleep in small campers."

Anne nodded as she smiled, "So what kind of Pokemon do you have?"

Kim smiled, "Are you ready for this one?" Kim told them about Hawkeye.

James looked at Kim "Do you know where it came from?"

Kim nodded, "I got him in the woods between Middleton and Upperton. His original Trainer released him there."

Anne shook her head, "Is Hawkeye part of what's been mentioned on the News and the Pokemon Network?"

Kim nodded, "I believe so, I offered to help him return to his original Trainer, but he refused and wanted me as his new Trainer." Kim grinned, "And daddy, Hawkeye can Mega Evolve." Kim showed the Key Stone Glove she was wearing.

James shook his head, "As the family Moto goes 'Anything Is Possible For A Possible'."

Anne nodded, "Just remember Kimmy, you won't be able to use in in any Pokemon Gym Battles untill you reach his level or better."

Kim smiled, "I know mom, Hawkeye also understands he'll have to wait to compete. So he took the roll of being the Unofficial Offical Team Guardian."

The four laughed.

Anne looked at Bonnie, "And how's your team coming along young lady?"

Bonnie smiled, "Their doing great, went fishing a few days ago. But all I caught was some lousy Magikarp."

Kim smiled, "Ron's on a quest to catch a Magikarp so he can evolve it into Gyarados. He said once he's done that he's going to get a Gyaradosite so he can Mega Evolve it. Ron said he wants at least one Pokemon that can Mega Evolve"

James shook his head, "Lets just hope that once the Magikarp evolve into Gyarados he can controle it. Everyone knows Gyarados is famous for being hot heads."

Bonnie nodded, "Ron did mention that and he was going to get a good Electric Type Pokemon to help teach the Gyuarados who's the boss."

Anne smiled, "That's not a bad idea. Gyarados gets out of hand, have the Electric Pokemon give him a few hundred volts." Anne smiled, "By the way sweetie, your new book on Pokemon Evolution just came yesterday."

Kim sighed, "Awe man, I was hoping to get that before I left. It had the newest information on Mega Evolution in it."

Anne smiled, "Don't worry sweetie, me and your father will be there in Upperton tomorrow, so we'll swing by the center there and give it to ya."

Kim squeeled with joy, "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You."

James spoke up, "We better get off of here, we need to get the boys up and get them off to school."

Anne smiled, "You two take care and we'll see you tomorrow morning. Love you both."

Kim and Bonnie smiled and spoke at the same time, "Love you too, bye."

A moment later the screen went blank.

Kim smiled, "I'll be glad to have that book, it'll sure come in handy when evolving Pokemon."

Bonnie nodded, "Lets go see if the others are done with their calls."

A few minutes later Kim and Bonnie seen Ron and Monique with Tara who was crying.

Kim looked at Monique, "What... What's wrong?"

Monique looked at Kim, "Tara'a beloved Grandfather passed away last night in New York."

Kim looked at Ron, "Wasn't he the one who was the Pokemon Gym Leader In Manhattan?"

Ron nodded, "His assistant has been acting Gym Leader for the past six months."

Tara looked up at Kim tears in her eyes, "Sorry I won't be able to finish the mission or continue our Adventure."

Kim knelt infornt of Tara and took her hands in hers, "Hey, there's no need to be sorry."

Bonnie knelt next to Kim, "Are your parents coming to get you?"

Tara nodded, "They'll be here around noon."

Kim nodded, "I'll let Betty know the situation." Kim stood and went to call Betty.

Bonnie smiled, "I know what you're going through, I lost my beloved Grandmother last year."

Tara smiled as she wiped her eyes, "How old was she?"

Bonnie smiled, "She was one hundred and five when she passed away in her sleep."

Tara smiled, "Grandpa was one year younger then your Grandmother." Tara took a deep breath, "God why does it hurt so much?"

Bonnie smiled, "Because they were always there when you need that special advice."

Ron nodded, "And now that they're gone, you'll wonder if anyone will be there again to give you that advice." Ron smiled, "Just to let you know, you'll always have someone there to give you advice."

Tara smiled with tears in her eyes, "Thanks guys."

A moment later Kim returned, "Just talked to Betty, and she said take all the time you need."

Tara nodded, "I better go up to my room and get my stuff packed. Mom and dad will be here in about an hour."

Monique smiled, "Come on girlfriend, I'll help ya pack."

An hour later Tara was heading home to get tready to go to New York.

Kim looked at the screen with her mother on it, "Just thought I should let you know Tara had to cut her Adventure short."

Anne nodded, "I know Tara's mother Diana called just after you did, and before they left to go there to get her." Anne smiled, "Do you want me to fill in for her on this mission?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "If who ever we're after sees you mom, they're going to know something is up."

Anne laughed, "That's true, but if you ever change your mind, just let me know. Besides, I wouldn't mind going on another Pokemon Adventure."

Bonnie looked at the screen, "Mrs. Possible, I doubt you'll drop a two point five million dollar a year Job as a brain surgeon just to go on another Pokemon Adventure."

Anne sniffed, "Got me there."

All three laughed.

Anne smiled, "Can't blame an old woman for dreaming."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Come on mom, you're not that old, you're in your late thirties early forties for crying out loud."

Bonnie smiled, "Yea mom, and for a woman who's given birth to three children. You still have one hell of a knock-out figure. Hell I hope to look as good as you after me and Kimmy have children."

Anne smiled, "Thank you for the compliments, and I know you'll look just as good."

Kim smiled, "We better get going, me and Bonnie need to go shopping."

Anne nodded, "That's right, you two need to get some more clothes."

Bonnie nodded, "Thankfully my mother always thinks ahead and had some clothes set aside for me and Kim."

Anne nodded, "And those three outfits won't last." Anne raised a finger, "Kimmy, I know you heard it from the Doctors and from me and your father. But I want to remind you to wear your athletic supporter."

Kim sighed, "I know mom, I'll pick up a few when we go shopping."

Bonnie nodded, "I'll even add a couple of protective cups."

Anne nodded, "Smart thinking."

Kim smiled, "We better get going, talk to ya later mom."

Anne spoke up, "Before I forget, me and your father won't be able to make it their with your new book. Something has come up and..."

Kim sighed, "I can only guess what it is. Love you mom."

Anne smiled, "Love you sweetie." A moment later the screen was blank.

Bonnie looked at Kim, "Now lets go shopping."

Kim smiled, "Now your talking."

Several hours later and then having lunch with Ron and Monique, Kim and Bonnie were in their room going through their new clothes.

Bonnie smiled, "I almost bursted out laughing when that sales clerk at the Sporting Goods Store seen you walking up with six athletic supproters and two protective cups with supporters."

Kim laughed, "She thought I was buying them for my brothers, then nearly lost it when I told her they were for me."

Bonnie sighed, "I don't know about you, but I really don't want to go through this stuff right now. I just want to cuddle up with in bed watch some tv and fall asleep in your arms."

Kim smiled with a sigh, "Now that sound like an idea."

After taking a shower together, Kim and Bonnie decided to forgo their pajamas. Kim instead wrapped her arms and wings around Bonnie as the two snuggled in bed naked and watched the tv before falling into a contented sleep.  
_ 


	6. Chapter 6

(Part-6)

Global Justice Headquarters Location Unknown

Betty was sitting in her office when Agent Morrison entered the office, "System is back on line ma'am. And Shego has cleared the base of all Nanites except for one and it's being kept in cold storage untill we can start running tests on it."

Betty nodded, "Good, I want to know who and where that damn thing was made."

Morrison nodded, "Right away ma'am." Agent Morrison turned and left as Shego entered.

Betty smiled, "Good job on ridding the base of those Nanites."

Shego smiled, "It was nothing, I found nonthing can survive an Electro Magnetic Plasma Charge."

Betty nodded, "Where did you find the one we have in cold stoage at?"

Shego raised her right wrist, "In the watch Drew got me for my birthday."

Betty shook her head, "Sneaky little buggers."

Shego nodded, "It might have gone undetected if Drew hadn't accidently bumped into me with the scanner."

Betty nodded, "Have Drew help in the tests, maybe he might find something the others might miss."

Shego nodded, "I'll let him know."

Betty nodded, "And I'll call Kim in the morning to let her know the system is back up and running."

Shego smiled, "You're not going to call her now?"

Betty raised an eyebrow, "I have this thing for living, calling her at two in the morning would be signing my own Death Warrent."

The two bursted out laughing.

Upperton Gym Upperton Colorado 10:30 A.M.

Kim reached between her legs and adjusted the cup and supporter, "I can't believe you wanted me to wear this today."

Bonnie smiled, "Upperton Gym is A Rock Gym, so when the battle starts. Rocks and other debris may start flying." Bonnie smiled as she reached between Kim legs, "And I don't want anything to happen to junior."

Kim wiggled her eyebrows as she took Bonnie in her arms, "Got me there. Besides, I don't think junior would like missing out on going into his favorite cave and doing push-ups untill he throws up."

Bonnie kissed Kim, "And that's why you're wearing the cup today."

Just then Ron and Monique wsalked up. Ron smiled, "Ready to challange the Upperton Gym Leader?"

Kim smiled, "You better believe it." Kim reached into her pouch and pulled out the Gym information, "The Gym..." Kim raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Barken?"

Bonnie looked at the small booklet, "You have got to be kidding me?"

Monique shook her head, "That man is a man of many talants."

Kim smiled, "Wait, it's not our Mr. Barken, it's his brother Howard."

Ron smiled, "So Mr. Barken has a twin."

Just then a man with a feminine persona about him walked up, "Hey kids, here to challange the Gym leader."

Kim nodded, "Yes, are you the Gym Leader?"

The man smiled, "That's me, Howard Barken."

Ron smiled, "You're the twin brother of Steve Barken."

Howard rolled his eyes, "Middleton High School Principal, Substatute Teacher, Football Coach, and all around asshole."

Monique nodded, "That's our Barken."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You two don't seem to be on good speaking terms."

Howard sighed, "Come on in and I'll give ya the four-one-one."

Several minutes later everyone was sitting in the Gym's coffee shop.

Kim looked at Howard, "What happened between you two?"

Howard sat his coffee down, "It all started years ago, I finally decided to stop hiding who I was and came out and announced that I was gay. My parents were very supportive, but Steve...Steve was one of those that believed a man should be with a woman, have children and so on. But I wasn't like that and he couldn't stand it. So he bullied me every chance he got."

Bonnie nodded, "I remember Barken mentioning something about a family member trying to commit suicide because they were gay. He said to bad the attempt didn't work, if it did this world would have one less pervert to worry about."

Howard nodded, "When I woke up in the hospital my parents were there but not Steve, he wanted nothing to do with me."

Kim sighed, "And he leaves and joins the Marine Corp."

Howard nodded, "Ten years later he returns home, and found out that I married my lover and adopted two very beautiful little girls."

Ron shook his head, "Hearing that you got married to another man and then adopting the two girls was the straw that broke the Camerupt's Back."

Howard nodded as he sat his cup down, "And we haven't spoken since." Howard finished his coffee and smiled, "Enough of the gloomy stuff, which one of you four will be first to challange me?"

Kim smiled and raised her hand, "That'll be me."

Howard smiled as he stood, "Excellent, then I will see you in thirty minutes." Howard turned and left the coffee shop."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Why do you have to wait thirty minutes?"

Monique gave Ron a Gibbs, "He needs to get ready you big dork."

Ron rubbed the back of his head, "I was just asking, "

Thirty minutes later Kim was standing on the Gym's battle field looking right at Howard Barkin the Gym Leader.

The Ref spoke up, "Welcome To The Upperton Gym This Will Be A Three On Three Battle. During The Battle Only The Challanger Will Be Allowed To Substitute Their Pokemon. The Battle Will End When Either Trainer's Pokemon Can No Longer Battle. Let The Battle Begin."

Kim smiled, "Ok Charlie lets start with you."

A moment later Kim Charmander appeared, "CHARMANDER."

Howard smiled, "Young lady, you have a lot to learn when it come to battling Pokemon. Nosepass I need you please."

The Nosepass appeared, "NOSEPASS!"

Kim smiled, "Charlie use Razer Claw."

Howard, raisd an eyebrow, "Little pipsqueek isn't so stupid after all."

For the next twenty minutes Kim battled the Gym Leader Howard Barken tooth and nail.

Kim had her Corphish on the field, "Ok Claws lets end this with water gun."

Howard looked on in shock, "NOOO! Sudowoodo get out of there."

It was to late the water beam hit Sudowoodo dead on knocking it back against the wall behind Howard.

The Ref raised his hands, "Sudowoodo Is Unable To Battle Wich Leaves The Gym Leader With No Pokemon. This Battle Goes To Kimberly Ann Possible of Middleton."

Kim screamed with joy, "YES!"

Howard smiled as he walked up to Kim, "Miss Possible, that was one of the best Gym matches I ever had." Howard turned to a young man and took the small case he was holding. In it was the Gym's offical badge. Howard smiled, "And because of that battle it give me great honor to present to you with the Upperton Boulder Gym Badge."

Kim smiled as she took thwe badge, "Thank Mr. Ba..."

Howard raised a hand, "Just call me Howard."

Kim smiled, "No problem."

Howard looked at Bonnie, "As for you young lady, I will see you in three hours. So be ready."

Bonnie smiled, "I will sir."

Kim smiled, "Howard, could you help me for a moment?"

Howard amiled, "Sure."

Kim nodded, "About three days ago we were in the forest between here and Middleton, when we ran across a Lucario..."

Howard smiled, "A Lucario? Now that is rare to see. Why do you ask?'

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "I went to approch it and it ran off."

Howard smiled, "Not surprising for a wild Pokemon to run away."

Kim looked at Howard, "This one sir left behind a smashed Pokeball."

Howard looked at Kim in shock, "Somone released their Pokemon back into the wild?"

Kim nodded, "Yes sir."

Howard sighed, "I've been hearing on the news and Pokemon Network that Trainers were releasing their Pokemon back into the wild."

Bonnie spoke up, "A lot of them have been showing up at Pokemon Centers for help and looking for new Trainers."

Howard nodded, "That's because they can't fend for themselve in the wild." Howard looked at Kim, "On this Lucario you seen, did it have a Gauntlet on it's left arm?"

Kim nodded, "Yes sir."

Howard nodded, "I think I know who the owner was."

Monique looked at Howard, "Who was it?"

Howard looked at Monique, "The trainer was a girl from the Kalos Region in Japan. She was here for the day."

Ron looked at Howard, "Would the girl's name be Korrina Gurkinn?"

Howard nodded, "Yes, that her name."

Ron nodded, "Korrina Gurkinn is the granddaughter of Angus Gurkinn. Angus Gurkinn is the head of the Tower of Mastery in the Kalos Rigion of Japan, he's renowned as the "Mega Evolution Guru" because he knows more about Mega Evolution than Anyone else. He is also the descendant of Hiroshi Nakahara, the first trainer to Mega Evolve Lucario."

Kim nodded, "I've read all his books on Mega Evolution."

Bonnie whispered in Kim ear.

Kim looked at Bonnie, "You sure?"

Bonnie just nodded.

Kim looked at Howard, "Is there some place we can go and no one see us?"

Howard nodded, "Follow me to my office."

A few minutes later everyone was standing with Howard in his office.

Howard smiled, "No one can see or hear us."

Kim smiled, "You know when I said I seen a Lucario and it ran away when I approched it?"

Howard nodded, "Because it was scared."

Kim looked at the others and then back at Howard, "I lied." Kim took out Hawkeye's Pokeball, "Come on out Hawkeye."

A moment later Hawkeye appeared, "LUCARIO!"

Howard was in awe, "You have the Lucario?"

Kim smiled, "Yes sir, he let me be it's new Trainer."

Howard shook his head, "You need to return him to his original Trainer."

Hawkeye turned into a Battle stance, "Lucario."

Kim took Hawkeye's paw in her hands, "He doesn't want to return, he's chosen me as his Trainer."

Howard shook his head, "It doesn't work that way."

Kim raised a finger, "I read up on the rules, and they state if the Trainer destroys His or Her Pokemon's Pokeball. That Pokemon then becomes free game to be recaptured by another Trainer. Though we don't know who or what caused Korrina Gurkinn to destroy Hawkeye's first Pokeball. The Pokeball Rule is enforce."

Ron looked at Howard, "You can try and argue the point untill you're blue in the face sir, but you'll loose big time."

Howard nodded, "You're right. But why did you tell me it ran away when you approched it?"

Kim nodded, "I didn't want several hundred people bumrushing me to see a Level-59 Lucario. Especially one that knows twelve moves where the average Pokemon knows only four at any given time."

Howard whistled, "Now that's a powerful Pokemon." Howard sighed, "Ok people, we need to get the gym ready for Miss Rockwaller's match. See you a couple of hours."

Bonnie smiled, "See you then sir." A few moment later Kim, Bonnie, Ron, and Monique left the Gym.

Howard turned and touched the side of a Picture of the Upperton Gym. When he did a Video Screen appeared. Howard then did a bit of typing.

A moment later a black man with a patch on his left eye appeared, "Report?"

Howard nodded, "It's confirmed sir, Global Justice is investigating the Trainer Situation. They've even deployed 'Team Possible'."

The black man nodded, "Keep me informed of any changes in the situation. I need to make a few calls, Fury out."

Fury's Image was replaced with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo.

Global Justice Headquarters Location Unknown

Betty was wearing her favorite track suit while in her office relaxing to a good book and a good cup of tea waiting for her twelve-thirty appointment to arrive. As she took a sip of tea, her moniter signaled an incoming call. Betty picked up the remote and activated the screen, "Director here."

Fury spoke up, "When the hell were you going to tell me you had 'Team Possible' in the field?"

Betty sniffed as she sat the remote down, "I don't report to you, you report to me."

Fury snorted, "I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to get S.H.I.E.L.D. to be a subsidiary of Global Justice."

Betty smiled, "Don't even try Nick, it's one of those universal mysteries that will either never be solved or drive you insane if you did." Betty took a sip of her tea and sat the cup down, "I tell you what Nick, I'll tell you how S.H.I.E.L.D. became a subsidiary of Global Justice. It all started with that little fiasco in New York when you and your so called Avengers took on Loki and those Mechanical things and nearly destroyed the city in the process. And ended with HYDRA nearly wiping you off the grid. With the help of 'Team Possible' ,  
Global Justice was able to bring down HYDRA. That Nick is how S.H.I.E.L.D. became a subsidiary of Global Justice."

Just then Agent Du entered the office, "Sorry to bother you ma'am, but your twelve-thirty appointment is here."

Betty smiled, "Please show her in."

Agent Du nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Betty looked at Fury, "If you'll excuse me Nick I have an important meeting. Before I go I have a job for ya."

Fury nodded, "I'm listening."

Betty folded her arms, "I need you to find out where Wade Load is."

Fury raised his eyebrow, "That little shit had better be in prison."

Betty shook her head, "Well he's not."

Fury shook his head, "He escaped?"

Betty shook her own head, "No, several days ago I was having him brought here from his prison to work on this situation. Somewhere between the prison and here, he was switched out with a Synthodrone."

Fury leaned foward, "A Synthodrone? Is Drakken behind it?"

Betty smiled, "Hardly, Lipsky is safe and sound here at GJ making the neat toys you have there on the newest Helicarrier the 'Charles Lindbergh'. Let me know what you find."

Fury nodded, "Yes ma'am, Fury out."

Just as the screen went blank Agent Du returned, "She's here ma'am."

Betty smiled as she turned and seen Anne Possible standing there. Betty nodded, "Thank you Agent Du, that'll be all."

Agent Du just nodded and left.

Betty smiled, as she slowly lowered the zipper to the front of her jacket exposing her ample breasts, "Hey sexy."

Anne grinned as she began to unbutton her blouse exposing her own breasts, "You're the sexy one."

Betty smiled as she went and hugged her friend, "Thanks for coming Anne."

Anne smiled as she pulled back, "No problem, it'll give me something to do while that fucking bastard James is with the boys having a so called Father and Son Pokemon Adventure with the bitch Vivian Porter in Europe." Anne grined "And while I take my Sabbatical."

Betty smiled, "What I have planned for ya is right up your ally." Betty lead a half naked Anne to a room off her office, "But in the mean time.", Betty opened the door and showed Anne a King Sized bed, "I here this bed calling our names."

Anne took Betty in her arms and kissed her, "I can hear it to." Anne reached down and cupped the buldge in Betty's sweat pants, "And I see someone is happy I'm here."

Betty wiggle her eyebrows and gave a quick salute, "Ready to put on his rain coat and do some major push-ups untill he throw's up ma'am."

Anne kissed Betty, "Nice."  
_ 


	7. Chapter 7

(Part-7)

Two Days Later Upperton Pokemon Gym Upperton, Colorado 4;30 P.M.

Howard smiled as Ron emerged victorious, "Another great Battle for the books. You four showed me how good you are as Pokemon Trainers." Howard handed Ron his Upperton Boulder Badge, "This is for you young man."

Ron smiled, "Booyah, I have the Upperton Boulder Badge."

Everyone laughed.

Howard smiled, "Now if you four will follow me to the front desk I have something else to give you."

A few moments later Howard, Kim, Bonnie, Monique and Ron were at the front desk.

Howard smiled, "If I may have your Pokedexs' please."

Each one turned their Pokedex over to Howard.

Howard scanned each Pokedex and returned them, "As a rule when you win at a Gym not only do you get the Boulder Badge, but you also get some prize money. You each now have in your accounts five hundred dollars."

Ron smiled, "I almost forgot that we get prize money for winning a Battle."

Kim nodded, "That includes Trainer on Trainer Battles we may encounter while on our Adventure."

Howard smiled, "And now my young Pokemon Trainers, it's time for me to leave you here. I have a Gym to clean up before I have an more battles."

Kim smiled, "Take care Howard, and if luck should have it we might meet again."

Howard smiled as he shook Kim's hand, "I look foward to it."

A few moments later Kim, Bonnie, Ron and Monique left to head back to the Pokemon Center.

Upperton Pokemon Center Upperton, Colorado

At the Pokemon Center Anne and Betty walked in and went to the front desk.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Welcome to the Upperton Pokemon Center, how can I help you."

Anne smiled, "Is Kim Possible here?"

Nurse Joy smiled as she did a bit of typing and looked at her Computer Screen, "Yes ma'am, Miss Possible is still regestered."

Just then Kim and the others walked into the Center.

Kim smiled, "Mom, Betty."

Anne turned, "Hey Kimmy-Cub."

Kim hugged her mother, "What brings you here? other then to bring me my book."

Anne smiled, "Your father and the boys are in Europe on a father and son Pokemon Adventure."

Kim rolled her eyes, "More like you asked to go and daddy said no."

Anne nodded, "And no more then had they left I found out why."

Bonnie shook her head, "He took that lab assistant Dr. Vivian Porter insted."

Anne sighed, "Yep."

Monique shook her head, "Divorce?"

Kim nodded, "Me and mom seen it coming when daddy hired Dr. Vivian Porter four years ago."

Anne nodded, "We couldn't prove it at the time, but we knew they were having an affair. Then two years ago..."

Bonnie smiled as she seen how Anne and Betty were holding each other, "How long have you two been a couple?"

Betty smiled, "We've been seeing each other off and on since Anne was in college."

Anne smiled, "But the first time we met was on a train heading to California."

Ron smiled, "So what are you two going to do while James is gone?"

Anne smiled, "Me and Betty decided to take our Sabbaticals together, so for the next three months we'll be joining you four on a small Pokemon Adventure."

Ron smiled, "Aren't Sabbaticals supposed to be used for study on new Medical Techniques or new Law Enforcement Proceedures?"

Betty someled, "Normally yes, but who's going to argue with the second foremost expert on the human brain and the Director of Global Justice on how they take their Sabbaticals?"

Kim gave her mother and Betty a hug, "Glad to have you two along."

Ron smiled, "This is going to be one Bon Diggity Adventure for my cooking skills."

Betty smiled, "Ronald, my I ask you a favor."

Ron smiled, "Sure."

Betty smiled, "When we set up camp, can you fix your Crepes for breakfast, they are just hevenly."

Ron smiled, "You got it Betty."

Anne smiled, "Now, let me and Betty get a room for the evening and come tomorrow we set out for Lowerton."

Monique looked at Anne and Betty, "You're not going to challange the Gym?"

Betty Showed her Gym Badge Portfolio, "Already have it."

Anne smiled showing her's also, "Same here."

Bonnie smiled, "So this Adventure is basicly to keep up your skills."

Betty nodded, "That's right, Plus I still have a lot of Pokemon to add to my ever growing collection."

The Next morning after breakfast everyone reported to the front desk to check-out.

Nurse Joy smiled as she handed everyone their Pokedexs back, "I sure hope you enjoyed your stay here at the Upperton Pokemon."

Ron smiled, "My stay was Bon-Diggity."

Nurse Joy smiled, "If that means you enjoyed it, we want to thank you."

Just then two Pokemon Trainers who looked like they went through the next six world wars entered the Center, "NURSE JOY!"

Nurse Joy sighed, "Got to go, Duty calls. And we hope to see you again soon." Nurse Joy motioned with her hand to the boys to approch the counter.

Kim looked at her PokeNav, "Ok people, it's a four day hike to Lowerton. But I expect to be there in about a week. And according to my PokeNav, there's lots of wild Pokemon between here and there to catch."

Betty slipped on her backpack, "Good, I hope to get a Sudowoodo."

Anne smiled, "Since I already have a Sudowoodo, I need it's Pre-Evoloved form Bonsly."

Ron smiled, "I still want to get a Magikarp so I can evolve it into a Gyarados. But before I do that I need to get a good Electric Pokemon."

Kim nodded, "There's an old power station on the way and from what the PokeNav says, it's still puts out the juice. So you just might get that Electric Pokemon."

Monique, smiled, "I wonder if I might catch a Pikachu?"

Betty looked at Monique, "Now that would be a catch. I remember when I caught mine, it fried the hell out of my Pokedex."

Ron looked at Betty, "Didn't you have a PokeNav?"

Betty grinned, "Sure did, it was called taking a map out of your backpack."

Kim looked at the time, "Ok people, Lets head out."

Five hours later the six stopped in a clearing a few hundred yards from the path.

Betty took her pack off, "This looks like a nice spot to make camp."

Anne nodded, "I agree and look at the view."

Everyone looked out at the view of the Colorado Rockies.

Kim smiled, "This would make an awesome site to build a house. But then again doing that would ruin the beauty of the place."

Betty wrapped her arms around Kim, "I agree, now lets get camp set up."

Kim smiled, "Yes ma'am."

Global Justice Headquarters Location Unknown

Shego looked at the monitor with Fury on it, "I'm telling ya Fury, Betty's not here. She's decided to take her Sabbatical."

Fury raised an eyebrow, "A Sabbatical? who in the hell in their right mind takes a Sabbatical with a crises on hand?"

Shego smiled, "Betty does."

Fury sighed, "Then who's in charge?"

Shego folded her arms and smiled, "I am."

Woods North of Upperton Upperton/Lowerton Colorado.  
4:15 P.M.

Betty sat in a chair and sighed, "Finally, camp is set up." Betty then rubbed her face, "I forgot how hard it is to take a Pokemon Adventure."

Anne sat on the ground and removed Betty's shoes and socks, "Get ready for a mind blowing foot rub."

Betty smiled, "Sounds wonderful."

As Anne rubbed Betty's feet she looked over to Kim and then back to Betty, "Don't you think we should tell Kim who her father really is?"

Betty sighed, "I was hoping to avoid this, but I agree. It's time to let her know."

An hour later Ron called everyone to the dinner table, "I made Speghetti and Meatballs with garlic bread for dinner."

As everyone started to eat Anne sighed a bit and spoke up, "Kimmy, there's something I think you should know later on after dinner."

Kim nodded with a mouth full of food, "Mom, if you're going to be part of 'Team Possible' you need to know that we don't keep secrets from each other or tell things in private. So Fire away."

Anne sat her fork down."Very well sweetie." Anne paused for a moment, "I figure it's time to let you know that James Timothy Possible is not your father."

Kim smiled, "I know mom."

Anne raised an eyebrow in shock, "You know?"

Kim nodded, "I've known since I was five years old."

Anne looked at Betty and then at Kim, "Who told you?"

Kim smiled, "Nana Possible did. And she told me who my real father is."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "If James isn't your father, then who is?"

Kim pointed to Betty, "None other then the Dirctor of Global Justice. Miss Betty Director."

Monique shook her head, "How's that possible? the only way for that to ha..." Monique nodded, "Betty is just like you."

Kim nodded, "Yep, Betty is just like me."

Anne looked at Kim, "You're not mad?"

Kim took a drink of her juice, "Nope."

Anne smiled, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "The reason I didn't say anything is because I knew you would get around to it sooner or later. And no one bothered to ask."

Betty sighed, "That's a lot of weight on my mind." Betty smiled with tears in her eyes, "Mind if I give my daughter a hug?"

Kim smiled as she stood, "Only if you don't mind me calling you dad or daddy from time to time."

Betty took Kim in her arms, "I'd like that very much."

Ron shouted, "BOOYAH! FAMILY REUNION!" Ron got up and went to retrieve a cake, "Lets celebrate with this nice cake I made." Ron raised a finger, "But you have to finish dinner first."

Betty smiled, "He's such a mother hen."

Bonnie smiled, "When it comes to our nutritional needs he is."

Everyone laughed.

After dinner and dessert everyone was watching the portable tv catching up on the latest Pokemon News.

The News Anchor smiled, "In the latest news, out of Upperton Colorado, new comers Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique Williams and Bonnie Rockwaller took their first steps on become Pokemon Champions by defeating the Upperton Gym Leader Howard Barken. We here at Pokemon News say 'Well Done' and 'Good Luck' on your Adventure."

Everyone gave a small cheer.

Anne picked up the remote and shut the tv off.

Kim smiled, "I didn't think they would have something like that on the news."

Betty smiled, "They normally don't. While we were setting up camp, me and Anne called in and asked them to make that announcement."

Bonnie smiled, "You two are the best."

Anne smiled, "We know."

Ron looked at the time, "Well people, me and Monique are going to hit the hay. I want to go to that old power plant a few miles to the West and see about getting an Electric Pokemon."

Bonnie smiled, "I need to study the information on the Lowerton Gym before I do anything else."

Kim smiled, "Looks like it'll be just me joining ya Ron."

Ron smiled, "Sounds great KP. See ya in the morning." Ron and Monique headed to their tent.

Kim got up and gave her mother and now father a hug and kiss, "See ya in the morning."

Bonnie also gave Anne and Betty a hug and kiss good night.

Anne smiled, "Good night you two." Anne snuggled into Betty, "For the first time in a long time Kim is truly happy."

Betty held Anne and smiled, "I accually thought Kim was going to blow her top when we told her."

Anne smiled, "Got to hand it to Nana Possible, she always knew how to prepare Kim for what laid ahead."

Betty smiled, "Come by sexy lover, I hear our bed calling us."

Anne stood, "It's playing our song."

The next morning Ron was up earlier then everyone else as usual to get breakfast ready.

Ron smiled as he seen Kim and Betty exited ther tents naked as the day they were born, "One in the same." Ron turned and continued making breakfast.

Kim stood next to a tree taking a piss while Betty was standing next to her doing the same.

Betty moaned as she began pissing, "Ohhhh, now that feels good."

Kim nodded, "I know what you mean." Kim looked down at her flacid cock, "Thankfully with the fun me and Bonnie had last night, Junior here isn't so stiff where I can't piss."

Betty nodded, "Same here, sometimes I have to jerk off just to get it down enough to piss."

Kim smiled, "Not me, I just think about Mr. Barken in the nude."

They bursted out laughing.

Betty smiled, "I should try that."

Kim looked at Beety, "Think of someone else dad, Barken's mine."

Betty smiled, "Don't worry sweetie, I have someone in mind for myself."

Just then Ron yelled out, "BREAKFAST!"

Betty shook her cock, "Lets get dressed and go eat."

Kim smiled, "Ok."

Once everyone was dressed and sitting at the table Ron smiled, "Just as I promised Betty, I made my famous Crepes, sausage links, And I have sausage and egg biscuits."

Bonnie looked at Ron, "Ron, you're Jewish. Jewish people don't eat sausage."

Ron smiled, "Yes I'm Jewish, but that doesn't mean I have to pass on foods that are writen in a book." Ron raised a hand towards heaven, "If the Big Guy doesn't like it, then he can take it up with me at a later time."

Everyone laughed.

Betty sighed when she took a bite of the crepes, "Mmmmm, Ron. These Crepes are heavenly."

Ron smiled, "Thank you, now eat up. We need our energy to go Pokemon hunting."

After breakfast Ron passed out small sack lunches, "Sausage, Egg and Cheese Biscuits some fruit and a full canteen of water. Have a nice day." Ron put his and Monique's sack lunches in a small day pack and the two headed West towards the old power plant.

Kim smiled, "Bonnie decided to hold on studying about the Lowerton for a few hours. So we'll be heading a bit East towards the Rocky slopes there. That'll be an excellent place to look for a Geodude."

Anne nodded, "Just be careful sweetie, some of those Rocky Slopes can be dangerous."

Kim kissed her mother, "I will, see ya in a few hours."

Betty looked at Bonnie with the concern of a parent, "Keep an eye on her please."

Bonnie gave Anne and Betty a hug, "I will." Bonnie turned and jogged up the few yards to catch up with Kim."

Betty sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that we'll be calling GJ for an Emergency Medical Transport?"

Anne kissed Betty , "That's just the nature of a parent."

Betty kissed Anne, "God I love you."

Anne kissed Betty back and smiled, "Love you to."

The two turned and headed North.


	8. Chapter 8

(Part-8)

A couple of hours later Ron and Monique were sitting on a small hill over looking the old Power Plant.

Ron was looking through some binoculars, "There it is, and I do see some Electric Type Pokemon."

Monique nodded, "Good thing you caught that Geodude an hour ago, your going to need him."

Ron smiled, "Funny thing is, I didn't have to fight him. He wanted me to capture it."

Monique nodded, "That was mentioned at Pokemon Summer School. Professor Hardwood said some Pokemon can sense who will be an excellent Trainer for them. And because of that they want that Trainer to capture them."

Ron looked at the Geodude's Pokeball, "Well Rocky, you're going to be a great Pokemon."

Monique smiled, "Ok my wonderful lover and husband to be. Lets go get an Electric Pokemon."

Ron leaned over and gave Monique a passionate kiss, "As you wish my beautiful lover and wife to be."

The two got up and made the last five hundred yard trek to the old Power Plant.

Once there Ron was looking around and noticed an old rusting sign, "Colorado Power and Light." Ron turned and looked at Monique, "Hey Mo, have you ever heard of Colorado Power and Light?"

Monique raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Ron thumbed to the sign, "That old sign said Colorado Power and Light."

Monique looked at the sign and shook her head, "Nope, never heard of it. It could have been one of those tiny companies that got taken over by the bigger ones."

Ron smiled, "Guess your right, "

Monique smiled, "Now lets go I seen a lot of Electric Pokemon over here."

An hour later Ron and Monique were back at the old power station sign.

Monique smiled, "I caught a Shinx."

Ron smiled, "Cool. Lets head over to the far end and see what's there." As Ron turned he stopped in his tracks when he seen the perfect Electric Pokemon, "Look over there in the middle of the road looking right at us."

Monique smiled, "That's a Raichu."

Ron brought up his Pokedex and scanned it.

The Pokedex spoke up

Raichu: The Mouse Pokemon Pokedex # 026 Level-16

When Its Electricity Builds, Its Muscles Are Stimulated, And It Becomes More Aggressive Than Usual.  
It Can Loose 100,000-Volt Bursts Of Electricity, Instantly Downing Foes Several Times Its Size.  
If The Electrical Sacs Become Excessively Charged, Raichu Plants Its Tail In The Ground And Discharges. Scorched Patches Of Ground Will Be Found Near This Pok mon's Nest.  
This Pok mon Exudes A Weak Electrical Charge From All Over Its Body That Makes It Take On A Slight Glow In Darkness..

Know Moves:

Thunder Shock Thunderbolt Quick Attack

Ron smiled, "I'm going to try and captu..."

Just then the Raichu let loose a massive Thunder Shock

Monique yelled, "WATCH OUT!"

Ron ducked left and Monique went right.

Ron threw Rocky into Play, "Lets go Rocky."

Rocky appeared, "Geodude!"

Ron nodded, "Rocky Use Tackle."

Rocky turned and charged at the Raichu hitting it square on and knocking it to the ground. The Raichu smiled and got up brushing itself off.

Ron yelled, "DO ANOTHER TACKLE ROCKY!"

Rocky turned and charged the Raichu, But this time the Riachu used Iron Tail knocking Rocky all the way back to where Ron was. Rocky was now unconscious.

Ron reached into his bag and brought out Fireball, "Ok Fireball Flamethrower."

Fireball took a battle stance and fired a stream of fire right at the Raichu hitting it square on.

This time they heard it scream, "RAICHU!"

When the flames cleared, Raichu just smiled, "Raichu." Just then a ball of energy hit the Raichu square in the back knocking it to the ground.

That's when they heard a voice yell, "THROW YOUR POKEBALL NOW!"

Ron quickly threw an Ultra Pokeball at the Raichu when it detected the Raichu it opened up and shot a beam at the Pokemon and pulled it in. A few moments later the lock clicked and captured the Raichu.

Ron walked up and Picked up the Pokeball, "Now that I have Raichu..."

Just then a man in his late forties to earliy fifties walked up, "What the hell were you doing? That was a Level-61 Raichu."

Ron looked at the Pokeball, "Level-61? My Pokedex said it was a Level-16."

The man shook his head, "Did it also say the only moves were Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, and Quick Attack?"

Ron nodded, "Yes sir."

The man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "When you seen the Iron Tail appear you should have hauled ass and ran. Your Pokemon were no match for it. There's something about this area that Corrupts the Data Base of the Pokedex."

Ron looked at his Pokedex, "How did you know it was a Level-61 Pokemon?"

The man nodded, "I was able to redesign my Pokedex to work in this area."

Monique spoke up, "Thanks for helping us. What's you name?"

The man sighed, "The name's..." The man stopped before speaking.

Ron took a closer look at the man, "I know who you are, you're Paul Furushima. You disappeared three years ago from Japan. What happened to you?"

Paul sighed and sat on a rock, "It's a long story, so lets leave it at that."

Monique looked at Paul, "Why do you look like your in your late forties early fifties when you should be in your late teens early twenties?"

Paul sighed, "I was involed with an experement that deals with Teleportation. I was to transport from Tokyo to San Francisco. But something happened and I was teleported into another dimension. It took me almost thirty years to find a way back. When I was able to return I found that only a few minutes had passed."

Ron pointed to the Power Plant, "Is that how that got here?"

Paul nodded, "That's how that got here."

Monique looked at Paul, "Why don't you go home and let them know what happened?"

Paul smiled, "I wish I could, but some how while returning here, my physiology got tied into the Electro Magnitic Energy it gives off. If I leave here, I'll die."

Monique looked at Ron, "Maybe Global Justice can help?"

Paul shook his head, "They already tried, I now receive monthly supplies to keep at least on generator going while I'm rebuilding the others." Paul smiled, "And the food's not all that bad." Paul looked at the time, "Well my young friends, it's time for you to be heading back to where ever your camp is. I have a long evening ahead of me with rebuilding these generators."

Monique gave Paul a hug, "Thank you again."

Paul smiled, "It's my pleasure."

Ron held his hand out, "You take care sir, and don't over do it."

Paul shook Ron's hand, "Good luck on your Adventure." Paul watched as Monique and Ron left. Once they were out of sight he turned and went back into the Power Plant.

A few hours later Kim, Bonnie, Anne and Betty were sitting back at camp.

Betty was smiling from ear to ear.

Kim smiled, "You finally got your Sudowoodo."

Betty smiled, "Yep, caught him about an hour ago."

Anne smiled, "And I got my Bonsley." Anne looked at Kim, "What about you two?"

Kim nodded, "We each caught a Geodude. I saw an Onix but he was to fast to catch up to."

Betty raised an eyebrow, "Why did't you fly after him?"

Kim looked at Betty, "I fly in the air dad, not underground."

Betty sniffed and grinned, "Well then, that's different."

Just then Ron and Monique walk into camp.

Betty raised an eyebrow, "You two look like you seen a ghost."

Ron looked at Betty, "Do you know a man by the name of Paul Furushima?"

Kim perked up, "Paul Furushima? he disappeared a couple of years ago from Tokyo Japan. He was heading out to a new Region when he just up and disappeared."

Betty looked at Ron, "Ron, I need you to be truthful with me, how do you know about Paul Furushima?"

Ron nodded, "I met him at the old Power Plant, why."

Betty looked at Ron and Monique, "What did he say to you?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "He explained that he was involed with an experement that deals with Teleportation. He was to transport from Tokyo to San Francisco. But something happened and he was teleported into another dimension. He said It took him almost thirty years to find a way back. When he was able to return he found that only a few minutes had passed."

Monique nodded, "Ron pointed to the Power Plant, and asked if that's how that got here? And Paul nodded and said, that's how that got here. I then asked him why doesn't go home and let them know what happened?"

Ron spoke up "Paul smiled and said he wishes he could, but some how while returning here, his physiology got tied into the Electro Magnitic Energy the old plant gives off. If he left there, he'll die."

Betty nodded, "When Global Justice found out what happened we offered to help, But everthing we did failed."

Ron nodded "He said Global Justice now sends him monthly supplies to keep at least one generator going while he rebuilds the others." Ron smiled, "And he said the food's not all that bad."

Monique smiled, "You guys want to meet him, I heard he was one of Ash Ketchum's rivals."

Betty looked at Monique, "Monique, That would be impossible."

Moniique shook her head, "Why would it be impossible?"

Betty sighed, "Paul died last year. He was about to finish the repairs on the last generator when it exploded in his face."

Ron pointed to the Power Plant, "Then who..." Ron looked towards the Power Plant and then back at the others, "Then who the hell saved us from..." Ron pulled out the Raichu, "...this Level-61 Raichu?"

Anne raised an eyebrow, "Level-61?'

Monique nodded, "When we got to the old Power Plant our Pokedex' said it was a Level-16 Pokemon. If it wasn't for Paul we would be on our way to the hospital."

Kim whistled, "Now that's spooky."

Bonnie nodded, "Must have been all that Electro Magnetic Energy that corrupted the information in the Pokedex." Bonnie looked at Ron and Monique, "When we get to the Lowerton Pokemon Center we'll get your Pokedexs repaired."

Ron sighed, "Untill then we can't compete in any Pokemon Battles."

Betty smiled, "You may not be able to Battle, but you can still catch Pokemon."

Monique smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Ron nodded, "At least you don't need a Pokedex for that." Ron looked at the time, "If you all will excuse me, I need to get dinner started." Ron hopped up and went to get dinner started."

Betty looked at Monique, "Hey Monique, let me see your Pokedex."

Monique handed her the Pokedex, "I don't see what you can do, the informations corrupted."

Betty looked over the Pokedex, "Monique, there's nothing wrong with this Pokedex." Betty looked at the information, "It even has the Shinx you captured."

Monique took the Pokedex back, "What? how's that possible?" Monique picked up Ron's and activated it, "Even Ron's is working. What the hell is going on?"

Betty shook her head, "I don't know sweetie."

Anne smiled, "I do, the Pokedex has an automatic reset. The moment you left the area of the Electro Magnetic Energy the Pokedex automaticly reset and included the new information it stored in its Protected Archive."

Betty groaned, "How could I have missed that."

Anne smiled, "Ok people, new rule. When we have the time, we're all going to sit down and read our Pokedex Manuels."

Ron spoke up, "I'm all for that."

Bonnie nodded, "If we're in the field and something happens to our Pokedex, we should be able to make the minor repairs."

Kim nodded, "But for the major repairs we'll leave them untill we get to a Pokemon Center."

Anne nodded, "Then it's settled."

Kim looked at Betty, "Dad, would it be possible to contact Paul's parents and let them know what happened to him?"

Betty smiled, "We already did, in fact three days after his accident. We returned his remains to Japan."

Kim nodded, "When we get to Lowerton, I want to see if I can contact Ash Ketchum. I want to see if he knows about Paul, Paul was one of Ash's rivals and friends."

Betty smiled, "Sounds like a plan, go for it."

Just then Ron shouted, "DINNER!."

After dinner everyone was talking about Pokemon.

Bonnie spoke up, "I finished reading about the Lowerton Gym, and according to my research it should be fairly easy to defeat. The Lowerton Gym is a Grass Type Gym."

Monique spoke up, "That Means Water and Rock Type Pokemon will be useless."

Ron nodded, "Fire, Ice, Bug, Poison and Ground Types is the best course of action."

Anne smiled, "From what I've seen of your teams, you four don't have to worry."

Kim looked at the time, "Ok people, lets head for bed, we have a long trek ahead of us. And I would like to be in Lowerton by Dinner time."

No one gave Kim any arguments about going to bed. They had a long day and was tired. With in an hour everyone was sound asleep.

Come the next morning everyone was up and breaking camp and heading to Lowerton.  
_ 


	9. Chapter 9

(Part-9)

Lowerton, Colorado

Three days later the group arrived in Lowerton, when they got there they didn't like what they saw.

Kim looked at Betty, "What the hell is going on daddy?"

Betty shook her head, "I don't know pumpkin."

Bonnie shook her head, "Lowerton didn't look like this two months ago."

Monique pointed to their left, "There's the Pokemon Center, or what's left of it."

Lowerton Pokemon Center

Once Kim, Bonnie, Ron, Monique, Anne and Betty entered the Pokemon Center they were socked to see the place looked like a tornado went through it and came back for seconds. As they walked up to the counter, Betty reached out and rang the bell.

Just then a woman who looked like Nurse Joy walked out with a lit cigarette in her mouth, hair a mess and wearing filthy clothes, "Yea, what the fuck you want?"

Kim shook her head, "What the hell happened?"

Nurse Joy snorted and blew smoke in Kim's face, "What's it to ya?"

Betty spoke up, "My daughter asked a question."

Nurse Joy snorted, "Go fuck yourself and the man that knocked ya up with that brat."

Betty snapped and with quick reflexes had Nurse Joy on the ground, "Now I'm going to ask you, what the hell happened here in Lowerton?"

Nurse Joy looked at Betty, "Why should I tell you shit? You Global Justice or something?"

Betty reached into the back pocket of her blue jeans and pulled out her ID and showed it to Nurse Joy, "Yes, I'm with Global Justice. In fact, I'm the Director."

Kim looked at her mother, "Hey Mom, can you give Nurse Joy the once over?"

Anne nodded, "No Problem."

Betty let Nurse Joy up and then grabbed her cell phone out of her pack and called Headquarters.

A moment later Shego answered, "Global Justice."

Betty spoke up, "Shego, this is Betty. I have a Level-1 situation here in Lowerton. I want a Battalion of Global Justice Troops here in one hour. And call Fury, have him send his people too."

Shego spoke up, "Understood, Shego out."

Betty turned and looked at Anne, "Once you're done there, I need you to come with me to the Officer Jenny Office and then to the Lowerton Police Department."

Anne just nodded and went to work on the Nurse Joy.

Ron spoke up, "I'll call the Pokemon League Office in Denver and get a new Nurse Joy here by tomorrow morning."

Monique looked at Nurse Joy, "What the hell happened here?"

Nurse Joy looked at Monique and flipped her off, "Fuck off bitch." Nurse Joy pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Monique smiled and pulled the cigarette from Nurse Joy's mouth, "No Smoking Allowed In The Pokemon Center..." Monique got nose to nose with Nurse Joy, "...BITCH."

Nurse Joy just snorted as she pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

Two hours later Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were in Lowerton.

Agent Du looked at Betty, "I've got our people taking over the standard Police duties untill the Colorado State Police can get here and take over."

Fury nodded and looked around, "What happened here?"

Betty shook her head, "According to what was left of the local police. Several Night Time Pokemon entered the town."

Fury shook his head, "That's nothing out of the ordinary."

Betty nodded, "I know, but the officers said these Pokemon took up stratigic positions around town and began using their Psychic Abilities causing people to riot."

Agent Du looked around, "Could this be connected to what's happening to the Trainers?"

Betty looked at Agent Du, "Count on it."

Just then Ron walked up, "I talked to the U.S. Pokemon League Office in Denver and they'll have a new Nurse Joy here by morning.

Kim sighed as she to walked up With Monique, "I have some bad news."

Betty sighed, "Let me guess, the Lowerton Pokemon Gym burnt down and those that operate it wouldn't allow the Fire Department to put it out."

Kim nodded, "Yep."

Monique spoke up, "According to the Fire Chief, when they arrived at the Gym they were held off by the Gym Leader and her people up to a point to where they had no choice but to let the building burn to the ground."

Fury turned and looked at his assistant, "Have some medics go over to the Gym and have them checked out."

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kline nodded, "Right away sir." Kline turned to get the needed people sent to the Gym.

Bonnie spoke up, "The International and U.S. Pokemon Leagues said, Untill the Gym is rebuilt all Trainers will be credited. All they have to do to be credited is regester at the Pokemon Center. This is so they won't fall short on the required Badges needed to Compete in the Championships. And then once it's rebuilt they can return and challenge the Gym Leader and earn the badge."

Just then Anne walked up, "Someone needs to kick the shit out of that Nurse Joy in the Center there."

Betty looked at Anne, "What's wrong with her?"

Anne folded her arms, "Not a damn thing."

Kim smiled, "Are you saying she's not under the influince of anything?"

Anne nodded, "That's right."

An hour and a half later as everyone was discussing the matter at hand, two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents dragged the Nurse Joy out and sat her on the ground. The Lead Agent sneered at her, "Park you ass right there and don't move."

Betty loked at the Agent, "What's going on?"

The Agent looked at Betty, "S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Anderson ma'am, this Nurse Joy is under arrest for assulting the Chansey in there."

The other Agent spoke up, "S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Dowling ma'am, the Chansey entered the room with a sick Pokemon and this Nurse Joy got pissed and punched her."

Just then another Agent that was a Nurse Joy walked up, "S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Nurse Joy ma'am. I've taken the liberty in helping the Chansey and helping the sick Pokemon she had."

Betty smiled, "Thank you Agents." Betty turned and looked at Fury, "You have a Nurse Joy as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent?"

Fury smiled, "Sure do. A lot of our people have Pokemon. So why not have a Nurse Joy on hand to heal our Pokemon."

Kim smiled, "Director Fury, I like how you think."

Fury looked at Kim bowed his head with a smile, "Why thank you Miss Possible."

Just then Assistant S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson walked up, "This just came in from Europe sir."

Fury took the paper and read it, "Thank you Coulson." Fury looked at Anne, "Mrs. Anne Possible, it is with deep regrets that I must inform you of the death of your husband James Possible."

Anne started to panic, "What happened?"

Fury nodded, "Your husband and two sons were in the company of a Dr. Vivan Porter when their plane went down west of Berlin Germany."

Anne was crying, "Are the boys ok?"

Fury smiled, "Yes man, it seems they walked away with a few bumps and bruises."

Kim smiled with tears in her eyes while holding her mother, "The Tweebs are going to be fine mom."

Fury raised an eyebrow, "Tweebs? what are tweebs?"

Bonnie smiled as she wiped the tears from her own eyes, "It's the nickname Kim gave her pain in the ass brothers. It stands for Twin Dweebs."

Fury smiled, "Your sons are on their way here now, as for your husband and Miss Porters remains..."

Anne pulled out a note pad and wrote a name and address on it, "This is the address of his brother Slim Possible. You can have his remains turned over to him. As for Vivian Porter, you'll need to contact the Middleton Space Center for that."

Fury looked at Anne, "Are you all right ma'am?"

Anne smiled, "Yes Mr. Fury, I'm fine. Me and my husband were having some issues and..."

Fury raised a hand, "I completely understand. Again accept my deepest condolences for your loss" Fury looked at everyone, "If you all will excuse me I have some things to see to." Fury turned and left.

Kim smiled, "Should I tell Fury about the hatred Uncle Slim and Joss had for daddy when they found out he was cheating on you?"

Anne smiled, "Kimmy, I don't want to give Fury a heart attack."

Kim smiled, "You know, this would be a great time to get the boys started on their Pokemon Adventure. They are old enough."

Anne smiled, "Kimmy, that is a great idea."

Betty looked at Agent Du, "Agent Du..."

Agent Du smiled, "Way ahead of you ma'am, the boys will be taken to Professor Hardwood's lab and then brought here. And I'm having two more sets of Pokemon Gear brought here in the morning."

Just then a two seater AV-8B Harrier II trainer was seen landing a few yards from the group. Once on the ground a small pod was released from its underbelly allowing it to drop to the ground. A Moment later the canopy opened and the person in the rear seat climbed out and ran to the front of the aircraft. The person then turned and motioned with their hands to close the canopy. Once the canopy was closed the person then motioned for the aircraft to lift off. The aircraft lifted up a couple of hundred feet and turned towards Denver and was gone in a few seconds.

The person who climbed out of the aircraft turned and took off their helmet revealing they were a Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy smiled, "I'm the new Nurse Joy. I was sent over from Denver."

Monique smiled, "Now that's fast."

Nurse Joy nodded, "The International and U.S. Pokemon Leagues don't like having a Pokemon Center Closed. It hampers a Trainers Pokmon Adventure."

Anne pointed to the Center, "It's all yours, hope you can get it fixed up."

Nurse Joy smiled, "I'll have that place looking like it was just built yesterday by morning. But first, lets get you all some rooms."

Ron smiled, "Lead the way."

Nurse Joy smiled as she reached ito her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball and opened it.

Just then a small Happiny appeared, "HAPPINY!"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Hey Happiny, grab the container."

Happiny smiled, "Happiny." The Happiny went and picked up the one thousand pound container as if it were a feather. Happiny smiled as it carried the container to the Pokemon Center, "Happiny, Happiny."

Everyone laughed as the little Pokemon carried the container into the Center as if it were nothing.

Two Days Later Lowerton Pokemon Center Lowerton Colorado

Anne, Betty, Kim, Bonnie, Ron and Monique were standing in the lobby of the Pokemon Center waiting for the boys to arrive.

Just then Jim and Tim burst through the doors and ran into Anne's arms, "MOM, MOM!"

Anne grabbed her boys and held onto them for dear life and cried, "My babies, my precious babies."

Kim smiled, "Hey Tweebs."

The boys spoke at the same time, "KIM!" They went to their sister and hugged her.

Kim wrapped her wings around her brothers and cried with happiness, "I love you two guys."

Jim and Tim spoke at the same time, "We love you too Kim."

Kim unwrapped her wings from her brothers as they pulled back and turned towards their mother.

Tim looked at his mother, "Sorry about dad mom."

Jim nodded, "We didn't know he was taking Vivian Porter with us."

Tim sighed, "When he did, we both knew it was over between you two."

Anne nodded, "There's nothing to be sorry about. Besides it was a long time coming."

Kim smiled, "Besides, we have some wild off the wall news for you two."

Jim smiled, "If you're going to tell us that Betty Director is you real father."

Tim smiled, "We already know, Nana Possible told us."

Betty smiled, "That woman doesn't know how to keep a secret."

Kim smiled, "Well then come dinner time we have some Pokemon News for ya."

Tim smiled, "Sounds awesome."

Jim looked at Betty, "If you and our mom get married, would it be ok if we called you dad from time to time?"

Betty smiled, "I'd be honored."

Jim looked at Tim, "Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

Tim smiled, "Hooo-Sha."

The two then gave each other a high-five.

Once the boys were settled in their room everone was sitting at a family table having dinner.

Kim smiled, "Just as I promised, I have some awesome Pokemon news." Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out Hawkeye's Pokeball, "Watch. Come on out Hawkeye."

A moment later Hawkeye appeared, "LUCARIO!"

Tim spoke first, "It's a..."

Jim finished, "Lucario."

Tim looked at Kim, "Where did you get him? Lucarios are extreamly rare in the wild."

Kim explained how she got Hawkeye."...So untill I reach a Level equal or higher then his. I won't be able to use him in Competitions. Here a real kicker, where the average Pokemon knows four moves at any given time, Hawkeye knows twelve."

Jim shook his head, "That is one powerful Pokemon."

Ron pulled out the ultra ball, "Get a load of this." Ron spoke up, "Come on out Jolt."

A Moment later Jolt appeared, "RAICHU!"

Tim shook his head, "Those are seen all the time in the wild."

Monique nodded, "We know, but this one is a Level-61 Riachu."

Jim shook his head, "That's impossible, the only way he could have gotten that high is if he had a Trainer."

Betty spoke up, "We believe he and Hawkeye are part of the situation we're looking into."

Just then Agent Du entered the dinning room, "Shego just sent this from HQ (Headquarters), and the Colorado State Police are here to take over the police duties. Untill a new Police force can he hired and trained."

Betty nodded, "Start relieving our Agents, but leave some of them with the State Police."

Agent Du nodded, "Yes ma'am." Agent Du turned and left.

Ron looked at Betty, "Why leave your Agents there?"

Kim smiled, "Because Ron, the State Police will have to double their duties. By leaving the Global Justice Agents in place the State Police can do their regular duties while leaving GJ here to cover Lowerton."

Betty nodded, "And the GJ Agents will be under the State Police Command." Betty picked up the folder and opened it. For the next several minutes Betty read what was in it. Betty sighed as she sat the folder down and looked at Kim, "It's just as you thought Kim."

Kim sat back, "The Trainers are releasing their Pokemon at night."

Betty took a drink of water, "Now all we have to do is figure out who's doing this and what Pokemon they're using."

A moment later Nurse Joy walked up, "Sorry to bother you during your dinner time, but I have your Pokedexs ready." Nurse Joy passed them back to the owners, "By orders of the International and U.S. Pokemon Leagues you all have been credited for the Lowerton Gym. And once it's rebuilt, you're more then welcomed to return and challenge the new Gym Leader.."

Kim looked at Nurse Joy, "Harriet Williams is no longer the Gym Leader?"

Nurse Joy shook her head, "No ma'am, she's been relieved of her Gym ownership. And from what the League has told me this was going to happen before the incident a few days ago."

Ron looked at Nurse Joy, "What's going to happen to the other Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Linda 'Joy' Applegate has been stripped of her duties as a Nurse Joy."

Monique smiled, "Her name is Linda 'Joy' Applegate?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Yes ma'am, when we're born our parents give us a first and last name like everyone else. But we all have the same middle name and that's Joy. My full name is Ari 'Joy' Hardwood."

Kim smiled, "Any re..."

Nurse Joy smiled with pride as she cut Kim off, "He's my Grandpa."

Anne smiled, "Of course, that's why all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys look alike."

Jim shrugged his shoulders, "Their Clones."

Anne smiled, "Only the first series. I'll explain. When the Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny was developed they wanted them to look alike. But the creators knew that they couldn't continue making the clones through the standard process."

Betty nodded, "They would start showing Cellular Drift and then Breakdown."

Anne nodded, "So what they did was is program the Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny DNA with specific instructions that would make any and all female offspring Natural Born Clones."

Kim smiled, "And no matter how many generations there are of the Nurse Joy and Officer Jennys, they'll be perfectly safe from any and all problems a Clone would have if produced the standard way." Kim ran her hands through her hair, "Man they must have some super nerds working for them to figure that out."

Anne smiled "The creators knew every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny would have their own unique personalities. Which they wanted, but they all have two things in common."

Tim spoke up, "They all want to be Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys and they have the same middle names."

Monique shook her head, "But what about the other Nurse Joy?"

Bonnie smiled, "That's the thing about having free will, you might be programed to be a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny. But you still have the free will to be an asshole."  
_ 


	10. Chapter 10

(Part-10)

After spending two more days in Lowerton everyone had their backpacks on and were heading out for their next destination.

Jim smiled, "According to my PokeNav, our next destination is Colorado Springs."

Kim smiled, "Home of the United States Air Force Academy."

Bonnie smiled, "And a lot of cute girls in uniform."

Kim looked at Bonnie, "Hey, I got the girl I want."

Bonnie kissed Kim, "I'll let you look at the eye candy, just as long as you don't touch."

Kim kissed Bonnie back and smiled, "Ok."

Tim looked at his PokeNav, "According to my PokeNav the Gym Leader is an Expert in Flying Type Pokemon."

Anne and Betty looked at each other and spoke at the same time, "Gee I wonder why?"

Jim smiled, "The Gym Leader is Air Force Reserve Colonel David Jackson. He did two tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. And teaches part time at the Academy."

Ron looked at Jim, "Any other Gyms around. I don't think we're ready to take on a flying gym."

Tim shook his head, "The only thing I suggest is, once we get to Colorado Springs. We grab a train to Glenwood Springs and Challenge the Water Gym there."

Anne looked at her own PokeNav, "I agree with Tim, once we get to Colorado Springs. We'll take a train to Glenwood Springs and Challenge the Gym there."

Betty smiled, "It's been a long time since I rode on a train."

Anne blushed, "That was when I became pregnant with Kimmy."

Betty kissed Anne, "That was the best day of my life."

Anne kissed Betty back, "That was was one of my best days, the next best day was when Kimmy was born, then the boys. But the best one was when I walked into your office back at Global Justice."

Betty smiled, "How did you know the location of Global Justice? It's location is supposed to be classified."

Anne rolled her eyes, "Please, the location is plastered all over the internet."

Betty kissed Anne, "Cool."

After two more days of hiking everyone arrived in Colorado Springs. Once there they checked into the Pokemon Center for the evening.

The next day everyone was on a train to Glenwood Springs.

Monique looked at Anne, "Why are we going outside the usual route?"

Anne smiled, "Because the Gym in Lowerton was destroyed by fire."

Kim smiled, "What most people don't know is, most Regions have four to five sets of Gyms. It allows most Trainers in an area of a Region to collect the needed Badges required to enter the Pokemon Championship. If the Region only had the usual eight Gyms, a lot of Trainers would be unable to enter a Championship."

Anne nodded, "Since you have the Upperton Gym Badge and got credited for Lowerton. You can basicly go to any other gym you want."

Betty nodded, "But the first two Gym Badges must be in your home area for them to count."

Kim looked at the time, "Since this train goes a little slower then usual I'm going to sit back and take a nap."

Bonnie kissed Kim, "You go right ahead, I'll go and help plan our route."

Kim nodded, and laid back and fell asleep.

An hour later Kim was having a dream about becoming the U.S. Grand Pokemon Champion when she had her legs kicked out from under her. Kim woke up and seen some young kid standing there, "What's the deal in kicking me."

The kid folded his arms, "I said wake up, I want to challenge you."

Kim snorted, "You woke me up from one hell of a dream so you can challenge me to a Pokemon Battle...on a moving train?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, and if you don't accept like a Trainer should, I'll put it out on the Pokemon Net that..."

Just then the Train's Conductor walked up, "Young man, I told you there will be no Pokemon Battles on this train. It's to dangerous."

The boy looked at the Conductor, "Shut up you old fool."

Kim smiled, "Ok I'll battle ya. Oh wait I can't the only Pokemon I have is a Level-59 Lucario." Kim brought out Hawkeye's Pokeball, "Come on out Hawkeye."

Hawkeye appeared, "LUCARIO!"

Kim smiled, "Now I may not be allowed to use him in Official Gym Battles or Trainer to Trainer Battles untill I reach a level equal or greater then his. But I can use him to protect me and my family." Kim motioned to the others, "Now, the way I would do it is. I would first Mega Evolve him..." Kim showed the glove on her left hand that contained the Key Stone, where as Hawkeye showed his gauntlet on his left arm that held the Lucarionite, "...I would then have him use a move that would probably send you and your Pokemon through every car and right out the back end of this train. But I won't, and I'll tell you why. You're going to go back to your seat and stay there untill we get to the next stop. Once there, you will gather your things and leave this train. Do I make myself clear?"

The boy quickly nodded, "Yes."

Kim smiled, "I'm glad." Kim looked at the Conductor, "He's all yours sir."

The conductor tipped his hat, "Thank you Miss Possible."

The Boy's eyes widened, "You're Kim Possible of the famed 'Team Possible'?"

Kim smiled, "Yep." Kim waved her hands in a sweeping motion, "Now go away, your waisting some good sleeping time."

The boy quickly turned and ran back to his seat and stayed there.

The Conductor smiled, "Thanks again for your help Kim."

Kim smiled, "No problem Mr. Sanders."

Mr. Sanders turned and Left

Bonnie grinned, "You're mean."

Kim just looked at Bonnie and smiled as she went back to sleep.

Glenwood Springs Train Station Glenwood Springs, Colorado

The train the group was on pulled into Glenwood Springs.

Kim looked around, "Nice town."

Tim looked at his PokeNav, "Gleenwood Springs. It say here the two rivers, the Colorado River and Roaring Fork River, converge in Glenwood Springs. Both are used extensively for recreation by locals, visitors and commercial outfitters. The waters of the Roaring Fork are "Gold Medal" Pokemon fishing waters. The two raftable rivers makes the experience fun for any skill level. The Roaring Fork river provides a tame float trip with very few Class 2 rapids. The Colorado River trip starting at Grizzley Creek is also a tame Class 2 float trip fun for anyone. Running the Colorado From the Shoshone put in provides an amazing experience for the thrill seekers with its upper Class 3 rapids is perfect for any adrenaline junkie."

Jim nodded, "That's one reason it was chosen for the Pokemon Gym."

Monique smiled, "I'm here for one thing only and that's to Challenge the Gym Leader."

Ron smiled, "Well said my love."

Monique kissed Ron, "Thank you."

Bonnie smiled, "Me and Kim need to do a bit of shopping at the Pokemart, we need to pick-up a few supplies."

Betty nodded, "I agree, I also need some Pokemon Supplies. I'm running low on Pokeballs."

Anne snorted, "You would think the designers would make the Pokeball that doesn't capture the Pokemon reuseable."

Ron smiled, "That's how they make their money."

Kim nodded, "Lets head over to the Pokemon Center get some rooms and then go shopping."

Bonnie took Kim's hand, "Sounds like a plan."

A few minutes later everyone headed over to the Pokemon Center.

Glenwood Springs Pokemon Center Glenwood Springs, Colorado

Thirty minutes later everyone was standing at the counter.

Anne raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean there's no rooms left?"

Nurse Joy sighed, "I sorry, the town is holding it's annual Rafting Tournament."

Betty huffed, "Why wasn't it advertized on the Pokemon Network so Trainers can plan ahead?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "I keep bringing it up at the town meetings but they refuse saying it'll cost to much."

Monique raised an eyebrow, "But posting to the Pokemon Network is free."

Nurse Joy sighed, "I keep telling them that, but no go."

Sam shook her head, "What about the Gym?"

Nurse Joy had a look of hurt on her face, "I'm afraid to say this, but the Gym will be closed untill after the tournament.""

Bonnie looked at Nurse Joy, "The Gym is closed?"

Nurse Joy winced a bit, "Sorry."

Betty raised a hand, "You're not at falt Nurse Joy."

Anne looked at Nurse Joy, "Is the Pokemon Center's restuarant open."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Oh yes ma'am, that's open."

Betty sighed, "You guys go on ahead and get us a table while I go and rent a car so we all can head back to Colorado Springs."

Anne kissed Betty, "See you in a few."

Glenwood Springs Pokemon Center Restuarant

Two hours later Betty had rejoined the others, "I got a nice Van so we can head back to Colorado Springs."

Tim took a drink of water, "I still say we're not ready for a Flying Gym Battle."

Kim looked at her brother, "I agree, but the next Gym on the circut is over by Grand Junction and that's a Psychic Gym."

Ron looked at Tim, "And none of us are ready to take on a Psychic Gym Leader."

Tim sighed, "You're right."

Just then the waitress walked up with their orders, "Here's your dinners."

Colorado Springs Pokemon Center Colorado Springs, Colorado

Four hours later after Leaving the Glenwood Springs Pokemon Center Betty pulled the Van into the Colorado Springs Pokemon Center.

Once inside Betty looked at Nurse Joy, "Please tell me there's rooms available?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Yes ma'am, we have plenty of rooms available."

Kim sighed, "Thank you Jesus."

Anne looked at Nurse Joy, "Is there any way to put an Emergency Bulletin out on the Pokemon Network?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Just let me know what you need and I'll post it."

Anne nodded, "Please inform all Trainers heading to Glenwood Springs that the Gym is closed and the Pokemon Center is full do to the Annual Glenwood Springs Rafting Tournament."

Nurse Joy was shocked to hear the news, "Are you kidding me?"

Anne shook her head, "We just came from there."

Nurse Joy turned and quickly posted the Information, "Posted."

Just then everyones PokeNavs began sounding for an incoming message.

Nurse Joy looked at the time, "One point three seconds."

Ron smiled, "Now that's fast."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Sometimes they get posted even faster. But today the system is a little slow."

Jim and Tim spoke at the same time, "Ok."

Nurse Joy then turned and passed out four sets of Key Cards, "These are your door keys. And if there's anything you need, Just let me know."

Monique nodded, "Because of the trouble in Lowerton and then the fiasco in Glenwood Springs. I was wondering if you could refresh my Pokemon."

Nurse Joy smiled, "I'll be happy to."

Everyone passed their Pokemon To Nurse Joy and then headed up to their rooms.

Now in the dining room for a late dinner, Kim looked at her brothers, "Ok tweebs, what did you pick as your Starter Pokemon?"

Jim sat his soda down, "I picked Squirtle, I wanted a good Water Type with excellent Evolution Stages. Including Mega Evolution."

Tim smiled, "I Chosen Torchic, I like the Fire Type Pokemon best. Plus he to can Mega Evolve."

Ron shook his head, "Just how many Pokemon can Mega Evolve?"

Kim sat her tea down, "According to my book on Pokemon Evolution, there are forty-eight known Pokemon that can Mega-Evolve."

Ron whistled, "Can you imagine the Po..." Ron shook his head, "I just thought of something."

Monique looked at Ron, "What would that be?"

Ron looked at Monique and the others, "What if who ever is causing Trainers to release their Pokemon, are searching for specific Pokemon. Pokemon that Mega Evolve?"

Betty nodded, "Now we're getting some where."

Kim shook her head, "If that's the case, there's a lot of Trainers out there who are going to lose their Pokemon. My book says some of the standard Pokemon we know can Mega Evolve. That's including Starters."

The next morning everyone was walking down the street towards the PokeMart.

Tim smiled, "I want to get some of the new Pokeball Seals that create Special Effects when the ball opens."

Anne smiled, "You know Tim that sou..."

Suddenly a young boy stepped infront of them, "I'm James Mathews of Denver, and I challenge the one named Tim."

Tim looked up, "Seriously? I just got into town."

The boy grinned, "Either accept or you can be labled as a Trainer who doesn't accept Challenges."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Which will make it even harder to challenge the Gyms."

Tim smiled, "Fine, I accept."

Kim smiled, "I'll Referee."

The two boys moved into the middle of the road stopping all traffic.

A man in a cab looked at the driver, "What's the hold up?"

The driver looked at the man, "We have a Pokemon Battle going on."

The man huffed, "In the middle of the street?"

The driver smiled, "Yes sir."

Kim spoke up, "This Will Be A One On One Battle. Each Trainer Will Use Only One Pokemon Each. The Battle Will End When Either Trainer's Pokemon Can No Longer Battle. " Kim looked at the boy, "James Mathews Of Denver, Colorado. Choose Your Pokemon."

The young boy smiled, "I choose Treecko."

Just then the boy's Treecko appeared, "TREECKO!

Kim looked at Tim, "Tim Possible Of Middleton, Colorado. Choose Your Pokemon."

Tm smiled, "Come on out Phoenix."

Just then Tim's Torchic appeared, "TORCHIC!"

Kim spoke up, "Let The Battle Begin."

The Young boy James smiled, "Treecko, use Bullet Seed."

Tim smiled, "Phoenix, Dodge and follow up with Ember."

That was all it took the moment ember connected with the Treecko, the Pokemon flew back in a cloud of smoke and fire. When it cleared James' Treecko was unconscious.

Kim spoke up, "James Mathews Of Denver Is Unable To Battle, This Match Goes To Tim Possible Of Middleton."

The crowed that gathered cheered Tim for winning.

Tim took out his Pokedex, "Time to pay up."

James looked at Tim, "I ain't paying you anything. You cheated."

Kim looked at the James, "How did he cheat?"

James looked at Kim, "He used his Torchic against my Treecko, which put me at a disadvantage. So I ain't paying him nothing."

Just then an Officer Jenny walked up, "Young man, you either pay the agreed amount of prize money. Or I'll take you into custody and then report you to the International and U.S. Pokemon Leagues as a Trainer that refuses to obey the Rules of Battle."

James huffed, "But he cheated."

Officer Jenny smiled, "He didn't cheat. He did his homework and took advantage of the Type Differences. Now either pay him his winnings or I will arrest you."

James took out his Pokedex and aimed it towards Tim's and did a bit of typing, "There, seventy-five dollars." James had tears in his eyes, "Now I don't have enough to get any more supplies."

Officer Jenny folded her arms, "You should have thought of that before you made the challenge." Officer Jenny looked at Tim, "Congratulations on your win young man."

Tim smiled, "Thank you ma'am."

Officer Jenny tipped her hat, "Have a nice day."

Kim spoke up, "Lets get out of the road, we held up traffic long enough."

Once Kim and Tim rejoined the others Tim looked at Betty, "Dad, can...?"

Betty smiled, "I heard everything. Go and have him join us."

Tim went over to where James was sitting.

James looked up with tears in his eyes, "Come to rub it in my face?"

Tim smiled, "No, I came to invite you to join us at the PokeMart. My parents would like to help you out on Supplies for a well faught Battle."

James snorted, "Well faught?, I was only able to get one move off."

Tim smiled, "Don't tell anyone. But when I got my Pokemon a few days ago, I was dumb enough to challenge a girl who had a Rock Type Pokemon."

James smiled, "Fire has little effect on a Rock Type Pokemon."

Tim smiled, "I wasn't thinking at the time and it cost me fifty bucks."

The two bursted out laughing.

Tim smiled, "Come on."

James smiled, "Your parents really want to help

Tim smiled, "You bet."

James picked up his Backpack, "Thank you."

Tim took James' hand and led him to the others, "We're ready."

Betty smiled, "Lets go."

As they started walking down the street Anne noticed Tim and James were still holding hands Anne smiled and whispered to Betty, "What do you think."

Betty smiled, "Lets wait and see where it goes before jumping to conclusions."  
_ 


	11. Chapter 11

(Part-11)

Colorado Springs Pokemon Center Dining Room

A few hours later everyone was sitting in the dinning room at the Pokemon Center.

James smiled as sat his soda down, "Thank you again for the supplies."

Betty smiled, "My pleasure James."

James looked at Betty, "You'll probably say it ain't you, but you look just like that lady who's the Director of Global Justice. Her name is Betty Director."

Betty smiled as she reached into her back pocket and took out her I.D. and showed it to James, "That's me"

James was in awe, "Wow, I'm getting to spend some time with the Director of Global Justice and her friends."

Kim smiled, "By the way things are going James, you'll be joining us on our Pokemon Adventure."

Just then Global Justice Agent Morrison entered the dinning room with a large box, "Good evening ma'am, here's that item you wanted."

Betty took a drink of her coffee, "Don't give it to me, give it to James there."

Agent Morrison smiled, "A gift from Global Justice young man." Agent Morrison sat the box down and left.

James looked at the box, "What is it?"

Anne smiled, "Open it and see."

James opened the box and was shocked to see brand new Pokemon Gear, "This...this is just..."

Anne smiled, "Just like all of ours." Anne leaned foward, "Welcome to 'Pokemon Team Possible'."

James looked at Kim, Bonnie, Ron and Monique, "That's where I seen you before. You're the famous Crime Fighting group 'Team Possible' Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, Ron Stobbable And Monique Williams."

Kim gave a little salute, "Pleased to meet ya."

James looked at Tim, "Are you two part of the team?"

Tim smiled, "Only part time."

James looked at Kim, "What happened to Tara Harper and Wade Load?"

Kim sighed, "Tara had to go back East, her Grandfather passed away. As for Wade, that's a long story that we don't talk about."

James nodded, "That's cool."

Ron smiled, "So James, how many badges do you have?"

James nodded, "Just the one from the Denver Electric Gym. I was going to challenge the Flying Gym next and then head down to Lowerton and then to Upperton."

Kim smiled, "The Upperton Gym will be fine, as for the Lowerton Gym. You'll have to wait there."

James sat his glass down, "Why?"

Betty sighed, "Someone used some very Powerful Psychic Pokemon and caused the people to riot. The Gym was destroyed in the process."

James leaned forward, "You know, that sound like the incident that accured up in Washington last year."

Betty looked at James, "What do you mean?"

James nodded, "I was visiting my grandmother in Seattle. The news said the people just snapped and began rioting. When it was over seven people were dead and several hundred injured."

Betty pulled our her Secure Uplink IPad/IPhone and began calling GJ Headquarters, "You said this happened last year?"

James nodded, "Yes ma'am, the town's name is Ceder Hill."

A moment later Shego appeared on the screen, "Hey Bets, how's the Adventure going?"

Betty shrugged her shoulders, "Doin' good, but that's not why I called. I need you to look into an incident that occured in Ceder Hill, Washington. From what young James here says, it mirrors Lowerton."

Shego nodded, "Before you go, the Board of Directors here at HQ want to know when you'll be coming back?"

Betty Sighed, "Let them know that as of now, I'll be in the field for sometime to come and that you are taking my place there. And that your orders are to be considered mine."

Shego nodded, "You got it, Shego out."

Betty watched as Shego's Image was replaced by the Global Justice Seal. Betty sighed, "Damn, the Board isn't going to like me being back in the field." Betty took a drink of her coffee, "But who cares, I can be of more use here for this situation then I can back at GJ."

Tim smiled as he finished his lunch, "If you all will excuse us, me and James are going for a walk."

Anne smiled, "Have fun boys."

Once the two were going Jim rolled his eyes, "No more then few hours ago the two were ready to beat the crap out of each other and now they're falling in love."

Betty smiled, "Love knows no bounds."

Several minutes later Tim and James were walking hand in hand by some woods behind the Pokemon Center.

James sighed, "And because I came out and admitted that I was gay, my parents threw me out. So that's why I was so much hoping to win that Battle."

Tim smiled, "Well you don't have to worry about anything now, you're with us and we help each other when needed."

James smiled as he turned to Tim and took his other hand, "Want to hear something funny?"

Tim smiled, "Sure."

James blushed, "I so much wanted to kick your ass for beating me, but now I find myself falling in love with you."

Tim leaned in and captured Jame's lips cuting him off. Tim pulled back. "I know, now shut up and kiss me."

James blushed a deeper red, "Ok."

Tim and James stood there by the woods sharing a deep passionate kiss.

James pulled back a bit, "I love you Tim."

Tim now blushed, "I love you James."

A few hours later Tim and James met up with the other in the dinning room.

Tim smiled, "Mom, dad. I want you two to know that James is my boyfriend and I'm in love with him as he is with me."

Betty sniffed, "So what else is new since the price of eggs in China went up another dollar?"

Just then Nurse Joy walked up to the table, "I have a message for Kim Possible."

Kim smiled, "That's me."

Nurse Joy handed Kim the Message, "Here ya go." Nurse Joy turned and left.

Kim looked at the message, "It's from Tara." Kim opened it and read it, "Tara says hey and wants to apologize for not being here. She says she's taking over her grandfather's Pokemon Gym. And won't be able to continue the Adventure with us."

Anne shook her head and smiled, "That girl has got her hands full being a Gym Leader."

Kim nodded, "She said the International and U.S. Pokemon Leagues are sending a special substitute untill she's given the training needed to run a Gym." Kim smiled, "And the two Pokemon Leagues have arranged to have her grandfather's Pokemon transfered to her."

Bonnie nodded, "That'll give her a chance to keep the Gym in the family."

Monique nodded, "Most of the time if a Gym Leader dies, the Internation and U.S. Pokemon Leagues will seize controle of the Gym."

Ron nodded, "The only way around that is if the original owner passes controle over to the next family member. Then it's safe."

Jim spoke up, "So Tara won't be coming back?"

Anne gave a sad smiled, "Sorry."

Jim sighed, "Bummer."

Kim grinned, "You had the hots for Tara."

Jim looked at Kim, "Hey Kim, "Jim raised his right hand showing the first three fingers, "Read Between the lines."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

Tim smiled, "Maybe you'll find someone like I did with James."

Jim bobbed his head up and down, "Maybe I might."

Anne looked at James, "So what's this I hear about your parents throwing you out for being gay?"

James nodded, "It was just after I visited my grandmother. I decided to stop living a lie and I approched them and said Mom, Dad. I'm gay. I perfer the sexual company of another man and not a woman. The next thing I knew is I was Battling Tim and becoming a member of 'Pokemon Team Possible'."

Betty smiled, "And now that you and Tim are a couple, you are now an Offical member of our family."

James scratched his head, "Does this mean I can call you Betty and not Miss Director?"

Betty smiled, "Please do, everytime someone says my job title and last name people start laughing."

Kim grinned, "Director Director. Ok daddy, what was grandma's maiden name before she married Grandpa Director?"

Betty nodded, "Her maiden name was Franklin."

Anne looked at Betty, "When we get to Denver, we're going to have your last named offically changed to Franklin."

Betty kissed Anne, "You're on."

James sat his glass down, "You don't have to tell me, but how's it possible for you to be Kim's father?"

Betty smiled, "When I was Born everyone thought I was a boy. So my parents had me circumcised and all the other things one would do to a newborn son. A year after my father died my mother noticed I was taking on more and more girl features then that of a boy. She took me to some of the best Doctors and they found out that I was intersexed. The Doctors didn't know how to classify me, and since I didn't have the characteristics of both sexes they weren't able to classify me as a Hermaphrodite. So they just left it as intersexed. As I got older they found that I did have overies, but all they did was give me the hormones needed to look, act, talk and do everthng as a girl."

Anne smiled, "Some will say differently, but Betty sees herself as a full fledged woman."

Kim smiled, "I'm the same way. But this time the Doctors decided to borrow the word Dickgirl from the Japanese Anime and Classified me as such."

Betty nodded, "And three years ago I had it arranged for myself to be classified as one."

Anne spoke up, "The only thing that makes them different from Hermaphrodites and other Dickgirls is that they have the ability to get a girl pregnant. Where the others are sterile."

James held Tim's hand, "What about Tim?"

Anne smiled, "Jim and Tim have a different father. So Tim is one hundred percent male as is Jim."

Kim looked at Betty, "What about Uncle Sheldon?"

Betty snorted, "Don't worry, he's one hundred percent male and all around asshole."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

Monique looked at the time, "I don't know about the rest of you. But me and my handsome lover and husband to be are going up to our room for a little fun and then get some sleep. We need to practice for challenging the Colorado Springs Gym."

Anne nodded, "We all need the rest and practice."

James looked at Tim, "Will you stay with me?"

Tim kissed James, "Try and stop me."

The next morning after breakfast everyone was out back of the Pokemon Center Practicing for their Battle.

Everyone was standing on the Center's Battle Field, the only difference was there was a man there with them.

Kim smiled, "Ok people, I have a special surprise. This is Flying Pokemon Master Kevin Ingles. He going to help us prepare for our Gym Challenges."

Anne smiled, "When did you arrange this?"

Kim smiled, "Last night, Ingles was in town for a while and he agreed to help us."

Ingles grinned, "And I would like to see my half brother get his ass kicked."

Ron smiled, "Colonel David Jackson is your half brother?'

Ingles nodded, "Yep, and I will warn you here and now. He enjoys rubbing a lose in the Trainers face."

Jim folded his arms, "Sounds like he's an asshole."

Ingles snored, "You have no idea how true that is. I once challenged him. And when the Battle was over he was the winner. He never let me live that down." Ingles clapped his hands together, "Ok students lets see what you have."

Everyone released their Pokemon.

Ingles nodded as he folded his arms, "Not bad, could be better. But that's..." Ingles pointed to his head, "...the idea of Pokemon Gym Battles. What seems like a quick and easy victory for the Gym Leader can quickly turn into a nightmare of a defeat.

For the next two weeks Ingles put everyone through some gruling training. But when they were done he stood there smiling, "I couldn't ask for a better group of students. I believe each and every one of you will be victorious in your Gym Battle Challenge."

Kim smiled, "With Charlie evolving into Charmeleon, and me using the TM (Technical Machine)  
to teach him Flamethrower before he even reaches Level-47. That'll give me a few extra points in strength and move sets."

Ingles nodded, "That it will, but remember to be careful."

Bonnie smiled, "One move I want to save as a secret weapon is Rock Hound's Gravity Move."

Ingles nodded, "I agree that move should be saved for last."

Monique looked at Ingles, "I really want to thank you for everthing you taught us."

Ingles nodded, "Just remember what I taught you and you'll be an excellent Pokemon Trainer." Ingles looked at his watch, "Well my friends, I enjoyed the time we spent together. And Now I must head out and get back to D.C. where my job as a Secret Service Agent awaits."

Everyone said their goodbyes and watched Ingles leave.

Ron spoke up, "Lets all head inside for some lunch and then head over to the Pokemon Gym and regester for our challenges."

Betty smiled, "Ron, that's an excellent idea."

A few moments later everyone walked back into the Pokemon Center to get something to eat.  
_ 


	12. Chapter 12

(Part-12)

After lunch the nine members of 'Pokemon Team Possible' went to the Colorado Springs Gym to regester their Challenges.

U.S. Air Force Reserve Colonel David Jackson smiled as he watched each one regester, "Fresh meat for the grinder."

Kim snorted, "You say that now, but wait till tomorrow."

Jackson sniffed, "Is that so little girl, what do you say we have our challenge now insted of tomorrow?"

Kim looked at Jackson, "Normally I'd say yes, but all my Pokemon are back at the Pokemon Center being healed and refreshed."

Jackson smiled, "I have a few Pokemon you can use."

Kim looked at Jackson, "No thank you, I'll use my own." Kim smiled as the Gym Receptionist handed her Pokedex back, "Thank you." Kim looked at Jackson, "See you tomorrow morning at ten a.m.."

Once everyone was regestered they all decided to pay a visit to the Pokemon Lab where they were about to revive several Kabuto and Kabutops.

Pokemon Restoration Lab Observation Lounge Colorado Springs, Colorado

James smiled, "There they are, the first thing they'll do is extract the DNA from the fossil. Once they extract the DNA they'll then put the DNA in the Reanimater.  
In about six hours they'll have either a Kabuto or Kabutops. The batch they're bringing out of the Reanimater is Kabutops."

Jim smiled, "How do you know so much about this stuff?"

James smiled, "I like hanging out in places like this."

Tim grinned, "While looking at all the sexy men."

James kissed Tim, "That to."

Tim wrapped his arms around James, "I got the man I want."

James sighed with contintment, "Same here." James smiled, "Watch what happens."

Just then six Kabutops woke up and began going crazy. But that lasted only for a few moments before the Lab Personnel Captured them in Pokeballs.

Monique smiled, "Did you see that odd colored one when he seen the female Lab worker?"

Ron nodded, "He was bent on taking her head."

Betty grinned, "That was before he got tagged with the Pokeball and Captured."

Bonnie spoke up, "What will they do with 'em now that they've been brought back to life?"

Just then a female spoke up, "We'll train em and when we have sufficient numbers produced through regular breeding programs they'll be released into the wild for Pokemon Trainers such as yourselves can capture one and Train it."

Anne looked at the woman, "What about the Aerodactyl?"

The woman smiled, "The Aerodactyl is being handled at another facility in Wyoming."

Jim looked at the woman, "Just how many Pokemon Fossils are there?"

The woman smiled, "First my name is Doctor Pamela Miller, I'm the Director of this facility, as for your question youn man. There's eleven Fossils that I know of, but from the reports I've been getting there's an untold number waiting to be found and revived."

Kim looked at the book she picked up when entering the facility, "It says here there are eleven known fossils. They are the Dome Fossil is a fossil of a Kabuto, the Helix Fossil is a fossil of a Omanyte, the Old Amber is a fossil of a Aerodactyl, the Claw Fossil is a fossil of a Anorith, the Root Fossil is a fossil of a Lileep, the Armor Fossil is a fossil of a Shieldon,  
the Skull Fossil is a fossil of a Cranidos, the Cover Fossil is a fossil of a Tirtouga, the Plume Fossil is a fossil of a Archen, the Jaw Fossil is the fossil that turns into Tyrunt, and the Sail Fossil is the fossil that turns into Amaura."

Miller smiled, "And it's believed that some of the Fossils we're finding will need to be revived under special conditions."

Kim nodded, "The Sail Fossil which is the Amaura. It needs to revived with either Artic or Antartic conditions."

Miller nodded, "And we're just starting out on finding them." Miller smiled, "Now, if you're intrested on getting a closer look at what we do. Then follow me."

Jim smiled "You're going to give us a tour?"

Miller nodded and smiled, "Sure am."

Jim looked at Tim, "Hika-Bika-Boo?"

Tim looked at Jim, "Hoo-Sha!"

The two then gave each other a high five.

Kim looked at Miller and raised a hand, "Don't ask, that's Tweeb Talk. And Tweeb Talk cannot be translated."

Anne smiled, "And Tweebs is short for Twin Dweebs."

Miller shrugged her shoulders, "Ok."

After a full tour of the facility everyone was back in the Observation Lounge.

Betty smiled, "That was intresting on how you were able to extract the DNA from the fossil without ruining the sample."

Miller smiled, "It was the Japanese that showed us how to extract the DNA. Before their help, we just prayed that we could get a good sample to revive."

Anne held her hand out to Miller, "Well Doctor, we enjoyed the tour immensely. But our time has ended and it's time to head back to the Pokemon Center to get something to eat and then get some sleep. For come tomorrow, we begin challenging the Colorado Springs Gym Leader."

Miller sniffed, "Do me a huge favor."

Kim nodded, "Sure."

Milled folded her arms, "Please beat his ass. What he did to my daughter..."

Kim smiled, "That would be our pleasure."

The next morning everyone was up and ready to challenge the Colorado Springs Gym.

Kim smiled as they all stood out front of the Gym, "This...this is going to be fun."

A few moments later Kim and the others entered the building.

Kim went to the Reception Desk, "I'm Kim Possible from Middleton, and I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader."

Just then Jackson walked out into the lobby, "Well if it isn't the snot nosed little girl from yesterday. Finally come to get your ass kicked?"

Kim looked at Jackson, "I didn't come here for you to bad mouth..."

Jackson sniffed, "Listen Mutie..."

With quick reflexes Kim was on Jackson before anyone knew she moved, "Don't ever call me a Mutie again. I perfer Mutant or gifted." Kim got nose to nose with Jackson, "Understand me?"

Jackson snorted, "What ever, just take your ass into the arena."

Bonnie shook her head, "He should have kept his mouth shut."

Several minutes later Bonnie and the others were in the stands cheering on Kim.

The Referee spoke up, "This Challenge Is Made By Kim Possible Of Middleton. Standard Rules Will Aply. This Is A Three On Three Battle, Only The Challenger May Substitute Pokemon During The Battle. The Battle Ends When Either Trainer Has No More Pokemon." The Ref looked at the Leader, "Gym Leader Jackson, Choose Your First Pokemon."

Jackson smiled, "I choose Pidgeotto."

A moment later the Pidgeotto appeared, "PIDGEOTTO!"

Kim smiled, "Not Bad."

The Ref spoke looking at Kim, "Kim Possible Choose Your First Pokemon."

Kim reached onto her bag and pulled out a Pokeball, "Make me proud, come on out Charlie."

A moment later Charlie appeared, "CHARMELEON!"

Jackson snorted, "Seriously." Jackson shook his head, "Pidgeotto use Quick Attack."

Kim smiled, "Just what I was hoping for." As Pidgeotto started towards Charlie, Kim gave her first Command, "Now Charlie use Flamethrower."

Just then a massive stream of fire blasted from Charlie's mouth hitting the Pidgeotto dead on. When the flames and smoke cleared Pidgeotto laid on the ground unconscious.

The ref smiled, "Pidgeotto Is Unable To Battle The Round Goes To Kim Possible And Her Charmeleon."

Jackson did a bit of scanning, "Hold the ruling, this Charmeleon is using a move that it shouldn't know untill Level-47. Which means she is using an illegal Pokemon."

The Ref looked at Kim, "What do you have to say for this ma'am?"

Kim smiled, "There's no rule that says I can't Use a TM (Technical Machine) to teach my Pokemon a move before it reaches a certain level. If you scan my Pokemon you'll see that I used the TM Flamethrower to teach him the move."

The Ref took out his scanner and scanned Charlie, "Kim Possible is correct she used the TM Flamethrower to teach the move. Therefore your challenge if voided and according to the rules you forfeit one Pokemon. Therefore you only have one Pokemon left to use." The Ref returned to his position, "Let The Challenge Continue."

Jackson sighed, "I call on Staravia."

Kim smiled, "Come on back Charlie." Kim put Charlie away and smiled as she pulled out her next Pokemon, "I need your help Pebbles."

Just then Pebbles appeared, "GEODUDE!"

Jackson shook his head, "She's going down." Jackson smiled, "Staravia use Quick Attack."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ok Pebbles, use Smack Down and follow up with Tackle."

Jackson watched as Pebbles knocked his Pokemon out of the air with a Smack Down move and then used Tackle. Jackson seen that Staravia was still able to move, "Staravia use Wing Attack." Before the Pokemon could produce the move it collapsed to the floor unconscious.

The Ref smiled, "Staravia Is Unable To Battle. The Gym Leader Has No More Pokemon Left. This Challenge Goes To Kim Possible Of Middleton."

Just then everyone in the stands cheered Kim.

Jackson walked up, "You snot nosed little brat. You had this planned all along."

Kim smiled, "I like to know who I'm going up against."

Just then Ingles spoke up as he entered the Gym, "Plus she had a little training from me."

Kim smiled, "Ingles, I thought you went back to D.C.?"

Ingles shook his head, "Nope, just went up to Denver to see if some papers came in and they did."

Jackson looked at the man entering the Gym, "You're not welcomed here."

Ingles smiled, "I wouldn't say that." Ingles reached into his inner suit jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed them to Jackson, "By order of the International and U.S. Pokemon Leagues you are relieved of your duties as Pokemon Gym Leader pending full investigation into your actions as the Leader of this Gym."

Jackson looked at the papers, "They can't do this."

Ingles, "You brought it all on yourself David."

Jackson sniffed, "Fine they can have the fucking place for all I care. I have better things to do then run a Gym for loosers like them." Jackson smiled, "I doubt they'll get a new Gym Leader anytime soon."

Ingles, "They already have one."

Jackson laughed, "And who would that be you?"

Ingles smiled, "That's right."

Jackson looked around and then looked at Ingles and snorted as he poked Ingles in the chest, "You're still nothing but a fucking looser." Jackson turned and left, as he did he smiled and spoke under breath, "Bitches ain't heard the last of me."

Ingles smiled and looked at Kim, "Congratulations on beating him."

Kim nodded, "Thank you."

Ingles folded his arms, "What made you think of using Flamethrower on a Pokemon using Quick Attack?"

Kim smiled, "I read a few reports about Jackson, they said he likes to start out using Quick Attack. And I knew if he did then his Pokemon would be commited with that one attack. And this caused his Pokemon to fly head on into the Flamethrower."

Ingles shook his head, "I would hate to see what you would do if we battled."

Everyone laughed.

Ingles looked at everyone, "I want you all to know that your challenges will be honored."

The Ref tapped Ingles on the shoulder and showed him a small box with the Feather Badge.

Ingles smiled, "Kim Possible it is with great honor to award you with the Colorado Springs Gym Badge the Feather Badge. And a prize purse of five hundred dollars."

Everyone cheered Kim again.

Ingles looked at the others and looked at his list, "I'll see you Miss Rockwaller at 4:00 P.M. So untill then the Gym's dining room is open for your dining pleasure."

For the next week everyone battled Ingles tooth and nail. With the exception of Jim, Tim and James everyone won their battles.

Ingles looked at the three boys, "I don't want you three to feel like failures, you did some excellent battling in there. And because of that I expect to see you three back here in one year to rechallenge this Gym."

All three boys smiled and spoke at the same time, "Yes sir."

Ingles nodded, "Good." Ingles looked at the timeand winced, "Oooo, I need to get going. I have an interview with the Pokemon Network in twenty minutes."

Kim held out her hand, "Take care sir."

Ingles smiled and shook Kim's hand, "I will, and good luck on your Adventure."

a few moments later everyone was headed back to the Pokemon Center.  
_ 


	13. Chapter 13

(Part-13)

After breakfast Betty rented another Van and the group headed out to the next Gym.

Anne was looking at her PokeNav, "Ok people, I made a call this morning to the Glenwood Springs Pokemon Center and the Nurse Joy assured me that there is no special activities going on and the Pokemon Gym is open for buisness."

Kim smiled, "So we're heading back to Glenwood Springs?"

Anne nodded, "It's so we can challenge the Glenwood Springs Water Pokemon Gym."

James looked at his own Pokedex, "Water Pokemon are weak against Plant and Electric Pokemon." James touched a couple of buttons, "If we can find a Power Plant or Substation, we can pick up a few Electric Pokemon."

Monique spoke up, "Although we already have some Electric Type Pokemon, having a few more won't hurt."

Betty looked at Jim, Tim and James, "Now because you lost back in Colorado Springs you three will have to wait untill next year to re-enter the Pokemon Championship."

Tim smiled, "We know dad, we know."

Jim spoke up, "But that doesn't stop us from catching Pokemon and helping you all train for the League Championship."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

Kim smiled, "Hey dad, I just had an awesome idea."

Betty smiled, "What would that be?"

Kim leaned foward, "As we all know each of our tents are set up to where we basicly have an apartment on the go. Heating and Air Conditioning, a Queen Size Bed, Couch, Tables, Lamps, a couple of Throw Rugs for the floor, AM/FM Radio and a TV with a DVD Player."

Betty nodded, "Your point?"

Kim smiled, "How about we buy a customized RV so we can really enjoy our Pokemon Adventure in comfort."

Betty slammed on the breaks, "Kimberly Ann Possible..." Betty smiled, "...I love how your brain works."

Kim smiled, "Thank you."

Betty turned and started driving again, "Ok people, we're turning around and heading back to Denver so we can get us an RV."

Anne looked at Betty, "And while we're there, you can go and get your last name changed."

Betty nodded quickly, "I agree."

After spending three days in Denver the group was now in a 2000 Fleetwood Bound 39-Z Luxury Motorhome heading to Glenwood Springs.

Anne smiled, "I couldn't believe how easy it was for you to get your last name changed to Franklin."

Anne smiled, "You just have to know how to say the right things. But it also helps when they also agree that it isn't Kosher being called Director Director."

Kim smiled, "How did you luck out on this dad?"

Betty smiled, "The sales clerk said the person who ordered it backed out of the deal. I told him it was just what I was needing to have a Pokemon Adventure in style."

Ron smiled, "I'm going to be happy. I'm going to fix us all a dinner that will knock your socks off."

Anne smiled as she looked at Betty, "In other words, Ron's happy he gets to cook with a real stove and oven again."

Betty spoke up, "Now because there's only the one room which me and Anne has claimed it, you all will have to use your tents to sleep in. Other then that the RV is free game."

Bonnie smiled, "No problem there, me and Kimmy love our tent apartment."

James sat with Tim at one of the tables, "I was looking at my PokeNav and there's three good sized Power Substation Trainers like to visit for capturing Electric Pokemon."

Betty looked in the mirror, "Is there one close by?"

James nodded, "It's ten minutes away." James gave Betty the directions.

Ten minutes later Betty pulled into the said Power Substation, "Used by Trainers is an understatement."

Anne smiled, "Is there any small substation that people ignore?"

James looked at his PokeNav, "Yes there is, there's one twenty minutes away." Again James gave the directions to Betty who turned around and left the area.

Twenty minutes later Betty turned up on a small logging road.

James looked out the front of the RV, "According to the PokeNav, "This Substation is rarely visited." James pointed, "There it is."

Anne smiled, "Looks well maintained."

Betty nodded, "It should be, it supplies the power to the town North of here." Betty pointed to a sign below the regular Power Sign, "And it's under Global Justice Protection."

Anne smiled, "Most Power Stations are Protected by Global Justice since 9/11."

Betty nodded, "Now lets see what we can get. But first..." Betty worked her driving magic for small spaces and had the RV turned around and parked to the side where it wasn't blocking the main gate. Betty smiled, "Damn, I'm good." Betty turned, "Ok people lets set up camp before we search for Pokemon."

Two hours later everything was set up.

Betty and the rest walked over to the gate. After typing in her Security Code the Main Gate opened up.

Bonnie looked around, "Plenty of hiding places for Electric Pokemon."

Monique looked at Betty, "How big is this Substation?"

Betty smiled, "Two hundred square yards." Betty looked at everyone, "Please be careful, I don't want to explain to the State of Colorado why the town North of here lost power."

Just then Jim shouted, "Everyone Duck!"

Everone dropped down a bit.

Monique smiled, "What was that?"

Jim smiled, "That was a Voltorb."

Anne pointed to far end, "Look, there's a flock of Mareep, Flaaffy and some Ampharos."

Kim smiled, "Look, it's an Elekid."

Ron smiled, "There all here."

Betty looked at the time, "I say we head over to the RV watch some tv and see what Culinary Delights Ron has planned for us."

Ron shouted , "BOOYAH, COOKING TIME!"

After Dinner everyone was sitting around the camp Fire watching the Pokemon Network News for anything new with the Trainers releasing their Pokemon.

Kim looked at Betty, "Anything new from Headquarters?"

Betty shook her head, "Nothing, Drew even said the signal had even stopped."

James looked at Betty, "Could whoever is causing the Trainers to release their Pokemon know that you're investigating them"

Anne shook her head, "I assure you James who ever is doing this already knows we're investigating them while using the cover of a Pokemon Adventure. They're up to something."

Just then Ron exited the RV with nine classes filled with pudding, "Dessert time, I have Pudding in A Cloud."

Monique smiled as she took her's and Ron's, "A dessert that can never go wrong."

Just then Bonnie pointed to the tv, "Hey, it's Colonel Jackson."

Anne turned of the sound.

Jackson spoke, "That's correct she used a Pokemon with a move that shouldn't have been known to the Charmeleon untill it reached Level-47."

The reporter nodded, "But the Battle Referee determined Kim Possible used a TM to teach her Charmeleon the move Flamethrower."

Jackson nodded, "I understand that, but this particular Trainer should have also known that the TM would not have worked without two active Gym Badges."

The reporter nodded again, "But the International and U.S. Pokemon Leagues has credited her for the Lowerton Gym giving her the equivalent of two Gym Badges."

Jackson smiled, "Yes, yes. I know all about that. Which is also why I'm appealing the Referee's decision and the Pokemon League's Crediting her and others on the Lowerton Gym. And their Decision to have me removed from the Gym in Colorado Springs. Thank you." Jackson turned and entered the U.S. Pokemon League Headquarters."

Kim thought for a moment and then looked at Betty, "Hey dad, cou..."

Betty had her Cell phone out, "Why ahead of ya sweetie."

Anne looked at Kim, "What's going on?"

Kim looked at Anne, "I'm having dad call GJ and have them run a full background check on Jackson."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "You think he may have something to do with this?"

Kim snorted, "Hardly, but I think he's up to something and he was using the Gym as a front."

Monique looked at Kim, "Shouldn't we tell Ingles?"

Kim shook her head, "No." Kim looked at Betty, "Dad, have them run a check on Ingles also."

Betty smiled as she cut the connection, "Already did."

Jim looked at Kim, "What could Ingles have to do with Jackson other then being his half-brother?"

Kim shook her head, "I've just have this feeling that Jackson is up to something and was using the Pokemon Center as a front. And Ingles knows this, but how much he knows is anyone's guess."

Tim spoke up, "Could it be drugs?"

Kim sat back in her chair, "Your guess is as good as mine."

That evening Kim and Bonnie were laying in their bed.

Bonnie looked at Kim, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Kim sighed, "Sorry if I'm not much fun tonight."

Binnie smiled, "Why don't you put your shorts on and go for a flight."

Kim smiled, "You wouldn't mind?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and handed Kim her blue jean shorts, "Go, it'll help you relax."

Kim kissed Bonnie, "I love you Bonnie Rockwaller."

Bonnie smiled and kissed Kim back, "I love you to Kimberly Anne Possible. Now get the hell out of here and go for a flight."

Kim smiled, "Ok." Kim slipped on her shorts and shirt and went for a flight.

Bonnie was right Kim was beginning to feel more relaxed, more focused.

Kim smiled and felt the cool mountain air in her hair and wings. Kim was about to land by the Colorado River when it hit her like a ton of bricks. Kim turned and raced back to camp, once there she woke everyone up, well those who were asleep.

Betty tied her robe, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Kim smiled, "I was having a hard time relaxing, so Bonnie handed me my shorts and told me to go for a flight. Which I did." Kim went to the refregerator and got a soda, "Any ways I was about to land by the Colorado River when it hit me like a ton of bricks."

Monique shook her head, "What did?"

Kim smiled, "What did Ingles say to Jim, Tim, and James before we left?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "That he would see us in a year to rechallenge the Gym."

Kim grinned, "International and U.S. Pokemon League Gym Rules say, When a Trainer Looses A Battle He or She must wait..." Kim smled and motioned to James.

James shook his head, "One year."

Kim smiled, "Wrong, League Rules state a Trainer my rechallenge the Gym at Anytime they feel they are ready." Kim looked at Betty, "Dad, I need you to contact GJ and get as many Agents you can to the Colorado Springs Pokemon Gym."

Anne shook her head, "What's going on?"

Kim looked at her mother, "I believe we've been slowed headed in the biggest way. I just hope we're not to late getting back there." Kim turned and went into her tent to get dressed. Once dressed Kim was back where the others were.

Betty looked at Kim, "GJ will be there in one hour, because of that. I ordered the Air Force to send as many personnel fully armed to surround the Gym untill GJ get there."

Kim nodded, "I'll meet you all there." Before Kim took off she looked at Betty, "Oh dad, have them send Drew. We may need his talents."

Anne watched as Kim took off towards Colorado Springs.

It took Kim no more the twenty minutes to get back to Colorado Springs. When she got there she seen the Pokemon Gym surrounded by the U.S. Air Force. Kim walked up to the Officer in charge and showed her I.D. "Kim Possible Global Justice."

The Officer saluted Kim, "Major Jake Rollins ma'am."

Kim nodded, "Has anyone entered or left the Gym?"

Major Rollins shook his head, "No ma'am." Rollins looked at the Gym and then at Kim, "What's going on?"

Kim sighed, "A whole lot of don't ask to many questions right now."

The Major noded, "Understood."

Forty-five minutes later The rest of GJ showed up.

Agent Du walked up, "What's the situation."

Kim shook her head, "Not untill Drew gets here."

A few minutes later Lipsky walked up, "Hey Kim, what going on?"

Kim nodded, "Did you bring your copies of those Extreme Low EM Band Transmissions?"

Lipsky reached into his bag, "Sure did." Lipsky took out a folder and handed it to Kim.

Kim took the folder and opened it and began examining the papers more closely while repeating herself, "Please be wrong, please be wrong." Kim sighed, "Damn, I was afraid of that."

Lipsky touched Kim's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Kim looked at Lipsky, "This Transmission?"

Lipsky ndded, "I've been trying to find it's origin."

Kim nodded, "It's being sent from that Pokemon Gym. Drew, this signal...is Lorwardian"

Agent Du shook his head, "That's...that's impossible. You killed Warhok and Warmonga and took out their invasion fleet."

Kim looked at Agent Du, "Did I Will? Except for the few surviving ships, was it confirmed that their fleet was totally destroyed? If it was, then how do you count for these transmissions?" Kim was now shaking in fear.

Lipsky went up to Kim and took her in his arms, "I'm here Kim, I'm here."

Kim shook her head as she hugged Lipsky, "I can't go through that hell again Drew, I just can't go through it again."  
_ 


	14. Chapter 14

(Part-14)

Two hours later Betty and the others pulled up to the Pokemon Center.

Agent Du looked at Betty and smiled, "You're looking good ma'am."

Betty smiled, "Thank you, what's the situation?"

Agent Du nodded, "We just released the Air Force and they're standing by as back up. As for the Pokemon Gym, no one has went in or came out since the Air Force surrounded it earlier this evening." Agent Du looked at Betty, "And ma'am, we discovered the origin of the signal. It's coming from the Pokemon Gym. And it's..."

Betty looked at Agent Du, "And it's what?"

Agent Du sighed, "The signal is Lorwardian ma'am."

Betty nodded, "Where's Kim?"

Agent Du pointed to the Pokemon Center, "She in the Center with Shego and Drew Lipsky. She seems a bit upset and keeps say, 'I Can't Go Through That Hell Again'."

Betty nodded, "Keep an eye on the Gym, I'll see to Kim."

Agent Du nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Betty turned and headed into the Center. When she got there she seen the others with Kim.

Betty walked up, "Is she going to be ok?"

Anne nodded, "Yes, but I can't seem to get a straight answer from her. She just keeps repeating 'I Can't Go Through That Hell Again'. What is she talking about."

Betty sighed, "You know that signal that's been used against the Trainers?"

Anne nodded, "It's causing Trainers to release their Pokemon."

Betty nodded, "Anne, that signal is...it's Lorwardian."

Anne was silent and then spoke, "I will not allow our baby girl to be put through that hell again."

James looked at Anne and Betty, "What's wrong with Kim?"

Anne looked at James, "Do you remember three years ago when the Earth came under attack by the Lorwardians?"

James nodded, "I was visiting my gradmother in Seattle."

Anne nodded, "Kim and 'Team Possible' were the ones that saved the planet. But not before a lot of good people died. Anyways, Kim was captured and put through some of the most sever torture ever known. If it wasn't for her being so cunning, her strength and her being a Mutant. We would have lost her. A week into the invasion every Lorwardian ship except for a few blew up. We found out Kim did that with a simple Computer Virus."

James snorted, "Want something done right, you should always stick with the simplest things."

Anne nodded, "Any way, Kim escaped and returned to earth and helped with taking down the Lorwardian Ground Forces where Ron used his Mystical Munky Powers and took out Warhok and Warmonga. A week later all the surviving Lorwardians were put on a couple of surviving ships that had been stripped of their weapons and sent back to where they came from."

James looked at Kim and then at Anne, "As I said, I was in Seattle when the invasion occured. It was hit a few times but nothing like Middleton. Anyway some of us were being rounded up when the military moved in and took out the Lorwardians. Yes I was scared, but my fear is nothing like Kim's"

Anne went over to Kim, "Kimmy sweetie?"

Kim smiled, "I'm fine mom, it's just all those memories of being tortured hit me all at once."

Anne smiled and hugged her daughter, "I'm here if you need me."

Just then Agent Du entered the Center, "We have activity."

Betty looked at Agent Du, "What do we have?"

Age Du handed Betty a paper, "A few minutes ago a small Antenna Aray appeared on the roof of the Gym and began transmitting the signal."

Kim looked at Lipsky, "Drew, Can you block the signal?"

Lipsky smiled, "Now that I know what to look for. I'll have it blocked in a few minutes." Lipsky turned and headed outside.

Shego smiled as she walked up to Kim, "So princess, how's the Adventure going."

Kim smiled, "It's Awesome. Mom and Betty are back together. Ron and Monique's relationship is rock solid as is mine and Bonnie's. Jim is doing his thing and Tim has found himself a boyfriend. Who we brought into our little group."

Shego smiled, "Leave it to you Possible to never do things the normal way."

Anne smiled, "That's a Possible."

Betty smiled, "And a Franklin."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "Franklin?"

Betty smiled, "That's my mother's maiden name. I changed my last name to it a few days ago. I got tired of be addressed as Director Director. So while we were in Denver getting us a nice RV, I went to the courts and had my last name changed." Betty smiled as she showed Shego her Global Justice ID and Drivers License, "I even had my Global Justice ID and Drivers License changed."

Shego grinned, "There's going to be a shit load of people that will be very happy that you did that. And I'm one of them."

Just then Lipsky called Betty on the radio, "This is Lipsky, signal is blocked. I repaeat, the signal is blocked."

Betty looked at Kim, "Ready?"

Kim stood and extended her wings, "Let do this."

As Kim and Betty left James was in awe at the full extent of Kim's wings, "Her wings are beautiful."

Anne placed her hands on James' shoulders as they watched the two leave, "Kim takes great pride in her wings."

A few minutes later Kim and the rest of 'Team Possible' headed over to the Pokemon Gym.

Kim looked at Agent Du, "Anything change yet."

Agent Du remained silent.

Betty looked at Agent Du, "You were asked a question from the leader of 'Team Possible' and you will answer her."

Agent Du looked at Betty, "I'm getting sick and tired of having to work with these two bit amatures. This is a job for Global Justice, not some globe trotting wet behind the ear teenager."

Kim smiled, "Here's a question that has nothing to do with this situation. Do you have a Pokemon?"

Agent Du look at Kim, "Duh, I have several."

Kim smiled, "Here's the deal, after we get done here. You will choose your strongest Pokemon and I choose mine and we'll have a One on One Battle. If I win you will accept me and the others as professionals and Global Justice Agents. If you win, I'll retire from crime fighting and leave Global Justice..." Kim leaned in a bit, "...forever."

Agent Du smiled and held out his hand, "Miss Possible, you have yourself a deal."

Kim took the offered hand, "As Bruce Campbell would say in the movie of Army of Darkness-GROOVY!" Kim looked at the Gym, "Now, has anything changed?"

Agent Du shook his head, "Nothing."

Kim thought for a minute, "Ok people, lets move in."

When they got into the Gym they didn't expect to find what they did, there sitting in the middle of the Gym's Battle Filed was the real Wade Load.

Kim smiled as she untied him, "You ok Wade?"

Wade nodded, "I'm fine."

Betty knelt next to Wade, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Wade looked at Betty, "Being takin' from my cell and leaving the prison I was in. The next thing I know is waking up here and a few minutes later you guys are walking through the door."

Betty looked at Anne, "Anne can you give Mr. Load here the once over.."

Anne nodded, "Sure thing."

Betty looked at Shego, "Once Anne is done, I want you to take Wade back to GJ. Same rules aply."

Wade sighed, "Why won't people believe me that I was set up."

Betty looked at Wade, "Wade, we believe you. We believe who's ever causing the Trainers to release their Pokemon made it look like you hacked into the Department Of Defense Main Frame and nearly causing World War Three."

Just then Lipsky and several Global Justice Agents entered the main arena.

Lipsku spoke up, "Found this on the roof, who ever put it there wanted us to find it."

Betty took the device, "What is it?"

Lipsky folded his arms, "A simple Transmitter anyone can buy."

Betty looked it over, "Is it dangerous?"

Lipsky took the device, "No, all this was designed to do was send a signal to where ever you want. But this, this was modified to receive and transmit using the Lorwardian signal."

Beety sighed, "Any sign of Ingles?"

Just then a man walked up, "Did someone want me."

Betty looked at the man, "Where were you?"

Ingles looked Betty, "Washington D.C. protecting the President."

Bonnie whisled, "Boy have we been played."

Betty looked at Ingles, "What do you know about your half brother Colonel David Jackson?"

Ingles snorted, "All around asshole, likes to rub a Trainers defeat in their face. And from what I seen on tv, he's no longer the Gym Leader."

Kim nodded, "That's right, you replaced him."

Ingles shook his head, "How could I have replaced him if I was in D.C.?"

Ron spoke up, "Easy who ever is causing the Trainers to release their Pokemon used some make up on someone with the same height, and build to play you."

Betty showed Ingles her I.D. "I'm Betty Franklin, Director of Global Justice." Betty explained what has happened so far, "...And this Gym was used as a Transmission point for a Lorwardian signal."

Ingles looked at the Gym, "Lorwardian? but they were defeated four years ago."

Betty nodded, "First the Lorwardians were defeated three years ago. And second, we believe that some of their technology made it into the wrong hands."

Ingles folded his arms, "What about the Lorwardians themselves?"

Betty shook her head, "No, the survivers were sent back to Lorwardia with their tails tucked between their legs." Betty folded her arms, "It's as I said, some of the Lorwardian Technology got into the wrong hands."

Ingles sighed, "Has anyone seen my brother?"

Jim spoke up, "Try New York at the U.S. and International Pokemon Leagues Offices. If you don't find him there, then use your Secret Service Connections."

Tim spoke up next, "Or should we say N.S.A. Connections."

James smiled, "Of course, the Secret Service has no intrest in Lorwardian Technology, but the N.S.A. does."

Monique nodded, "They sent him to see if this technology can be weaponized."

Ron looked at Ingles, "How long has the N.S.A. been investigating this?"

Ingles sighed, "We've been investigating this since the first Transmissions started."

Betty slowly walked up to Ingles, "I want you to go back and tell your Superiors that they are to back off. This is Global Justice Jurisdiction."

Not saying another word Ingles turned and left.

Anne snorted, "I don't know who's the bigger asshole is. Jackson or his half brother Ingles."

Bonnie smiled, "I say they're right up there with each other."

Kim sighed, "Let head inside and then have Nurse Joy contact the International and U.S. Pokemon Leagues so Colorado Springs can get another Gym Leader."

Betty looked at Agent Du, "Ok Will, get everything packed up and return to base."

Agent Du nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Betty turned and smiled, "Who's up for some pie and drinks?"

Everyone agreed and headed to the Pokemon Center's Dining room.

The next morning everyone was standing outback on the Pokemon Center's Battle Field.

Bonnie smiled, "I'll Referee This Match. This Will Be A One On One Battle, Because This Isn't A Sanctioned Match, Most Gym And Trainer To Trainer Rules Do Not Aply. Each Trainer Will Be Allowed The Use Of One Pokemon, The Battle Ends When Either Trainers Pokemon Is Unable To Battle. Trainers Choose Your Pokemon."

Agent Du smiled, "I choose Tortarra."

Kim scanned the Pokemon, "Level-64 not bad." Kim smiled and took out her Pokemon, "If this was a standard Pokemon Gym or Trainer to Trainer Battle I wouldn't be allowed to use this Pokemon." Kim tossed up the Ball, "Come on out Hawkeye."

A moment later Hawkeye appeared, "LUCARIO!"

Agent Du shook his head, "That's not allowed, you have to be equal or higher in rank then he is to use him."

Kim smiled, "That's if I was in an Offical Gym or Trainer to Trainer Battle, this Agent Du is not an Offical Gym or Trainer to Trainer Battle."

Agent Du sniffed , "Fine bring it on."

Bonnie smiled, "Let The Battle Begin."

Kim smiled as she raised her left hand, "Lets do this my friend. HAWKEYE-MEGA EVOLUTION!" Kim touched the stone on her glove.

Suddenly Lucario began glowing in a bright light. When it was done Lucario looked the same but did go through some changes, "LUCARIO!"

Kim smiled, "Hawkeye, Aura Sphere."

Hawkeye nodded and took a Battle stance and brought up his paws. As he did a ball of energy began forming. Once formed Hawkeye launched it towards Agent Du's Tortarra and hitting it square on before he was able to give a command.

When the dust and smoke cleared Tortarra was unconcious.

Bonnie spoke up, "Tortarra Is Unable To Battle This Match Goes To Kim Possible."

Agent Du shook his head, "How the hell did you pull that off?"

Kim smiled, "It's called Mega Evolution, gave us that extra boost of power needed to take you down." Kim raised her left hand, "Time to power down my friend. You did excellent." Kim touched the stone and Hawkeye returned to normal.

Agent Du looked at Kim, "As agreed, I will acknowledge you as Agents of Global Justice."

Betty looked at Agent Du, "Now go get your Pokemon healed and head back to Headquarters."

Agent Du nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Anne looked at the other, "I say we load up in the RV and head back to that Power Substation and pick up where we left off."

And 'Pokemon Team Possible' did just that.


	15. Chapter 15

(Part-15)

Two hours later everyone was back at the small Power Substation.

Betty smiled, "So Ron, what Culinary Delight will you fix for lunch?"

Ron smiled, "Nothing big for lunch, Just Hoggie Sandwiches, Pickel Spears, Chips and a fruit cup."

Anne smiled, "I like how he thinks."

Ron smiled, "However for dinner I got a nice roast with carrots, potatoes and onions in the oven over there. And for dessert I'm making apple pie." Ron sighed with contintment, "Ya never can go wrong on the classic dinners."

A moment later Kim walked up, "Me and Bonnie's going to scout the area and see if we can find any fresh Pokeberries. We want Ron to make some Poffin treats for our Pokemon."

Anne smiled, "Why not get berries for everyone?"

Kim looked at Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "No problem."

A moment later Jim walked up and sat in his seat and turned on the tv, "Time for the Noon Time Pokemon News."

Anne looked around, "Where's Tim and James?"

Jim grinned, "Having some private time in their tent."

Anne smiled, "No need to say more."

Betty smiled, "Those two boys sure do love each other."

Anne smiled, "I remember the day Tim told us he was gay. James was pissed. He said no son of his is going to be some pansy ass limp wristed fag."

Betty raised an eyebrow, "He gets pissed because Tim is gay, but doesn't freak out about Kimmy?"

Anne snorted, "He said that women being attracked to other women is perfectly natural and that he had no problem with Kimmy and Bonnie being a couple. And with Kim and Bonnie being a couple, he didn't have to worry about his little Kimmy-Cub going out with some boy and getting pregnant."

Betty rolled her eyes, "Hello asshole it's the other way around when it comes to Kimmy."

Anne took a sip of her coffee and continued, "So I told Tim to play like he's intrested in girls and keep his liking boys a secret. It worked for a few years untill James caught him at the mall kissing his ex-boyfriend."

Betty shook her head, "What did James do."

Anne snorted, "He thought a trip to Europe for a Father and Son Pokemon Adventure would cure him. So one year later they go to Europe. And you know the rest of that story"

Betty shook her head, "What was the boy's name Tim was with?"

Anne rolled her eyes, "His name was Brad Shuller and he said Tim was just a fling, and he was wanting someone who could be more feminine." Anne took a drink of her coffee, "He said he would have stayed with Tim if he would have worn a little make-up and wore some girl clothes."

Just then Tim spoke up, "I maybe gay, but that doesn't mean I have to wear girl clothes and act all feminine. Yes I do have some girl cloths, and a couple of outfits.  
But that doesn't say I'll wear them in public." What Tim didn't want anyone to know except Jim and James is, he wanted to wear his girl clothes and to reveal that he had breasts. And when it came to his breasts, except for certain Doctors who know he has them. He kept them tightly bound so no one would know he had them.

Anne smiled, "Did you boys enjoy yourselves?"

James smiled, "Always, and as always. Tim is a gentel lover."

Jim smiled, "Well plop your butts in your chairs, the Noon Time Pokemon News is coming on. And they're supposed to have the results of the Russian Pokemon Confederation League Championship."

Tim quickly sat in his chair, "That's right, the winner will get to Travel to Belgum for the World Championship."

James nodded, "I've been keeping an eye on the games. A girl by the name of Olivia Kozlovsky is the favored to make the trip."

Pokemon Network News

And in the Battle Arena the Russian Pokemon Confederation League Championship has come to a close with a thrilling Victory for Olivia Kozlovsky when she defeated Alexander Stasevich. Their Battle was a Six on Six Battle, when it ended Olivia Kozlovsky still had two Pokemon left. Olivia Kozlovsky will now head to Belgum for the World Championship in two months.

Jim smiled as he turned the sound down, "I knew she would win, she has that special connection with her Pokemon"

Anne reached over and changed the channel, "Now it's time for some real news."

Three hours later Kim and Bonnie returned with several small boxes full of Pokeberries.

Bonnie smiled, "We're back, and boy do we hit the jackpot in berries."

Ron hopped up, "Lets see what you have." Ron smiled, "There's enough here to make several batches of Poffins."

Kim smiled "Make sure you make a small batch of Super Sour Poffins, Hawkeye loves Super Sour Treats."

Ron nodded, "No problem KP." Ron gathered the Berries, "I'll put these in the Refrigerator untill I get ready to make the Poffins."

Anne sspoke up, "Speaking of Hawkeye, How were you able to use him in the Battle against Will?"

Kim smiled as she opened her soda and sat in her chair, "Because the Battle wasn't a sanctioned match, I was allowed to use any Pokemon I wanted. Now if it was a Sanctioned Battle. I wouldn't have been able to use him."

Just then Ron had the dinner table set, "DINNER!"

Kim smiled, "Ron only you would know how to make a plain roast with carrots, potatoes and onions taste like a five star dinner."

Ron smiled, "Thanks KP, the secret in knowing how much seasoning to use and when to take the roast out of the oven so it doesn't dry out. That's one of the biggest problems most people have, they leave the roast in to long."

James looked at Ron, "Have you ever thought of writing a cookbook?"

Ron nodded, "I'm planning to write a few, but I want to finish my Pokemon Adventure first."

Monique looked at the time, "Well people, I'm going to take my beloved lover and husband to be and take him to our tent for a little fun and then get some sleep. I want him by my side when we pick up a few more Electric Pokemon."

Bonnie grabbed Kim hand, "Sounds like a good idea."

Tim smiled as he took James' hand, "Lets go handsome, I hear our tent calling us."

Jim sighed, "I wish Tara was here, I'd give her a run for her money. Since she not..."

Anne smiled, "Enough said young man."

Jim smiled, "Sorry."

Betty smiled, "Lets go my lovely woman, I to hear our bed calling us."

Anne stood and took Betty in her arms, "Falling asleep next to you is..."

Betty kissed Anne, "The best thing since ..."

Anne grinned, "Screw it, I love falling asleep in your arms."

Betty smiled, "Same here."

Some time during the night a very special Pokemon entered the camp and looked around. The Pokemon was Arceus.

Arceus spoke in her mind, "My Children, Eons Ago I Fought And Defeated An Evil That Nearly Destroyed The Universe As We Know It. I Knew I Would Not Be Able To Fight It If It Returned." Arceus paused for a moment and continued, "As I Predicted This Evil Is Returning. So I Have Chosen You To Be My Champions. And It Will Be Up To You To Protect All My Pokemon And Human Children Alike. This Evil Is Still Some Time Off. So Enjoy Your Adventure, Become The Pokemon Masters That You All Are Destined To Be. For That Knowledge And The Pokemon You Get Will Help You Defeat The Coming Evil.  
And Also To Acomplish This I Bestow On Each And Everyone Of You The Gift Of Immortality.

Just then Kim's Lucario Hawkeye exited Kim and Bonnie's tent, the moment he seen Arceus he quickly knelt where he was, "Lucario."

Arceus spoke to Lucario, "Lucario, I Am The One Who Influenced Your Original Trainer To Release You And I Was The One Who Brought You To My Human Child Kim Possible For A Reason. And That Reason Has Arrived. Lucario Come And Kneel Before Me."

Hawkeye quickly did as Arceus commanded, "Lucario."

Arceus nodded, "Lucario, I Bestow Upon You The Gift Of Speach, The Ability To Read And Write, I Also Give You Great Knowledge. And Now Lucario, You Will Take These Gifts And Use Them In The Protection Of My Champions. For I Charge You With Their Protection Until Their Time To Do Battle With The Coming Evil Arrives." Arceus paused for a moment, "And To Ensure Their Protection, You Shall Know Every Move There Is For A Lucario To Know, And I Am Advancing You From Leve-59 To Level-100. And You Will Have The Ability To Rise And Lower Your Level When Needed. Other Then Me, You Are Now The Most Powerful Pokemon On Earth."

Hawkeye nodded, "Lu...I understand Arceus. I..I can talk."

Arceus smiled, "Yes You Can My Child." Arceus got serious again, "Under No Circumstances Are You To Reveal To Them Of Their Rolls As My Champions. I Will Tell You When You Can. If They Ask How You Were Able To Gain The New Abilities You Will Tell Them That I Paid You A Visit. And That I Gave Them To You. But That Is All You May Tell Them. Also Know This, There Will Be Three More Champions That Will Be Joining Them. Two Will Be Joining You Soon, The Third Will Be Joining At A Later Time."

Hawkeye nodded, "I understand Arceus." Hawkeye looked up "Arce..."

Arceus was now Gone

(A/N: There Are Ninety-Six Moves A Lucario Can Learn.)

The next morning Hawkeye was sitting next to the camp fire as usual. But this time his head was spinning with Battle moves that he never knew, but now does. Strange images, complex math equations, and many other things. Hawkeye sighed, "Why was I choosen?"

Just then Kim came stumbling out of her tent butt naked and headed over to the tree line. When she was done draining her bladder she turned and went back to her tent. Kim waved, "Good morning Hawkeye."

Hawkeye nodded as Kim entered the tent , "Good morning Mistress Kimberly."

As Kim entered the tent she heard Hawkeye say 'Good Morning Mistress Kimberly'. Kim climbed back into bed and wrapped her wings around Bonnie and snuggled up close to her and began drifting off to sleep again.

Just then Kim's eyes snapped open, "Hawkeye can talk?" Kim jumped up and grabbed her shorts, causing Bonnie to go flying off the other side of the bed. Kim quickly got dressed and ran outside.

Bonnie walked out and up to Kim, "What's the deal?"

Kim pointed to Hawkeye, "Hawkeye...Hawkeye..."

Bonnie looked at Hawkeye sitting by the fire, "It's Hawkeye, he's always sitting by the fire when we wake up."

Kim looked at Bonnie, "Hawkeye spoke, he said Good Morning Mistress Kimberly."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Ok Miss Sweet Cheeks, no more late night Peppermint Schnapps for you."

Kim looked at Bonnie, "I ran out of Peppermint Schnapps in Colorado Springs last week."

Bonnie rolled her eye, "I'm sure Hawkeye spoke." Bonnie looked at Hawkeye, "Did you say Good Morning Mistress Kimberly a few minutes ago Hawkeye?:"

Hawkeye looked at Bonnie, "Yes I did Miss Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "See He..." Bonnie slowly turned her head back to Hawkeye, "...he spoke."

Several minutes later everyone was up.

Betty was still half asleep as she rubbed her face, "Damn Kimberly, It's six-thirty in the morning. What is going on?"

Kim smiled, "Ladies and Gentelmen, I want to introduce to you Hawkeye. Who somehow has gained the ability to talk."

Anne looked at Kim, "Kimberly Ann Possible, if this is some kind of joke. I'll take away your bottle of Peppermint Schnapps."

Kim looked at Anne, "How...?"

Anne raised an eyebrow, "I'm your mother, I know." Anne grinned, "Besides, I sneak a shot of it every once in a while myself."

Hawkeye walked up, "It is no joke, I can talk Madam Anne."

Jim was in awe, "There's only one other Pokemon that has aquired the ability to speak and that's Meowth of Team Rocket."

Betty sat in her chair as Ron was pouring coffee, "How did you aquire the ability?"

Hawkeye nodded, "Last night as I was about to stand guard as I always do. I was visited by..." Hawkeye paused and spoke the name, "...Arceus."

Monique spoke up, "Arceus is believed to be the creator of all Pokemon."

Hawkeye looked at Monique with a gentel smile, "We Pokemon believe Arceus who loves a wondrous veriaty, has created not only us but the human race as well."

James looked at Hawkeye, "What gifts did Arceus give you?"

Hawkeye proceeded to tell them what gifts he was given, "...And because Arceus has allowed me to know every move a Lucario can learn, she has raised me to Level-100. Arceus has also made it possible for me to adjust my Level from Level-59 to Level-100 when needed."

Jim spoke up, "Making you the most powerful Lucario or Pokemon known on Earth."

Monique shook her head, "Why start at Level-59?"

Kim smiled, "Because that was the Level he was at when I captured him."

Monique smiled, "Cool."

Tim looked at Hawkeye, "Why did Arceus give you these gifts?"

Hawheye shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea why the Great Arceus gave them to me."

Betty took a sip of her coffee, "Since Hawkeye can talk, we'll need to lay out a few rules. For starters, he'll only be allowed to talk to us untill we can arrange it for the rest of the world to know."

Jim shrugged his shoulders, "Why? this is a find of a lifetime."

Kim looked at Jim, "Because Jim, If it get's out to quickly. People will want to see him."

Tim nodded, "And some Government Organizations will want to take him and study him to find out why he can talk. And yes Jim, even if it means putting Hawkeye down so they can dissect him."

James nodded, "And with the knowledge he has, and how powerful he is. They might even try to get him to create weapons based on Pokemon Abilities. "

Hawkeye nodded, "And that is something I cannot allow."

Kim looked at Betty, "There's two people I want to know right away, and that's Shego and Drew."

Betty nodded, "I agree, and we know they can be trusted."

Anne smiled, "Lets add Wade."

Betty shook her head, "Not yet, we still need to clear his name."

Just then Betty's Secure IPad/IPhone signaled an incoming call.

Betty activated it, "Franklin."

Shego nodded, "We just got word from the Japanese Defense Intelligence Headquarters. The Brotherhood has been taken down."

Betty nodded, "Anything linking them to the Trainers releasing their Pokemon?"

Shego shook her head, "Nothing, and from their reports. They don't have the technology to even pull something like this off." Shego leaned foward, "It seem they were up to their old tricks but under a new name."

Betty nodded, "Anything on the investigation of Wade's case?"

Shego smiled, "Who ever is doing this is making damn sure we get stonewalled at every turn."

Betty thought for a moment, "It goes against my better judgement. But let Wade have access to the computers. But be sure to keep an eye on him."

Shego nodded, "Understood."

Betty smiled, "Before you go, we have something to tell you and Drew that will knock your socks off."  
_ 


	16. Chapter 16

(Part-16)

After cutting the connection Hawkeye looked at Betty, "What are you looking for Madam Betty?"

Betty sighed, "We believe a good friend of ours has been set up for something he didn't do."

Hawkeye nodded, "And you are trying to find those who set this Wade up for a Crime?"

Kim looked at Hawkeye, "Evertime we ask questions..."

Hawkeye looked at Kim, "I may know of a way to get the information you need, it will be as you say Mistress, 'Illegal'."

Kim shook her head , "What would that be?"

Hawkeye nodded, "You must find a Pokemon called Porygon."

Ron shook his head, "There's three different Types of Porygon, and they are Porygon, Porygon-2 and Porygon-Z. And most of them live in Cyberspace. And it's damn near impossible to find one."

Hawkeye looked at Ron, "Not if you know exactly what to look for."

James spoke up, "Why haven't we heard of Trainers capturing them?'

Ron looked at James, "The Porygon Pokemon are illegal to have."

James shook his head, "Why?"

Kim looked at James, "Because of what they can be used for."

Monique stood, "We can see, but we are blind."

Anne looked at Monique, "What are you talking about?"

Monique looked at Anne, "I think know how Wade's system was hacked and how he was set up."

Betty smiled, "Of course, a Porygon was used."

Monique nodded, "A Porygon was used."

Kim spoke up, "But who used it?"

Betty looked at Kim, "Wade did say he was about to find out when the F.B.I. arrested him."

Several minutes later Betty had her Laptop set up, "I'm going to let you use my Laptop, you ruin it and my foot will be going up your Pokemon Ass."

Hawkeye smiled, "I understand Madam Betty."

James looked at Kim and raised an eyebrow, "Why does Hawkeye keep calling Anne and Betty Madam. Me, Tim, Jim and Ron Mr., Bonnie and Monique Miss. And you Mistress?"

Kim smiled, "He calls you those because you're my family and it his way of showing respect. As for him calling me Mistress, it's because I'm his owner and Trainer."

Tim looked at Hawkeye, "How long will it take to find a Porygon."

Hawkeye smiled, "Porygon are very easy to find, it is getting them to come out of Cyberspace that is hard."

Kim smiled, "We need something that will draw them out so we can capture one."

Monique tapped Kim on the shoulder, "Here, use my PokeNav. But if you break it..."

Kim smiled, "All we need it for is bait." Kim handed the PokeNav to Hawkeye, "Here, use this."

Hawkeye nodded and sat it next to the Laptop, "All I need to do is find a site with Porygon."

For the next several minutes Hawkeye searched web site after web site untill he found what he was looking for, "Found them."

Ron looked at the screen, "I don't see anything."

Hawkeye smiled as he pointed to the screen, "Take a closer look here and here."

Ron smiled, "They look no bigger then a small dot."

Hawkeye nodded, "Now to draw one out." Hawkeye then moved the PokeNav closer to the Laptop, "Once they sense the Data coming fr..."

Just then they seen a Porygon get larger and larger.

Hawkeye looked at Kim, "Get a Pokeball ready Mistress, we are going to get one chance at this."

Just then a large ball of information burst from the screen and formed into a Porygon.

Hawkeye shouted, "NOW MISTRESS!"

Kim tossed an Ultraball, when the ball detected the Porygon it opened up and pulled it in with a beam of energy. A moment later the ball's lock clicked signaling a good capture.

Hawkeye smiled, "We now have a Porygon."

Betty grinned, "Just make sure no one catches you with that, cause if they do. Not even the power of Global Justice will be able to keep you out of prison. And becoming Big Bertha's Bitch."

Kim nodded, "I'll make sure to keep it hidden only untill we need him." Kim smiled, "And since I like naming my Pokemon, I think I'll name it Data."

Hawkeye picked up a pencile and paper and began writing, "This is a list of supplies I will need to build a device that can program the Porygon." Several minutes later Hawkeye handed the list to Betty.

Betty looked at the list and nodded, "It'll be best that we gather these supplies from different locations and pay with cash. The moment they see the Credit Card Readouts they'll know what we have and what we're up to." Betty handed the list to Anne, "But for now, lets make it look like we're still on our Adventure. Therefore come tomorrow we break camp and head to the Colorado Pokemon Preserve."

Bonnie looked at Betty, "That place is always packed."

Betty smiled as she sat back in her chair, "Not the area we'll be in. The area we'll be in can only be accessed by 'Special Invitation' only. Besides I now the Director of the Preserve."

Come the next morning after breakfast, everyone broke camp. They all loaded into the RV and headed East.

Ron spoke up, "Where is this Pokemon Preserve?"

Betty smiled, "It's located over by in the areas of Greeley, Fort Morgan, Bush and Sterling and extends down to Arken. There's a few little towns around the Preserve, but I think you get the picture on how big it is. So sit back and enjoy the ride, it's going to take us almost four hours to get there." Betty put the RV in drive, "Fort Morgan is the main entrance of the Preserve. Once we enter the Preserve we'll then take a special access road to the area we'll be going."

Bonnie smiled, "I maybe going there to catch some Pokemon, but I'm also going to get some good pictures."

James brought up his camera, "Same here."

The ride was uneventful, Ron fixed a simple lunch made up of sandwiches and chips. Everyone either talked about the mission or Pokemon to pass the time.

Colorado Pokemon Preserve

Once there Betty pulled into the Preserve and turned onto the access road and drove up and around to the Research Center where they would find the Preserve's Director. Betty then guided everyone into the Research Center Building.

Betty smiled, "Excuse me but I was wondering if this is a good place to catch Pokemon?"

A woman turned from the computers, "I'm sor...Betty? Betty Director?"

Betty smiled, "Hey Crystal."

The two women gave each other a hug.

Crystal smiled as she stood back and held Betty's arms open, "Look at you, still sexy as hell."

Betty smiled, "Thank you."

Crystal smiled, "What have you been doing since L.A.?"

Betty smiled, "I finally got around to changing my last name to my mother's maiden name of Franklin." Betty grinned, "And I'm the Director of the organization Global Justice."

Crystal was in awe, "You're the Director?"

Betty nodded, "Yep."

Crystal smiled, "By the way I like the new Last name, calling you Director Director just doesn't sound to Kosher."

Everyone laughed.

betty smiled, "So what's up with you other then being the Research Director of the Colorado Pokemon Preserve?"

Crystal smiled, "I'm happily married to my girlfriend Dana and we have two beautiful little girls."

Betty smiled, "I want you to meet some special people. This is Ron Stoppable, and his girlfriend Monique Williams. And the twins are Jim and Tim Possible. The young man there is James Mathews. We cabbeged onto him in Colorado Springs when he challenged Tim to a battle. He and Tim fell head over heels for each other. These next two are Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller." Betty smiled and held out her hand, "And this vision of beauty is my girl Anne Possible."

Crystal pointed to Kim, "Daughter?"

Anne smiled, "Yep."

Crystal smiled, "Cool." Crystal smiled and looked at Betty, "Now, what can I do for you?"

Betty smiled, "We were hoping to go into the 'By Invite Only Area' and catch some Pokemon."

Crystal looked at her books, "Since the Parker Party cancelled you can have their spot." Crystal handed them the passes, "Just to let you know, you may run across people crossing over from the public range. If you do, let the Pokemon Rangers know." Crystal handed Betty and the others radios, "These are so you can remain in contact with each other. You're assigned to channel three. Channel one is so you can contact the Center here and The Pokemon Rangers are on channel two."

Anne looked at Crystal, "Will there be others out there?"

Crystal nodded, "There's one other party. A small group of five. But the..."

Just then the forementioned group entered the building. The leader looked at Crystal, "Your brochure said nothing about being attack by Legendaries. You will be hearing from our lawyers." The man then returned the radios and left with his group.

Crystal raised an eyebrow, "Ok." She then looked back at Anne, "I was going to say they shouldn't be of any problem."

Everyone bursted out laughing again.

Crystal picked up a phone and made a call, "Hey Tom, Crystal here. The Baxter Party just lit up and left, It seems they had an encounter with a Legendary." Crystal listened for a moment and then spoke, "No problem Tom." Crystal hung up the phone and smiled, "Sorry about that." Crystal handed Betty a paper with directions on it, "Ladies and Gentelmen..." Crystal smiled as she pointed to the door, "Camp Site One is open. Please enjoy your stay."

An hour later Betty pulled up to the camp site.

Anne looked atound, "This place is beautiful."

Bonnie nodded with a smiled, "Now I see why they chosen this area for the Preserve."

Betty smiled, "Ok campers, there will be plenty of time to enjoy the scenery. Lets make camp."

Kim smiled, "I'll help just as soon as I drain the trouser monster."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "Remember Kim If ya shake it more then once, you're playing with yourself."

Everyone laughed as Kim blushed a deeper shade of red.

Kim went into the RV to use the bathroom, as she stood at the toilet she turned her head and seen on a hill several yards away Suicune. Kim slowly reached into her pocket and pulled her camera out and aimed it towards the Pokemon and snapped off two shots, "They're not going to believe this." Kim finished peeing and went out to the others.

Kim smiled, "Hey guys, guess what I just seen?"

Monique grinned, "You seen your dick in your hand?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Ha, Ha, Ha,...Seriously." Kim smiled, "I just saw Suicune."

Bonnie smiled, "And my grandmother wore combat boots."

Kim smiled as she wiggled her camera, "Anyone want to see the pictures?"

The others quickly gathered around Kim to see the pictures.

Monique huffed, "How can someone be so lucky?"

Kim grinned, "I'm gonna post these on the Pokemon Net as soon as I get a chance."

Betty nodded, "Just don't mention where you seen it, or there will be people storming this place to try and capture it."

Kim nodded, "I promise."

Bonnie smiled, "Now come my lover, we have a tent and bed to set up."

Two hours later everyone was finished setting up camp.

Ron looked at the tome, "Since It's been a long day, I'm just going to make sandwiches for dinner. I'm just to tired to cook."

Anne smiled, "No problem Ron, in fact I was going to make that suggestion."

Ron got up and headed into the RV.

Twenty minutes later Ron brought out a try of sandwich meats, a plate with lettuce, tomato, onion, pickles and cheese, two loafs of bread, a big bowl of chips and paper plates. He then headed back into the RV and brought out a pitcher of tea and juice.

After eating everyone gathered around the tv for the evening news and to watch a few programs before turning in for the evening.

The next morning everyone woke up to breakfast waiting as usual.

Ron smiled as he passed out sack lunches, "Here's your lunches, I knew you would want to head out and check out the Pokemon. But before you do I expect you all to eat a good breakfast."

Everyone spoke at the same time, "Yes Ron."

After a Filling breakfast everyone grabbed their daypacks and headed out to where ever they were going.

After two hours alone Jim met up with his mother and Betty.

Anne smiled, "How's it going?"

Jim shrugged his shoulders, "Not bad, seen some Pokemon I'd like to try for."

Just then Kim and Bonnie walked up.

Kim smiled, "Hey people."

Betty smiled as she closed her canteen, "Hey sweetie, see any intresting Pokemon."

Kim shook her head, "Nothing really yet, me and Bonnie were getting the lay of the land."

Betty smiled, "Not a bad idea, that's what me and your mother was doing. Plus I seen a few Pokemon I want to add to my collection."

Kim nodded, "I did see a couple though that would be great in our upcoming Gym Battles."

Bonnie nodded, "However there are a few that will have to wait untill we take a trip into the mountains."

Betty nodded, "I think I know which ones you're talking about, there's a Global Justice training facility up in the Cascades that we can go to when ever we want."

Just then Jim cut the others off, "Shhh, hear that?"

Anne looked at Jim, "Hear what?"

Jim raised a hand, "Listen."

Everyone was silent trying to hear what Jim was hearing.

Anne watched as Jim placed his hand on the ground, "What is it sweetie?"

Jim just waved a hand, "Shhhh.

Just then everyone began hearing a low rumbling noise.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is that?"

Jim stood, "Follow me and you'll see."

A few minutes later everyone was laying on a hill over looking a Valley

Jim point to the far end, "See that dust cloud?"

Bonnie spoke up, "What's causing it?  
Jim smiled, "It's either a herd of Bouffalant or Tauros coming this way."  
_ 


	17. Chapter 17

(Part-17)

As the five laid there on the hill over looking the Valley, they didn't notice a young girl walking down the hill on the other side.

Anne squinted a bit, "The sound is getting loud."

Jim smiled, "And it's going to get even louder as they get closer."

Betty couldn't believe the noise, "I sould have brought my ear plugs."

Kim smiled, "I agree."

Just as Jim was reaching into his daypack he caught movement to his right.  
As he turned to see what it was he noticed a person falling down a hill into the Valley.

Jim shouted over the thundering noise, "SHIT...WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Anne turned and Shouted, "WHAT!"

Jim pointed, "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

There in the Valley was a person holding their left leg.

Bonnie shouted, "KIM!"

Kim nodded and took to the air and swooped down to where the person was, When she got there a young girl was crying.

Kim cursed, "SHIT, I CAN'T GET AIRBORNE, THERE'S TO MUCH WEIGHT!"

Just then two Onix came up out of the ground and formed a circle around Kim and the girl just as they did a huge herd of Bouffalant thundered through the Valley.

A couple of minutes later the Bouffalant were gone.

Kim looked at the Onix, "Thanks."

The Onix just nodded and returned underground.

A moment later the others came running towards them.

Bonnie was screaming, 'KIMMY! KIMMY!" When she got there she grabbed Kim and held her, "Are you alright?"

Kim coughed a bit, "We're fine thanks to those Onix" Kim looked at the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl rubbed her left ankle, "Samantha..Samantha Carter. Just call me Sam."

Kim looked at Anne, "Mom?"

Anne went to the girl, "Let me have a look, I'm a Doctor."

Jim looked at the girl, "What were you doing trying to cross a Valley with a herd of Bouffalant stampeding through it?"

Sam looked up at Jim, "I didn't plan to, I was wanting to get closer so I could throw an Ultra Pokeball in hopes to catching one." Sam shouted, "Ouch!"

Anne smiled, "Feel lucky it's not broken, but you did sprain the hell out of it."

Betty smiled, "I think we can make a strecher from a couple of good branches from that tree over there and get you back to our camp."

Sam shook her head, "I can walk." As Sam tried to get up she quickly fell back to the ground, "Son of a..."

Betty grinned, "You were saying something about needing help?"

A few minutes later a sturdy make shift strecher was made with Sam laying on it.

Sam sat up a bit, "Can you...where's my Pokemon Gear?"

Anne pointed "There, there, there, and some of it ended up way over there."

Sam started to cry, "Damn it, it took me five years to save up to get that gear."

Anne and Betty looked at each other and smiled, "Ten."

Sam looked at Kim, "What was that all about?"

Kim smiled, "I'll explain once we get back to camp."

An hour later Kim and the others entered the camp area.

Ron jumped up, "What happened?'

Kim smiled, "She got a little to close to a herd of Bouffalant stampeding through a Valley just North of here."

Anne looked at Monique, "Monique, I need you to get my Medical Supplies from the RV,"

Monique nodded, "Right away, "

Anne looked at Ron, "Ron, I need a bag of ice."

Ron nodded, "Coming right up."

A minute later Monique returned with Anne's Medical case, and Ron with the Ice.

Ron smiled and handed Sam a bottle of water, "Here a go."

Sam smiled, "Thank you."

Anne held her hand out, "Here, take these. They'll help with the swelling."

Sam took the offered Medication.

Anne held her hand out again, "And this is for the pain."

Sam again took the offered medicine, "Thank you"

Anne smiled, "You're welcome, now you're going to be laid up for a couple of days, So unless you have to use the restroom, I want you ro remain off that foot."

Sam nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Anne looked at Kim, "Kim, once I finish wrapping her foot. Can you put her up in your tent for now? Just untill we get one set up for her."

Kim smiled, "Sure, no problem."

Anne smiled as she finish wrapping Sam's foot, "There ya go sweetie, all done."

Kim smiled, "Come on Sam, me and Bonnie will take you to our tent."

Sam winced at the pain, "Sorry if I'm putting you out."

Kim grinned, "You're not putting us out, if I read their faces right. You'll have your own tent by this evening."

Once Sam was in the tent Bonnie smiled, "Go on lean back and get some sleep, we'll call ya when dinner is ready."

Sam was already laying back when she just nodded and fell asleep.

Kim and Bonnie just smiled and left Sam to sleep.

Kim looked at Betty, "Hey dad, how long?"

Betty smiled, "Two hours."

Five hours later Ron had dinner ready.

Betty smiled, "What's on the menu for this evening?"

Ron smiled, "Meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, dinner rolls, a salad and for dessert freashly made Ice Cream."

James smiled, "Ron, you're going to make someone a excellent wife someday."

Ron looked at James, "Watch it James or all you'll get for dinner is a pinewood float."

James raised an eyenrow, "What the hell is a pinewood float?"

Just then Sam spoke up, "It's a glass of water with a tooth pick."

James looked at Ron, "That's not fair."

Anne went over to Sam and helped her to the table, "Here ya go young lady."

Sam smiled, "Thank you." Sam smiled, "This is one hell of a camp. All I expected was a bunch of tents grouped around a campfire. But here, you have an RV, Tents with air conditioning, queen size beds, night stands, lamps, a couch and end table, throw rugs, AM/FM radio and a TV with a DVD Player."

Anne grinned, "And lets not forget soundproof."

Betty smiled, "You're going to find out real quick we like our comfort. Even on a Pokemon Adventure."

Just then Anne's PokeNav sounded an incoming call.

Anne looked at it, "It's from Slim, I need to take this call." Anne got up and went into the RV.

Sam took a bite of her food and looked at Kim, "Who's Slim?"

Kim nodded, "He's my, Jim and Tim's Uncle."

Sam nodded, "I see you're a Mutant, what's your abilities."

Kim smiled and raised her left hand and fired up her Plasma powers, "I produce Red Plasma Energy. And because of that I have this awesome red complexion. Kim picked up her fork and continued to eat, "I can also fly." Kim extended her wings as she continued to eat.

Sam took a drink of her tea, "Why couldn't you fly us out of there?"

Kim wiped her mouth, "To much weight, I wasn't able to adjust in time to get airborne."

Sam nodded, "I understand, you needed to position me against you just right to where both our weights would balance out."

Kim nodded, "That's right, and there just wasn't enough time to make the balance to save you."

Sam smiled, "Thanks for the effert. If it weren't for those Onix..."

Bonnie smiled, "If it weren't for those Onix you two would be fertilizer."

Kim smiled, "Just to see what your reaction will be, what would you say if I told you that I seen Suicune?"

Sam smiled, "I would say you're full of it."

Kim smiled as she reached into her pocket and took out her Camera and showed Sam the pictures, "You were saying?"

Sam was in awe, "How did you get the pictures?"

Kim smiled, "I was using the bathroom when I looked out the window and there was Suicune."

Just then Anne returned to the table.

Betty looked at Anne, "Is everything ok?"

Anne nodded, "Yep, Slim was calling to let me know the sale on the house is final."

Kim sighed, "I hate to see it go, I have a lot of fond memories living there. But it's for the best so we can move on."

Sam sat her tea down, "What happened"

Kim sighed, "Our father was the Director of the Middleton Space Center. And about four years ago he hired a new assistant."

Sam nodded, "Divorce?"

Anne nodded, "It would have lead to that, but he was killed a month ago in a plane crash in Europe."

Sam sighed, "Sorry to hear that."

Anne snorted, "Don't be, in four years time he became a major asshole. Though I would never wish anyone to die. He came damn close to it. "

Kim smiled, "Though he was my father for twenty years, I'm now getting as chance to know my real father."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "So..."

Anne smiled, "His name was James Possible."

Sam looked at Kim, "So if James Possible isn't your real father, then who is?'

Kim pointed to Betty, "Betty Franklin is my father."

Sam shook her head, "How's that Possible? she a female."

For the next ten minutes Betty explained how she was able to be Kim father, "...Anne has always kept me up to date on how Kim was doing, she knew if Kim was going to have any trouble with the way she was, we would have then told Kim the truth."

Kim smiled, "The crazy thing is I already knew who my real father was. My Nana Possible told me when I was five." Kim smiled, "I don't know who was more shocked about me knowing the truth, mom or dad."

Bonnie smiled, "I say it was about the same."

Ron nodded, "I agree."

Monique nodded, "Same here."

Sam sighed a bit of relief, "Since you told me this personel information. Then I think I should share some of my own." Sam took a drink of her tea and continued, "I was born a Hermaphrodite. My parents wanted nothing to do with me so I was sent to live with my grandmother in Topika. She said she loved me no matter what I had between my legs. So she quickly got me enrolled into school. Saying my education was very important, she then stated that I should learn some responsibility. So she had me get a part time job. She said with the money I earn from that job I can get what ever I wanted."

Sam took a drink and continued, "So I told my grandmother I was going to save up to buy the Pokemon Gear needed to go on a Pokemon Adventure. So we agreed for every fifty dollars I put back for my Adventure she would contribute twenty-five. So we did this for five years. And now all my hard work and saving was for nothing."

James smiled, "What Pokemon did you choose as your starter?"

Sam smiled, "I chosen Fennekin, and I named her after my grandmother. Her name is Maggie."

Betty looked at Sam, "Want to call your grandmother and let her know what happened?"

Sam looked at Betty with a slight smile, "Damn Miss Franklin, I don't want to give her a heart attack."

Kim smiled, "Lets call her and tell her do to an unforseen accident. You lost all your gear on the Colorado Pokemon Preserve. And the Pokemon Preserve is replacing it as we speak."

Sam looked at Kim, "I like that better then telling her I fell down a hill and nearly got my ass trampled on by a herd of Bouffalant stampeding through a Valley."

Anne smiled, "Well Sam, being a Hermaphrodite doesn't bother us one damn bit."

Sam smiled, "Here's the kicker about me being a Hermaphrodite. I'm in the same rare group as you two are. I can get pregnant and I can get girls Pregnant."

Just then everyone spoke at the same time, "Big Deal."

Sam shrugged her shoulders with a smile, "Just thought I'd tell ya." Sam reached into her pocket and took out her Pokeball, "Come on out Maggie."

A Moment later Sam's Pokemon was standng there, "Fennekin!"

Sam smiled, "I told 'em everything Maggie."

Maggie nodded, "Fennekin."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "When I did, they didn't care."

Maggie looked at the others in awe, "Fennekin."

Everyone including Sam laughed.

Kim smiled, "In a little while you're going to meet our Un-Offical Offical Camp Guardian."

Betty smiled, "Before you meet him, I have a very special gift for you." Betty walked over and lifted the blanket off the brand new Pokemon Gear, "This is for you."

Sam now had tears in her eyes, "It's new Pokemon Gear?"

Anne smiled, "Now we will tell you what we ment when we said 'TEN'."

Betty smiled, "Look around and count the number of people you see here."

Sam shook her head, "I see nine."

Anne smiled, "And you young lady will make up the tenth member of 'Pokemon Team Possible'."

Sam smiled, "That's where I seen you all before, you're the famed 'Team Possible' that works for Global Justice."

Betty smiled, "I'm Betty Franklin AKA: Betty Director. Director of Global Justice."

Anne smiled, "Anne Possible, all around mother and part time team member. And now offical Team Doctor."

Kim smiled, "Kim Possible, Leader of 'Team Possible'."

Bonnie smiled, "Bonnie Rockwaller, team member."

Monique smiled, "Monique Williams, team member and team Med-Tec."

Ron smiled, "Ron Stoppable, Assistant Team Leader and offical team Dietitian."

Jim waved, "Jim Possible part time team member."

Tim nodded, "Tim Possible, also a part time member."

Sam looked at James, "What about you?"

James smiled, "The name's James Mathews, I'm like you. Someone they wanted for the team."

Kim smiled, "There was another girl, her name is Tara Harper. She had to leave the team do to a death in her family and becoming the new Gym Leader in Manhattan New York."

Sam tensed a bit, "Thanks for having me."

Anne smiled, "You're welcome, and right over there is your very own tent. In it you will find everything needed for your comfort."

Sam smiled, "Awesome."

Jim looked at the time, "Time for the evening Pokemon News."  
_ 


	18. Chapter 18

(Part-18)

Anne smiled and turned on the tv.

Pokemon News:

Good Evening Pokemon Trainers and Fans Of Pokemon This Is The Pokemon Evening New. Where You Can Get The Latest News On Anything And Everything That Is Pokemon.

The camera pointed to a man, "Good evening I'm David Tucker."

The Camera then switched to a female, "And I'm Rachael Kline, and this is the Evening Pokemon News. In the news today Former Colorado Springs Gym Leader U.S Air Force Reservist Colonel David Jackson was arrested today when he assulted the members of the U.S. Pokemon League when they denied his appeal to disqualify new and upcoming Pokemon Trainer Kim Possible of Middleton Colorado."

Tucker spoke up, "In his appeal it stated that Pokemon Trainer Kim Possible used the TM (Technical Machine) Flamethrower to teach her Charmeleon the move Flamethrower. Jackson stated this was illegal because she didn't have the required two Gym Badges it would need to activate it. The Board Members stated that though she did not physically have two badges in her Badge Case she was credited for the Lowerton Gym do to its distruction by fire."

Kline nodded and spoke, "The Board Members said this was sufficient to allow activation of the TM. The U.S. Pokemon League also stated his appeal to regain controle of the Colorado Springs Pokemon Gym was denied do to his verbal abuse of Trainers who lost their challenge."

Tucker smiled, "And in other news tonight the Colorado City Pokemon Gym welcomes it's new Gym Leader Tracy Simons..."

Anne turned down the sound, "That man is looking at some hard time for assulting the U.S. Pokemon League Board Members."

Betty nodded, "The U.S. Air Force has stated that do to Jackson's rash behavior he will be quitly discharged from the service."

Sam looked at Betty, "Doesn't the Air Force do reagular Psycological Exams on their Officers?"

Betty nodded, "Yes they do, it's so they don't get some wack job down in the Missile Silos and try to launch the missiles."

Kim smiled, "And that's why they need two keys and a set of special codes to unlock the systems to arm and launch the missiles."

Just then Ron came out of the RV, "Dessert Time!" Ron sat the bowels of Ice Cream on the table, "Dig in."

Sam took a bite of her Ice Cream, "Who's this Unoffical Offical Camp Guardian you wanted me to meet?"

Kim smiled and reached into her pocket and took out Hawkeyes Pokeball and tossed it up in the air, "Come on out Hawkeye."

Just then Hawkeye appeared, "LUCARIO!"

Kim smiled, "Samantha Carter, meet Hawkeye. He's the Unoffical Offical Camp Guardian. Hawkeye meet Samantha Carter of Topika Kansas."

Sam was in awe, "Wow, a Lucario." Sam looked at Kim, "Have you used him in Battle yet?"

Kim shook her head, "Can't, not untill I reach a level equal or high then his."

Sam looked at Kim, "What's his Level?"

Kim looked at Betty, "Should I Tell her?"

Betty looked at Kim and nodded, "Tell her."

Kim smiled, "There's something about Hawkeye you should know."

Sam to a bite of her ice cream, "Sure, what is it?"

Kim took Sam's bowel, "You'll get that back after you get over the shock of what I'm about to tell ya."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Ok, but what's so special about your Lucario?"

Kim smiled, "Hawkeye can talk."

Sam sniffed, "Ok. I do believe you've been hittin' the bottle way to much."

Hawkeye looked at Sam, "It is true Miss Samantha. I can talk."

Sam shook her head, "That's...That's impossible. There is only one recorded Pokemon with the ability to speak and that's..."

Kim nodded, "That's Meowth of Team Rocket." Kim leaned foward, "Then how do you explain Hawkeye?"

Sam shook her head, "How is it possible."

Hawkeye nodded, "Several day ago I was visited by Arceus. It was Arceus that gave me the gift of speach, and the gifts of reading and writing. And knowledge."

Sam was in total awe, "You met the great Arceus?"

Hawkeye nodded, "The great Arceus only reveals herself only to those who are worthy."

Kim looked at Sam, "There's something else you should know about Hawkeye."

Sam nodded, "What would that be?"

Kim looked at Hawkeye and then back to Sam, "Other then Arceus, Hawkeye is the most powerful Pokemon on Earth, where the avarege Pokemon knows four moves at any given time. Hawkeye is a Level-100 Pokemon and he knows all ninety-six moves availible to a Lucario. And he has the ability to raise or lower his Level when needed."

Hawkeye nodded, "And it was the Great Arceus that has made me this was."

Sam smiled, "Hawkeye, will you teach me everything there is to know about Pokemon?"

Hawkeye smiled, "Not only will I teach you, but I will teach you all."

Anne smled, "That sounds great, but no one will be learning anything if we don't get any sleep."

Sam smiled, "Can I finish my Ice Cream first?"

Everyone including Hawkeye laughed.

The next morning everyone was gathered around the table for breakfast.

Betty looked at Sam, "What do you know about the situation with the Trainers releasing their Pokemon."

Sam sat her juice down, "Just what I've seen on the regular news and the Pokemon Network. And a few stories that Nurse Joy in Topika has told."

Betty nodded, "Now what do you know of the Lorwardian Invasion?"

Sam sat back, "Just what was on the news. A lot of us was surprised that Topika was spared."

James looked at Sam, "Why do you say that?"

Sam looked at James, "Topika sits just outside Silo Ally."

James raised an eyebrow, "What's Silo Ally?"

Betty nodded as she picked up her coffee, "Silo Ally is the area where the U.S. keeps it Nuclear Missile Silos."

James suddenly understood, "Now I understand."

Sam looked at Betty, "Why do you ask?"

Betty sat her coffee down, "Global Justice is investigating this and we're trying to figure out who or what is using a Lorwardian Signal to influince Psychic Pokemon to influince Trainers to release their Pokemon.

Just then Kim and Bonnie walked up to the table.

Kim yawned, "Sorry for being late. I was exausted last night."

Hawkeye looked at Kim, "Mistress Kim , do you enjoy flying?"

Kim looked at Hawkeye, "What?"

Hawkeye crossed his arms, "Do you enjoy flying?"

Kim nodded, "Yes why?"

Hawkeye sniffed, "Because your wings are sagging. Allowing them to sag like they are, is not good on the muscles that allow you to use your wings." Hawkeye went to Kim and lifted her wings, "This should be the proper position."

Kim smiled and gave Hawheye a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Hawkeye."

Hawkeye nodded, "It is my pleasure Mistress."

Ron walked up to Kim and Bonnie, "Here's your breakfast."

Kim smiled, "Thanks Ron."

Ron smiled, "No problem KP."

Sam looked at Anne, "But my ankle feels fine."

Anne smiled, "But you're stll not going. You're ankle is still to weak to take the strain of the hiking right now. So I want you to stay here with Ron amd Monique. However if you want to you can hike out two hundred yards from the camp. That will help you excersize your ankle. And I promise, that come tomorrow, you me and Betty will go and get some Pokemon. Ok?"

Sam nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Anne gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, "Good girl. We should be back for dinner this evening."

Ron smiled, "It'll be waiting."

A few moments later the rest of the group was gone.

Sam huffed as she sat in her seat, "This really sucks."

An hour and a half later Kim and Bonnie found themselves looking down into a Valley.

Kim smiled, "I see some good ground type Pokemon."

Bonnie nodded, "They'll come in handy against a Fire, Electric, Poison, Rock and Steel Type Gyms."

Kim nodded, "Just as long as we don't use them against water, ice and grass. We'll be fine."

Bonnie sighed, "And we need to remember, a lot of Pokemon are Duel Type Pokemon."

Kim was looking through her Binoculars, "Well n..."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "Well what?"

Kim continued, "Why hello my friend, what is a Pokmon like you doing in this kneck of the woods."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Kim spoke up, "Look down to your left and find the rock formation that looks like an arrow head."

Bonie looked through her own Binoculars, "Ok, got it."

Kim smiled, "Now scan to the right an up the hill a few feet."

Bonnie seen the Pokemon, "Now why is he in this area?"

Kim sighed, "Easy, he was released, and from the look on his face he's scared shitless."

Bonnie sighed, "Lets go help it."

Over where Anne and Betty were they were observing a herd of Rapidash and Ponyta

Anne smled as she looked through her Binoculars, "They're so beautiful, with all of them together like that they make the ground look like it's on fire."

Betty smiled, "I remember when I was twelve I wanted a Ponyta for my birthday."

Anne smiled, "What did ya get?"

Betty sighed, "I got a Lillipup."

Anne smiled, "I remember I wanted an Onix, and all I got was a Bellsprout."

Betty was about to respond when she seen some movement on the far hill, "Damn, I was afraid of that."

Anne looked at Betty, "Afraid of what?"

Betty pointed to the far hill, "There on the far hill, people from the public range,"

Ann sighed, "There must be at least twenty to twenty-five people there, and that not including the children I see."

Betty nodded, "They must have heard of the Rapidash and Ponyta. Better call the Rangers." Betty took out her radio and called the Rangers, "This is Global Justice Director Betty Franklin to Pokemon Rangers."

A Female spoke up, "This is Ranger Callaghan Go Ahead."

Betty sighed, "You have about twent to twenty-five people with several children who crossed over into the restricted area of the Preserve in the region of Little Mason Creek. They are observing a herd of Rapidash and Ponyta," Betty paused for a moment and continued, "They're getting set up in a standard Mass Capture Formation."

Calaghan called back, "It'll Take Us Twenty Minutes To Get There, Is There Any Way You Can Hold Them Off Untill Then?"

Betty spoke up, "That's affirmative."

Callaghan called back, "See You In Twenty Minutes."

Betty sighed, "Well, there goes this day."

After five minutes of staying out of sight, Anne and Betty made their way to where the Pokemon Party was.

Betty slowly made her way up behind the group.

The man leading the group smiled, "Ok folks when the signal is given the herd of Rapidash and Ponyta will be moved this way."

Betty spoke up, "That's not going to happen."

The Man turned quickly, "Who are you?"

Betty smiled as she took her I.D. out of her back pocket, "Betty Franklin AKA: Betty Director. Director of Global Justice. And you and your party are in a restricted area."

Just then another man walked up, "Is this true Collins?"

Collins snorted, "This area isn't ristrected."

Anne walked up with her map, "Oh but it is. Little Mason Creek and the Valley it runs through is in a restricted zone of the Preserve. The only way you can catch Pokemon here is by 'Special Invitation' only."

The other man spoke up again, "We paid you good money Collins to find us some Pokemon that hasn't been around Humans."

Collins looked at the other ma, "I don't know what these bitches are saying but we're in a public area of the preserve."

Just then a large Boeing CH-47D Chinook and two HH-53 "Super Jolly Green Giant"  
MH-53 Pave Low Helicopters appeared and landed several yards from the group.  
From the two HH-53 "Super Jolly Green Giant" MH-53 Pave Low Helicopters several dozen Rangers exited and took up their assigned positions. But from the lead HH-53 "Super Jolly Green Giant" MH-53 Pave Low Helicopters a young woman exited and went up to Betty, "I'm Colonel Sarah Callaghan Pokemon Rangers, what's the situation?"

Betty explained what she seen from the other hill, "...And when I seen they were taking up a standard Mass Capture Formation I knew it was time to call you."

Callaghan nodded, "It's a good thing you did, we've been after this guy for over a year. Everytime we think we have him he manages to slip through our fingers. But not this time." Callaghan looked at her Captain, "Miller, take Collins into custody."

Miller nodded, "Right away ma'am."

Callaghan looked at the people who were with him, "Ladies and Gentelmen, in a few minutes you will be processed by a Ranger and given a date to appear in court. Once you have done that, you will then be loaded onto the helicopter and taken back to the Public Range."

Anne seen in the group several children no older then five or six crying because they weren't going to get a Pokemon. Anne whispered in Betty's ear.

Betty smiled, "Lets do it."

Anne spoke up, "Excuse us, but I need those who have children to move over here please."

Callaghan raised an eyebrow, "What are you two up to?"

Betty smiled, "You'll see."

A few moments later the formentioned people had gathered where Anne wanted.

Anne smiled, "In a few minutes, me and my wife will be taking you on a one hour Adventure. This is so the children can get their Pokemon."

Suddenly the children began jumping up and down for joy.

Betty looked at Anne, "You're a big softy."

Anne smiled, "Why should the children be punished for what their parents did."  
_ 


	19. Chapter 19

(Part-19)

Several hours later everyone was back at the camp.

Anne smiled, "Did you see that girls face light up when she got that Ponyta?"

Betty smiled, "That never gets old."

Sam looked at Anne and Betty, "What are you two talking about?"

For the next few minutes Betty explained what happened a few hours ago, "...So Anne made the suggestion that we let the children go and have a Small Adventure on our ticket. She said the children shouldn't be punished for what their parents did."

Sam smiled, "You two are big softies."

Anne and Betty spoke at the same time, "Thank You!"

Betty looked at Kim and Bonnie, "Did you two catch any Pokemon?"

Kim nodded, "We caught a few good ground Pokemon, but we also came across this little guy who had no buisness being there." Kim brought up a Pokeball, "Come on out Growlithe."

A moment later Growlithe appeared, "GROWLITHE!"

Betty nodded, 'You're right a Growlithe on a Pokemon Preserve is almost unheard of."

Kim nodded, "I know a couple of Officer Jennys that would love to have him as their partner. So when we get a chance I'm going to make a trade." Kim aimed the ball at Growlithe, "Come on back."

A Moment later Growlithe was back in his Pokeball.

Just then Jim and James walked over from their tent and sat down.

James seen the table and smiled, "I see we have mashed potatoes and gravey, corn on the cob, baked beans, cole slaw and buttermilk biscuits. That means Ron is fixing..."

Ron exited the RV with a huge platter full of fried chicken, "Dinner is served my loving family." Ron turned and hurried into the RV and exited with a small plate that was covered.

Monique just sat there, "Ron screwed up again."

Ron looked at Monique, "How's that?"

Monique looked at Ron, "You know how much I enjoy livers and gizzards when you fix fried chicken."

Ron smiled and uncovered the plate, "Oh, you mean these?"

Monique squeeled with joy, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Just then Bonnie and Anne caught the smell of the Livers and Gizzards. Both jumped up and ran to the tree line and threw up.

James raised an eyebrow, "Ok, what was that all about."

Ron looked at the Livers and Gizzards for a moment and then back to where Bonnie and Anne ran, "Monique, I think you should save those for a late night snack."

Monique took a bite of a liver, "Why?"

Ron smiled and looked at Kim and Betty, "If I'm right, in nine months we're going to hear the sound of babies joining our team."

Jim looked to where Bonnie and Anne were, "Are you saying that Bonnie and my mom are..."

Ron smiled, "Yep, Bonnie and your mother are..."

Kim and Betty squeeled with Joy, "PREGNANT!" Kim and Betty danced and hugged each other with Joy.

James smiled, "So what do you hope for?"

Kim smiled, "I hope mom has a little girl, I so much want to have a sister. As for Bonnie, I'll let nature surprise us."

Betty smiled, "Same here, I think I'll let nature surprise us."

Tim spoke up, "Here they come."

Betty helped Anne sit as Kim helped Bonnie.

Anne looked at the others as she sat her water down, "Sorry about that, I don't know what cause me to do that."

Bonnie nodded, "Same here."

Kim smiled, "We know what caused it, but we're going to need to confirm it."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Monique smiled, "Have you two ever reacted like you just did when Ron fixed me Livers and Gizzards?"

Anne shook her head, "No, in fact I always helped you eat them."

Kim smiled, "Think about it mom, you're a Doctor for crying out loud."

Then it hit Anne like a ton of bricks, "OH MY GOD!"

Kim smiled, "I do believe mom knows."

Bonnie shook her head, "Kn..." Bonnie's eyes widened as big as plates with a smiled going from ear to ear, "I KNOW WHY!"

Bonnie and Anne looked at each other and squeeled with joy as they then hugged each other, "PREGNANT!"

After dinner everyone was gathered around the campfire.

Sam smiled and looked at Kim and Bonnie, "So how does it feel to know that you're going to be parents?"

Bonnie smiled, "It feels awesome, me and Kimmy always wanted to have children."

Anne smiled, "It's going to take some time to get use to being a grandmother." Anne smiled and looked up to Betty, "Ain't that right grandpa?"

Sam looked at Ron, "Are you and Monique planning to have children?"

Ron smiled, "We're going to wait untill after our Adventure. And me and Monique want to get married first."

Sam smiled, "And from that neckless you're wearing it's going to be a traditional Jewish wedding."

Ron smiled as he touched his Star of David neckless, "We hope so."

Monique smiled, "Although I was raised in the Baptist Faith, I've been taking the classes to convert to Jewdism."

Sam smiled, "I bet that freaked your parents out."

Monique smiled, "Not really, when they seen how much it ment to me. They became very supportive."

Sam smiled as she lifted her glass, "All I can say is 'Mazel Tov'."

Ron smiled, "Thank you."

Jim turned the tv on, "Time for some television."

The next morning everyone was sitting down eating when Bonnie came flying out of her and Kim's tent and ran for the tree line.

Betty exited the RV, "Anne will be joining us as soon as she can, she's in the bathroom."

Sam smiled, "Morning sickness?"

Ron sighed, "Gonna need to make extra orange Juice." Ron turned and went to the RV's outdoor sink and began making the juice.

Ten minutes later Anne joined the others, "God I forgot how bad morning sickness can be."

Ron placed a plate of dry toast infront of Anne and filled her glass with juice, "That should settle your belly some."

Anne sighed with a smiled, "Thanks Ron."

Ron smiled, "My pleasure Mrs. P."

A few minutes later Bonnie sat in her chair with the same thing Anne had placed infront of her.

Ron looked at Anne, "Just let me know what you can and cannot eat Mrs. P.."

Anne smiled, "I can eat anything I want, it's just that morning sickness can be a pain in the ass."

James looked at Anne and Betty, "If this is personnel just let me know, but why didn't you use protection?"

Betty smiled, "That's a good question. At first when me and Anne got back together we did. But the night before we met you in Colorado Springs we decided not to use protection any more."

Anne smiled, "I wanted to have more babies with Betty."

James looked at Kim, "What about you two?"

Kim smiled, "We did untill after High School. Then the gloves were gone and we were commited."

Bonnie smiled, "Accually it was after I dumped that Pansy Se or Senior, Jr."

James smiled, "You dated that pansy?"

Bonnie nodded, "It was the worst three months of my life. He wouldn't help me get the credit I needed for my deploma, he was to worried about his image. So I went to Kim for help and she pulled me up to her room and cracked the books with me. A month later I dumped Se or Senior, Jr.. I realized who my true heart was and that was Kimmy, and we been together ever since. Infact Kim was the one who got to take my virginity."

James shook his head, "I bet your parents freaked out."

Bonnie smiled, "Not as much, now my sisters." Bonnie grinned, "Got their Credit Cards suspended for a month for the names they called me and Kim."

Sam took a drink of her juice, "Your parents are awesome."

Bonnie smiled, "They can be."

Sam smiled, "By the way, thanks for the loan of the clothes. Since mine was ruined by that herd of Bouffalant."

Bonnie smiled, "No problem."

James looked at Sam, "How about you?"

Sam smiled, "Since I only had sex once, I don't have the need for Protection." Sam thought for a moment, "Scratch that, I do use it when I...you know."

Everyone spoke, "Jerk off."

Sam smiled, "Ok when I jerk off. The Doctors said If I'm not careful I could actually get myself pregnant." Sam took a drink of her juice, "So I use condoms when I masterbate."

After breakfast everyone got ready to head out to catch some Pokemon.

Ann looked at Sam, "Come on young lady, I promised you that you could go with me and Anne today."

Sam squeeled, "Yes, yes, yes." Sam quickly grabbed her daypack and joined Anne and Betty.

Ron walked up with his arms full of sack lunches, "Come and grab one, and make sure you take extra water. The temperature is to get up into the low to mid ninties today and I want you all to be well hydrated."

Sam looked at Anne, "Is Ron always like this?"

Anne smiled, "When it come to our nutritional needs he is." Anne grabbed her pack and smiled, "Lets head out."

For the next week everyone had fun catching the Pokemon they wanted hoping they would give them an advantage against the Gym Leaders.

Betty sighed, "Well my loving family, tomorrow is our last day here."

Kim smiled, "When can we go to the GJ Training Facility in the Cascades?"

Betty smiled, "Well head there next week, I want to have the RV put through a PM (Preventive Maintenance)."

Anne smiled, "And I need to take Sam out shopping so she can get a whole new wardrobe."

Kim smiled, "You're enjoying treating Sam as a daughter aren't you?"

Anne smiled, "Yes I am." Anne cringed a bit, "You're not mad are you?"

Kim smiled and went to hug her mother, "No mom I'm not, infact I kinda see Sam as my sister."

Sam smiled, "Cool, the leader Of the Famed 'Team Possible' sees me as her sister."

Kim went to Sam and hugged her, "Yes Sam I see you as a sister."

Sam hugged Kim back, "Thanks Kim."

Betty smiled, "Ok people, lets use this day to start breaking camp. I want to get a good start for Denver before the traffic gets to bad."

As everyone was packing the things they no longer needed away Sam was exiting her tent with her night stand. Once she placed it infront of her pack she pressed the button for it to be minuaturized. As she did she looked up and seen something purple flying erratically and heading right for her.

Sam sighed, "Oh come on, why me?"

Just then the Purple Pokemon hit Sam square on knocking her to the ground.

A moment later the others ran to her.

Anne helped Sam up, "What the hell just happened?"

Sam walked over to the Purple Pokemon and lifted him up. The Pokemon was now upside down on Sam's arm, "This is what happened."

Monique raised an eyebrow, "What type of Pokemon is that?"

Sam spoke while looking at the Pokemon, "This is a Gligar a Flyscorpion Pokemon. Who needs to work on his flying."

The Gliger with a goofy smile on his face looked at Sam, "Gligar."

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "You are kinda cute ya know." Sam pulled out a Pokeball, "How bout it, want to come with me as my Pokemon?"

The Gligar nodded, "Gligar."

Sam sighed with a smile, "Ok, "Sam tapped it with the Pokeball and a moment later it was pulled into the ball. The lock clicked a moment later signaling a good capture. Sam smiled as she opened the ball, "Come on out Gligar."

A moment later Gligar appeared, "GLIGAR!"

Sam smiled, "I think I'll name you Swoop."

Gligar smiled, "Gligar."

Tim smiled, "Something tells me you had a run in with that Gliger before."

Sam nodded, "I got bowled over by him yesterday while I was over there at the trees giving junior a hand job. Just as I came he came swooping down out of the trees and whamo."

Anne smiled as she looked Sam over, "You're good to go young lady. From what I can see. He hurt your pride more then anything else."

Sam smiled, "That's basicly what he did the first time."

Everyone laughed.

Betty smiled, "Ok people, lets get back to work."

The next morning after breakfast, everyone finished with breaking camp. When they were done they loaded up into the RV and headed out. But before leaving they needed to stop at the Research Center.

Once there they all went in.

Betty smiled, "Hey Crystal."

Crystal smiled, "Hey guys, did you enjoy your stay?"

Kim smiled, "We sure did, caught some awesome Pokemon."

Crystal smiled, "Gald to..." Crystal seen Sam, "Who this young lady?"

Anne smiled, "This is Samantha Carter, we rescued her from a herd of Bouffalant on a stamped in a Valley in the North region."

Crystal nodded, "Bouffalant love going on stampeds."

Sam sighed, "I was trying to get close enough to throw my Ultra Ball in hopes to catching one when I lost my footing and down I went."

Betty looked at Crystal, "Please don't be mad at her, she was alone and on foot, And she didn't realize she was on the Preserve, and in a restricted area untill we told her."

Crystal smiled, "Gee, my records show she entered with you."

Betty smiled, "Thank you." Betty lifted up the radios, "Here's your radios back, came in handy when we seen that group trying to do a mass capture on that herd of Rapidash and Ponyta."

Crystal smiled, "Callaghan told me about that, and what you did for the children."

Anne smiled, "Why should the children be punished for what the parents did."

Crystal nodded, "I agree."

Betty smiled, "So I gave them an hour on our ticket so the children can catch their Pokemon."

Crystal smiled, "You were always the softy." Crystal filled out a paper and handed it to Betty to sign, "Sign at the bottom"

Betty signed the paper, "There ya go."

Crystal nodded, "Please have a safe trip, I hear it's snowing in the higher elevation."

Betty sighed, "Damn." Betty turned and looked at the others, "Sorry guys, the GJ facility is going to have to wait."

Tim spoke up, "Better safe then sorry."

Crystal looked at Tim, "I agree with ya there young man."

Betty smiled, "Ok people back into the RV, We're heading for Denver and then out West to the desert states."

Jim smiled, "There will be some good Ground Pokemon out there."

A few moments later everyone was heading to Denver.  
_ 


	20. Chapter 20

(Part-20)

As they headed for Denver Kim spoke up, "Hey dad, how did you meet Crystal?"

Betty smiled, "As I grew up in L.A. and going to Beverly Hills High, Crystal had just moved to L.A. and was new to the school. She was scared and shy, so I decided to be her first friend. I helped draw her out of her shell, as she did she became very popular with the other students. And one thing lead to another and we began dating." Betty took a drink of her bottle of water, "Everything was going fine, that is untill Brenda Folton."

Bonnie shook her head, "Who's Brenda Folton."

Kim smiled, "Brenda Folton is another you."

Bonnie gave Kim a play slap, "I'm not that bad."

Betty smiled, "Anyway Brenda decided to show her true side and began causing trouble. One thing she didn't like was me and Crystal dating, so she told Crystal that I was her property and that she was to keep her hands off if she knew what was good for her. Well Crystal didn't listen and Brenda set out to get even. And for the next three months Brenda tried everything to get Crystal either suspended or expelled."

Betty paused as she changed lanes and then continued, "Brenda decided to open up with both barrels and stashed some heavy duty narcotics in a secret compartment in Crystals locker. The next day the police showed up at the school and sure enough they found the drugs in Crystal's Locker."

Sam looked at Betty, "Did Crystal get arrested?"

Betty shook her head, "No, but Brenda did. They knew the only way she could have known that hidden panel was in the locker is if she had put the drugs there herself."

Kim Spoke up, "How did Brenda know the panel was there?"

Betty smiled, "The locker used to be mine, I put that panel there so I could have a place to hide my mad money. "

Sam smiled, "And the only person you told about the panel was Brenda."

Betty smiled, "That's right. But when my schedule got changed, so did my locker."

Kim grinned, "And you hadn't told Crystal about the panel when she was assigned the locker."

Betty smiled, "Correct, and I told the principal and the police about me putting the panel in to stash mad money in. And they put two and two together and Brenda was busted for breaking into the locker, but she was also busted for being in possession of a controled substance. And since the police like to go by ounces or Kilograms, she was busted for having AKA: sixteen ounces of crack cocain."

James was in awe, "Damn, that's a full pound of crack they got her on."

Just then Kim seen Sam fidgeting and pulling at the front of her jeans, "What's wrong Sam?"

Sam sighed, "I hate to say it but it's that time of month for me."

Bonnie looked at Sam, "I have some tampons you can use."

Sam pulled at the Jeans, "Sorry but my monthly isn't like other girls."

Anne looked at Sam, "How so?"

Sam pulled again, "My monthly visit from nature consists of a constant hard on and lactation."

Monique looked at Sam, "Are you saying you don't have a period?"

Sam smiled, "Nope, as I said. I have a constant hard on and I lactate."

Monique huffed, "You lucky bitch."

Sam couldn't stand the pressure any more and stood up and quickly undid the button to the jeans. Sighing Sam sat back down, "That feels so much better."

Anne reached over and grabbed a pen and paper, "I'm going to need to make a list of things to get you and one of those items is a breast pump so you can express the milk."

Kim spoke up, "When you go shopping for clothes, remember to get either cargo pants or BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) pants and get some boxer briefs. You'll find that they'll be more comfortable."

Sam sat back down, "I know, I had three pair of BDU pants before my stuff was ruined in the stamped."

Just them Jim spoke up, "Turn the tv on, something's up on the Pokemon Network News."

Kim quickly turned on the tv.

Pokemon Network News Brief:

Good afternoon, I'm David Tucker with Pokemon Network News. If you're just joining us we had just learned that Former Colorado Springs Gym Leader and former U.S Air Force Reservist Colonel David Jackson Has been granted an appeal on all points from the loss of the Colorado Springs Gym to that of Trainer Kim Possible by the United States Court of Appeals for the Tenth Circuit.

The Chief Justice Sonia Sumers stated that untill all evidence is presented and both sides heard and a ruling is given. All those who have been credited for the Lowerton Gym since it's distruction by fire, and all those who have beaten the Gym since Colonel Jackson's dismissal will be put on hold. The Chief Justice stated that she must also order the locking down of Kim Possible's Pokedex and PokeNav untill she gives a ruling.

Now what that means is that all Trainers can continue to Battle other Gym, and collect Pokemon but their Colorado Springs win does not count at this time. And all those who have been credited for the Lowerton Gym, their Pokedex has been locked down and can no longer activate TM (Technical Machine) or HMs (Hidden Machine).

Anne turned the tv down, "Check your Pokedex."

Everyone quickly pulled out their Pokedex and found with the exception of James, Sam, Jim and Tim, The sequence code to activate a TM or an HM has been locked out.

Anne looked at Kim, "Kim?"

Kim cursed, "Shit, my Pokedex and PokeNav are locked down. I can't use 'em." Kim sat her Pokedex and PokeNav down on the table, "Alright this ends here and now."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "What do you mean?"

Kim looked at Betty, "Dad, once we get to Denver..."

Betty nodded, "No need to say anything else."

Kim nodded, "Thanks."

Three hours later Betty turned the corner onto the street that lead to the U.S. Federal District Court.  
While they watched the Press Conference Jackson was giving with his lawer.

A moment later Betty stopped the RV.

Without waiting Kim opened the door and jumped out and headed towards Jackson.

Jackson was about to speak when he smiled, "Ladies and Gentelmen, it's Kim Possible."

Just then all the reporters turned and started towards her.

Kim shouted, "That's Far Enough."

The Reporters stopped in their tracks.

Kim looked at Jackson, "I've just about had enough of your bullshit Jackson."

Jackson smiled, "What are you going to do about it Mutie, beat me up with your powers?"

Bonnie winced, "Wrong thing to say?"

Kim folded her arms, "I wouldn't waste the energy. No Jackson I have a deal for ya."

Jackson smiled, "And what would that be?"

Kim smiled, "A No Holds Bared Three on Three Battle. If I win you drop all apeals and law suits and just fade into the background."

Jackson smiled, "And if I win?"

Kim smiled, "If you win, I have to wait five years before I regester again to Compete in the U.S and International Pokemon Championships."

Jackson thought for a moment and spoke, "Make it a One on One Battle, I only need one Pokemon to beat you. And make it ten years. And you got yourself a deal." Jackson smiled, "Oh, and you can't use Charmeleon."

Kim smiled, "Deal."

Jackson's lawer loked at him, "What are you doing?"

Jackson smiled, "Putting this little girl where she belongs and to show her who's boss."

A moment later the two walked out into the middle of the street.

In a cab two women were waiting to get to the airport.

The Driver looked at the two, "Sorry ladies it'll be a few minutes. We have an inpromptu Pokemon Battle going on in the middle of the street."

One of the ladies smiled, "Just don't sit there, lets get out and watch 'em Battle."

The driver smiled "Yes ma'am."

Just then Officer Jenny walked up, "I heard everything that was said. And I will be the Referee for this match." Officer Jenny stood back and raised her right hand, "This Is A 'No Holds Bared' Match Making It A Non Sanctioned Match Up. Therefore Both Of You May Use Any Pokemon At Any Level. And As Agreed Kim Possible Is Not Allowed To Use Her Charmeleon. This Match Up Ends When The Pokemon Of Either Trainer Can No Longer Battle. Miss Possible, Mr. Jackson. Choose Your Pokemon."

Jackdon smiled, "I choose Staraptor."

A moment later Jackson's Staraptor appeared, "STARAPTOR!"

Just then Anne walked up, "Becareful Kim that Staraptor is a Level-63 Pokemon."

Kim smiled, "Thanks mom." Kim reached into her pocket and got Hawkeye's Pokeball, "Come on out Hawkeye."

A Moment later Hawkeye appeared, "LUCARIO!"

Kim whispered to Hawkeye, "I need you to turn down the power a bit for this battle."

Hawkeye just nodded as he closed his eyes and lowered his Power Level from Level-100 back to that of Level-59. This was another ability Arceus gave him.

Jackson scanned Hawkeye and spoke up, "You're not allowed to use that Pokemon it's a Level-59."

Kim smiled, "Wrong Jackson, I am allowed to use any Pokemon I want except Charmeleon. This is a unsanctioned 'No Holds Bared' match up." Kim folded her arms, "Are you reneging on the deal?"

Jackson smiled, "Bring it on."

Officer Jenny dropped her right hand, "Let The Battle Begin."

Kim smiled, "Watch and learn Jackson." Kim raised her left hand and touched the Key Stone, "Hawkeye, MEGA-EVOLUTION!"

Hawkeye began glowing in a bright light, when it ended Hawkeye was in his Mega Evolved form."

Jackson smiled, "Staraptor, Quick Atack."

Kim smiled, "So predictable, Hawkeye. Aura Sphere."

Hawkeye brought up his paws and formed a ball of energy and launched it at the Staraptor hitting it dead on.

Staraptor was knocked back to Jackson but got up.

Kim sniffed, "Hawkeye use Extreme Speed and follow up with Bone Rush."

Before Jackson could get off a command Hawkeye had hit the Staraptor twice, First with Extreme Speed. And then with Bone Rush.

A moment later the Staraptor fell to the street unconscious.

Officer Jenny smiled, "Colonel Jackson's Staraptor Can No Longer Battle. This Match Up Goes To Kim Possible."

Jackson walked up, "Well little girl, you can forget about that deal. I say you cheated again."

Hawkeye closed his eyes again and raised his power level back to Level-100. Hawkeye then looked at Jackson and began to growl.

Jackson stepped back a bit realizing there was something different about Kim's Lucario.

Just then Bonnie ran up to Kim, "Read this."

Kim took the paper from Bonnie and read it. A moment later Kim smiled, "No Mr. Jackson, you were the one cheating, and I'll tell you why. My wife to be gave me a paper sent to us by GJ who got it from the Colorado Springs Gym. It seems they found a device in the Gym that makes a Trainer's Pokedex read that your Pokemon are one level when they're really another. And the D.E.A. (Drug Enforcement Agency) would like to have a nice little talk with you about that Meth lab they found in the secret room you had in basement of the Gym."

Just then Officer Jenny and Chief Justice Sumers walked up to Kim.

Officer Jenny looked at Kim, "May I see that young lady?"

Kim nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Officer Jenny read the paper and looked at the Chief Justice, "I think you should see this ma'am."

Sumers took the paper and read it and then looked at Jackson as she handed him the paper, "Well sir?"

Jackson looked at the paper, "This doesn't prove anything. As for the Meth Lab, I...I don't know what they're talking about."

Sumers took back the paper, "As for this paper saying that it proves nothing, you are wrong sir." Sumers turned and motioned two U.S. Marshals over, "Place take Mr Jackson into custody untill he's turned over to the D.E.A.." Sumers turned and headed to the Reporters. "I have an annou..."

Kim looked at Officer Jenny, "Thank you for being the Referee ma'am."

Officer Jenny smiled, "It's my pleasure young lady. And now back to work."

As Kim was going back to the RV people were congratulating her for a good fight.

An hour later everyone was at the Denver Pokemon Center watching the news.

Pokemon Network News:

In a stunning new developement, Jackson's appeal was over turned when it was found that when he was Gym leader of the Colorado Springs Gym he used a device that tricked a Trainer's Pokedex into giving them the wrong Level Readings. The Investigators said that the device he used would say the Gym Leader's Pokemon were Levels 15 to 20 when they were accually Levels 35 to 40. On learning this Cheif Justice Sumers over turned Jackson's appeal. And restoring everyone's Lowerton Credit allowing them to use TMs and HMs. And Unlocking Kim Possible's Pokedex and PokeNav restoring her Trainer Status. Also the D.E.A. had found in a secret room off the basement of the Colorado Gym a Meth Lab. The D.E.A. sta..."

Sam spoke up, "Think we heard the last of Former U.S. Air Force Resevest and Gym Leader Colonel David Jackson?"

Kim nodded, "Thankfully yes, Not only does he have to face charges for attacking the U.S. Pokemon League Board Members, he now has a whole new set of charges added on."

Jim nodded, "Tampering with the readings of the Pokedex and PokeNav is a Class C Felony."

Sam nodded, "And lets not forget the Meth Lab."

James smiled, "Sounds like Bubba and Tyrone will be teaching him the most intimate ways of prison love."

Everyone laughed.

Anne smiled, "Well come tomorrow morning while Betty is taking the RV in for it's PM (Preventive Maintenance) I will be taking Sam out shopping for a new wardrobe."

Betty smiled, "Nurse Joy said the car rentle store is across the street."

Sam sighed, "Why do I feel like I'm taking advantage of you? I don't want you to spend all your money on me."

Just then Kim, Bonnie, Ron and Monique bursted out laughing.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Did I say something funny?"

Anne smiled, "I assure you sweetie, we won't be running out of money anytime soon."

Kim smiled, "What most people don't know is when 'Team Possible' was active, most our missions weren't fighting crime."

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Ok, what were you doing?"

Kim smiled, "Have you ever watched the Tomb Raider movies with Angelina Jolie?"

Sam nodded, "Loved 'em, infact I had a major crush on her."

Kim smiled, "Well, when GJ didn't need us, 'Team Possible' dabbled in the fine art of recovering ancient artifacts."

Ron smiled, "For a price."

Kim sat back, "When all was said and done, each member of 'Team Possible' walked away with a little over four point five billion each." Kim smiled and went to Sam and wrapped her arms around her from behind, "Face it sis, you walked into a life of wealth."

Sam could only say one word as she sat there in shock, "Damn!"

_ 


	21. Chapter 21

(Part-21)

A few hours later Anne and Sam was sitting in a park having a sack lunch.

Anne smiled, "What's on your mind youg lady?"

Sam took a drink of her soda, "When I was growing up my parents never paid that much attention to me. I was basicly left to do what ever I pleased. Yes they bought me clothes but they were either from threft stores or yard sales. And most of them never fit because they were to big. Then when I turned twelve I was sent to live with my grandmother, she bought me my first outfit that fit. And you know the rest of the story."

Anne smiled, "And now your mind is going nuts because of all the new clothes you just got."

Sam turned and looked at Anne, "I never wanted for anything, but this..."

Anne smiled, "All I can say is, go with it and have fun."

Sam looked at Anne, "Can I ask a favor?"

Anne smiled, "What is it?"

Sam looked at her cup, "I'm not begging or anything like that, but Is there any way we can set up a small account for my grandmother? It'll give me some peace knowing she's well taken care of."

Anne hugged Sam, "We'll do it as soon as we can sweetie."

Sam looked at Anne, "Thanks Anne."

Anne smiled, "You're welcome, and no more of calling me Anne. From now on you can call me mom."

Sam smiled, "Ok."

Anne smiled, "Now lets finish lunch and get back to shopping."

Several hours later everyone was sitting in the penthouse suite Betty had gotten at the Pokemon Center.

Bonnie spoke up, "It shocked me that the Center had this Suite."

Kim grinned, "Most of the Larger Pokemon Centers have them, it's just the to use it you have to pay for it."

Anne looked up from all the clothes she helped Sam get, "When I heard of the suite, I told Betty to get it. We needed the room."

Kim smiled as she watched Sam sort through her new clothes, "Damn girl, you hit the jackpot."

Sam smiled, "Mom wanted me..."

Jim smiled, "Finally given into fate and started to consider our mom as yours."

Sam blushed, "She told me to."

Kim smiled, "That because she always wanted another daughter to spoil like she did me."

Tim spoke up, "And now she has that daughter."

Jim smiled, "And we have another sister to torture."

Tim smiled, "Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

Jim smiled, "Hoo-Sha."

The two gave each other a high five.

Sam raised an eyebrow, 'What?"

Kim waved a hand, "That's Tweeb talk, Tweeb talk is impossible to translate. So don't try."

Everyone except Sam bursted out laughing.

Sam shook her head, "What ever." Sam smiled, "By the way Kim, I took your advice and got four pairs of BDU pants from the ARMY-NAVY store. And as for added support and protection, mom got me four athletic suporters and two athletic supporters with protective cups."

Monique smiled, "Those will come in handy in Battles where debris is flying."

Anne grinned, "And I got her a large supply of condoms so when she decides to masterbate she won't risk getting herself pregnant."

Sam nodded, "Though I do enjoy the feeling of my own warm cum on my pussy, I'm just not ready to have children yet."

Anne smiled, "That's why I got you the condums."

Ron spoke up, "I was reading about that and it said that would be impossible. Her body wouldn't allow it."

Sam nodded, "I know the reports you were reading, in most cases yes the body would keep a pregnancy from happening. But in my case, my body will allow it. And Doctors don't know why."

Kim looked at Betty, "By the way dad, How long before the PM is done on the RV?"

Betty nodded, "The RV will be ready tomorrow around two pm. And I have a special surprise for everyone. If all goes right, come next month we will be fitted for Polar Gear and we will be going up to the Artic Circle to catch some good Ice Type Pokemon."

Everyone cheered on hearing the news.

Monique grinned, "But we need to remember, this is 'Team Possible' or 'Pokemon Team Possible'. And anything can happen between now and then."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

The next day everyone was at the RV service Center to get the RV.

Tim looked at the new trailor, "What with the trailor?"

Betty smiled, "Supplies my young son, supplies."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "From the size of it, it looks like we're going to be living on the road for some time to come."

Anne smiled, "Yep, this is going to be a huge family Adventure."

Jim raised a Finger, "Has anyone forgotton that school will be starting soon?"

Anne smiled, "I'll be home schooling you two the last two years." Anne looked at James, "That goes for you James."

Kim looked at Anne, "When did you become a teacher?"

Anne snorted, "Please, When I was going to medical school, I was teaching high school part time to have some extra cash in my pocket."

Sam smiled, "Mom is such a multi talented person. She's a mother, second formost brain surgeon on the planet and school teacher."

Kim smiled, "Don't forget Pokemon Trainer, and part time Global Justice Agent."

Sam smiled, "Them to."

Bonnie spoke up, "Hey Betty? anything new on the Trainer Situation?"

Betty shook her head, "Nothing, everything is quiet. Shego said all they can do for now is monitor the situation and let me know if anything changes."

Monique spoke up, "What did the Board of Governors say about you being back in the field?"

Betty smiled, "They weren't to happy, but they agreed. I would be of better use out here instead of behind a desk pissing them off with request forms requesting new request forms."

Ron looked at Betty, "What about Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Betty nodded, "I'm having them monitor the situation in Europe from the Global Justice Base in Stokholm." Betty snapped her fingers, "Almost forgot, I'm getting us all dirt bikes. Don't worry they'll be miniaturized and kept in their own compartment." Betty smiled, "Now lets load up, we have some things to pick up before heading out west."

What would have been a two day drive to Flagstaff Arizona, took three days do to the snow in the higher elevations.

Betty sighed, "Welcome to Arizona."

Kim looked at her PokeNav, "According to My PokeNav, the Gyms here in Arizona are crap.  
Most Trainers leave the state after challenging their required two home area Gyms."

Sam nodded, "The U.S. and International Pokemon Leagues are investigating possible corruption with in the region."

Jim nodded, "I heard about that, the Leagues said that the Gym Leaders are either taking bribs to throw their Battles or just don't care."

Anne sniffed, "I say lets just refuel and head up to Las Vegas Navada."

Betty nodded, "I agree."

Anne looked at the others, "Hey guys, we're just going to stop for fuel and head on to Las Vegas Nevada."

Ron nodded, "Sounds good to us."

James nodded, "I'm not into Battling a Gym where they don't put their all into it."

Monique was reading her Pokemon Magazine, "If it weren't for what these four boys did, I would say lets head over to the Grand Canyon National Park."

Bonnie looked at Monique, "What did they do?"

Monique, looked at Bonnie, "They set up Mass Capture Pokemon Traps. It almost worked, but a young new Pokemon Ranger named Rachael Walker found the first series of traps. She reported it to her Superiors. At first they just thought she was eger to make a name for herself. They were about to brush it off when another Ranger named David Clark found another series of traps. They traced them back to four boys who were in the park illegally. They harvested so many Pokemon that the U.S. Pokemon League and the U.S. Parks Department had to stop Trainers from capturing anymore. And now the Grand Canyon National Park is off limits to Pokemon Capturing untill the Pokemon Population is restored. And that was six months ago."

Kim looked at Monique, "Did they say why they were capturing Pokemon on a mass scale?"

Monique shook her head, "All they said is that they were paid to capture them. Why?"

Kim nodded, "This mirrors the incident at the Bryce Canyon National Park in Utah. Several kids were hired to Mass Capture Pokemon."

Anne looked at Kim, "Do you think this could be tied into what we're investigating?"

Kim sighed where she was sitting, "In all honesty, yes."

Jim spoke up, "And a lot of this started just after Wade was sent to prison two years ago."

Betty spoke up, "Now we're getting somewhere."

Kim nodded, "Wade goes to prison for hacking into the Department of Defense Main Frame. Why.  
Answer, Wade seen something or heard something on television or the internet that made him begin an investigation. And what ever it was, made those who is causing Pokemon Trainers to Release their Pokemon nervus. Knowing he was the only one who stood a chance of revealing who they are, they use a Porygon to hack the Department of Defense Main Frame and hack Wade's system at the same time making it look like he was the person doing the hacking."

Tim nodded, "And that gets Wade sent to Prison for the next twenty-five years."

Betty spoke up, "Now all we have to do is figure out what he knows, and who wants him sidelined."

Kim folded her arms and sighed, "And we can't do that untill Hawkeye reprograms the Porygon. And that will take a bit of time."

Sam shook her head, "Why?"

Kim nodded, "Having a Porygon is Illegal because they can be programed to do what ever in cyber space.  
And to program one you would need specialized equipment. And since having a Porygon is illegal, having the equipment to program them is also illegal. So for us to get what is needed to build one, we have to buy the components in different places. And we have to pay in cash."

Global Justice Headquarters Location Unknown

Lipsky was in his lab running tests on the Nanite when Shego walked in, "Hey Drew, find anything?"

Lipsky looked up, "More then I wanted."

Shego folded her arms, "How so?"

Lipsky rubbed his eyes, "These Nanites..." Lipsky shook his head, "Who ever made these Nanites was either a genius or certifiably mad. Or both." Lipsky sighed, "But that's not what has me worried."

Shego went to her husband, "What is it Drew?"

Lipsky looked at Shego, "These Nanites are Lorwardian."

Shego looked at Lipsky "Are you saying that somewhere on this planet someone has a factory producing Lorwardian Technology?"

Lipsky shook his head, "I Don't know, either the Lorwardians had the Nanites sent here from Lorwardia. Or as you said, there's a secret facility here on Earth manufacturing them."

Shego rubbed her hands through her hair, "And Wade found out about it and proceeded to investigate it...

Lipsky nodded, "And those who are collaborating with the Lorwardians found out. So they made it look like Wade hacked into the Department of Defense Main Frame and nearly causes world war three."

Shego looked at Lipsky research, "Effectively sidelining the only person who can find out who they are and stop them." Shego thought for a few moments, "Can these Nanites be used to controle Pokemon?"

Lipsky shook hs head, "No, these Nanites are designed to take control of a computer and shut it down."

Shego shook her head, "Leavng you wide open for invasion. I need to contact Bets and let her know."

Lipsky looked at Shego, "Use the new secure frequency I developed, we can't risk the collaborators knowing what we know."

Shego nodded, "I agree." Shego turned and left to call Betty.

A few hours later Betty pulled the RV into the Las Vegas Pokemon Center.

Betty smiled, "Welcome to the Las Vegas Pokemon Center."

Bonnie smiled as she looked up from her PokeNav, "I am so going to Challenge this Gym, the PokeNav says it's one of the best Gyms for Ground Type Pokemon."

Sam nodded, "It says if the Gym Leader feels you're not giving your best. He will stop the match and throw you out of the Gym. And then won't let you return untill you have learned to put your best into a Challenge."

Ron smiled, "Sounds like my kind of Gym."

Anne smiled, "And I see they have a few penthouses."

Betty smiled, "I'll make sure we get one."

A few minutes later everyone was standing in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Welcome to the Las Vegas Pokemon Center, how may I help you?"

Betty smiled, "We need one of your best penthouse suites please."

Nurse Joy nodded, "Yes ma'am, but I must inform you. Unlike our regular rooms that are free of charge to Pokemon Trainers. The suites are not."

Betty nodded, "That will be no problem, the Nurse Joy in Denver Colorado informed us all about the use of the suites."

Nurse Joy nodded, "Very well, and from the size of your party. You'll be wanting our Deluxe Suite."

Betty nodded, "The more room the better."

Nurse Joy nodded, "I'll need you to fill this card out."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What's the card for?"

Betty smiled, "It's so they can set up an account while we're staying here." A few moments later Betty handed the card back to Nurse Joy, "Here you go."

Nurse Joy smiled as she handed Betty ten Card Keys, "And these are your Card Keys. You're on the top floor Suite 2. Will that be all?"

Kim smiled, "Can you refresh my Pokemon please?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "I sure will." Nurse Joy looked at the others, "Any one else need to have their Pokemon healed or refreshed?"

Everyone agreed to have their Pokemon refreshed.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Your Pokemon will be ready tomorrow morning."

Anne smiled, "Lets head up to the suite and then come back to the dining room for dinner."

Betty smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me."  
_ 


	22. Chapter 22

(Part-22)

After getting settled in everyone was sitting at a family table in the Pokemon Center's dining room. Everyone was talking about fun things

Betty smiled, "So in his infinite wisdom, Sheldon decided to try the skateboard trick. He was doing fine untill he got to the rail grind, an hour later mom met up with us at the hospital."

Ron shook his head, "I can only imagine the pain he went through when he hit that railing."

Betty smiled, "Mom looked at Sheldon and just shook her head. The Doctors said he's lucky that the damage he did won't keep him from having children."

Just then Nurse Joy's voice came over the P.A. System, "Attention All Trainers, The Las Vegas Ground Gym Will Be Closed For The Next Two Days For Repairs. All Gym Challenges Will Resume Once Repairs Are Made. Thank You."

Everyone laughed.

When Nurse Joy entered the dining room to get some tea Kim spoke up, "What happened at the Gym?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "The last Challenger got carried away a bit and used a move that caused some damage to the Battle Field. So to ensure everyones safety the Gym Leader has closed the Gym to make the repairs."

Anne nodded, "Good thinking."

Just then Betty's IPad/IPhone signaled an incoming call, "It's from Shego. She's using a new Secure Frequency." Betty answered the call, "Betty here."

Shego nodded, "Are you guys alone?"

Betty shook her head, "No, we're in the Las Vegas Pokemon Center's dining room. We just finished eating dinner."

Shego nodded, "I need you to go somewhere where others can't hear the information I need to give you."

Betty nodded, "Call back in five minutes, we'll be in our suite then."

Shego nodded, "Talk to ya then. Shego out."

Betty looked at the others, "We need to get upstairs now. Shego has something."

A few moments later everyone headed up to the suite.

After getting back to the penthouse Betty set up her IPad/IPhone for everyone to see Shego and so she could see everyone. A few moments later Shego called.

Betty looked at the screen, "Ok you can talk."

Shego nodded, "Drew finished his tests on the Nanite."

Betty looked at Shego, "From the look on your face it's not good news."

Shego nodded, "It's not."

Anne spoke up, "What did Drew find?"

Shego was silent for a few moments, "The Nanite is Lorwardian."

Kim shouted, "LORWARDIAN?"

Shego nodded, "The Nanite is Lorwardian Technology. Drew speculates that the Nanites were either sent from Lorwardia or made here on Earth."

Bonnie spoke up, "And the only way to keep us from finding out if the Nanites were sent to Earth from Lorwardia, or made here on Earth. Is if the Lorwardians have a Collaborator working here on Earth."

Shego nodded, "That's what we think. And we believe Wade was about to find out who the Collaborators were and where they might be making the Nanites when he was busted by the F.B.I.."

Monique nodded, "And effectively side lining the only person who has a chance of finding out that information"

Shego sighed, "Drew also believes they're using the Nanites to gain controle of our Computers so they can stage a possible second invasion."

Betty nodded, "Can they be used to gain controle of our Pokemon?"

Shego shook her head, "No, Drew said these Nanites..."

Kim screamed, "NO! NO MORE WARHOK, NO MORE WARMONGA. NO MORE LORWARDIA. NO MORE! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT HELL AGAIN. I WON'T, YOU HEAR ME? NO MORE!" Kim turned and ran out on the balcony and jumped and took to the air.

Bonnie shouted, "KIMMY!" Bonnie looked at Anne, "What just happened?"

As night fell Kim found herself sitting on a cliff over looking Las Vegas. She just sat there rocking back and forth repeating over and over, 'No More, No More'.

Suddenly behind her stood Arceus who then made a bit of noise to let Kim know she was there.

Kim turned and quickly stood when she seen Arceus, "Arceus."

Arceus nodded, "Yes It Is I Arceus."

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "Why are you here?"

Arceus looked at Kim, "I Heard One Of My Children Weeping. What Toubles You My Child?"

Kim sighed and sat back down, " Three years ago the Earth was invade by an alien race called the Lorwardians."

Arceus nodded, "Yes, I remember."

Kim looked at Arceus, "During the Battle with them I was captured and totured for several days. When I made my escape I was able to use a simple Computer Virus that caused most of their invasion fleet to be destroyed. A few weeks later they were defeated but with a price of the lives of many good people."

Arceus nodded, "Then Why Are You Crying?"

Kim looked up to Arceus, "Because they maybe coming back." Kim started to cry, "And I can't go through what they put me through again."

Arceus moved up to Kim, "My Child, If The Lorwardians Do Return. I Promise You, You Will Not Be Harmed."

Kim looked at Arceus, "What do you mean I won't be harmed?"

Arceus looked at Kim, "Just That My Child, If The Lorwardians Come Back, They Will Never Harm You Again."

Kim closed her eyes and opened them, "I wi..." Kim looked around and found Arceus gone.

An couple of hours later Kim landed on the balcony of the penthouse.

Kim walked in, "I'm back."

Bonnie jumped up and took Kim in her arms, "What happened, and where did you go?"

Anne nodded, "We were worried Kim."

Kim sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't get what the Lorwardians did to me out of my head."

Anne took Kim's hand, "We understand."

Kim looked at her mother, "No mom, you don't. Night after night I replay what they did to me. Once I was captured Warhok put a small device on the back of my neck that nuetralized my Plasma abilities so I couldn't use them. I was then strapped into a chair and forced to watch good people die. To ensure I couldn't look away or close my eyes, they immobilized my head and taped my eyes open. All because the Lorwardians found it entertaining."

Kim stood and looked out the window, "Then the real torture began. They have these steel spikes that they would force into the joints of my wings. While asking about Earth's Defenses." Kim paused, "They tried everything they could to get me to talk. Then a week into the torture I was able to escape my cell and make my way to the ship's Main Computer Core. I then loaded a very simple Computer Virus into the Core and ran as fast as I could. Once I escaped, Warhok and Warmonga's ship and the Lorwardian fleet began to self destruct. When it was over only three of their ships survived." Kim looked at her mother, "So please don't say you understand."

Betty spoke up, "If it weren't for Kim being a Mutant, she would have been marked as an M.I.A. (Missing In Action) or K.I.A. (Killed In Action)."

Kim looked at Betty, "What did Shego say after I left?"

Betty nodded, "Nothing has changed right now, everything is quiet. They're still monitoring the situation."

James spoke up, "How was it that Kim was able to destroy the Lorwardian fleet from one ship?"

Betty nodded, "She was able to because the Lorwardian fleet is networked. With Warhok and Warmonga's ship being the Command Ship, it would continously send out Command Updates to the rest of the fleet." Betty took a sip of her tea and sat the cup down, "And the Virus Kim used was seen as a Command Update and sent out to the rest of the fleet."

James shook his head, "Wow."

Kim grinned, "Now for something that will knock your socks off."

Anne smiled, "What do you have to tell us that will knock our socks off?"

Kim nodded, "I was sitting on a cliff East of Vegas when I was visited by..." Kim paused, "...I was visited by Arceus."

Sam went up to Kim, "You were visited by Arceus?"

Kim nodded, "She asked me why I was crying, so I told her." Kim went on to explain what was said during the visit, "...And before she left, she said that the Lorwardians will never harm me again."

Betty looked at the time, "Ok people, it's getting late. Lets call it an evening and we'll talk some more tomorrow."

A few moments later everyone turned in for the evening.

The next morning everyone was gathered around the dining room table in the penthouse having breakfast.

Anne looked at Kim, "Are you feeling any better this morning."

Kim looked at her mother just as she stuck a piece of sausage in her mouth, "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

James looked at Kim, "We're asking because of what happened yesterday."

Jim nodded, "You were pissed."

Tim spoke next, "When it was mentioned the technology was Lorwardian you started screaming and ran out to the balcony and flew off."

Kim shook her head, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Betty spoke up, "Yesterday Shego called and informed us that Drew discovered that the Nanites that was used at Global Justice Headquarters are Lorwardian Technology. When you heard that you just snapped and ran to the balcony and took a nose dive off it and flew away. When you returned you said that you was visited by Arceus. And Arceus said that the Lorwardians..."

Kim and Betty spoke at the same time, "Will never harm me again."

Anne nodded, "Now do you remember?"

Kim sat her fork down, "You want to hear something funny?"

Ron looked at Kim, "What would that be KP?"

Kim looked at everyone, "I remember everything that happened, but I don't ever remember saying it or doing it."

Monique raised an eyebrow, "How is it she remembers everything but doesn't remember saying or doing any of it?"

Anne nodded, "It's a safety mechanism, her mind was protecting itself from any further mental harm. So it decided to let her remember what happened, but her mind didn't want her to remember doing them."

Sam shook her head, "Man the human mind is so..."

Anne smiled, "Mysterious?"

Sam nodded, "Exactlly."

Betty smiled, "Ok people, lets eat breakfast. We have a full day of fun ahead of us."

Fremont Street Experience Las Vegas, Nevada

A few hours later everyone was enjoying the sights of Las Vegas, the even visited the famous Pawn Shop from the tv series Pawn Stars.

By that evening they were taking a slow walk up and down the Fremont Street Experience.

Kim smiled as she looked around, "This is totally awesome."

Ron looked at his pamphlet, "The Fremont Street Experience (FSE) is a pedestrian mall and attraction for Downtown Las Vegas, Nevada. The FSE occupies the Westernmost five blocks of Fremont Street, including the area known for years as "Glitter Gulch," and portions of some other adjacent streets The central attraction is a barrel vault canopy, 90 ft (27 m) high at the peak and four blocks, or approximately 1,500 ft (460 m), in length. While Las Vegas is known for never turning the outside casino lights off, each show begins by turning off the lights on all of the buildings, including the casinos, under the canopy. Before each show, one bidirectional street that crosses the Experience is blocked off for safety reasons.  
Concerts, usually free, are also held on three stages. The venue has become a major tourist attraction for downtown Las Vegas, and is also the location of the SlotZilla zip line attraction and the city's annual New Year's Eve party, complete with fireworks on the display screen."

Monique smiled as she looked at Ron, "Ron sweetie, your spoiling the moment with to much information."

Ron smiled as he put the pamphlet in his pocket, "You're right, I'm spoiling the moment."

Just then a young girl slowly walked infront of the group, "My name is Linda Masters, and I challenge the one named Jim Possible."

Kim spoke up, "Not under the mall canopy. It's to dangerous."

Linda looked at Kim, "My challenge isn't to you, it's to your brother."

Tim turned looking at Kim and spoke softly, "Hey Kim, doesn't she look familier?"

Kim smiled, "That's Linda Masters, she transfered to Middleton from Chicago about a year and a half before the Lorwardian Invasion. A Year later she got expelled for getting into that Pokemon Battle that put Gina McDonald in the hospital for a week. Jim was the one who testified that Linda cheated in the Battle by secretly using two Pokemon. Since it was her first offence she had her Pokedex and PokeNav locked out for a year."

TIm nodded, "That's what I thought." Tim looked at Jim and whispered in his ear, "Be careful Linda has a nack for cheating."

Jim nodded, "I know." Jim looked sat Linda, "Not here, it's to dangerous."

Linda smled, "What's the matter Jimmy boy, no balls to take me on right here?"

Just then Officer Jenny walked up, "What's going on here?"

Jim looked at Officer Jenny, "Nothing ma'am, we were about to take our Battle outside where it's more safer."

Linda snorted, "Like hell, you either accept the challenge like a Trainer and Battle right here. Or I put it out on the Pokemon Net that you're just to afraid to accept a challenge."

Officer Jenny looked right at Linda, "Young lady, you either take your challenge outside the mall or..."

Linda looked at Officer Jenny, "Or you'll what? you have no jurisdiction here."

Officer Jenny got nose to nose with Linda, "That's where you're wrong little girl. The moment you made a challenge it became my jurisdiction."

Just then a woman walked up, "Excuse me but why are you up in my daughter's face?"

Officer Jenny looked at the woman, "Are you this girl's mother?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, I'm April Masters."

Officer Jenny nodded, "Your daughter made a challenge to this young man who suggested they take the challenge outside for safety reasons. She refused and threatened this young man by posting information on the Pokemon Net stating he's afraid to accept a challenge like a real Trainer."

Mrs. Masters looked at her daughter, "Linda Francine Masters, so help me." Mrs. Master looked at Jim, "I understand you accepted her challenge but offered to move it outside?"

Jim nodded, "Yes ma'am, I told her that it would be to dangerous to have a Battle under the canopy."

Mrs. Masters nodded, "Wise thinking." Mrs. Masters looked at her daughter, "He accepted the Battle and it will be moved out side." Mrs. Masters pointed to the entrance, "MOVE!"  
_ 


	23. Chapter 23

(Part-23)

Three minutes later everyone was gathered outside for Jim and Linda's Battle.

Officer Jenny spoke up, "I'll Be the Referee for this Battle."

Linda grinned, "This will be a One on One Battle."

Officer Jenny nodded and raised her right hand, "This Is A One On One Battle. Between Linda Masters of Chicago, Illinois and Jim Possible Of Middleton, Colorado. This Battle Ends When Either Trainer's Pokemon Can No Longer Battle."

As Officer Jenny continued Kim secretly took out Hawkeye's Pokeball while looking around for Linda's hidden Pokemon.

Officer Jenny Spoke up, "Linda Masters, Choose Your Pokemon."

Lindaa smiled, "I choose Rattata."

A Moment later Linda's Rattata appeared, "RATTATA!

Officer Jenny looked at Jim, "Jim Possible, Choose Your Pokemon."

Jim smiled, "I choose my Mankey." Jim tossed up the ball, "Come on out Kong."

Just then Jim Mankey appeared, "MANKEY!"

Officer Jenny now had both hands raised, "Let The Battle Begin."

As the Battle started Kim continued to scan the area, she knew how Linda operated. Then she seen what she was looking for. There just above Jim was the slightest distortion. Kim knew there was only two Pokemon that could bend light and make themselves almost invisiable. They were Latios and Latias. Kim had to play the move just right, or it would be Jim getting disqulified.

The Battle was starting to get good, but Jim had the Type Advantage. Linda's Rattata which is a Normal Type Pokemon was weak against Jim's Mankey which is a Fighting Type Pokemon.  
And a large crowd was gathering to watch.

Kim smiled as she watched Jim start to get the upper hand, but she knew that was about to change. Kim watched where the distortion was and just as it began to appear Kim threw Hawkeye's ball up, "NOW HAWKEYE, USE BONE RUSH ON LATIAS!"

As fast as she said it Hawkeye appeared and attacked Latias with Bone Rush knocking her to the ground unconscious.

Officer Jenny spoke up, "Trainers Hold." Officer Jenny looked at Kim and then at Latias and Hawkeye, "What Is The Meaning Of This?"

Kim smiled, "I'll explain what's going on." For the next few minutes Kim explained to Officer Jenny what was happening. Kim smiled, "...So you see ma'am, Linda doesn't like to loose." Kim smiled, "But I realized something about that Latias."

Officer Jenny smiled, "It's not Linda's."

Kim nodded, "That's right, it's her mother's."

Officer Jenny nodded and turned, "This Match Up Is Over, Linda Masters Is Disqualified. Jim Possible Of Middleton Colorado Is The Winner."

A lot of the people in the crowd congratulated Jim and a well faught battle.

Officer Jenny looked at Linda and her mother, "As for you two. You're under arrest for cheating. As for your Pokemon, they will be confiscated pending the outcome of the investigation."  
Officer Jenny looked at Linda, "Young Lady time to pay Jim his winnings."

Linda snorted and aimed her PokeNav towards Jim's and made the transfer, "There, one hundred dollars."

Just then two Pokemon Rangers walked up and arrested both Linda and her mother.

Officer Jenny smiled and looked at Jim, "A Battle well faught young man."

Jim smiled, "Thank you."

Officer Jenny sighed, "Now to do a shit load of paperwork." Officer Jenny turned and left.

Sam looked at Kim, "How did you know they were going to cheat?"

Kim smiled, "When me, Bonnie, Ron, Monique were juniors in High School Jim and Tim had just been enrolled in the advanced placement program. A week later Linda transfered in from Chicago.  
We knew she was going to be trouble from the start."

Monique spoke up, "And we were none to wrong."

Ron nodded, "It all began with theft of simple things like school supplies, stuff we could care less about. But when Pokemon Gear and other Pokemon Supplies began disappearing people began taking notice. Especially Mr. Barken."

Kim nodded, "Any way a few months later Linda got into a Pokemon Battle with Gina McDonald. The Battle was going great most of the school turned out to cheer them on. Then that's when it happened, A third Pokemon appeared out of nowhere and attacked Gina. When everything settled down Gina was taken to the hospital with some serious injuries. It was Jim who seen Linda use hand signals to a hidden Pokemon and had it attack Gina and her Pokemon. Mr. Barken quickly had Linda expelled on grounds of theft of school and student property and causing injury to another student."

Sam nodded, "But how did you know Linda's mother was involved?"

Kim nodded, "The Pokemon that attacked Gina was the same Pokemon that was used here."

Jim looked at Sam, "And that was a Latias."

Sam shook her head, "I got a feeling Mrs. Masters is going to lose a rare Legendary Pokemon named Latias."

Betty smiled, "Ok people, it time for lunch, who's up for pizza?"

Everyone raised their hands.

Betty smiled, "Then lets go to Pizza Hut, I'm hungry."

A few moments later the group headed for Pizza Hut.

At the restuarant everyone was talking about the Battle.

Sam sat her glass down, "How did you know the Latias belonged to Tina's mother?"

Kim took a drink of her soda, "I knew it was her Pokemon right off, when she came to pick up Linda a few times she had the Pokemon in plain sight."

James shook his head, "You would think someone having such a rare Legendary Pokemon would keep it quiet."

Kim smiled, "Hell even the Pokemon Rangers told 'em to keep the Latias quiet." Kim leaned foward, "But they didn't and now they're in some big trouble."

Sam spoke up, "What will happen to them now?"

Betty nodded, "If found guilty, they will loose all but one Pokemon each. That one will be considered a companion. They'll loose their Pokedex and PokeNavs. And they will be forever band from competing in any Championships."

James winced, "Ouch."

Kim smiled, "You may say that now, but wait till they see what the fines are."

James raised an eyebrow, "That bad?"

Kim nodded, "That bad. One thing the U.S. And Intrenational Pokemon Leagues don't like and that's cheating."

Betty looked at the time, "Ok my loving family, it't time to go shopping. Ron wants to restock his herbs and spices and other seasonings he may need." Betty blushed, "Plus me and Anne are wanting to look into some baby furniture."

Bonnie smiled, "Same here."

Las Vegas Pokemon Center Penthouse

Several hours later everyone was back at the Pokemon Center and in the penthouse relaxing.

Sam smiled, "So did you guys find the funiture you wanted?'

Anne smiled, "We found some."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Kim sighed, "I'll get it." Kim got up and went to the door and opened it, "Officer Jenny, how can we help you?"

Officer Jenny nodded, "Could you come down to the station please?"

Kim nodded, "Sure, is there something wrong?"

Officer Jenny smiled, "No, no. Nothing's wrong."

Kim nodded, "Let me grab my bag and I'll be right with you." Kim looked at the others, "I'll be back, I'm needed at the Officer Jenny Corps office for a few minutes."

Bonnie spoke up, "Be careful."

Kim smiled, "I will." Kim picked up her bag and smiled, "All set."

Officer Jenny Corps Office Las Vegas Pokemon Center Las Vegas Nevada

Once there Kim was lead to the office of the Lead Officer Jenny.

A moment later a well seasoned Officer Jenny walked in and took a seat at the desk. Officer Jenny smiled, "Thank you for coming Miss Possible."

Kim nodded and smiled, "No problem."

Officer Jenny smiled and folded her hands, "The reason we asked you hear is because the U.S. and International Pokemon Leagues have found Linda Masters and her mother April Masters guilty of cheating. As the rules stand they will be stripped of all but one Pokemon each and their Pokedex and PokeNavs will also be taken from them. And they will be forever band from competing in any Pokemon Championships."

Kim nodded, "But what does that have to do with me?"

Officer Jenny smiled, "One of the Pokemon that was taken is the Latias, it has been placed in our ownership. Because we have no need for such a Pokemon, we here at the Officer Jenny Corps would like to give you first crack at having such a Pokemon."  
Officer Jenny smiled, "Normal rules aply to get it if you want it."

Kim smiled, "I have the perfect Pokemon to trade with the Officer Jenny Corps."

Officer Jenny smiled, "Then lets head back to the Pokemon center and make the trade."

Las Vegas Pokemon Center Las Vegas Nevada

Several minutes later Kim and Officer Jennys entered the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Officer Jenny, Miss Possible. How may I be of service?"

Officer Jenny explained to Nurse Joy the situation, "...And that's why we're here. We're here to make a trade."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Excellent, right this way."

A few moments later Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and Kim was standing next to a Pokemon Trading and Transfer Machine.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Because Officer Jenny has made the offer of trade she will stand here on the left side, and Miss Possible you will stand on the right."

Once everyone was where they were to be Nurse Joy smiled, "Please place the Pokemon to be traded in the cups."

Officer Jenny smiled, "One Latias as promised."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Miss Possible..."

Kim smiled, "And I have one Growlithe to trade."

Officer Jenny smiled, "You've done your homework."

Kim smiled, "I know the Officer Jenny Corps like to use Growlithe or Squirtle as their partners."

Officer Jenny smiled and nodded, "That we do."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Let the trade begin."

Five minutes later the trade was complete.

Kim smiled as she looked at the Latias hovering next to her, "Thanks again Officer Jenny, Pearl will make a great addition to my Pokemon."

Officer Jenny nodded, "Just remember, you can't use her in any Offical Gym or Trainer to Trainer Battles untill you reach a level equal or higher."

Kim smiled, "I understand ma'am. But that doesn't mean I can't use her in Unoffical Battles."

Officer Jenny raised a finger grinning, "That is so true." Officer Jenny looked at the Growlithe, "And I know one Officer Jenny who will be very happy to get her Growlithe partner."

The three laughed.

Officer Jenny smiled, "Time for me to get back to the office. Please take care."

Kim smiled, "I will." Kim looked at Nurse Joy and smiled, "And time to head back up to the penthouse and throw them through a loop with what I have."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Take care, and again if there's anything you need. Just let me know."

Kim nodded, "I will Nurse Joy." Kim turned and headed back up to the penthouse.

A few minutes later Kim was sitting with the others in the living room of the penthouse.

Bonnie smiled, "So what did the Officer Jenny Corps want?"

Kim smiled as she took her shoes and socks off, "Nothing really, they just wanted me to know that the U.S. and International Pokemon Leagues have found Linda and her mother guilty of cheating. And that they had all but one Pokemon each taken from them. Their Pokedex and PokeNavs were also stripped from them and they are forever band from competing in any Pokemon Championships."

Tim shook his heas, "Serves 'em right for cheating."

Kim smiled, "But that's not all, I got to make a trade with the Officer Jenny Corps."

Anne smiled, "They didn't?"

Kim nodded, "The U.S and International Pokemon Leagues put the Latias in the ownership of the Officer Jenny Corps. And the head Officer Jenny here in Las Vegas traded me the Latias for my Growlithe." Kim smiled as she showed them her Latias, "Come on out Pearl"

A moment later Pearl appeared, "LATIAS!"

James shook his head, "Why would they trade you a Latias for a Growlithe?"

Monique smiled, "Because the Officer Jenny Corps doesn't really have a use for a Legendary like Latias. But they do for a Growlithe."

Kim smiled, "I knew I would love to add this Pokemon to my ever growing collection. So I traded my Growlithe for Pearl." Kim smiled, "Ok Pearl time to return." A moment later Pearl was safely back in her Pokeball, "Plus I can always get another Growlithe."

Just then everyone's PokeNav signaled an incoming message.

Sam smiled, "It's from Nurse Joy, it says the Gym is now open again and the Leader is now accepting new Challenges."

Anne smiled, "Then I say we hit the beds early so we can make our challenges."

Kim smiled, "You won't get no argument from me there."

A few moments later everyone went to their room for the evening.


	24. Chapter 24

(Part-24)

That evening Kim was dreaming, not of her and Bonnie's children playing with Pokemon.  
But she was reliving the torture she went through when she was captured By Warhok and Warmonga.

Kim was screaming and crying in pain as Warhok forced a steel spike into the joint of her left wing, "NOOOOO, NOOOO! IT HURTS, IT HURST PLEASE STOP!"

Warhok smiled, "All you have to do is tell me what the Defenses of Earth are and I'll stop."

Kim cried, "I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW, THAT'S THE TRUTH!"

Warhok leaned into Kim's face, "Now why is it that I don't believe you?" Warhok picked up another spike and forced it into the joint of Kim's right wing.

Kim screamed in pain, "NOOOOO PLEASE STOP, PLEASE! IT HURTS!"

Bonnie was holding Kim as she screamed.

Anne rushed in, "What's wrong?"

Bonnie looked at Anne crying, "I can't wake her."

Anne nodded, "When did this start?"

Bonnie looked at Kim who was still screaming, "Just a few moments ago."

In the dream Kim was hoisted up into the air with chains connected to the spikes.

Warhok smiled, "Just tell me what I want to know and I'll stop the pain."

Kim screamed, "I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE STOP! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

Warmonga folded her arms , "She lies."

Warhok smiled, "I know."

The Xavier School For Gifted Children Salem Center, North Salem Westchester County, New York

Charles Exavier was working late in his office when he suddenly looked up and felt the pain. As he was leaving his office to head down to Cerebro he is approched by Jean Grey.

Xavier looked at Jean, "You felt it to?"

Jean nodded, "Yes, Kim is in extreme pain."

Xavier nodded, "I was about to go down to Cerebro and help her, care to join me?"

Jean nodded, "Yes please."

Cerebro Chamber

A few minutes later Xavier and Jean was in Cerebro.

Xavier picked up the helmet and put it on which automaticly activates Cerebro. Reaching out with his mind Xavier called to Kim, "Kimberly...Kimberly. It's me Charles." Getting no answer he spoke out again, "Kimberly Ann Possible you will answer me right this minute."

Kim screamed, "HELP ME PROFESSOR! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Xavier seen Kim hanging in the air with Warhok and Warmonga standing next to her, "Kimberly I want you to look at me."

Kim turned her head, "Help me Professor, PLEASE!"

Xavier spoke up again, "Kimberly, I want you to look at me."

Kim turned her head again, "Help me Professor."

Xavier smiled, "Listen to me Kimberly, I want you to reach out and take my hand."

Kim cried, "I can't."

Xavier held his out, "Take my hand Kimberly."

Kim reached out and grabbed Xavier's hand. Suddenly she was no longer on Warhok's ship but standing in a meadow with Pokemon playing around them, "Where...?"

Xavier smiled, "It was all a dream Kimberly."

Kim began to cry, "Why do I keep reliving the time I was tortured by Warhok and Warmonga?"

Charles sighed, "It's all part of what is called Post Tramatic Stress Disorder. I promise you in time you will learn to deal with what happened to you."

Kim sighed, "But the nightmares."

Xavier nodded, "Will always be there, and you will also learn how to deal with them." Xavier smiled, "Now I want you to listen to me Kimberly, the next time you have the dream of being tortured I want you to tell yourself that this is all a dream. And then I want you to fill your mind with pleasing thoughts. This will help you deal with the nightmares."

Kim nodded, "I will sir." Xavier walked back a few steps, "Now it time for you to wake up."

A few moments ago Kim was screaming when she suddenly became calm.

Bonnie shook her head, "What's going on?"

Anne checked Kim pulse, "Her pulse is returning to normal, her breathing is slow and steady."

Kim began to stir.

Bonnie smiled, "She's waking up."

Kim looked around and seen Bonnie, her mother and Betty next to her, "Damn it happened again."

Anne sighed, "Yes Kimmy, it happened again."

Kim went to sit up but cried out in pain, "My Wings!"

Anne slowly turned Kim over and seen the brusing, "Ok young lady you're going to the Hospital rather you like it or not."

Las Vegas General Hospital Las Vegas Nevada

An hour later Anne and Betty helped Kim into the Hospital Emergency Room.

Anne went into Doctor mode, "Excuse me, who's the attending Physician on duty?"

Just then a young woman walked up, "That'll be me, I'm Doctor Ari Yothers."

Anne nodded, "I'm Doctor Anne Possible, and this is my daughter Kim."

Yothers nodded, "It's an honor to have such an esteemed colleague visiting our Hospital. What can we do for you Doctor?"

Anne nodded, "I need a Portible X-Ray machine, I need to make sure my daughter hasn't done any damage to her wings."

Yothers nodded, "Right..."

Just then an older woman walked up, "Hold that order, I'm Doctor Margret Jennings, I'm the Director of the Emergency Department of this Hospital." Jennings looked at Anne, "And you are?"

Anne nodded, "I'm Doctor Anne Possible, we're honored to have such an esteemed Doctor visiting us. How can we help you?"

Anne sighed, "I need the X-Rays to ensure my daughter hasn't done any damage to her wings."

Jennings looked at Kim and then at Anne, "Your daughter is a Mutant."

Anne nodded, "And?"

Jennings folded her arms, "We don't serve Muties a..."

While in extreme pain Kim was ontop of Jennings grabbing her before she could finish, "NEVER..." Kim had to paused for a moment, "Never call me a Mutie again, I perfer Mutant or gifted." Letting go of the woman Kim collapsed to the floor.

Anne looked at Yothers, "Help me get her on a bed."

Yothers quickly did as Anne asked.

Jennings pointed to everyone, "I forbid this action, if you insist on continuing. I will be forced to call the police."

Anne looked at Jennings, "You go right ahead and call the police and then you can explain your blatant violation of the Mutant Equil Rights Admendment of the U.S. Constitution." Anne smiled, "Trust me sister, you don't want to go down that path with me."

Jennings turned and stormed off.

A few moments later an X-Ray Technician wheeled an X-Ray Machine into the Exame area.

Anne looked at the man, "I want those as soon as you have them processed."

The man nodded, "Yes ma'am."

An hour later Anne and Doctor Yothers were going over Kim's X-Rays.

Anne sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank God, she only has a few pulled muscles."

Yothers pointed to two spots, "What are these here and hear?"

Anne nodded, "What do you recall of the Lorwardian Invasion?"

Yothers looked at Anne, "Lets just say that is something I want to forget. But from the look on your face, those spots have a lot to do with it."

Anne nodded, "It does. During the invasion Kim was captured by the leaders Warhok and Warmonga. For over a week they tortured her for the information on Earth's Defenses."

Yothers looked at Kim's sleeping form, "I can never imagine what she went through."

Anne sighed, "In the end, Kim and the rest of 'Team Possible' was able to defeat the Lorwardians, but not before it cost a lot of good lives."

Just then Jennings walked up with two Las Vegas Police Officers, "I want these people arrested."

Anne looked at Jennings with a death glare, "I warned you not to go down this path."

Jennings back away, "See she's threatening me."

Anne raised an eyebrow while smiling, "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to touch you. However I am going to let you deal..." Ann pointed to Betty who was sitting in a chair in a laid back position, "...with her."

Betty sat up and then stood and slowly walked to where Anne was.

Jennings looked at Betty, "And who are you?"

Betty reached into her back pocket and produced her I.D., "I'm Betty Franklin AKA: Betty Director. Director of Global Justice."

The lead officer backed away with his hands raised, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one said anything about dealing with Global Justice." This officer knew that dealing with Global Justice could either advance your career in Law Enforcement or totally destroy it.

Jennings looked at the officer, "I want them arrested."

Betty looked at Jennings, "Mrs. Jennings, do you realize that by denying that girl medical care you are breaking several Local, State and Federal Laws, Including the Mutant Equil Rights Admendment of the U.S. Constitution?" Betty smiled, "Do you truly realize who you have there on the bed? If not, I'll tell you. That Mrs. Jennings is Kim Possible of the famed 'Team Possible'."

Yothers smiled in awe, "That's why she looked familier."

Betty smiled, "And she's the best Agent Global Justice has. And she happens to be my daughter. Now you either help her or..."

Kim spoke up, "No one's going to to anything." Kim winced in pain as she sat up and looked at Jennings, "I'll be leaving, I don't want to stink up your Emergency Room with my Mutant Presence any longer."

No one said a thing.

As Kim got up to leave she stopped and got face to face with Jennings, "Ya know Mrs. Jennings, I should beat the shit out of you, but I'm not. And I'll tell you why, one you're not worth the effert. And two I don't feel like going to jail and being Big Bertha's Bitch." Kim snorted, "It's people like you that give the human race a bad name." As Kim went to leave she looked at the two officers and smiled, "Gentelmen."

Jennings popped off, "They should track down your father and shoot him for getting the woman that gave birth to you pregnant."

Kim stopped in her tracks and raised a finger, "Ok, now that is worth the trouble."

Before Jennings could react, Kim had laid her out on the floor unconscious.

Kim looked at the Police Officers, "Gentelmen, if you wish to take me to jail. I won't resist."

The lead officer smiled, "The way I see it she slipped and fell."

The Xavier School For Gifted Children Cerebro Chamber Salem Center, North Salem Westchester County, New York

Xavier smiled as he took the helmet off.

Jean looked at the Professor, "What was going on?"

Xavier nodded, "Kimberly was reliving the time she was being tortured by the Lorwardians known as Warhok and Warmonga."

Jean nodded, "I heard about that, Global Justice was about to list her as an M.I.A. or K.I.A."

Xavier nodded, "That is before she was able to escape and destroyed most of the Lorwardian invasion fleet." Xavier looked at Jean, "So to help her deal with the Post Tramatic Stress Disorder and the nightmares, she is to tell herself that the nightmare is just a dream and that she is to fill her mind with pleasent thoughts."

Jean smiled, "As you taught me after Scott was killed in the Battle with Apocalypse."

Xavier nodded, "Correct." Xavier looked at the time, "Lets get some rest, we have some new students to welcome in the morning."

Las Vegas Pokemon Center Penthouse

A couple of hours later Kim, Anne and Betty were back at the penthouse.

Bonnie held kim, "So?"

Anne smiled, "Kim's going to be fine, she only pulled a few muscles."

Betty smiled, "And one of them was for laying out the Emergency Department's Director for saying what she did."

Sam looked at Betty, "What did she say?"

Betty rubbed her face, "Jennings said that they should track down your father and shoot him for getting the woman that gave birth to you pregnant."

Bonnie winced, "Wrong thing to say."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Kim sighed, "I'll bet you a dollar that's the Las Vegas Police."

Jim got up and answered the door, "Yes?"

There at the door was Nurse Joy a plain clothes Detective and three uniformed Police Officers.

The Detective showed his badge, "I'm Detective Carl Hanson, Is..." The Detective looked at his note book, "Doctor Anne Possible, Kim Possible, and Betty Franklin here?"

Jim stood to the side, "Yes, please come in."

Anne stood, "I'm Doctor Anne Possible, how can I help you?"

Hanson looked at Kim, "Is this your daughter Kim Possible?"

Anne nodded, "Yes."

Hanson looked at the lead Uniformed Officer and just nodded.

The Officer reached into a bag and pulled out a collar, "I need to place this collar on you for the time being. It's for your and our safety."

Km paniced as she backed away, "Mommy!"

Betty spoke up, "What is the meaning of this?"

Hanson nodded, "Are you Betty Franklin?"

Betty slowly stood, "That'll be me." Betty took out her I.D. "Betty Franklin, AKA: Betty Director. Director of Global Justice." Betty looked at the officer with the collar, "I advise you Officer to keep that away from my daughter."

Hanson looked at Betty, "You're the Director of Global Justice?"

Betty smiled, "That's what it says on my I.D.."

Hanson looked at the Officer, "There's no need for that." Hanson looked at his notes, "A few hours ago you, Anne Possible, Kim Possible entered the Emergency Room of the Las Vegas General Hospital so you can have Kim Possible examined."

Anne spoke up, "Yes we did, but it seems the Emergency Department Director didn't like Mutants in the E.R.. In fact she didn't like Mutants at all."

Hanson nodded, "That maybe, but you were asked to leave. Which in the end resulted in Director Jennings loosing several teeth when she was attack by your daughter."

Kim looked at Hanson, "Then maybe she shouldn't have popped off with saying 'They should track down your father and shoot him for getting the woman that gave birth to you pregnant."

During the questioning Betty noticed a few things that the others didn't. So she slowly brought up her left wrist and tapped a tiny button on the watch she was wearing.  
_ 


	25. Chapter 25

(Part-25)

For the next couple of hours the Detective continued to ask questions about what happened at the hospital.

Anne looked at the Detective, "Mr. Hanson, do you remember the Lorwardian Invasion?"

Hanson looked at Anne, "Mrs. Possible, I will never forget the Invasion. And here's why, a lot of my friends were taken and never heard from again. Some of them were damn good cops." Hanson looked back at his notes, "So yes Mrs. Possible, I will remember the invasion."

Anne nodded, "So was my daughter here. When she was taken she was tortured for information on Earth's Defenses. Information she didn't know." Anne looked at Hanson, "If it wasn't for her and 'Team Possible' this planet would have fallen to the Lorwardians."

Just then Shego, Agent Will Du, Nick Fury and several dozen Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents entered the penthouse from the balcony and throught the door.

Hanson quickly stood, "What's going on here?"

Betty smiled as she folded her arms, "Now Mr. Hanson, it's time for you and your men here to answer a few question. Starting with who you really work for."

Ron raised an eyebrow, 'They don't work for the Las Vegas Police?"

Betty smiled, "No Ron, they don't. I suspect they work for the some shadow Government group."

James spoke up, "Like the N.S.A.?"

Betty smiled, "No, I suspect the group these gentelmen work for is the type that doesn't like being in the lime light."

Kim thought for a few moments and looked at Fury, "Director Fury, when my father's plane went down was it confirmed that the remains were his and that of Dr. Vivan Porter's?"

Fury thought for a moment, "Come to think of it no. We just assumed that the two bodies we found were theirs."

Kim shook her head smiling, "He's good."

Anne looked at Kim, "What are you talking about?"

Kim nodded, "About a year before the invasion me and daddy were having a father/daughter day. And he confied in me about an Organization he was with called Section-7." Kim smiled, "No it's not like the Sector-7 in the Transformer Movies." Kim folded her arms, "This Section-7 is so classified, it doesn't flag classified. And the Federal Government including the President doesn't know about them or their activities."

Monique spoke up, "Are you saying that your father James Timothy Possible is alive?"

Kim nodded, "Yep."

Jim shook his head, "Then who were those two on the plane with me and Tim?"

Kim smiled, "They were daddy and Vivian, they just staged their deaths. How do you think you were able to walk away with little to no injuries? The Plane crash was all staged."

Fury raised an eyebrow, "Then who's remains were those we turned over to their families?"

Kim smiled, "They were Clones."

Fury was in awe, "Clones?"

Kim nodded, "Clones."

Just then Bonnie yelled as it hit her like a tone of bricks, "OH, OH, COULD IT HAVE BEEN THAT SIMPLE?"

Kim looked at Bonnie, "What's up?"

Bonnie looked at Kim, "I pray that I'm wrong, but I believe I know who set Wade up. And who Wade was about to expose as Lorwardian collaborators."

Anne sighed as she sat down, "James and Vivian."

Kim was shocked at what her mother just said, "Daddy would never work for the Lorwardians."

Monique looked at Kim, "Answer this Kim, How much damage did the Middleton Space Center take during the Invasion?"

Kim had tears in her eyes, "Except for a busted fifty foot section of fence, none."

Monique nodded, "None."

Kim looked up, "Why would daddy do that?"

Betty sat next to Kim, "Money, Power, both. Who knows? What we do know is, most of those at the Space Center were taken prisoner and never seen again. The only ones to survive the so called round up without a scratch on a facility that suffered no damage is James T. Possible and Dr. Vivian Porter."

Anne sighed, "And the Middleton Space Center Board of Governors. They were away at the time of the attack."

Ron looked at Betty, "Where does Wade fit into this?"

Betty sighed, "I suspect he found out about James and Vivian collaborating and their work on collecting the most powerful Pokemon that could to help in a possible second invasion."

Fury nodded to Coulson who handed him a small brief case, "I have something I need to show you. If there is going to be a second invasion, the Lorwardians would need to hide their invasion fleet somewhere untill they receive the signal to invade." Fury brought up a Holographic Map of Earth's Solar System, "Where can you hide an invasion fleet without someone noticing?"

Jim looked at the map, "There's thousands of places out there to hide. But if there is a second Invasion coming I would want to hide somewhere close by."

Tim looked at the map and pointed, "Because of the technology they have, we know they have anti-gravity. So if I were to hide a fleet, I would hide it here. Just inside Jupiter's Atmospher."

James shook his head, "Why there?"

Fury spoke up, "Because anyone in there right mind knows that if you hide your fleet in there and your calculations are off by just the slighest margin. The pressure of Jupiter's atmospher will crush you. That's where they're hiding their fleet."

Sam looked at the map, "Is there any way to stop the Lorwardians from here."

Fury sighed and sat on the back of the couch, "No, the only way to stop them is to let them come. Then and only then do we stand a chance."

Kim looked out the window at Las Vegas at night, "But we need to know where daddy and Vivian are, so we can try and get the information on when the Lorwardians second invasion will accure."

Fury snorted, "Hell, he'll probably tell us he doesn't know and that we'll have to wait till it happens."

Kim thought for a few moments and turned and looked at Betty, "Let me know dad if I'm exceeding my authority." Kim looked at Shego, "Shego, I need you to lock these four up in a cell at GJ, but check them first for anything that might be used to help my father to tap into GJ's system."

Shego nodded, "No problem."

Kim turned and looked at Fury, "Fury, I need you to haul ass to Africa and start a search for any new factories or warehouses. If you find any scan them for the signal."

Kim looked back at Shego, "Shego I need you to start a pain in the ass search for the signal here in the U.S., Asia and Europe."

Jim smiled, "If she's doing what I think she's doing. She going to triangulate the possible position of our father's base."

Tim nodded, "It'll take some time, but it can work."

Fury smiled, "Now I know why 'Team Possible' is considered the best. Always taking charge when needed."

Betty smiled, "And I have 'em working for Global Justice."

Shego looked at Kim, "Do you think these four know where your father James Possible is?"

Kim folded her arms, "No, they're just field operatives." Kim looked at the time, "Ok people, it's getting late and we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Fury looked at Betty, "Will you and the others remain here in the field?"

Betty nodded, "Yes, we need to keep up with the Pokemon Cover."

Shego nodded, "I'll let you know what we find." With that She took the four with her and the GJ Agents and headed back to Global Justice Headquarters.

Fury looked at Betty, "I'll let you know what we find as soon as we can." Fury reached down and collected the brief case and left with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.

Kim looked ast Nurse Joy, "If any one asks what all the noise was about, tell 'em it was an unscheduled Ranger Excersize and that there will be no more in the foreseeable future."

Nurse Joy smiled, "I'll let 'em know. Have a good evening." Nurse Joy turned and left.

Kim smiled, "Now there goes some eye candy that can give ya a hard on."

Bonnie walked up behind Kim and wrapped her arms around her and shoved her hand down the front of Kims pants, "Feels like Junior need a little attention."

Kim turned and smiled, "You offering?"

Bonnie kissed Kim, "Yep."

Kim wiggled her eyebrow, "Nice." Kim turned to look at the others but found them gone. She then turned back to Bonnie and grinned, "Lets have some fun."

The next morning everyone was having breakfast.

James looked at Kim, "How does this triangulation search work?"

Kim nodded, "We're hoping to find the three most outer transmission points in each country or region and then see if there is a major hub in the center. If there is we then use that hub and tack my father to his main base of operations."

Sam nodded, "The Germans used that tactic to track the resistance cells during world war two."

Ron nodded, "I know the tactic, the resistance cells realized what the Germans were doing. So when they went out to blow something up they made sure that it didn't leave a pattern for the enemy to track."

Kim sighed, "Lets hope he isn't using that tactic."

Just then everyone PokeNavs signaled an incoming message.

James read the message, "Bummer, the message raeds as follows - 'The Las Vegas Gym Leader Wishes To Apologize To All Trainer Who Have Come To Challenge The Gym. But Must Decline Do To The Building Is In Need Of Some Major Structural Repairs. Unlike The Damage To The Battle Field, This Damage If Not Repaired Could Cause The Building To Collapse. Again The Gym Will Reopen Once The Repairs Are Finished'."

Ron sighed, "And I was Hoping For Another Gym Badge."

Betty smiled and leaned to Anne and whispered into her ear.

Anne laughed, "Betty, that would be wonderful."

Kim looked at Her mother, "What are you two planning?"

Anne smiled, "How would you all like to go to a place where you can get some very excellent Fire Type Pokemon?"

Sam perked up, "Hawaii?"

Betty looked at Sam in shock, "How the..."

Ron smiled, "If we're going to Hawaii, then we're going to have to go to the Lincoln Grill Restaurant in Hilo."

Monique grinned, "Of course, no trip to Hawaii would be complete without a trip to the Lincoln Grill Restaurant in Hilo."

James raised an eyebrow, "Why would we need to go there?"

Everyone including Sam spoke at the same time, "LOCO MOCO!"

Everyone but James laughed.

James shook his head, "What is Loco Moco?"

Sam smiled, "Haven't you ever watched Diners, Drive-Ins And Dives on the Food Network? Loco Moco consists of white rice, topped with a hamburger patty, a fried egg, and brown gravy. It's delicious."

James thought for a minute and smiled, "Ok."

Monique smiled, "So, when do we leave?"

Betty smiled, "I need to arrange to have the GJ Jet meet us in Los Angeles."

Tim shook his head, "Why L.A. and not here?"

Betty nodded as she sat her coffee down, "L.A. is the closest GJ Facility that has the storage big enough to store the RV." We could always go back to Colorado, but that would be taking us back the other way."

Jim smiled, "L.A. sounds just fine."

Everyone laughed again.

Betty smiled, "Plus it's time I paid a long over due visit to my mother."

Anne smiled, "So lets get everything packed that we don't need and take it to the RV. And then we'll spend the day having sme fun. And after breakfast tomorrow morning. We head out to Los Angeles and then to Hawaii."

After a fun filled day everyone had packed what they didn't need and had it taken to the RV.

Anne turned in the bed and smiled, "So, do you think your mother will like me?"

Betty smiled, "She better, you're the mother of her granddaughter."

Anne kissed Betty, "That is true. And I'm the mother of her new future grandson or granddaughter."

Betty kissed Anne, "So logical."

Ann smiled, "Shut up and make love to me."

Betty smiled, Yes ma'am."

The next morning everyone had breakfast and headed down to the lobby to check out.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Did you enjoy your stay?"

Betty smiled, "We sure did."

Nurse Joy nodded, "Excellent, we hope to see you again real soon. And now I'll need your Pokedex' to check you all out."

Everyone handed Nurse Joy their Pokedex.

Nurse Joy smiled as she scanned each one and handed them back, "There all done."

Just then a young girl entered the Loby, "Nurse Joy, I need your help."

Nurse Joy sighed with a smiled, "A Nurse's job is never done." Nurse Joy motioned for the girl.

Once in the RV Betty quickly started it up and headed west to Los Angeles.

Sam looked at her PokeNav, "If Traffic is with us, it should take us about four hours to get there on Interstate-15."

Betty sighed and smiled, "I remember the last time I traveled this way."

Kim looked at Betty, "When was that?"

Betty tooka drink of water, "The day I left Los Angeles."

Monique looked at Betty, "Why did ya leave?"

Betty shrugged her shoulders, "I really didn't leave, I was running away."

Bonnie spoke up, "What were you running from?"

Betty again shrugged her shoulders, "Life in general, but It wasn't untill after I had those wonderful three days on the train with Anne that I began to live again. Anyways, it was just after I left home I made my way here to Vegas I noticed a recruiting poster for a fledgling group that would later become Global Justice. Looking for some excitement, I joined."

Jim looked at Betty, "What was the Organization's name you joined?"

Betty looked at Jim, "Before it became Global Justice, it was known as Earth Law." Betty smiled, "Two years later the name was changed to Global Justice. And you all know the rest of the story."

For the next few hours everyone talked about nothing in general to pass the time untill they reached Los Angeles.  
_ 


	26. Chapter 26

(Part-26)

Four hours later they were all in Los Angeles.

Betty smiled, "It'll be good to see home again, one thing I miss about mom is her homemade Pokeberry Preserves."

Ron smiled, "You think she'll share a recipe or two with me?"

Betty smiled, "You can ask, but most of her Pokeberry Preserve Recipes are all memorized. The woman can cook anything and everything with the exception of one thing."

Ron smiled, "What's the one thing she can't cook?"

Betty smiled, "Poffins, she never can get the hang of cooking the damn things."

Monique smiled, "Time for you to teach Betty's mom how to make Poffins."

Ron smiled, "No Problem, when I get done. She'll be making them like a pro."

Everyone laughed.

Kim looked Betty, "Where do you live at here In Los Angeles?"

Betty smiled, "After High School we bought a ranch up by Lancaster, pleanty of space to let your Pokemon out to get some excersize."

After another hour and a half of driving and fighting the L.A. traffic Betty finally pulled onto the road that would take them up to the main house.

Betty smiled, "We're here."

Kim streched in her seat, "Next time we're in L.A., remind me to fly. This traffic can be a bitch."

Betty smiled, "You should see it when wild Pokemon decide to have it out with each other on the freeways."

James smiled, "What happens then?"

Betty grinned, "You sit back and wait till there done or wait for the Pokemon Rangers to show up and stop 'em. Nine times out of ten, they're just left alone." Betty got up and opened the door, "Lets go see my mother."

Just then a woman who could have easily passed as Betty's identical twin walked out. The only difference between the two was the eye patch.

Betty smiled, "Mom!"

The woman smiled, "Betty!"

The two quickly hugged each other,

The woman smiled as she pulled back, "Welcome home sweetie, I sure did miss you."

Betty smiled, "I missed you to mom." Betty turned to the others, "Mom, I want you to meet some very important people to me."

Anne, Kim, Jim and Tim walked up first.

Betty smiled, "Mom, this vision of beauty is my soon to be wife Anne Possible. She a Doctor who specalizes in Brain Surgery. These are her two sons Jim and Tim Possible." Betty smiled as she brought Kim closer, "And this is Kim Possible her daughter."

The woman took Kim's chin in her hand and smiled, "And yours."

Betty shook her head, "How..."

The woman smiled, "I can see it in her eyes."

Betty smiled, "Anne, Kids. This is my mother Mrs. Robin Director."

Robin waved Betty off, "Please, I dropped the last name of Director the moment me and that gold digging father of yours got divorced." The woman looked to heaven and raised a hand, "May god rest his soul. I went back to using my maiden name of Franklin. And please, call me Robin."

Kim looked at Betty, "I thought..."

Betty smiled, "Please, when mom met my father she was working in a twenty-four hour diner just to have something to do."

Kim looked at Robin, "You don't have to answer, but just how wealthy are you?"

Robin nodded, "Do you know who Bill Gates is?"

Kim snorted, "Who doesn't know who Bill Gates is?"

Robin folded her arms, "Well If you took his net worth and added it to all those who are listed in the Forbes and Fortune Five Hundred magazines and added the Nation Budget Deficit and multiplied that by ten, and then added the National Budget deficit of every other country in the world and mutiplied that by ten you still wouldn't come close to what I have."

Kim was in awe, "Damn."

Betty smiled, "And none of it belonged to my late father. It's all mom's."

Robin looked at Betty and smiled, "And yours when you're ready."

Betty smiled, "Now to introduce the others. This is Bonnie Rockwaller, She's Kim better half. This here is Ron Stoppable Offical cook of 'Pokemon Team Possible'. And the girl next to him is Monique Williams his soon to be wife. The young lady there is Samantha Carter, we met her at the Pokemon Preserve in Colorado. And the young man there is James Mathews, we met him in Colorado Springs. And he's Tim's boyfriend."

Robin smiled, "Looks like we're going to have a full house for a few days."

A few moments later everyone entered the house.

Robin looked at a young girl, "Pamela, can you bring some coffee and tea out to the patio."

The girl nodded, "Right away ma'am."

A few moments later Robin lead everyone out to the Patio where they all took a seat.

Robin looked at Betty, "So, have you seen or heard from Sheldon lately?"

Betty sighed, "Sorry to say this mom, but Sheldon is in United States Disciplinary Barracks at Fort Leavenworth."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Why is he there? Sheldon is a Civilian."

Betty gave a shy grin, "No he's not mom, when Sheldon left home he joined the Marine Corps.  
A few years later he went A.W.O.L. which was later raised to desertion. He also stole nearly two hundred and fifty million dollars from the Marine Corp."

Robin rolled her eyes, "That boy can be a heart attack. So how long is he there for?"

Betty sighed, "He'll be there for the next twenty-five years."

Robin sighed, "Maybe it's for the best. At least he ain't out there trying to conqure the world like that idiot Gemini from that World Evil Empire or W.E.E. was trying to do."

Everyone but James, Sam and Robin laughed.

Robin looked ar Betty, "What's so funny."

Betty wipped the tear of laughter from her eyes, "Mom, that idiot Gimini who ran the organizaton World Evil Empire or W.E.E. for short and who was out trying to conqure the world is...is Sheldon."

Betty and the others bursted out laughing again.

Robin smiled, "Now that I think about it, the name World Evil Empire or W.E.E. for short is so lame. Only your brother could come up with something like that." Robin bursted out laughing, "What did he get charged for there?"

Betty smiled, "Nothing, his plans for world domination kept failing, the Government just didn't have the heart to charge him with anything."

Robin smiled, "At least when you ran away you made something of yourself by becoming the Director of Global Justice." Robin shook her head, "But to be called Director Director."

Betty smiled, "Relax mom, I did the smartest thing ever and that was change my last name to your maiden name of Franklin."

Robin smiled with pride, "As the Vulcans on Star Trek would say, Logical Thinking."

Betty nodded, "Thank you."

Just then Pamela walked out and served everyone with the coffee and tea. She then looked at Robin, "Will there be anything else ma'am."

Robin smiled, "That'll be all Pamela."

Pamela turned and walked back into the house.

Sam smiled, "What's with Pamela wearing the skimpy French maid uniform and being barefoot?"

Betty smiled, "My mother is extremely Bi-sexual, and Pamela must be her new toy. And from the way she looks, her and Pamela were upstairs having a little fun when we pulled in."

Robin blushed a deep shade of red.

Bonnie smiled, "She's almost as red as you Kim."

Everyone laughed.

Sam smiled, "Ya know, when we pulled in a little while ago and Betty said you were her mother, I was about to call her a lier. I accually thought you were her twin sister."

Robin smiled, "Thank you."

Sam smiled, "So, what's your secret to looking so young?"

Robin smiled, "No secret, it's just that the women of our family age much slower them most."

Kim smiled, "You're Mutants?"

Robin nodded, "Just the women of the family. But Sheldon is the exception."

Betty sat her coffee down, "Our Mutant ability is extreme slow aging?"

Sam smiled as she looked at Robin, "Hey Robin, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But just how old are you?"

Robin smiled, "Brace yourselves, I'm three hundred and thirty-five years old."

Kim looked at Betty, "And how old are you dad?"

Betty smiled, "I'm the same age as your mother sweetie. The Mutant Ability of slow aging didn't kick in untill I turned eighteen."

Robin nodded, "As did Sheldon."

Betty nodded, "You did say he was the exception."

Kim smiled, "That's like Logan, he has several abilities. And one of them is slow aging."

Betty nodded, "Most Mutants have at least two or more abilities. One we all have in common is the healing factor."

Kim snorted and smiled, "When it comes to me I not only have the ability to produce Red Plasma, which made me this wonderful shade of red. I also have wings and excellerated healing. And now I learn that I have extreme slow aging."

Betty took Kim in her arms and hugged her, "That's right."

Monique looked at Robin, "So all you do is just change your last name as you go."

Robin smiled and looked at Monique, "Only when I get married."

Bonnie grinned, "Just how many sisters do you have?"

Betty gave a sad smile, "I have two other sisters, their names are Donna and Harriet. But we're not on speaking terms."

Robin spoke up, "And before anyone asks the other two are much older then Betty and Sheldon. And the reason we're not on speaking terms is something we don't discuss."

Kim nodded, "That's cool."

Sam silently looked at everyone and smiled, "I have a question for everyone."

Anne looked at Sam, "What is it sweetie?"

Sam smiled, "Have you all wondered why we're all here together?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "What do you mean?"

Sam smiled, "Us, this sellect group?"

Betty shrugged her shoulders, "We're all trying to figure out who's causing Trainers to release their Pokemon."

Sam nodded, "But why us?"

Jim spoke up, "She has a point there."

Anne smiled, "What ever brought us together must have a purpose."

Over in a quiet section of some woods next to a small lake, Hawkeye was enjoying the quiet time so he could meditate. As Hawkeye slowly opened his eyes he seen Arceus.

Hawkeye quickly moved to the knelt position, "Arceus."

Arceus nodded, "My Guardian, The Next Champion Is Now With The Others. Remember, There Shall Be One More To Join Them When The Time Is Right. Guard Them Well."

Hawkeye nodded, "I shall Arceus."

Arceus nodded, "And Remember, Do Not Tell Them Of Their Roll As My Champions Against The Coming Evil Untill I Tell You To."

Hawkeye nodded, "As you command Arceus." Again Hawkeye looked up and Arceus was gone.

Robin sighed, "Ya know, I'm so damn bored sitting aroud here..."

Sam smiled, "Why don't you join us on a Pokemon Adventure?"

Robin thought for a moment, "It's been some years since I had an Adventure." Robin waved Sam off, "I doubt my daughter would like her mother tagging along."

Betty took her mother's hand, "Mom, Anne is Kim's mother and she's with her. Jim and Tim are Kim's brothers and they're with her. So if you don't mind, I would love to have my mom with me on a Pokemon Adventure."

Robin now had tears in her eyes as she kissed Betty's hand, "Thank you."

Just then Pamela walked back out in her regular clothes and handed Robin an envelope, "My resignation ma'am." Pamela turned and left.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What?" Robin got up and went after Pamela, but before she could stop her Pamela got in her car and left.

A few moments later Robin returned to the others.

Betty looked at her mother, "What was that all about?"

Robin shook her head, "Beats me." Robin picked up the envelope and opened it and took out the letter and read it.

##########  
Dear Robin,

I'm sorry it has to come to this, but I'm leaving you. And the reason is your daughter and her friends Are taking you away from me. I wanted you all to myself, I didn't want to share you with anyone. That includes your daughter, and her friends. Don't come looking for me because you won't find me. You can have my things sent to the address below.

Good-Bye Pamela ##########

Kim looked at Robin, "How long were you two together?"

Robin sighed, "Two years."

Kim smiled, "It's settled then, we'll help you with your affairs here. And then we're taking you with us on a Pokemon Adventure."

Two days later everything was set.

Robin looked at her nephew Paul, "Well Paul, the ranch is in your hands. I know you can handle him without any problems, but I decided to make the ranch an official Pokemon Preserve. And now falls under the protection of the Pokemon Rangers."

Paul smiled, "No problem Aunt Robin, I would have done the same thing. David has always tried to sell this place so it can be developed."

Robin nodded, "Once the new Pokemon Preserve facility is built and the notice is posted on the Pokemon Net. You can expect to see Pokemon Trainers coming from all over the place."

Just then two Black and Red SUVs with the California Pokemon Rangers Seal on the doors pulled up.

The lead Ranger smiled as he walked up, "I'm Ranger Captain Martin Carson, I'm here to scout the area for a Pokemon Facility."

Robin smled, "Other then the main Ranch house and area. the rest is free game to use." Robin smiled and looked at Paul, "They're all yours."

A few moments later everyone was in the RV heading out to the L.A. Global Justice Facility to store the RV and head to Hawaii.

Kim looked at Robin, "What was that all about David?"

Robin nodded, "David and Paul are brothers and they're the sons of our Aunt Martha. Though we're really cousins, they always seen us as Aunts. Anyway David has always been trying to get me to sell the ranch so it can be developed. I wanted it to remain in it's present condition." Robin sighed, "I knew if I left like I just did he would have grounds to file for abandonment on the property. When you asked me to join you on this Pokemon Adventure, I had to think of a quick way to keep that from happening. And that way is to have the property made into a Pokemon Preseve."

Kim smiled, "Which means he can't touch it."

Robin nodded, "Not for the next one hundred and ninty-nine years."

Betty smiled, "Mom, you really know how to piss someone off."

Robin smiled, "It's one of my best features."  
_ 


	27. Chapter 27

(Part-27)

Instead of using the Global Justice Jet, everyone was on Robin's privet plane.

Kim smiled, "You have a 747 as a privet plane?"

Robin nodded, "Nothing but the best." Robin pointed to the rear of the plane, "This baby even has crew bunks when needed for long flights."

Just then a couple of flight attendents walked up and began serving lunch.

The lead attendent smiled, "Will there be anything else Miss. Franklin."

Robin smiled, "No nothing else, thanks Helen."

Sam smiled as she sat her tea down, "I noticed you have more women working for you then men, why is that."

Robin smiled, "Though I'm Bi-Sexual, I feel more comfortable with women. Except for a few men at the ranch, and the pilots. Most of my employees are women."

Sam nodded, "I can understand that."

Robin smiled, "Well people, we have a five hour and fifteen minute flight ahead of us, so sit back enjoy your lunch and just have fun."

Honolulu Pokemon Center Honolulu Hawaii

After a five hour and fifteen minute flight and an hour ride in a car everyone was standing in the lobby of the Honolulu Pokemon Center.

Kim smiled, "Gotta love this place, even Nurse Joy dresses the part."

Nurse Joy looked up and smiled, "Aloha and Welcome to the Honolulu Pokemon Center."

Robin smiled, "Thank you, I'm Robin Franklin. I've reserved the Penthouse suite." Robin handed Nurse Joy her new Pokedex.

Nurse Joy scanned the Pokedex, "Yes ma'am, the Penthouse is ready. I'm required to let you know that the Penthouse is not free as the other rooms. Do you still want the Penthouse Suite?"

Robin smiled, "I understand that it's not free, and yes, I stll need the suite."

Nurse Joy smiled as she regestered everyone as staying in the penthouse. Nurse Joy handed everyone their Pokedexs back and then passed out the card keys, "These are your keys to the suite. And if you need anything else just let me know."

Robin smiled, "We will."

Honolulu Pokemon Center Penthouse

Once everyone was settled in they all gathered in the living room.

Robin smiled, "In a couple of days, we'll be taking a plane to the Big Island to the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park."

James sighed, "That place will be packed."

Robin nodded, "Normally yes, but like your trip to the Colorado Pokemon Preserve, we'll also be visiting a restricted section."

Betty smiled, "And like in Colorado, it's by 'Special Invitation' only."

Robin smiled, "And I just happend to get us an invitation to spend two fun filled weeks catching Fire Type Pokemon."

Kim looked over to Sam, "Hey Sa..."

There with her head in Robin's lap was Sam sound asleep.

Robin smiled and slowly moved Sam's head and stood, since she and Sam shared a room Robin picked Sam up and took her to their room and put her to bed.

Anne smiled, "She is one tired girl."

Jim nodded, "We all are."

Robin smiled, "Lets hit the beds, we have a big day ahead of us."

Sometime in the early morning hours Robin woke up to Sam's head on her chest her right leg draped over her own. And Sam right hand was between her legs.

Robin smiled and spoke in a quiet voice, "Oh shit."

Just then Sam looked up into Robin's eyes and smiled, "Hey beautiful."

Robin smiled, "Do you realize what you're doing to me?"

Sam smiled, "Something good I hope."

Robin sighed and smiled, "Lets take this slowly, I don't want to jump in and start something we'll both regret."

Sam grinned, "I doubt we'll regret what will happen."

Robin smiled, "That no, me wetting the bed yes."

Sam smiled, "Ok."

Robin hopped up and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later Robin returned and climbed back into bed with Sam, "Now where were we?"

A few hours later everyone was gathering around the dinner table for breakfast.

Betty looked up and and smiled as she seen Sam and her mother walk from their room hand in hand, "Looks serious?"

Sam and Robin looked at their hands and just shrugged their shoulders and sat together at the table.

Monique grinned, "So how was your evening?"

Sam took a drink of her juice, "I slept like a log."

Tim smiled, "We can tell."

Kim smiled, "So what's on the agenda?"

Robin smiled, "I thought we would take a tour of the Arizona Memorial and the U.S.S. Missouri and then go up to Diamond Head and see the view."

Kim nodded, "We need to remember, that part of Diamond Head is closed to the public and serves as a platform for antennas used by the U.S. Government..."

Just then Kim reached over and grabbed Betty's Secure IPad/IPhone and called GJ.

A moment later Shego appeared, "Hey princess, how's the Pokemon Adventure."

Kim nodded, "Doin' good, but that's not the reason for this call. I need you to halt all searches except for those aimed at Diamond Head on Oahu and the Mauna Kea Observatories."

Shego nodded, "You think they're there?"

Kim smiled, "No, but if they are. The moment we stop the signal..."

Shego nodded, "I'll get back to ya as soon as I have something. Shego out." A moment later the screen went blank.

Betty looked at Kim, "What's up?'

Kim sat back, "We've been racking our brain on where the main signal is being sent from."

Jim looked at Kim, "Are you saying it's being sent from here in Hawaii?"

Kim nodded, "There's only two places here in Hawaii that someone could get a good signal off. Diamond Head and..."

Tim spoke up, "Mauna Kea Observatories."

James shook his head, "Why here in Hawaii?"

Ron spoke up, "As Kim said to Shego, part of Diamond Head is closed to the public and serves as a platform for antennas used by the U.S. Government."

Monique nodded, "Ok and why the Mauna Kea Observatories?"

Robin spoke up, "Because the altitude and isolation in the middle of the Pacific Ocean makes Mauna Kea one of the best locations on Earth for ground-based astronomy. The location is ideal because of its dark skies, good astronomical seeing, low humidity and position above most of the water vapor in the atmosphere, clean air, good weather and almost equatorial location. Mauna Kea Observatories sits at 9,300 feet above sea level. And if done right the signal can be sent without anything blocking it."

Sam listened and spoke up, "Diamond Head is a decoy, we need to check out the Mauna Kea Observatories."

Kim nodded, "I agree, Section-7 will want the isolation the Mauna Kea Observatories provide."

Robin spoke up, "Well untill this Shego calls back, I say we head over to the Arizona Memorial. And tour the U.S.S. Missouri. And still go up to Diamond Head for the view"

After visiting the Arizona Memorial and the Battleship Missouri and going up to Diamond Head, everyone then went a nice Sushi bar.

Sitting outside eating Betty's Secure IPad/IPhone signaled an incoming call

Betty answered the call, "Hey Shego, what do you have?"

Shego smiled, "You can cut Diamond Head off the list, all we're getting is Government traffic there."

Betty nodded, "What about the Mauna Kea Observatories?"

Shego nodded, "We're moving the Satellite into position now, we should have something by this evening."

Betty nodded, "Keep us informed of any changes."

Shego nodded, "I will, Shego out."

Betty put her IPod/IPad away, "Well people, you heard her. Diamond Head is out. Now all we can do is wait for the readings on the Mauna Kea Observatories."

Robin nodded, "And since we'll be in the area tomorrow..."

Kim smiled, "That's right, we'll be going to the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park."

Robin nodded, "Now once we get to Hilo we'll take a van up and around to the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park."

Kim smiled, "Lets not forget a special stop at the Lincoln Grill Restaurant in Hilo for..."

Everyone spoke at at the same time, "LOCO MOCO!"

That evening everyone was back at the Pokemon Center when Shego called.

Betty looked at Shego, "What did you find?"

Shego nodded, "When we began our scans everything went quiet, it's as if they knew we were coming."

Anne spoke up, "Could they have someone on the inside."

Betty shook her head, "No, all Global Justice Agents are screened before becoming members."

Jim shook his head, "Why not do a HYDRA infiltration? wait till they're a member and then recruit."

Kim shook her head, "Global Justice Agents would rather kill themselves before betraying GJ."

Betty nodded, "Global Justice Agents are loyal to the core."

Tim spoke up, "Then how did they know we were coming to scan with the satellite?"

Bonnie spoke up, "They have someone in Cheyenne Mountain, and that person is in the U.S. Air Force."

Shego spoke up, "How's that?"

Bonnie nodded, "NORAD (North American Aerospace Defense Command) monitors all Satellite activity, they know where every Satellite is up there. The moment one is moved..."

Robin nodded, "The moment a Satellite is moved dozens of people will know so they can track it's location."

Betty sighed, "We'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

Ron groaned, "Search by sight."

Betty nodded, "Search by sight."

Sam shook her head, "What's so bad about a search by sight?"

Robin looked at Sam, "A search by sight requires you to look directly at the equipment."

Kim nodded, "And you can get caught looking at equipment that you shouldn't be looking at."

Robin nodded, "And that can get you in a shit load of trouble." Robin then looked at the time, "Ok people, lets hit the beds. We head to the Big Island in the morning."

And as Robin said they loaded up on a plane and headed to Hilo on the Big Island

After getting a suite at the Hilo Pokemon Center Everyone headed out to the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park.

Hawaii Volcanoes National Park Island of Hawaii

Kim smiled, "I want to go over by Kilauea."

Tim looked at his sister, "Are you nuts, that Volcano is active."

Kim smiled, "That's why I want to go, I want some good Fire Type Pokemon."

Sam smiled, "Just think you might even see a Moltres or even a Heatran."

Kim eyes widened, "That would be Awesome."

Bonnie smiled, "And if she gets into some trouble by the Lava, she can easily fly out."

Kim looked at Bonnie, "That's if I don't hit any Thermal Downrafts."

Bonnie nodded, "I remember that one time we were in Africa chasing Jackie Oakes (a.k.a. Jackie the Jackal)."

James raised an eye brow, "Who's Jakie Oakes?"

Monique smiled, "Don't you watch Wrestling?"

James shook his head, "Never watched it, I was more into watching the Pokemon Network."

Tim shook his head, "My love, never watched the beefy men on wrestling."

Monique smiled, "Jakie Oakes is the Founder, Chairman and Executive Promoter of GWA (the Global Wrestling Association), Jackie Oakes made a fortune bringing his brand of sports entertainment into living rooms all over the world. However, promoting the show wasn't good enough for Jackie. He wanted to be part of the show as an actual wrestler. Unfortunately, because of his small size, none of the other athletes in the locker room (especially his two star performers, Steel Toe and Pain King) would take his request seriously."

Ron nodded, "This caused a great deal of resentment in Jackie until one day, he came across the legend of an unnamed Egyptian amulet. According to myth, the amulet was a gift to Cleopatra herself from a High Priest of Anubis, Egyptian god of the dead. Allegedly, whoever wore the amulet was granted superhuman strength and power. Jackie Oaks was defeated when Rufus managed to remove the amulet, allowing Pain King and Steel Toe to throw him from the ring."

Kim smiled, "Once we had the amulet, we flew to Egypt to return it to where Jakie Oakes got it. As I was flying out over the dessert I hit a Thremal Downdraft and down I went."

Anne smiled, "Thankfully the only thing she hurt was her pride."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

James smiled, "When it comes to wrestling sounds like Ron and Monique are big fans."

Monique smiled, "My brother got me hook on the sport."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I've always liked wrestling."

Anne grinned, "I accually had to ban Tim from watching wrestling because he would always jerk off watching the men."

Tim shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, they were some good looking men."

Everyone laughed.

James smiled, "If I need the four-one-one on the sport, I'll give you guys a call."

Everyone laughed again.

A few minutes later everyone entered the Research Center at the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park.

Robin smiled at the man behind the counter, "Hi, I'm Robin Franklin. I have a reservation."

The man smiled and looked up, "Welcome..." The man lost his smile when he seen Kim, "What is she doing here?"

Kim looked around and then at the man , "Are you talking about me?"

The man snorted, "Do you see any other Muties around here."

Kim slowly walked up to the man, "Never, call me a Mutie again. I perfer Mutant or gifted."

The man sniffed, "I see nothng but an abomination. We don't allow your filth..."

Anne shouted, "HEY!, That's my daughter you're takling to."

Kim touched Anne's arm, "No mom, don't." Kim shook her head, "You guys go on and enjoy the Park, I'll see you all back at the Hilo Pokemon Center." Kim turned and left.

Betty looked at the man, "What's you name?"

The man folded his arms, "Wilson...Wilson Mayes. Senior Research Facility Attendent and Guide. Why?"

Betty smiled as she showed her I.D., "The name's Betty Franklin, AKA: Betty Director. Director of Global Justice." Betty leaned on the counter, "I wonder what your superiors would say if they found out that you've been discrimination against Mutants."

Mayes leaned in and smiled, "What makes you think they don't?"

Betty smiled, "I have a nack for reading people, and your eyes just scream to me saying that your superiors don't know." Betty turned, "Lets go, I have a few people to contact."

As they left Mayes shouted, "Good Riddance."  
_ 


	28. Chapter 28

(Part-28)

Hawaii Volcanoes National Park Hawii

Kim touched Anne's arm, "No mom, don't." Kim shook her head, "You guys go on and enjoy the Park, I'll see you all back at the Hilo Pokemon Center." Kim turned and left.

Once outside Kim took to the air crying, her entire day ruined by one person who has a hatred for Mutants.

Hilo Pokemon Center Hilo Hawaii

It took Kim ten minutes to fly back to the Pokemon Center. All Kim wanted now was to be left alone. Kim still had tears in her eyes as she entered the Penthouse Suite, when she entered the suite. She was shocked to see her father and Vivan Porter standing there with several Section-7 Agents.

James spoke up, "Hello Kimmy-Cub."

Kim quickly and without anyone knowing made note of where everyone was standing and the distance she was to the balcony. Kim shook her head, "Well, well, well. Look what the Meowth dragged in."

James looked at his people, "Take her."

Kim smiled, "I Don't Think So." Turning Kim took out the three men that were coming at her.  
She then made her way to the balcony and did a nose dive off it and took to the air.

James cursed, "Damn it, with out her our plans are ruined."

Vivan smiled, "There is a way of tracking her, but we're going to need to use the Porygon."

James looked at Vivan, "How can the Porygon help?"

Vivan smiled, "We program it to hack the GPS Tracking Chip in her Pokedex and PokeNav."

James nodded, "Do it, and have a few men remain here with the new Tranquilizer Guns. She shows up here again, I want her taken out and brought back to Headquarters."

Vivan nodded, "I'll get right on it."

As Kim took to the air she quickly pulled out her PokeNav and called her mother.

Anne looked at Kim, "Kim where are you?"

Kim spoke up, "Mom, I Need You To Listen To Me. Don't Go Back To The Pokemon Center. I Repeat Don't Go Back To The Pokemon Center."

Anne spoke up, "What's wrong?"

Kim nodded, "Meet Me At..." Kim looked at the map on her PokeNav, "...Meet Me The Palace Theater And I'll Explain Everything There."

Anne nodded, "We'll see you there."

Kim cut the connection and headed for the Palace Theater.

Anne looked at Betty, "Something must have happened, lets get to the Palace Theater."

Bonnie looked at Anne, "What's wrong?"

Anne shook her head, "I don't know, but what ever it is. Kim doesn't want us to go back to the Pokemon Center.

An hour later Betty pulled the Van up to the Palace Theater and Kim quickly got in.

Anne looked at Kim and handed her a bottle of water, "Why didn't you want us to return to the Pokemon Center?"

Kim quickly took a drink of water, "When I left I returned to the Center, at the moment I wanted to be left alone. Everything was fine untill I opened the door to the suite." Kim took another drink of water, "Now, I'll give you three guesses on who was in the room with me. But you're going to only need one."

Anne now had a look of shock on her face, "James was there."

Kim nodded, "Yep, and Vivian was with him."

Tim smiled and looked at James, "What's your middle name?"

James smiled, "Alaxander, Why?"

Robin smiled, "Tim is asking because we're going to start calling you Alex. It's so we don't get you mixed up with James Possible."

James/Alex thought and shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds good to me."

Betty looked at Kim, "Do you know what he was wanting?"

Kim shook her head, "All I know is when I got there they were waiting. He then looked at his men and ordered them to take me into custody." Kim took a drink, "That's when I took out three of them and ran to the balcony and did my famous nose dive."

Betty sighed, "Ok, I'll have some people from the Global Justice Honolulu office come here and gather our things. But for now, we're going to take up residence at Pearl."

Kim smiled, "Just one question."

Betty smiled, "What's that sweetie?"

Kim wrapped her arms around Betty from the rear, "How are we to get on the base if we're not in the Navy, Marines or Air Force? Even I know Global Justice doesn't have the authority to just waltz on a U.S. Military Reservation."

Robin grinned, "Just leave that to me."

Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickam Pearal Harbor Naval Base Island Oahu Honolulu, Hawaii

Three hours later everyone was back on Oahu. Once they were about a mile from the main gate Betty and Robin switched places.

Betty looked at her mother, "I don't see how you're going to do it, but the wheel is all yours."

Robin smiled as she sat in the drivers seat, "You are about to see a master at work."

A few moments later Robin began driving to the gate. As she did she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small thin billfold. As she got it out she pulled up to the gate.

The Marine at the gate looked at Robin, "I.D. please."

Robin opened the small billfold and showed what was inside to the Marine.

The Marine looked at the billfold took a step back and snapped to an attention, and saluted Robin, "Welcome to Pearl ma'am." The Marine quickly motioned her through.

Betty raised a finger, "What was that all about?"

Robin showed Betty the I.D. "Read it and weep."

Betty took the I.D. and looked at it, "Oh, you have got to be shittin' me."

Robin smiled, "Trust me it's real."

Monique spoke up, "What does it say?"

Betty shook her head, "My mother is a Rear Admiral Lower Half in the United State Navy."

Anne looked at the I.D., "United States Navy Reserve."

Robin smiled, "I'm just full of surprises."

Betty looked at her mother, "We need to have a serious talk."

Robin smiled, "Ok, just let me know when." Just then Robin turned into a gas station, "I'll be right out, I need to change my clothes." Robin quickly got out and went to the back of the van and grabbed a small duffel bag and headed to the restroom. When Robin walked out twenty minutes later she was wearing the standard Service Khakis and Khaki Garrison Cap. With her rank on her collar and cap. Robin smiled, "Ok, I'm ready."

Sam looked at Robin, "Who are we going to see?"

Robin nodded, "We're going to see Vice Admiral Troy Carson."

A few moments later they were headed over to the Command Building to see the Base Commander.

Robin looked at the others as they arrived at the Headquarters Building, "Ok, we're here. Stick to my heels and have a little fun."

As they entered the main building Robin went to the Reception Desk to check in and to get everyone Visitors Passes.

As she did that Kim smiled and started to look around. On the wall was an Illustration of the attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941. As Kim turned she seen down the hall a door open and from the room the door lead to her father and Vivan exited. Kim silently cursed, "Shit, how the hell did they..." Kim quickly went to the others, "Heads up we've got trouble." Kim pointed, "In there fast." Kim looked the seaman at the desk, "Not a word."

The Seaman nodded, "Understood." The Seaman quickly hid the papers Robin was filling out but hers.

Robin just stood there filling out her paper work, "There you go Seaman."

Just as Robin handed the papers to the Seaman, James Possible and Vivan Porter entered the main lobby with Vice Admiral Carson

James turned and looked at Carson, "Thank you for you time Admiral, with your help I know we can capture her and have her put away. With her on the loose, our National Security is at great risk."

Carson nodded, "You know, it's strange. Kim Possible has saved this world so many times and it turns out she's been a terrorest all along."

Vivan nodded, "That's how she works sir, she makes you feel safe and secure and then she strikes."

Carson nodded, "Well rest assure, The U.S. Navy is always ready to stop a terrorest as dangerous as Kim Possible."

As James turned he seen Robin standing there, "Have we met before."

Robin shook her head, "Not that I can recall, and I have a damn good memory."

James smiled, "I'm sorry, it's just that you look like Betty Director. The Director of Global Justice."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "I know what Global Justice is. But who is this Betty Director?"

James smiled, "As I said, she the Director of Global Justice. And a good friend." James looked at Carson, "Untill next week Admiral."

Carson nodded, "Untill next week Mr. Possible." James and Vivian and the three men they were with left.

As James and Vivian left James spoke up, "Call in the team, Kim's here."

Vivan nodded, "No Problem."

Back inside Carson and Robin watched as the two left.

Carson sniffed, "Fucking Assholes." Carson looked at Robin and thumbed to James and Vivian, "Those assholes tried to convince me that Kim Possible and the rest of 'Team Possible' were terrorests."

Robin grinned, "That's a good one sir."

Carson smiled, "Robin Franklin, come to take me away from all this so I can live a life style that's truely befitting me?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Nope."

The two then gave each other a hug.

Carson smiled, "How's it goin' Robin?"

Robin smiled, "Not bad." Robin looked around, "We need to talk."

Carson nodded, "In my office." Carson looked at the Seaman, "Bring the others to my office."

Robin looked at Carson, "How..."

Carson smiled, "One, if you're here. Then I know someone's with you. And second, if I'm correct. They're in the hidding room there." Carson raised a hand and smiled, "Everyone hides in that room. And I suspect they were hiding from James Possible and Vivian Porter."

Robin shook her head, "You're good sir."

Carson motioned with his hand, "My office awaits."

A minute or so later everyone was in Carson's office, "Ok Robin, what trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

Robin shook her head, "It's not me..." Robin motioned with her thumb, "...it's them."

Anne looked at Carson, "Do you remember the Lorwardian Invasion?"

Carson nodded, "Lost some good people defending the islands against 'em."

Anne nodded, "We've been gathering evidence against my so called dead husband and his little fuck toy Vivian Porter."

Carson leaned forward, "What for?"

Kim spoke up, "We believe my father James Possible and Vivan Porter have and are collaborating with the Lorwardians." Kim folded her arms, "And we believe they're using this Section-7 as a cover for their operations which we believe are to assist the Lorwardians in a second invasion." Kim went on to explain what happened over in Hilo, "...And as I got back to the Pokemon Center there in Hilo, my father James Possible and Vivian Porter was waiting with their men to take me into custody."

Carson sat back in his chair, "Why would they want you?"

Kim shook her head, "I wouldn't have any idea, for all I know. They may want me because I'm an Agent for Global Justice and they may think I have information that can keep them from succeeding in their plans."

Carson looked at Betty, "How do you plan to get more evidence against him?'

Betty sighed, "There was one way, but I didn't feel like being Big Bertha's Bitch for the next twenty-five years."

Alex spoke up, "The course of action would require the use of a Porygon."

Carson nodded, "Which are illegal."

Alex nodded, "And damn near impossible to find because they live in cyber space."

Betty nodded, "So we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way."

Carson leaned foward, "What about that kid that used to work for you? His names is Wade Load."

Kim nodded, "He's sitting at Global Justice Headquarters doing what he can there."

Just then the Seaman from the front desk entered the office, "You all need to leave now, those two who were here a little while ago are back and they got a shit load of back up with 'em."

Kim looked at the others, "I'll meet you all back at the Pokemon Center as soon as I can."

Bonnie hugged Kim. "Be careful,"

Robin looked at Betty, "I'll stay here and help stall 'em."

Betty nodded, "Be careful mom."

Robin hugged Betty, "I will, now go."

A few moments later everyone but Robin was gone.

Carson smiled, "This is going to be fun."

Just then James and Vivian who are now wearing full tactical gear and armed to the teeth entered the office

Carson stopped talking to Robin and looked at James, "Mr. Possible, what's going on?"

James looked around, "Where are they?"

Carson shook his head, "Where's who?"

James looked at Carson, "My sources informed me that Kim Possible and her group 'Team Possible' were just here."

Carson shook his head, "Well they're not, the moment you left I began my meeting with Admiral Franklin here."

Vivian Porter looked at Robin, "I know who you are, you're..." Vivian pulled the slid on her weapon and aimed it at her, "...Betty Director's mother."

James smiled, "That's why you looked familier." James smiled, "Care to tell me where they went?"

Robin smiled, "Where's who?"

James nodded, "I figured you would say that, so what do you say on taking a little trip with us to our safe house for a little game that I like to call 'Questions and Answers'?"

Robin smiled, "In your wildest dreams."

James moved slowly towards Robin, "You will be coming with us one way or the other Miss Franklin."

Robin look towards James became serious, "Mr. Possible, if you lay one finger on me and try to remove me from this Military Installation. You won't only feel the wrath of the Navy and Marine Corps. coming down on you. But you'll also have to deal with the United States Air Force."

James smiled, "Miss Franklin, all I have to do is sit outside the gate and wait for you to leave.  
The moment you do..."

Just then the windows to Carson office shattered as Kim flew through them.

Kim slowly stood, "You won't do nothing." Kim looked at her father with fire in her eyes.  
_


	29. Chapter 29

(Part-29)

Kim hid outside the windows of Carson's office listening to everything being said.

James spoke, "Miss Franklin, all I have to do is sit outside the gate and wait for you to leave.  
The moment you do..."

Kim heard enough, with lightning speed she crashed through the windows of Carson's office. Kim slowly stood, "You won't do nothing." Kim looked at her father with fire in her eyes.

James smiled, "Well hello Kimmy-Cub."

Kim looked at James and fired up her plasma powers, "You have just three seconds to leave. Or so help me they'll be putting a collar on me and throwing me in prison for killing you."

James smiled as he slowly moved towards Kim, "I know you Kimmy-Cub, you can't just kill someone."

Just then Kim's entire body became enveloped in Red Plasma. Then Kim spoke it had an unearthly tone, "Are You Sure About That? Are you forgrtting what I did during the first Lorwardian Invasion?"

The heat radiating of Kim was so hot everyone in the room was sweating.

James shouted, "Kim, You Need To Listen To Me. You Need To..." James looked at the others, "We need to get out of here, she's in what is called 'The Rage'. Her powers are about to become uncontrolable."

Just then a female spoke, "Get the hell out of the way."

Everyone turned and seen Bonnie.

Bonnie walked up, "Kimmy? Kimmy, it's me Bonnie. Kimmy I need you to listen to my voice, concentrate only on my voice."

Kim tilted her head, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled, "It's me my love."

Kim spoke, "Why are you here?"

Bonnie smiled, "Because you're here, and I love you."

Kim smiled, "I love you to Bonnie."

Bonnie reached out, "Take my hand Kimmy."

Kim reached out as she did the Plasma flames receeded.

Bonnie walked up to Kim, as she did the Plasma Receed causing Kim to collapse to the floor in Bonnie's arms.

Carson pulled out a towel from his desk and began wiping the sweat off his head, "So that's 'The Rage'?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yes Admiral, what you just witnessed was 'The Rage'."

Carson looked at Bonnie, "Has she ever lost controle of it?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yes she has, once."

Just then Anne entered the office and knelt next to Kim and Bonnie. Anne reached out and to check Kim,

Bonnie looked at Anne as she held Kim in her arms, "Is she going to be ok?"

Anne smiled, "She's going to be fine. She'll be cold for a few hours, but she'll be fine."

Carson looked at James, "Mr. Possible, I believe you lied to me about Kim Possible being a Terrorest.  
You and your people have five minutes to be off this base before I call in the Navy S.P.s (Shore Patrole) and the Marine M.P.s (Military Police) and have you removed."

James looked at Carson, "Admiral Carson, under the authority of Section-7. I'm ordering you to turn these people over to me."

Carson sniffed, "As I see it Mr. Possible, Section-7 doesn't exist. Which means I don't take orders from you. I take mine from a very short list of people, and they Admiral Jake Owens, The Secretary of the Navy, The Chairman of The Joint Chief of Staff, The Secretary of Defense, and the President Of The United States Richard Maxwell." Carson smiled, "I can give you their addresses and phone numbers if you like."

James sniffed, "I'll get what I want, it may not be now. But I will get what I want." James turned and left with Vivan and the people they came with.

Robin looked at Anne and the others, "Why didn't you leave?"

Anne looked at Robin, "We did, but when we didn't see Kim behind us. We knew we had to come back."

Just then Kim woke up shivering, "I'm so cold."

Bonnie smiled and kissed Kim, "Don't worry, I'll warm you up."

Kim nodded, "Ok."

Monique spoke up, "How are we going to get off the base if James is waiting?"

Carson smiled, "Leave that to me."

About a mile or so from the base James and Vivian were sitting in the back of a large box van.

Vivan smiled, "I have Kim's Pokedex and PokeNav signals. We can now track her where ever she's going."

James nodded, "Keep an eye on her movements." James smiled, "Time for a little game of cat and mouse."

Vivian raised an eyebrow, "What's a cat and mouse."

James smiled, "Nothing, it's a saying I heard years ago."

Vivian shook her head, "What ever." Vivian watched the monitor, "They're on the move, they're in the old tunnel system."

James smiled, "Let the game begin." James grinned, "Call Kim's PokeNav."

A Moment Later Kim answered, "What?"

James smiled, "I know where you are Kimmy-Cub, you're in the old tunnes."

Kim sneered, "Stop calling me that, I'm no longer your Kimmy-Cub."

James gave a fake pout, "You don't want to be my Kimmy-Cub?"

Kim sniffed, "Not anymore." Kim cut the connection.

James laughed.

Ammunition Tunnels Entrance Joint Base Pearl Harber-Hickam Minutes Earlier

Carson smiled, "These tunnels were built during World War two to move ammunition, men and other supplies. They will take you out to the beach West of here."

Robin smiled, "Thanks for the help Troy."

Carson nodded, "No problem, now go before it gets to dark."

A few moments later everyone entered the tunnels.

Ammunition Tunnels Entrance Joint Base Pearl Harber-Hickam

James gave a fake pout, "You don't want to be my Kimmy-Cub?"

Kim sniffed, "Not anymore." Kim cut the connection. Kim sighed, "He knows where we are."

Anne looked at Kim, "How?"

Kim shook her head, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Honolulu Pokemon Center Honolulu, Hawaii

Robin sighed as they walked in, "I can sure use a shower." Robin looked at Sam, "Wanna join me?"

Sam looked at Robin and smiled, "That was a stupid question. Yes I'll join you."

Robin took Sam's hand and went to their room to shower.

Anne held her hand out to Betty, "How about it? you wash my back, and I'll wash yours."

Betty smiled and took Anne's hand, "Ok."

With everyone going to their rooms, Jim smiled as he stood there, "God I love my family." Jim went to his room to shower and go to bed.

Kim was sound asleep with Bonnie securly in her arms, the dream she was having was of her and Bonnie sitting in an open field watching their children play with the Pokemon. This was the first time Kim had a peaceful dream since the invasion.

Just then her PokeNav sounded an incoming call.

Kim stired, "Seriously." Kim grabbed the device and answered it, "This is Kim..."

James cut her of, "GOOOOOD MORNING KIMMY-CUB!"

Kim sat up, "What the hell do you want?"

James smiled, "You know what I want."

Kim rubbed her eyes, "Well you can forget about me going with you."

James smiled, "Then I'll follow you everywhere you go untill you do."

Kim cut the conection, "Asshole."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "What did he want again?"

Kim looked at Bonnie, "Me."

Bonnie got a bit upset, "Why is he after you?"

Kim took Bonnie in her arms, "Hey, hey, hey. Settle down, it's not good for you or the baby." Kim smiled, "Besides, I'm not going nowhere."

A few hours later everyone was out in the dining room having breakfast.

Kim looked at Anne, "Daddy called this morning."

Anne looked up, "What did he want?"

Kim sighed, "He wanted me, and he said that he'll follow me everywhere I go untill I do."

Alex looked at Kim, "How can he know that?"

Kim took a sip of her coffee, "He has his ways."

Kim looked at Hawkeye, "Hey big guy, how much longer on that device to reprogram the Porygon?"

Hawkeye sighed, "It will take another two to three months to assemble Mistress."

Kim nodded with a smiled, "Do your best."

Hawkeye nodded, "I shall Mistress."

Robin sat there in shock that she just heard Hawkeye talk, "Did he just..."

Hawkeye looked at Robin, "I did Madam Robin."

For the next several minutes, Kim went on to explain everything about Hawkeye, "...So basicly with the exception of Arceus, Hawkeye is the most powerful Pokemon on Earth."

Robin smiled, "This is awesome."

Everyone laughed.

Hawkeye looked at Kim, "Mistress?"

Kim smiled, "Yes Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye pointed to her wings, "Your wings."

Kim smiled as she adjusted her wings, "Yes Hawkeye."

Everyone laughed.

Robin smiled, "I also have good news, last night before going to bed. I arranged it to pick up where we left off at the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park."

Kim lost her smiled, "I'll stay at the Pokemon Center."

Robin looked and Kim, "Just to let you know, Mr. Mayes has been relieved of his duties and is no longer with the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park."

Kim nodded, "I'll go, but the first time someone calls me a Mutie..."

Anne took Kim's hand, "We'll understand." Anne smiled, "Now lets eat so we can go to the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park."

Kim huffed, "I just want you to know one other thing."

Anne took Kim's hand, "What is it sweetie?"

Kim grinned, "I still want to go to the Lincoln Grill Restaurant for..."

Everyone laughed and spoke at the same time, "LOCO MOCO!"

Hawaii Volcanoes National Park Island of Hawaii

Three hours later everyone was standing again in the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park Research Center.

The young woman looked at the group, "You must be the Robin Franklin party."

Robin nodded, "That us."

The girl smiled, "I'm Opal Harris, I'm the new Senior Research Facility Attendent and Guide, and I want to welcome you all to the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park. And I give you our deepest apologies for the actions of Wilson Mayes. I asure you he did not speak for all of us here at the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park. And his services here at the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park have been terminated."

Robin nodded, "Thank you."

Harris smiled, "Now, because of the areas you'll be visiting. I'll be your guide."

Jim shook his head, "Why do we need a Guide?"

Tim smiled, "Because she'll know where we can or cannot step. Though we will be getting close to the volcanoes, we still need to know how far we can go and where it's safe to step."

Harris smiled, "Very good young man." Harris smiled, "Now during your visit I'll try and get you as close to the Kilauea Crater as possible. But Kilauea has been acting up a bit and..."

Monique smiled, "We'll take what we can."

Harris smiled, "Very well, then lets headout to the campsite and get you all settled in."

An hour later everyone arrived at the campsite.

Harris smiled, "Here we have air conditioned cabins for you to use."

Ron smiled, "Awesome."

Harris got a bit serious, "I do need to inform you that it is required that I perform an Emergency Evacuation Drill in the next twenty-four hours."

Monique spoke up, "We hear ya girl, wouldn't want to get caught up here and not know what to do. Especially when one of those girls decides to throw a temper tantrum."

Harris nodded, "Up here, knowledge is life." Harris reached into a large trunk, "Also, I am issuing you each an MCU 2/P US Military Gasmask. Please keep them with you at all times."

Robin smiled, "These are the same gasmasks the Navy and Air Force uses."

Betty looked at Anne, "Gee, I wonder how she knew that."

Everyone laughed.

Harris smiled, "These will let you breath if the air become thick with carbon monoxcide, sulfer dioxcide and so forth." Harris passed out the masks, "We also have a trauma kit here if needed."

Alex looked at Harris, "Did you ever have to use the trauma kit?"

Harris nodded, "A few times." Harris sighed, "A couple of years ago we had a couple of guys come up to catch some Pokemon. I told 'em not to get to close to the Kilauea Crater because the ground was to unstable. They didn't listen and because of that they lost their legs to massive burns. But they're still alive thanks to those trauma kits." Harris smiled, "After they were released from the hospital, the two assholes had the gual to sue me and the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park. Stating I was negligent in the performance of my duties and that I neglected to inform them of the unsafe ground. Well their law suit failed because..." Harris smiled as she brought up a GoPro Camera, "... I always have a GoPro going when in the field."

Ron looked at the time, "Ok people, out of the way. The Chef is about to work his magic."

Betty smiled, "You are in for a real treat when it comes to Ron's cooking."

Harris smiled, "That good?"

Betty smiled, "The best."

After dinner everyone sat around a nice campfire.

Harris looked at Ron, "Mr. Stoppable, that was the best camp stew I ever ate."

Ron smiled, "It would have been better if I had my herbs and spices."

Betty smiled, "Hey mo..." Betty looked around, "Has anyone see my mother?"

Kim pointed towards her and Sam's cabin, "There."

Betty smiled as she seen the door close, "Never mind."

Though they were interrupted several time by James and Vivian, everyone had an enjoyable two weeks

Harris smiled as they entered the Field Research Center, "I have to admit it, you were the first group to accually listened to my instructions."

Ron smiled, "We listened because we didn't want to end up as a foot note in the paper."

Harris nodded, "And now I'll check you all out and..."

Just then Kim's PokeNav sounded for an incoming message, Kim answered, "Kim..."

James smiled, "Let me guess, you're at the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park Field Reaserch Office and your about to check out."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Quit calling me."

James grinned, "Turn yourself over to me and I will."

Kim cut the connection, "Asshole."

Harris looked at Kim, "How did he know where you were?"

Kim snorted, "My father has his ways."

Alex spoke up, "We all agreed that he's tracking us, and we think he's using a satellite."

Harris sighed, "How ever he's doing it, be careful"

Kim nodded, "We will."

Robin handed Harris the papers back, "There we go, all signed."

Harris smiled as she handed Robin her copies, "These are your copies for your records." Harris looked over the paperwork, "That about covers it, so we here at the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park would like to thank you for coming and we hope to see you again soon."

Ron smiled, "You will, and if you're the guide again. I'll make my Crepes again."

Harris smiled, "Thank you."

A Few moments later everyone headed back to the Hilo Pokemon Center and then to the Lincoln Grill Restaurant for Loco Moco and then back to Honolulu.  
_ 


	30. Chapter 30

(Part-30)

After returning to Honolulu everyone stayed one more week at the Honolulu Pokemon Center. While having a fun sight seeing and catching Water Type Pokemon. But the time came for them to head back to the main land.

And now they were sitting on the plane at forty thousand feet.

Kim sighed while holding Bonnie, "Two days, two whole days and not a word."

Bonnie smiled, "Maybe he gave up."

Anne snorted, "James doesn't give up that easily. He's up to something."

Everyone was relaxing as they were one hour from landing.

The pilot came down and looked at Robin, "Sorry to bother you ma'am, but we've been ordered to divert to San Diego do to weather." The pilot paused for a moments and continued, "I contacted L.A.X. and the weather is fine."

Robin thought for a moment, "Contact the F.A.A. (Federal Aviation Administration)."

The pilot nodded, "Right away ma'am."

Betty looked at Robin, "What's going on?"

Robin sat in her seat, "We were ordered to divert to San Deigo do to weather, the thing is. The weather is fine over L.A.."

Kim looked at Robin, "Sound like something my father would do."

Sam thought for a moment, "Question, Why does he want you? Answer, you have something he needs."

Jim and Tim spoke at the same time, "But what?"

A few minutes later the pilot returned ans nodded, "The F.A.A. said they sent no such message. if they did their would have been an authorization code with it."

Robin nodded, "Continue on to L.A. as planned."

The pilot nodded, "Yes ma'am"

Minutes Earlier Somewhere Between Los Angeles And San Diego California

James looked at Vivian, "Send the order to divert to San Diego do to weather over L.A.."

Vivian typed the oerder and sent it to the plane, "Order sent." Vivian looked at James, "Do you think this will work?"

James smiled, "No, but I just want to see what they will do."

The two watched to see if the plane would divert.

Vivian smiled, "Just as you said, they're not buying it."

James smiled, "Head up to L.A. I want to see their faces when they get there."

Los Angeles International Airport Los Angeles California

Robin smiled as she exited the plane, "It feel's good to be back on the main land."

Monique smiled, "Sounds like you don't like being in Hawaii much."

Robin snorted, "I was stationed there for five years, worst five years of my life. Paradise this, Paradise that. Paradise, Paradise, Paradise. One can only take so much of Paradise, and then it's fuck Paradies give me the headache of the main land."

Just then as they were heading to the Global Justice van that was waiting for them James appeared on Kim's PokeNav and yelled out, "HELLOOOOO KIMMY-CUB!"

Kim stopped in her tracks, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kim slowly walked over to the fence, "I want you to know right here and right now. I no longer concider you my father, And as soon as I'm able to. I'll be changing my last name."

Kim cut the connection, turned and joined the others in the Global Justice van and headed to the storage facility to get the RV.

James smiled, "So you want to change your last name?"

Vivian smiled, "You have something planed don't you?"

James just smiled as he and Vivian turned and left the Airport.

Global Justice L.A. Field Office Storage Facility Los Angeles California

Betty smiled at the attending Agent, "Thanks again Anderson."

Anderson smiled, "Any time ma'am."

Betty smiled, "Ok people lets get everything loaded and head North."

Sam smiled, "Why not West?"

Betty smiled, "If we go West, we'll be driving right into the Pacific Ocean."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to get wet." Sam smiled and raised a finger, "Scratch that, I do like being wet. But only in the way Robin makes me."

Betty shook her head, "My God, you and my mother are 'Horndogs'."

Alex looked at Betty, "What's a Horndog? Is that a Pokemon?"

Betty smiled, "It's something I heard years ago. It discribes two people hot and heavy for each other."

Anne smled, "What's our first stop?"

Betty smiled, "We're going to stop at the ranch first, we need to get you and Bonnie set up to see an OB/GYN..."

Before Betty could say anything else Kim's PokeNav signaled an incoming call.

Kim sighed and answered it, "What?"

James smiled, "Just me, I see you're heading North. Could it be you're going to Miss Franklin's Ranch?"

Kim sighed as she cut the connection, "This is getting to be..." Kim shook her head, "How stupid can I be?"

Bonnie looked at Kim, "What wrong?"

Kim looked at Bonnie and the others, "I know how James is tracking us."

Alex shrugged his shoulders, "He's using a satellite."

Kim shook her head and tossed her PokeNav and Pokedex on the table, "He's tracking us through my PokeNav and Pokedex."

Jim nodded, "Each one has a GPS Chip installed, so in case a Trainer gets into trouble and needs help. The Rangers can track him or her down."

Tim spoke up, "And dad taps into the GPS Service that is assigned to the Pokedex and PokeNavs."

Monique spoke up, "Is there any way to stop him from tracking us?"

Ron nodded, "We can take out the GPS Chip of the PokeNav and Pokedex, but the moment it gets scanned at a Pokemon Center. You're going to be spending the next ten years in prison being someone's bitch."

Bonnie spoke next, "What about just shutting the GPS Chips off?"

Ron shook his head, "The moment you get the Pokedex and PokeNavs, the GPS Chips are activated. The only way to shut them off is by Federal Court Order, or by order of the U.S. and International Pokemon Commissions."

Alex looked at Ron, "So the Pokemon Leagues are the..."

Ron shook his head, "Not Leagues, Commissions. The Pokemon Leagues Governs the regulations when it comes to the Trainers, Pokemon Battles, when you can or can not use a Pokemon, stuff like that. The Commissions are the ones who make the laws that get passed down to the Leagues and then out to the Trainers. Only they or the Federal Courts have the authority to have a GPS Chip shut off."

Betty thought for a few moments, "They're not going to like it, but I'm going to have the GPS Chips in our Pokedex and PokeNavs deactivated untill we can take care of the situation at hand."

Kim nodded, "I'll call Shego and have Drew sent to the Ranch. He has the equipment to turn them off."

Anne sat back, "I just hope this doesn't backfire in our faces."

Robin Franklins Ranch Los Angeles California

An hour later Betty pulled the RV onto the main drive for the ranch.

Robin looked out the window and smiled as Paul exited the main house. Robin smiled as she got out, "We're home."

Paul smiled as he gave Robin a hug, "Welcome home Aunt Robin."

Robin looked around, "I see the place is doin' good."

Paul nodded, "Yep, and the Pokemon Rangers have opened a tempoary Pokemon Facility up North. They said the new and permanent Facility should be open some time by the end of the year."

Robin smiled, "Awesome. So how long did it take for David to try and claim Abandonment?"

Paul smiled, "Two days."

Robin smiled, "He' slippin'."

Paul nodded with a smiled, "Two days after you left, he went into the city and began to file the papers. As he was filling out some forms the County Clerk ran the address, that's when it returned that the property owner had the property turned into a Pokemon Preserve and Residence Ranch. Pissed him off."

Just then a small sports car pulled up.

David got out and walked up, "Do you realize what you have done Aunt Robin?"

Robin nodded, "I turned MY property into a Pokemon Preserve."

David shook his head, "Aunt Robin you can make almost fifty million dollars by developing the property."

Robin looked at David, "I'm going to tell you like I told my late..." Robin raised her right hand as she looked up to heaven, "...may God rest his soul...asshole ex-husband, NO! I will not have the beauty of this ranch destroyed so you can put in a strip mall."

David sighed, "But Aunt Robin, it's fifty milli..."

Robin stood firm, "No."

Just then Betty and the others walked up.

Betty smiled, "Everything ok here mom?"

Robin smiled, "Everything's fine." Robin motioned for everyone to follow her, "Lets go in and get something to drink. Ron the kitchen is open for you to perform you Culinary magic."

Ron smiled, "BOOYAH! Cooking time."

Robin looked at David and motioned to the door, "You're welcome to join us."

David shook his head, "No thanks, Mary and the girls are waiting for me at home."

Robin smiled, "The invitation is open for the next week."

David smiled, "How about I bring Mary and the girls up tomorrow."

Robin smiled, "I'll see ya tomorrow then."

A few moments later David was gone.

Kim walked out of the RV, "Just talked to Shego, she'll have Drew here in a couple of days. They're having to realign the Global Justice Satellite for optimum performance."

Betty nodded, "Good."

Robin smiled, "Lets go people, I'm hungry for Ron's cooking."

After dinner everyone sat out on the patio.

Paul sat his coffee down, "Ever since the opening of the temporary Pokemon Facility up on the Northern part of the ranch. We've seen hundreds of Trainers flow through." Paul smiled, "I remember a few days into the opening one boy just dropped from the sky and into the pool."

Alex smiled, "What dropped him?"

Paul nodded, "A Fearow."

Kim smiled, "Must have gotten to close to it's nesting area."

Paul shook his head, "What ever it was that kid sure did learn a leason."

Betty looked at the time, "I don't know about you all, but I am tired and want to get some sleep."

Robin nodded, "Same here, besides we have to set up an apointment for Anne and Bonnie to see an OB/GYN."

Doctor Yevette Keller OB/GYN Los Angeles California

The next morning after breakfast Robin took Betty, Anne Kim and Bonnie into L.A. to see the OB/GYN Doctor Yevette Keller.

Doctor Keller smiled as she sat at her desk with the test results, "Both of you are doing just fine."

Bonnie looked at the Doctor, "What about our babies?"

Keller smiled, "Your babies are doing excellent."

Anne smiled, "Why are you smiling like that?"

Keller looked at Anne, "Because you're both carrying identical twins."

Just then they heard two thuds, there laid Kim and Betty unconscious from passing out.

Robin shrugged her shoulders, "Took the news better then I expected."

A few minutes later Kim was sitting next to Bonnie and Betty with Anne.

Kim smiled as she looked at the Doctor, "You said we're going to have identical twins?"

Keller nodded, "And from the ultrasound readings your babies will be Mutants and will have wings just like you." Keller looked at Anne and Betty, "As for you two, you're twins are normal and healthy."

Bonnie looked at Keller, "Some people like to wait till the birth, But can you tell us what the sex of out babies are?"

Keller smiled, "You're both are going to have girls."

Rachael smiled, "Looks like we're going to need to convert a couple of rooms into Nurseries at the ranch."

Keller closed their files, "So for now, you all can go."

Anne smiled as she touched her growing belly. "Thank you Doctor."

A few moments later the four headed back to the ranch.

Robin Franklin's Ranch Los Angeles California

Monique smiled, "You're both going to have twins?"

Anne smiled as she placed her right hand on her growing belly, "Yep, identical twin girls."

Bonnie smiled, "Me and Kimmy found that our babies will Mutants and have wings." Bonnie kissed Kim, "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Monique squeeled with joy, "I don't care, Aunt Monique is going to spoil her new Nieces."

Ron smiled with pride, "And Uncle Ron will also spoil them with his cooking."

Everyone laughed.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Robin got up and answered it. Robin smiled, "Hello David."

There stood her Nephew/Cousin David and his wife Mary and two daughters Ari and Nicole.

Robin stood to the side, "Please come in."

David smiled, "I know we're early, but the girls wanted to see the Pokemon" David looked at his girls, "Ok you little terrors go and have fun."

Both girls turned and ran out the door without saying a word.

Robin smiled, "Come on out to the Patio, we have coffee, tea and snacks."

For the next couple of hours everyone sat and talked.

Davin sighed, "And that's the extent of the developement, it was to build a multi level Pokemart for Trainers to buy what ever they wanted for their Pokemon Adventure."

Robin nodded, "I understand that David, but when I bought this land I knew the beauty of it had to be preserved. And that's why I had it turned into a Pokemon Preserve/Residence."

Just then Ari and Nicole came running up.

David smiled, "Where's the fire?"

Nicole smiled, "Ari's mad because she wasn't able to capture the Lucario we seen."

David raised an eyebrow, "You seen a Lucario?" David pointed down towards the ground, "Here on this ranch?"

Ari folded her arms and pouted, "Yes, and when I threw my Pokeball to capture it the ball broke in half."

Kim smiled, "Did this Lucario have a Gauntlet on his left arm?"

Nicole nodded, "Yes, that's why I told Ari not to throw the Pokeball because it already belongs to someone. But she threw it anyway and now she's out a Pokeball."

Kim smiled and showed her left hand and the glove with the Key Stone, "The Lucario you seen is mine. His name is Hawkeye."

Ari's eyes were now wide as dinner plates, "That's your Lucario?"

Kim nodded, "Sure is."

Nicole smiled, "Have you used him in Battle yet?"

Kim smiled, "Not yet. I need to reach a level equal or higher then his to use him."

Nicole smiled, "What's his Level?"

Kim smiled as she sat her tea down and mentioned the Level he was at the time she captured him, "Hawkeye is Level-59."

David looked at Kim, "How did you come by him?"

Kim nodded, "Have you been hearing about Trainers releasing their Pokemon when they reach a certain level?"

David nodded, "It's been all over the Pokemon Network News and in the regular news. Is Lucario one of those Pokemon?"

Kim nodded, "I offered to help him find and return him to his original Trainer but he refused. He chose me to be his new Trainer, and we've been together ever since."

David smiled, "Would you be willing to trade him for a Level-60 Pikachu?"

Kim smiled, "Not in a million years, Hawkeye is to special to me. No, I'm keeping Hawkeye."

Just then Hawkeye appeared.

David was in awe as he watched Hawkeye enter the back yard , "Wow! I only seen them in pictures and videos. To see one up close."

Kim smiled, "As I said Hawkeye is to special, and that's why I'm keeping him."

As Hawkeye began moving to his work area he spoke up, "Mistress Kimberly."

Kim smiled, "Yes Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye spoke up as he walked towards them, "Wings."

Kim smiled as she adjusted her wings, "Yes Hawkeye."

Hawkeye spoke once more, "Thank you."

Kim grinned, "Love you to Hawkeye."

Paul, David, Mary, Ari and Nicole were dumb struck when they heard Hawkeye speak.

David pointed, "He...He...He..."

Robin smiled, "He spoke?"

David nodded, "Yes."

Robin smiled, "Shocked the hell out me to."

David looked at Kim, "There has been only one other reported Pokemon that had the power of speach. And that was Meowth of 'Team Rocket'."

Kim looked at Betty, "Should I tell 'em?"

Betty nodded, "It's your decision."

Kim looked at Paul, David, Mary and explained everything about Hawkeye, "...so as I tell everyone, other then Arceus. Hawkeye is the most powerful Pokemon on Earth."

Mary looked at Kim, "You should put this out on the Pokemon Network and other news services."

Kim shook her head, "No, not now. I don't want to be rushed by people wanting to see him."

Alex nodded, "I agree with Kim. If it gets out to early. She may loose him to some government group wanting to know why he can talk. They may even put him down and dissect him to figure that out."

Tim nodded, "They may even try and get him to make weapons based on Pokemon Moves."

Kim nodded, "And that is something Hawkeye would never allow."

Both girl now had tears in their eyes.

Nicole looked at her father, "Don't tell daddy, don't let them take Hawkeye away from Kimberly."

Ari nodded, "Please daddy, don't let them take Hawkeye away from her."

David took his girls in his arms, "Hey, Hey, Hey. I would never do anything to let Hawkeye be taken from Kimberly."

Both girls spoke at the same time, "Thank you daddy."

Kim smiled, "Thank you."

David nodded, "No problem."

Ron walked out, "DINNER!"

Robin smiled, "Paul, David, Mary. You guys are in for a real treat when it comes to Ron's cooking."  
_


	31. Chapter 31

(Part-31)

After dinner everyone returned to the Patio.

The children were sitting in the grass with Hawkeye as he told them stories of Arceus, the Battle between Groudon and Kyogre. And how Rayquaza swooped down from the sky and stopped them.

Paul smiled and looked at Kim, "What's with Hawkeye and your wings? Three times he said Mistress Wings and you said yes Hawkeye."

Kim smiled, "Hawkeye knows how much I love having my wings and how much I love to go flying. Well a lot of times I let my wings droop,  
and Hawkeye has been getting at me to keep them up because letting them droop like I do isn't good for the muscles that help me fly." Kim smiled with a sigh, "So he gets at me from time to time to keep them up the way thy should be."

A few moments later Hawkeye walked the children back to the others.

Nicole looked at Hawkeye, "Thank you for the stories Hawkeye."

Ari beamed from ear to ear with her smiled, "Yea, thank you. They were fun."

Hawkeye nodded, "It was my pleasure little ones." Hawkeye reached into his bag and took out a Pokeball and handed it to Ari, "This is for you little one, it is to replace the one you lost trying to capture me."

Ari took the Pokeball and smiled as she hugged Hawkeye, "Thank you Hawkeye."

Hawkeye returned the hug, "You are most welcome little one. And now if you will excuse me, I have some important work to do." Hawkeye turned and left.

David looked at his daughters, "Did my little terrors enjoy the stories?"

Ari nodded and smiled, "We sure did, they were fun."

David smiled, "I'm glad, now go give Uncle Paul and Aunt Robin a hug and kiss good-bye. We need to be getting home, you girls start school in three days."

Both girls moaned, "Not School?"

David smiled, "Yes School."

The girls went and said their good-byes and headed to the car.

Robin looked at David, "Just to let you know, there's a position as Co-Director of the ranch open for ya if you want it."

David smiled, "If I ever get tired of the line of work I'm in, I'll let you know."

Robin smiled and hugged David, "Fair enough." Robin looked at Mary, "Keep him out of trouble."

Mary smiled and hugged Robin, "I'll try."

Eveyone laughed.

Paul looked at David, "Have a safe trip home."

David nodded, "I will."

A few minutes later David, Mary, and the children were heading back into the city.

Robin took Sam in her arms, "Ok people, lets go to bed and get some much needed sleep. I have a beautiful woman here that I want to make love to first."

Everyone moaned and headed off to bed.

About a mile from the ranch James and Vivian were in the box van looking at the monitors.

Vivian looked at James, "Think we should go in and raise some hell?"

James smiled, "I like how you think, but no. We wouldn't get with-in a few yards of that place before we had half the Pokemon Ranger Corps coming down on us."

Vivian sat back and folded her arms, "Then what do we do?"

James smiled, "We continue doing what we're doin now."

Vivian shook her head, "What ever."

The next day around noon Shego, Drew and Wade was at the ranch.

Lipsky looked at Betty, "I brought Wade with me to help me with what I'm about to do. This is a two person job."

Kim shook her head, "I don't understand. Why does it take two people to deactivate a GPS Chip?"

Lipsky looked at Kim, "Normally it doesn't, but we're about to hack into the system and shut 'em down."

Wade spoke up, "The GPS Chip has a special Security Code that needs to be entered to deactivate the the Security Meassures. If this Code isn't entered then it locks up your system and calls the Pokemon Rangers." We developed a program that will keep your system from locking up. But I'm needed to keep the Pokemon Rangers busy while Drew deactivates the Chips."

Lipsky nodded, "And when they scan the Pokedex it'll show the Chip is active."

Wade looked at Lipsky, "Ready?"

Lipsky, "Lets go to work."

For the next hour Lipsky worked to deactivate the GPS Chips while Wade kept the Pokemon Rangers going in circles trying to find Pokemon Trainers that aren't even there.

Wade looked at Lypsky, "Hurry up, I don't know how long I can hold 'em off." Wade looked at Kim, "Kim, I need you to pull a fast one on this Pokemon Ranger, this guy's no amature."

Lipsky looked at Kim, "It's Deactivaded."

Just then a Pokemon Ranger Appeared on the PokeNav Screen, "This is Ranger Holmes of the Pokemon Rangers. I just detected your Emergency GPS being activated. Do you require help?"

Kim smiled, "Sorry about that sir, I'm visiting family and their three year old toddler accidently activated it." Kim looked to her right, "Aunt Kimmy said no."

Ranger Holmes smiled, "I understand Miss Possible. I cancelled the alert. Just remember to keep your Pokedex and PokeNav out of reach of small children."

Kim smiled, "I will and thank you." A moment later the screen went blank.

Lipsky smiled, "You're all deactivated, James can't track you anymore with the Pokedex or the PokeNav." Lipsky raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kim, "Mind telling me why your father is tracking you?"

Kim sighed, "First, James is no longer my father. In fact he never was. Drew, I want you to meet my real father Doctor/Director Betty Franklin once known as Betty Director before changing her name."

Wade looked at Betty, "You were told never to reveal who you really are to Kim."

Betty leaned in and got nose to nose with Wade, "Listen to me little man and listen well, I don't take orders from people. I give them, so don't go and tell me if I can or cannot tell Kim that I'm her father."

Kim looked at Wade, "And as soon as I can I'll be changing my last name to that of my real father's and that will be Franklin." Kim folded her arms, "Now to answer Drews question. I have no idea why James wants me?" Kim sat back on a table and looked right at Wade, "Now if you have any ideas on why he wants me, I suggest you tell me now. Because it seems that you always had the four-one-one on me."

Wade sighed and leaned on the table, "I wouldn't know why he wants you either."

Alex looked at Wade closely, "He's lying."

Wade looked at Alex, "I'm not lying."

Alex smiled, "Your lying again, when you lie your right eye twitches."

Wade sighed, "James Timothy Possible wants Kim Possible because she contains every Launch Code to every missile in the US Nuclear Arsenal in her left eye."

Kim was shocked, "Excuse me, I have what in my left eye?"

Wade looked at Kim, "You have the Launch Codes to every single Nuclear Missile in the U.S. Arsenal in your left eye."

Kim touched her eye, "How the fuck..."

Jim looked at Wade, "And you somehow found out that our father and Vivian were collaborating with the Lorwardians and were wanting the codes."

Tim nodded, "And he hacked into the Department of Defense..."

Wade spoke up, "I hacked in to change the Codes."

Betty spoke up, "And not realizing a Special Code was needed to change them. Because with out it the Main Frame construdes the hack as an attack by the enemy."

Shego nodded," Causing the Main Frame to Launch the missiles itself."

Betty nodded, "Thankfully the President was able to enter his Access Code in time to stop the launch."

Wade sighed, "And I was about to get the information on James Possible and Vivian Porter when I was arrested."

Kim looked at Wade, "Did you find the information?"

Wade looked at Kim, "No, they're using a firewall in the design of a Euler Puzzel."

Jim spoke up, "Which means they're hiding something."

Kim touched her eye, "Mind telling me how the hell I got these codes in my eye?"

Wade shook his head, "I'm Not at Liberty to say."

Just then Hawkeye entered the room while holding some tools, "My Mistress asked you a question. You either answer it willingly or I will make you."

Shego, Lipsky and Wade just sat where they were in shock to hear Kim's Lucario Hawkeye speak.

Wade slowly stood and began to move towards Hawkeye.

Kim put herself between the two, "That's far enough."

Wade looked at Kim, "Please Kim, let me study him, I need to find out how he gained the power of speach." Wade looked at Kim, "Please Kim, there's only one other Pokemon that can talk and that's Meowth of 'Team Rocket'."

Kim shook her head, "No, now sit your ass down." Kim folded her arms, "Now, how the hell did I get the codes?"

Wade sighed, "It was Just after the Paris incident, the Government developed a new film for the eye's Cornea.  
But this film cover was disgined to hold information that can be read only with a Special Scanner that can make the information appear when scanned." Wade sighed, "As you can see it doesn't hamper your vision." Wade took a drink of water and continued, "You would have never known it was there unless you were given a Code Word..."

Kim got pissed, "And I Would Have Gone To Where I Was Told To Go While Under Hypnosis." Kim sneered and turned away. Kim looked at Wade, "I'm going to ask you one question and one question only. And if you don't answer me, I'll let Hawkeye have a little fun. Now, who the hell do you work for?"

A few minutes earlier in their Van James and Vivian were watching the monitors when the GPS Signals stopped.

Vivian jumped, "Woah, Woah, Woah. We have a problem."

James looked at Vivian, "What is it?"

Vivian began typing, "We just lost their GPS Signals."

James looked at the screen, "What? that's impossible."

Vivian continued to type, "Well the impossible just happened."

James nodded, "See what you can do about getting it back."

Vivian nodded, "I'll try."

Wade sighed, "I worked for Section-7, that was the Section-7 before James took over." Wade paused and then continued, "Everything was fine at first. I didn't really say anything when he wanted me to keep track of you and Ron."

Kim spoke up, "Was this before I formed 'Team Possible'?"

Wade nodded, "When you formed the team, he wanted me to tag you all for tracking. Again I threw it off as a parent worried about their children and friends." Wade leaned foward, "That's when I began to notice things, small things"

Betty spoke up, "Like what things?"

Wade nodded, "Things like key personel being transfered away from the Middleton Space Center, Defenses Systems being deactivated. When I asked James about it I was told not to ask to many questions. Then came the Lorwardian Invasion. The information I'm looking for shows proof they collaborated with the Lorwardians, and are working with them to set up a second invasion. And with the Launch Codes he can take out key cities and military positions so when the Lorwardians return..."

Monique spoke up, "When the Lorwardians return we won't be able to put up much of a fight."

Wade nodded, "That's when I went to work. And you know the rest."

Robin looked at Wade, "Why didn't you go to someone?"

Wade looked at Robin, "I did, but every where I turned. I was either laughed at or ignored out right."

Bonnie looked at Wade, "While you were searching for that information, did you ever come across the information on why they're causing Trainers to Release their Pokemon?"

Wade shook his head, "If they have anything to do with it, it's tied up with the rest of the information."

Kim sighed, "All we can do is hope our idea works."

Wade looked at Kim, "What idea is that?"

Kim looked at Wade and smiled, "I'm not at liberty to say."

Wade sniffed, "Very funny Kim." Wade leaned foward, "Seriously, what's your plan?"

Paul smiled, "I do believe I know what they're going to do."

Wade looked at Paul, "What are they going to do?"

Paul looked at Wade, "I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to say."

Wade's eyes were now as big as dinner plates as he looked at Betty, "You have a Porygon."

Betty spoke up, "Now that he knows of our plan, we can't send him back to prison."

Ron spoke up, "Can't we just hold him at the Global Justice Detention Center."

Wade looked at Betty, "After all I did for you, you're still sending me back to prison?"

Betty looked at Wade, "You hacked into the Department of Defense Main Frame and nearly caused World War Three. Now because of what you have done, Global Justice will see about getting your sentence reduced, and if possible transfered to one of our facilities."

Wade had tears in his eyes, "Thanks."

Betty sat back in her chair, "One thing we need to program the Porygon for is to locate the Main Section-7 Facility."

Wade looked at Kim, "You don't need to use it to find that, I know where the main Facility is."

Just then everyone spoke at the same time, "WHERE!:

Wade smiled, "Right under the Middletion Space Center."

Monique nodded, "That's why the Space Center had little to no damage, the Lorwardians knew where James was guiding them from and they needed it as a base of operations."

Wade nodded, "That's right."

Kim looked at Wade, "Could James and Vivian be hiding the information on what happened to those who disappeared during the first invasion?"

Wade snorted with a smiled, "I already know what happened to them, they were taken back to Lorwardia to be processed as food."

Alex had a look of discuss on his face, "The Lorwardians are Cannibals?"

Wade shifted in his seat, "Yes and no, the Lorwardians are basicly omnivorous. They see everything as a Potential food source. Years ago when they discovered Earth, they seen it rich in potential food. Anyway, the Lorwardians found that they can't eat Pokemon. Something about the phsyology of the Pokemon that prevents the Lorwardians body from breaking down the protein."

Tim nodded, "Which then becomes poisonous."

Jim snorted, "With that much protein build up, it'll be poisonous to anyone."

Wade nodded, "Then they discovered the human race. A virtual smorgasboard. So they left us alone untill we reached a certain level."

Bonie shook her head, "They return and invade."

Paul looked at Wade, "How do you know so much about the Lorwardians?

Wade smiled, "When they tried to invade the first time, I hacked their computers."

Paul snorted, "I bet that was a pain to do."

Wade laughed, "Accually it was quit easy, they didn't protect their systems like we did ours. They figured why should they. We little humans wouldn't have the technology or the know how to hack their systems." Wade smiled, "Hell they were so easy to hack, a Mankey jerking off while getting butt fucked blind folded could hack their systems."

Paul shook his head, "Are you saying, all we have to do is wait till they arrive again and hack their systems to defeat them?"

Wade shook his head, "I doubt it'll be that easy the next time. No, I suspect James and Vivian have sent the needed information to the Lorwardians to keep that from happening."  
_ 


	32. Chapter 32

(Part-32)

In their box truck James and Vivian were working on restoring connection with the GPS Chips in the Pokedex and PokeNavs.

Vivan sighed, "What ever they did they made it to where we can't re-activate them." Vivan turned and looked at Jsames, " What about the Tracking Chip that was given to them when they were out glob trotting fighting crime?"

James shook his head, "That was part of their Communications System and a small Tracking Chip implanted in their clothes. When they retired from crime fighting the Chips were removed." James thought for a few moments, "Recall everyone, we're heading back to base to figure out how we can track them without them knowing they're being tracked."

As Vivian turned to recall their men she accidently pressed a button that brought up the Pokemon GPS Tracking System, "Damn...Hello, what do we have here?"

James looked at Vivian, "What do you have?"

Vivian looked at the screen, "According to the Pokemon GPS Service, their Chips are active."

James looked at the screen, "How's that possible? our equipment say they're deactivated."

Vivan did a bit of typing, "They must have used a program that tricked the Pokemon GPS Service into reading them as active."

James smiled and then laughed, "Here's what I want you to do..." For the next couple of minutes James explained what he want done.

Vivian was laughing, "I like how you think." Vivian turned and did what James wanted. A few minutes later Vivian looked at James, "All set."

James smiled, "Lets head back to base."

Back at Robin's ranch everyone was talking about the invasion.

Paul looked at Kim, "Then how was the Lorwardian Fleet defeated?"

Kim smiled, "By using a simple Virus, a Cirus that activated their Self Destruct. And the Virus was designed to keep them from shutting it off."

Betty nodded, "The few ships that did survive were disarmed and the surviving Lorwardians were sent home with their tails tucked between their legs."

Robin looked at the time, "Ok people, it's time for something to eat. Ron's made up some sandwich meat and cheese trays, a couple of veggie and dip trays and drinks." Robin grinned knowing Wade was still wearing the leg shackles, "Last one out to the patio has to do the dishes.

Everyone bursted out laughing as Wade came waddling out the door.

Wade sat in his chair, "HA, HA, HA. Very funny."

As everyone ate they all talked about different things.

Shego looked where Hawkeye was working, "I still can't believe your Lucario can talk."

Lipsky nodded, "And his power, When you told us the first time we thought you were hitting the bottle one to many times."

Kim smiled, "As you can see it's all true. Where a regular Pokemon would know four moves at any given time, Hawkeye knows all ninty-four moves a Lucario can learn. And he has the ability to adjust his Level."

Shego shook her head, "That is one Powerful Pokemon."

Kim nodded and smiled, "That he is."

Sam looked at Anne, "So how long before James and Vivian realize we deactivated the GPS Chip?

Anne spoke up, "With the equipment they probably have, we can safely assume that James and Vivian know we deactivated the GPS Chi..." Anne stopped what she was saying. Anne cursed, "Shit, I should have seen it coming. What a stupid move."

Kim looked at Anne, "What's wrong mom?"

Anne looked at Lipsky, "Drew, how long will it take to reactivate the GPS Chips?"

Lipsky shrugged his shoulders as he sat his tea down, "No time at all, about five minutes. Why?"

Anne nodded, "Do it, I have a gut feeling we're about to be visited by the Pokemon Rangers real soon. And they carry portable Pokedex and PokeNav Scanners. And the moment they hook them in to run their scans..."

Lipsky got up and grabbed his equipment, "The moment they hook them up they'll see that the Chips have been deactivated."

Alex shook his head, "I don't understand."

Lipsky nodded, "The Rangers Mobile Scanners work Independantly from the Main GPS System." Lipsky quickly went to work and reactivated the GPS Chips. Five minutes later Lipsky disconnected his equipment, "Done, if scanned. It'll show the Chips are Active." Lipsky packed away his equipment and hid it from view.

Kim looked at her mother, "Why did you have Drew reactivate the GPS Chips?"

Anne looked at Kim, "If you were James and you lost all means of tracking us what would you do?"

Kim nodded, "I would return to base and find better means of tacking us." Kim smiled as she realized what her mother was getting at, "In the mean time I would place a call to the Pokemon Rangers letting them know that our Chips have been tampered with and are no longer working."

Sam nodded, "Hoping we would get in trouble."

Just then four Pokemon Ranger Humvees pulled up to the house.

The lead Ranger walked up, "I'm Ranger Ian Anderson, I need everyone to turn their Pokedex and PokeNavs over to us for an Inspection Scan."

Robin nodded, "Of course, my I ask why?"

Ranger Anderson nodded, "We received an anonymous call that your Pokedex and PokeNavs have been tampered with and the GPS Tacking Chip has been disabled."

Robin handed her Pokedex and PokeNav to Anderson, "I assure you sir, no one has tampered with anything."

For the next several minutes Ranger Anderson scanned all the Pokedex and PokeNavs.

Ranger Anderson sighed, "Just as I figured, another crank call. But rules are rules, and we have to check each and every one."

Kim smiled, "You've had calls about this before?"

Anderson looked at Kim, "Young lady, this is my umteenth such call this year." Anderson packed away his equipment, "I'm sorry to have troubled you folks."

Robin raised a hand, "You were no trouble at all sir, you were only doing your job."

Anderson gathered his cases and left.

Sam watched as Anderson left, "Lets not do that again."

Anne smiled, "I agree."

Kim sighed, "It looks like James will get to use our Pokedex and PokeNavs as a means of tracking us."

An hour after they left Vivian was still monitoring the screens when she noticed the GPS Tracking Chips were re-activated.

Vivian looked at James, "Their GPS Tracking Chips have been re-activated."

James smiled, "They must have realized that once we couldn't track 'em with their Pokedex and PokeNavs. We would return to base but not before calling the Pokemon Rangers."

Sam spoke up, "I say you should get as many people as you can and go to the Middleton Space Center and take out James Possible and Vivian Porter."

Kim smiled as she took a drink of her tea, "Excellent idea, just one problem with that."

Sam shook her head, "What would that be?"

Everyone but Alex and Wade spoke at the same time, "They're not there."

Wade raised an eyebrow, "If they're not at the Space Center, then where are they?"

Kim looked at Wade, "The Middleton Space Center, is just to throw us off. I suspect once we use the Porygon, we'll find everything we want including the location of Section-7's Base."

Alex looked at Kim "Would James keep all that information off the regular grid?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, that's why we need the Porygon. It's so we can get into his secure data base and recover it. Why?"

Alex shook his head, "I've only known you all for a couple of months. But from what I've heard over that course of time about him, I believe James Possible is trying to keep you from going back to the Middleton Space Center."

Sam nodded, "I agree with Alex."

Anne spoke up, "Then tell us what you think."

Alex nodded, "James Possible and Vivian Porter know you will want to go to the Middleton Space Center to look for his Base of Operations there." Alex stood and paced, "So he makes it where you believe his Base of Operations is located somewhere else."

Sam nodded, "So we drop going to the Space Center and look somewhere else."

Alex nodded, "He's hidding something there, something he doesn't want us to see."

Sam spoke, "Question, what is he hidding at the Middleton Space Center?"

Kim sighed, "What ever it is, untill we get the information. We must assume that his Base of Operations is somewhere else other then the Middleton Space Center."

Back in their Box Van Vivian looks at James, "Do you think they'll go to the Space Center?"

James shook his head, "No, I want them to continue to think our real Base of Operations is somewhere else."

Vivian continued to drive, "I'm just asking, cause if they find the outpost there. The shit is going to hit the fan."

After driving another hour to a secluded airfield James, Vivian and the men they were with loaded up on a plane and flew back to the Middleton Space Center.

Middleton Space Center Middleton, Colorado.

Once James and Vivian arrived they quickly entered the secret facility that's hidden under the Center. The two started to walk down a hall that would take them to their quarters when they were stopped by a guard, "Sir, ma'am."

James looked at the guard, "Yes?"

The Guard nodded, "The prisoners want to speak with you."

James nodded, "Very well."

A few minutes later James, Vivian and the guard were looking into a room that held a man and a woman that looked just like James and Vivian. The James standing outside the room reached over to his left wrist and turned an outer ring on his watch deactivating a small Holographic Device. Were James was standing Warhok now stood. Warhok then reached to the back of his neck and removed a small Chip.

Vivian reached to her right wrist and did the same to her watch, and was now Warmonga.  
Warmonga also reached to the back of her own neck and removed a small Chip just like Warhok's

Warhok and Warmonga entered the room. Warhok spoke up, "What do you want?"

James looked at Warhok, "It's time for your next treatment, with out it..."

Warhok spoke, "Without it I and my beloved will die. Very well proceed with the treatment. And when you are done, you and your woman may go to the Arboretum for three hours of freedom."

James nodded, "You are most kind."

After giving Warhok and Warmonga the Gene therapy needed to keep them alive, the real James and Vivian were in the Arboretum.

Vivian looked at James, "When will you stop giving into these barbarians?"

James took Vivian in his arms, "We just need to hold out long enough for Kim and the others to get here."

Vivian hugged James, "Lets pray they get here soon."

Robin's Ranch And Pokemon Preserve North Los Angeles County Los Angeles, Califorinia

Shego looked at the time, "Well people, it was fun while it lasted. But now it's time to head back to the barn. Plus we need to get..." Shego pointed to Wade, "...junior there checked back in before Will thinks we kidnapped him."

Betty snorted, "That idiot needs to lighten up."

Shego looked at Betty, "Just to let you know, if you get a call from Headquarters because Will is in the infiirmary again. It's because he's trying muscle his was into taking over your office."

Betty smiled, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Everyone laughed.

Shego smiled, "I'll call ya when we get back." Shego and Lipsky then took Wade and left for Global Justice Headquarters.

Robin looked at the time, "Time to hit the beds people, we got to get up early in the morning to head over to New Orleans Louisiana To challenge the New Orleans Gym. The Gym specializes in Bug Type Pokemon."

Kim looked at Bonnie, "I'll see ya in bed, I need to make a call to Professor Xavier

Bonnie kissed kim, "See ya there."

After everyone went to bed Kim went to Robin's office to make her call.

Kim smiled, "Hey Jean."

Jean nodded, "What can I do for you Kim?"

Kim went on to explain what she needed, "...That's why I'm calling Jean, I want the film removed."

Jean sighed, "I wish we could help Kim, but we're under strict orders not to remove the film."

Kim was shocked at what Jean said, "What?" Kim shook her head, "I want it removed."

Jean shook her head, "I'm sorry Kim."

Kim sat back, "Good night Jean." Kim cut the connection and left to Join Bonnie in bed.  
A few minutes later everyone was in bed getting some sleep.

Sometime during the night Robin and Sam were just dozing off when they were awakened by some noise from the main living room.

Sam looked torwards the door, "What the hell is that?"

Robin smiled, "Probably someone with the late night munchies."

Sam shook her head, "I know what the late night munchie shounds like, this is different."

Robin sat up when she heard the sounds of loud voices, "Ok, now I'm intrested." Robin reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a Glock 9mm. Her and Sam slowly got up and moved torwards the door and opened it. As they moved into the the hall they met up with the others.

Sam looked at Kim, "You heard it to?"

Kim nodded, "Yep, me and Bonnie were just settling down from a second round of making love when we heard the noise."

As they moved closer to the source of the voices they noticed their surroundings were getting brighter with light. A few moments later everyone was standing in the living room looking into some kind of Vortex.

Jim spoke up in shock, "Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

Tim also spoke in shock, "Hoo-Sha!"

Anne spoke up, "What is it?"

Jim spoke, "I believe we're looking at a Trans-Dimensional Vortex."

They were all shocked to see people that looked just like them, the only difference is Kim wasn't with 'em.

Tim shouted, "CAN YOU HEAR US?"

A man spoke up, "YES WE CAN, ARE YOU TIM OR ARE YOU JIM POSSIBLE?"

Tim spoke, "I'M TIM POSSIBLE."

The man spoke again, "I'M ALSO TIM POSSIBLE. LISTEN WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME BEFORE THE VORTEX CLOSES. IN ABOUT A WEEK WE'LL RE-OPEN THE VORTEX AND WILL BE SENDING YOU A WEAPON THAT WILL DEFEAT THE LORWARDIANS BEFORE THEY EVEN BEGIN THEIR SECOND INVASION."

Jim spoke up, "WHY ARE YOU SENDING US THIS WEAPON?"

Tim-2 spoke, "WE'RE SENDING IT TO YOU SO YOU CAN DEFEAT THE LORWARDIANS BEFORE THEY CAN LAUNCH THEIR SECOND INVASION FROM JUPITER."

Just then a man walked up, "WE NEED TO SHUT DOWN OR WE WON'T HAVE THE ENERGY NEEDED FOR THE SECOND AND FINAL OPENING."

Tim spoke, "WE'LL CONTACT YOU IN ONE WEEK."

Robin spoke up, "BUT WE WON'T BE HERE IN ONE WEEK."

Tim smiled, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT, WE'LL FIND YOU WHEN WE OPEN THE VORTEX AGAIN."

The man spoke, "SHUTTING DOWN NOW."

Tim shouted before the Vortex closed, "ONE WEEK."

A moment later the Vortex was closed.  
_ 


	33. Chapter 33

(Part-33)

Monique shook her head, "Ok what was that all about?"

Betty spoke up, "It seems another Dimention had broken through to ours and they're sending us a weapon that will defeat the Lorwardians before they even launch their second invasion from Jupiter."

Ron spoke up, "What type of weapon?"

Betty shook her head, "All we can do is wait and see what they send us."

The next morning Ron fixed up a big breakfast, "Eat up people, it a long ways to Louisiana and you all know cooking in a moving RV hampers my style."

Just then Hawkeye was walking by with his equipment, "Mistress Kimberly?"

Kim raised her wings as she smiled, "Yes Hawkeye."

Hawkeye nodded, "Thank you."

Kim smiled, "Love you to Hawkeye."

Anne smiled as she sipped her coffee, "Is it just me or has Hawkeye become very protective of us?"

Bonnie nodded, "I've noticed it to."

Kim spoke up, "Accually it's nothing. I learned in Pokemon Summer School that a lot of Pokemon do this."

Jim looked at Kim, "Pokemon will protect their Trainer and the Trainer's Family?"

Kim nodded, "It's perfectly normal."

Sam smiled, "If you ask me, Hawkeye's taking it to a whole new level."

Everyone laughed.

Lorwardian Secret Base/Section-7 Facility Beneath Middileton Space Center Middleton, Colorado

A few hours later Warhok and Warmonga sat in their quarters.

Warmonga looked at Warhok, "How much longer must we endure those filthy humans?"

Warhok smiled, "As I always say my beloved, we must endure them just for a little while. Once we have Kim Possible, we will then take her Mutant DNA and complete the Gene Resequencing. And we will no longer have to worry about celluler drifting or breakdown."

Warmonga smiled, "And all signs of being clones will be erased in the process."

Warhok nodded, "Well said my lovely wife." Warhok tood and walked to a tray that held some drinks and food, "But for now, we will continue to allow them to have their fun. While we continue sending out the signal making them believe we are trying take controle of these very strong creatures called Pokemon to aid us in the taking of this planet."

Warmonga laid back on the bed, "A sound plan my husband, now come and have your way with me."

Oklahoma City Pokemon Center Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

A week later everyone was sitting in the Oklahoma City Oklahoma Pokemon Center.

Betty sat her coffee down, "I never knew a Golem could do so much damage."

Kim looked at Betty, "A Golem is a Rock Type Pokemon dad, and hitting one with an RV . The RV is going to loose."

Betty nodded as she sat her tea down, "At least the damage will be fixed in a couple of days."

Alex spoke up, "Has anyone forgotten what happened at the Ranch?"

Betty shook her head, "When we were making that pit stop in Santa Fe, I called Headquarters and they're sending a team here tomorrow to pick up what ever weapon they send us."

Jim looked at the time, "And if my calculations are correct, they should be opening the Vortex tonight."

Anne nodded, "We'll need to blackout the Penthouse so when they do open it, the light can't be seen."

Robin looked t the time, "We better get up there and get to work, we don't have much time before the Vortex is opened."

A few moments later everyone left the dinning room for the penthouse.

Oklahoma Pokemon Center Penthouse Oklakoma City, Oklahoma

Just as predicted the Vortex opened up in the Penthouse.

Just then a voice shouted, "ARE YOU THERE?, CAN YOU HEAR US?"

Tim-1 shouted back, "WE HEAR YOU."

Tim-2 spoke up, "Sorry for the shouting, we're calling from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Sandbox Facility. We're about to send you the weapon. I've added a DVD telling you what it is and how to activate it and how to use it."

Jim-1 spoke up, "Why not come here and show us?"

Jim-2 spoke up, "We can't, we wouldn't survive in your Dimention very long."

Tim-2 nodded, "Since we have the same matter, we can't occupy the same Dimention or Space."

Jim-2 spoke, "With in a few hours of being there we would begin to experence a Cascade Failure at the Sub-Atomic Level."

Tim-2 nodded, "And with-in a few hours after that, we would cease to exist."

Jim-2 smiled with tears in his eyes, "Hello Kim, it's good to see you."

Tim-2 smiled with tears in his eyes also, "We missed you Kim."

Jim-2 looked to his left and motioned a few people over.

James Possible-2 spoke up, "Hello Kimmy-Cub."

Kim shook her head, "Daddy?"

James-2 nodded, "It's me pumpkin."

Anne-2 spoke up while crying, "Hello Kimmy."

Kim nodded with tears in her eyes, "Hello mom."

Tim-2 looked to his left and nodded, "We're sending the weapon now."

The group stood to the side and what looked like a small missile was brought around and pushed through the Vortex.

Tim-2 spoke up, "You have the weapon now and the DVD. Oh and Kim. There's a DVD with the other that's just for you. Watch it in private and then let the others know what you watched."

Kim nodded, "I will."

Jim-2 spoke up, "We're about to loose the connection..."

Just then there was a massive explosion and they could see Lorwardians pour through an opening they made.

Jim-2 looked at Kim, "TAKE CARE AND STOP THE LORWARDIANS!"

Just then the Vortex collapsed.

Betty was looking at her secure IPad/IPhone, "Yes Shego a full Battlion, and I'm calling in Fury to help transport the weapon to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Sandbox Facility."

Shego nodded, "We'll be there in a few hours, Shego out."

Betty turned, "Ki...where's Kim?"

Anne pointed to Kim and Bonnie's room, "She went to watch the DVD that was made for her."

In their room Kim and Bonnie were looking at the DVD.

Bonnie wrapped her arm around Kim, "Do you want me to leave?"

Kim shook her head, "No, I want you here." Kim handed the DVD to Bonnie, "I want the both of us to watch this."

Bonnie loaded the DVD into the DVD Player and pressed Play. Just then James T. Possible appeared.

Hello Kimmy-Cub, if you're watching this then we were succsessful in breaching the Dimentional Barriers and sent you a weapon that will stop the Lorwardians once and for all.

You're probably sitting there wonder why the hell should I listen to a man who betrayed the entire planet to Aliens. Especially the one who was my father. As you would say here's the four-one-one. I didn't, those who did help them during the first invasion was David Singer, Nathan Miller, Pete Billingsly, Jake Fewer, Louis Goldman, Henry Davis, Julius Oppenheimer, Russel York and Dwight Armistead." James paused for a moment and continued, "That's right Kim, I just named every single member of the Middleton Space Center Board of Governors as collaboraters with the Lorwardians. And I suspect they'll help again if not stopped."

James-2 leaned forward, "Now, the ones who are James T. Possible and Vivian Porter are not us. They're Clones. That's right Kim Clones, Clones of the Lorwardian Leaders Warhok and Warmonga.

It wasn't long after the first invasion attempt, Ron had just used his Mystical Monkey Powers and killed Warhok and Warmonga. During the clean up we were able to recover some of their remains and made Clones. We did this so we could get information about weapons and so forth, so we could better protect ourselves in case of another invasion. But it backfired in our faces big time, a few days after they were cloned Warhok and Warmonga escaped. But not before causing a lot of damage in the process. Before we could recover, they had brought in a contingent of hidden Lorwardian Soldiers and took controle of Scetion-7's facility.

We didn't know they were Lorwardian because they used a Miniature Holographic Projecture to make themselves look human, and they used a Lorwardian verson of the Neuro-Compliance Chip that had been programed to copy our own memories and use them to make it easier to pass themselves off as humans. And you know the rest of the story.

Now, I must emphasize that you must never. I repeat never fall into their hands. If you do your Mutant DNA can be used to Stablize their Celluler Drifting and Breakdown that was caused by the Cloning Process. Now you wonder how I know this. It wasn't long after you died saving the planet from the first invasion that we quickly drew enough blood and kept it here at Section-7 in hopes of being able to clone you. We had to put that to the side so we could Clone Warhok and Warmonga. When they found my research on you and how your Mutant DNA could stablize a Clone's Celluler Drifting and Breakdown they forced me to use it on them. And because of that they were successful in the second invasion.

A week after the second invasion began I was rescued when a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents led by Nick Fury infiltrated the base using a secret entrance in a supply closet. They found me holding Dr. Vivian Porter in my arms nearly dead from the beating Warmonga gave her. Once rescued we were taken to Global Justice for emergency medical treatment. A few days later Global Justice was over ran by the Lorwardians forcing us to we retreat to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Sandbox Facility. From there we watched as every Military on this planet faught to stop the Lowardians, but it was a fight we couldn't win. Ship after ship of Lorwardians came, they were like a swarm of Locusts."

James-2 pauses and then looked to his right and nodded.

"Before I go I need to tell you that your capture by the Lorwardians was no random act. Kim you were betrayed, you were handed over to the Lorwardians. They knew where you were going to be. Kim you were betrayed by none other then Wade Load himself. Now I suspect that you're going to want evidence to this fact like you'll want it on the others. And if you're going to use what I think you're going to use like we did here, I guarantee you'll find everything you need on the Middleton Space Center Board of Governors and that on Wade.

Because you died during the first invasion, here Ron was the one injured during the Paris Incident. Kim the Paris Incident was all Wade's handy work, and you should also know he hired Duff Killigan to break into the U.S. Embassy in Paris to steal the launch codes. That's when it was decided to have the codes placed on a new film and put on your eye, or here in this Dimention it was placed on Ron's eye for safe keeping. When he wasn't able to get the codes he decided to hack into the Department of Defense Main Frame.

You'll even find that Wade wasn't hacking the Department of Defense Main Frame to change the launch codes, he was hacking the Main Frame to launch the missiles himself. He knew hacking the Defense Main Frame that pertains to the missiles without the Presidential Codes, would cause the Main Frame to construed the Hack as an attack by the enemy and launch the missiles itself. You'll also find that Wade wasn't looking for the information that showed we were collaboraters, he was in the process of planting the information."

Jmaes-2 gave a sad smiled, "As I sit here making this recording, I invision you in my mind wondering, how do I know all this? How do I know what happened to you in your Dimention? Lets just say it will take to long to explain."

James-2 looked to his right again and nodded.

"I'm going to have to end this now so I can add it to the other DVD we're sending with the weapon." James-2 paused for a moment, "I don't have the time to explain to you what we did, but If your James T. Possible and Dr. Vivian Porter are still alive. Please give them a chance to explain what they did and why they did it."

A moment later the screen went blank.

Bonnie went and removed the DVD and handed it back to Kim, "Here."

Kim nodded and took the DVD, "Lets go tell the others."

A few moments later Kim and Bonnie walked out into the living room and seen Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents there prepairing the weapon to be moved to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Sandbox.

Anne looked at Kim, "So?"

Kim nodded, "We need to talk."

Fury looked at Betty, "The weapon is secure ma'am, we're ready to transport it to the Sandbox."

Betty nodded, "Let me know when everything is set."

Fury nodded, "No problem." Fury looked at Kim, "You look like you have a lot on your mind?"

Kim snorted, "You have no idea."

Fury smiled, "Well don't let it get to ya, it'll drive ya crazy."

Kim grinned, "Mr Fury, I've already been crazy, I'm working on complete and total insanity."

Fury raised his eyebrow, "Let me know when you reach it and I'll join ya."

Kim smiled, "Ok."

A few minutes later the people from Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. were gone.

Kim looked at the others, "If you want to know what was on the DVD that was addressed to me I'll tell ya."

Everyone took a seat to hear Kim explain what was on the DVD.

Kim shifted her wings as she sat on a stool, "It was a message from James to me explaining what went on there. In their Dimention I died stopping the first invasion. They took what blood they could so they could Clone me."

Jim was in awe, "Clone you?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, but they also found the remains of Warhok and Warmonga. So they decided to put my Cloning on hold and Clone them in hopes to gain information about Lorwardian Weapons and other Technology. And as that James said, it backfired in their faces. Anyway Warhok and Warmonga found the information that James had on Mutant DNA and how it can stop the Celluler Drifting and Breakdown caused by the Cloning Process.  
And because of that Warhok and Warmonga were able to direct the second invasion."

Tim shook his head, "How were they able to fool everyone into thinking they were James T. Possible and Vivian Porter?"

Kim nodded, "They used Miniature Holographic Projectures and a Lorwardian version of the Neuro-Compliance Chip that had been programed to copy our own memories and use them to make it easier to pass themselves off as humans.

Bonnie spoke up, "And if this Warhok and Warmonga are doing what the others did..."

Ron spoke up, "They would have controle of Section-7"

Monique nodded, "Just waiting for us to try an assault on the Facility."

Bonnie leaned foward, "And giving them the one thing they need and that's Kim and her DNA."

Alex nodded, "And the Launch Codes."

Kim sighed, as she reached down into left boot and took out a small knitting needle, "Yea and the Launch Codes." With quick reflexes Kim quickly used the needle and destroyed her left eye.

Everyone was screaming for Kim to stop but it was to late. The last thing Kim saw before passing out was her mom, Betty and Bonnie reaching out to her.

Oklahoma City General Hospital Oklahoma City, Oklahoma.

Two days later everyone was in Kim's hospital room.

Anne smiled as Kim slowly woke up, "Hey Kimmy."

Kim sighed, "Hey mom."

Betty smiled, "Just what were you thinking when you pulled that little stunt back at the Pokemon Center?"

Kim touched the bandage on her left eye, "I couldn't risk them getting the codes."

Just then Xavier spoke up, "That was a foolish thing you did young lady, we had the means to remove the film from your eye back at the school. All you had to do was ask."

Kim looked at Xavier, "I did ask, but I was told there was nothing that could be done."

Xavier shook his head, "I never told you that."

Jean spoke up, "I'm sorry Professor, I was the one who told her."

Xavier looked at Jean, "Explain."

Jean nodded, "The day she received the film implant, Wade Load contacted me. He told me that under Section-7 orders, I was to refuse Kim any and all help in removing the film if she asked."

Xavier nodded, "And I have one standing rule that I expect to be followed."

Jean sighed, "No Mutant is to be denied any form of medical treatment they need."

Xavier nodded, "If Kimberly asked to have the film removed, then it should have been removed without question." Xavier looked at Jean, "And because of your actions, Kimberly had to take matters into her own hands. Which resulted in the loss of her left eye."

Jean had tears in her eyes as she took Kim's hand, "Can you forgive me?"

Kim smiled as she gave Jean's hand a soft squeeze, "Already have."

Jean gave Kim a small kiss on her forehead, "Thank you."

Kim looked at the Professor, "Professor, may I ask a favor?"

Xavier smiled, "What do you want?"

Kim smiled, "Don't punish Jean for what she did, she's already received her punishment. And that punishment is knowing that I'll only have one eye do to her refusing to remove the film."

Xavier nodded, "I agree, this punishment is far more fitting for her actions then anything else."

Kim nodded, "Thank you."

Hawkeye who has been keeping guard over Kim and the others since the beginning spoke, "Let us go, my Mistress needs her rest."

Xavier was in awe at hearing Hawkeye speak but nodded in agreement, "I agree, Kimberly needs her rest."

Kim winced a bit, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie sat next to Kim and took her hand giving it a kiss and holding it to her cheek, "I'm here my love."

Kim closed her eye in contintment and fell into a deep sleep.  
_ 


	34. Chapter 34

(Part-34)

Oklahoma City Pokemon Center Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

A week later Kim was out of the Hospital and back at the Pokemon Center.

Kim looked at Betty, "Who all knows back at Headquarters?"

Betty nodded, "Just Shego and Drew, like you asked."

Kim nodded, "Now get Wade, I want to have a talk with his ass."

Betty pointed to the IPad/IPhone, "They're waiting."

Anne turned the IPad/IPhone to Betty, "Here ya go."

Betty looked at Shego, "Bring him in."

A moment later Wade appeared, "What can I do for you ma'am?"

Betty spoke, "Someone wants to talk to you."

Betty moved, "He's all yours"

Kim moved into position, "Hello Wade."

Wade was shocked to see Kim's left eye all bandaged up, "Kim, what happened?"

Kim sneered, "You and Section-7 is what happened." Kim went on to explain what was on the DVD about the codes that was delievered, "...So to keep them from getting the Codes I took my own eye out."

Wade shook his head, "I had no choice."

Kim yelled, "BULL SHIT! YOU HAD A CHOICE, EVERYBODY HAS A CHOICE, YOU CHOSE TO DO THIS TO ME!"

Wade spoke up, "What about the Launch Codes?"

Kim smiled, "Now don't you go and worry yourself none Wade, the Launch Codes are just fine. See after I took my eye it was recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to the Sandbox. There they were able to remove the film safely. So again the Launch Codes are just fine."

Wade sighed, "And as I said Kim, I had no choice. After you were injured by Duff Killigan during the Paris Incident..."

Kim shook her head, "I know what happened Wade, I was there."

Wade leaned forward, "Then you know how close Killigan came to getting away with those Codes." Wade paused for a moment, "I was forced to put that film on your eye."

Kim snorted, "Like you were forced to put a Tracking Chip on each member of my team?  
Like you were forced to monitor how we preformed in the field? Yes Wade I know all about what you were doing for Section-7."

Wade shook his head, "You couldn't have known we were using you and the rest of 'Team Possible' as models for the Super Soldier."

Kim gave an evil grin, "I didn't, untill now." Kim leaned forward, "I want you to listen to me and listen good Wade Load. As of now, I am no longer going to be your personnel toy so you can make a Super Soldier. Nor will I be a currier of some film that contains the Launch Codes to the U.S. Missiles. Because you have helped us recently I'll help you by getting your sentence reduced and moved to a much better facility. Other then that, you're getting nothing else from me."

Wade sighed, "Kim..."

Kim cut him off, "Don't...don't speak to me right now." Kim got up and left the viewing area.

Betty looked at Wade, "Put Shego on."

A moment later Shego appeared, "Yea Betty?"

Betty nodded, "Have Wade returned to his quarters."

Shego looked to her right and told a GJ Agent to return Wade to his room, "Anything else."

Kim moved back into the viewing area grinning, "Let him stew for a few days and then bring him back into play, we need his talents."

Shego smiled, "Kim you are one sly bitch."

Kim smiled proudly, "Thank you."

Just then Hawkeye spoke as he was walking past, "Mistress Wings."

Kim sighed and smiled, "Yes Hawkeye."

Hawkeye spoke as he continued walking past, "Thank you."

Kim smiled, "Love you to Hawkeye."

Shego smiled, "Still getting on you about your wings I see."

Kim smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Betty smiled, "We'll contact you as soon as we get to New Orleans. Betty out."

A moment later the screen wnet blank.

Anne looked at Kim, "And now young lady off to bed with you, I don't want you to over do it."

Kim nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Once Kim was gone Anne poured some coffee and sat next to Betty, "She's got a lot of healing to do."

Betty nodded, "That's something I can help her with."

Jim looked at Betty, "How did you loose your eye?"

In their room, Kim and Bonnie laid on the bed with Kims head in Bonnie's lap.

Bonnie smiled, "You know it's usually me laying with my head in your lap."

Kim smiled, "We could switch if you want?"

Bonnie smiled, "Don't you dare move."

Kim sighed, "I'm sorry for what I did."

Bonnie brushed a few strands of hair from Kim's good eye, "You did what you had to do."

Kim sat up, "Ever since I started that babysitting web site, Wade and Section-7 have been using me as their personel Lab Rattata."

Bonnie snorted, "Don't forget when you started up 'Team Possible'."

Kim sighed, "God why? Moitoring us, studying us. Why? Just so he and Section-7 can make a Super Soldier." Kim got some water, "Hell I wouldn't be a bit surprised if that little shit was trying figure out a way to use my Mutant Abilities" Kim sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if Wade some how helped Section-7 bring mom and dad together to insu..."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "What's wrong?"

Kim shook her head, "That no good little..." Kim jumped up and went back into the living room.

Just as Betty was finishing up with telling the others how she lost her own eye Kim and Bonnie entered the room.

Anne looked at Kim, "You should be resting young lady."

Kim nodded, "I will just as soon as I get a few things rolling and have a few questions answered." Kim looked at Betty, "Dad, I need you to contact Shego, I need her to do something for me."

Betty nodded, "Sure sweetie."

Anne looked at Kim, "What's going on?"

Kim raised a finger, "I'll explain in a few moments, " Kim pulled out her cell phone and made a call.

Anne sighed, "I'll fix you some tea."

As Kim went to make her call to the Professor Anne turned to fix Kim some tea. What they didn't see was Anne reaching into her pocket and taking out a pill bottle. Anne then took out one of the pill capsules from the bottle and empting the contents of it into Kim's tea.

A few moments later a man answered, "This is Professor Charles Xavier, how may I help you?"

Kim spoke up, "Hey Professor, I need you to do something for me."

Xavier spoke up, "What do you need Kimberly?"

Kim spoke up, "I need you to use Cerebro and scan a young man that's being held at the Global Justice Detention Center. His name is Wade Load."

Xavier spoke, "You suspect he's a budding Mutant?"

Kim shook her head, "No sir, I believe he's a full Mutant."

Xavier spoke up, "I'll get back with you as soon as I make the scan."

Kim nodded, "Thanks Professor." Kim cut the connection.

Betty looked at Kim, "Shego's on."

Kim looked at Shego, "Hey Shego, I need you do do something for me."

Shego nodded, "What do you need?"

Kim nodded, "I need you to take a medical team and a few guards to Wade's room and I want you to get some blood samples and what ever samples that will be needed. And I want a full scan done on 'em."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "What are you getting at?"

Kim leaned forward, "I think Wade is Wade, but I believe he's way much older then he appears."

Shego nodded, "I'll let you know what we find, Shego out."

Anne looked at Kim as she handed her a cup of tea., "Mind telling us what is going on?"

Kim nodded as she took the tea and sat down with Bonnie by her side, "It was when me and Bonnie were in the bedroom. We were talking about how Wade always monitored us, kept track of us and so forth, it's so they could create a Super Soldier."

Bonnie nodded, "She even mentioned that it wouldn't have surprised her if they were even studying her Mutant abilities in the process."

Kim nodded as she took a sip of her tea and sat the cup down, "But what made me think was when this all started."

Anne nodded, "It started when you created your babysitting website."

Kim looked at her mother, "Did it? or did it start way before that?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Ok, now I'm lost. I remember all the tracking began when you started the babysitting website and then advanced big time when you formed 'Team Possible'."

Kim nodded, "That's what I thought." Kim looked at her mother, "Answer this mom, what were you doing before you met my father to be?"

Anne sighed, "I was in my second year of Specialty Medical Training, I was chosen to attend a special Convention in L.A. on some new techniques for Brain Surgery. As I was about to leave Denver my flight was cancelled do to weather and I was forced to take the train."

Kim nodded and looked at Betty, "Dad, what were you doing?"

Betty sat back, "I had just finished some special training and I was about to catch a flight to California to see my mother. But something happened and I had to take a train."

Robin nodded, "The visit never happened because once you reached Barstow you were recalled to your post for a special mission."

Kim nodded as she took another sip of her tea, "Mom here's your million dollar question. What are the odds of a second year Brain Surgeon Student being sent to a Convention in Los Angeles on some new Brain Surgery Technique?"  
Anne sat back, "About the same as me getting dealt five royal flushes in a row at a Las Vegas Casino."

Kim grinned, "Here's the billion dollar question, what would the odds be that you two just happened to be on the very same train?"

Monique looked at Kim, "Are you saying that your mom and Betty were..."

Kim nodded, "They were put there on perpuse, and that was to make me."

Jim spoke up, "What they didn't expect was that Kim would be a natural born Super Soldier."

Tim nodded, "Her Mutant Abilities, Martial Arts Training and her knowledge of Cheerleading made her a natural."

Monique shook her head, "If that's the case, then why study the rest of us?"

Sam spoke up, "Because you each had unique abilities of your own."

Alex nodded, "And Section-7 hoped to harness them."

Just then Kim's cell phone rang, Kim picked it up and answered it, "Hello."

Xavier spoke up, "Kimberly it's Charles."

Kim perked up a bit, "Yes Professor, what did you find?"

Xavier spoke, "It's just as you thought, Wade Load is a Mutant."

Kim nodded, "What's his abilities?"

Xavier spoke up, "He has a rare Mutation that gives him Extreme Intelligence. Becasue of this, there's no way of charting his I.Q. And he's almost like Logan, Longevity and Healing capabilities. But with Wade, his goes into the Extreme Range."

Kim raised her eyebrow, "Can you determin how old he is?"

Xavier spoke up, "Not without running the proper medical tests."

Kim nodded, "We might be able to help there." Kim explained what she came up with, "...That's why I had Shego run the tests.

Xavier spoke back, "Let me know what you find."

Kim nodded, "I will Professor, untill then." Kim ended the call, "It's confirmed, Wade is a Mutant."

Ron spoke up, "Did the Professor say what Wade's Mutant Ability or Abilities are?"

Kim nodded, "The Professor said and I quote-He has a rare Mutation that gives him Extreme Intelligence. Becasue of this, there's no way of charting his I.Q. And he's almost like Logan, Longevity and Healing capabilities. But with Wade, his goes into the Extreme Range.

Sam spoke up, "So basicly he's almost immortal."

Alex looked at Kim, "Are you saying he's an Omega Level Mutant?"

Kim shook her head, "No, he's nowhere close to being an Omega Level Mutant. Omega Mutants are Mutants with vast control over matter and energy, such as Iceman, Phoenix, Legion." Kim sighed, "And Wade, he would be classified as a Gamma or Beta Mutant."  
Kim streched and yawned, "Anyway that's about it with Wade for now."

Anne looked at Kim , "Ok young lady back to bed with you."

Kim looked at her mother, "I'm not tired, "

Anne sniffed, "Bull, now get to bed. Or I'll have Hawkeye drag you in there."

Kim sighed, "You're right, I am tired."

Anne smiled, "I knew you would see it my way."

Bonnie smiled as she took Kim's hand, "Come my sexy lover, I'll join ya in bed for a well deserved nap."

Kim took Bonnie's hand and stood, "Sounds good to me."

A few moments later Kim and Bonnie returned to their room.

Betty smiled, "Think we'll see them anytime soon?"

Anne smiled, "No, from the look in Kim's eye. She'll be sleeping for several hours."

Betty smiled, "And how would you know?"

Anne smiled as she held up a pill bottle, "Because I spiked her tea when no one wasn't looking."

Betty kissed Anne, "You are one sneaky woman."

Anne smiled, "I Know."

Everyone laughed as Anne put the pill bottle away.  
_ 


	35. Chapter 35

(Part-35)

After spending another two weeks in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma everyone was again on their way to New Orleans Louisana.

Sam spoke up, "How long will it be before we know how old Wade really is?"

Anne looked at Sam, "It can take a few weeks for the tests Global Justice has to do can be completed. The tests they would normally run won't work, it has to do with his Mutant Healing Abilities."

Alex spoke up, "Since Mutants made their presence known everyone has been either fighting for equal rights to having them put in camps so the normal humans can be safe."

Kim nodded, "Professor Xavier is one who fought for the passage of the Mutant Equal Rights Amendment to the Constitution."

Alex nodded, "I remember watching it on television. But my question is, why are Mutants here?" Alex shook his head, "No, there's more to it then that. Mutants are here for a purpuse, but what is that purpuse?"

Kim spoke up, "Ya know, Professor Xavier always said that Mutants had a higher calling then just being the next step in the Human Evolution."

Anne nodded, "Several years ago just before the passage of the Mutant Equal Rights Amendment, I had a talk with some of my colleagues. And we all agreed that Mutants are more then just the next Evolution in the Humand Race."

Robin spoke up, "Could they be here as some kind of Guardian?"

Ron spoke up, "Guardians against what?"

For the next several hours everyone talked about nothing in general.

Ron smiled, "That was the only time I ever seen Mr. Barkin silent."

Monique laughed, "That man couldn't put down the plate of pasta he had."

Bonnie grinned, "I whispered to Ron to serve him more, it felt good not having to hear the man. He treated us like we were in the Marines."

Kim nodded, "Barkin may have been an all around asshole, but when it came to protecting the students..."

Monique snorted, "I remember when Dementor came to the school, twenty minutes later they were hauling Dementor out on a stretcher."

Betty smiled, "I remember that, after Dementor got out of the hospital. He tried to sue Barking. But with the help of Global Justice, the lawsuit was quickly thrown out of court."

Sam looked at Ron, "Hey Ron, didn't you say you played football for Middleton High?"

Ron nodded, "I did in my Seinor Year, but in the end. I fell back to my two greatest passions, and they are Monique and cooking."

Monique smiled and kissed Ron, "I love you."

Ron kissed Monique back, "Love you to."

Alex looked at Kim, "Kim, something has been on my mind for a while. You said that all your missions weren't crime fighting missions, but expeditions to recover ancient and rare atifacts?"

Kim nodded, "Yep, 'Team Possible' became one of the best artifact recovery teams in the buisness."

Alex smiled, "In sence you were Fortune Hunters and Tomb Raiders."

Kim nodded, "Yep, but we never worked for just anybody. Our missions came from Public and Private Museums, Institutes and legitimate collectors."

Ron nodded, "That's how I came to having my Mystical Monkey Powers."

Monique nodded, " Lord Monty Fiske a British nobleman, world-famous explorer, and archaeologist called us to Cambodia to retrieve a Jade Mankey Idol from a Tomb full of traps. Receiving the Idol would complete a set of four such Mystical Idols in his possession. Believing he was legit we took the job. After recovering the Idol we were paid and left."

Bonnie nodded, "On the way home we were contacted by the British Government's MI6 and was given the four-one-one on Fisk being obsessed with Monkey Type Pokemon. And the real reason he wanted the complete set of Idols."

Kim nodded, "We made a quick u-turn and headed back to his estate. One thing lead to another and Ron and Fisk got into a fight and Ron got knocked into the Circle of Idols."

Ron nodded, "And again, that's how I got my Mystical Monkey Powers."

Kim nodded, "That's when we all agreed to never do a job for a private citizen untill we do a full background check." Kim sighed and looked at her mother, "Hey mom, can you pass back the Ibuprofen please?"

Anne looked at Kim, "Would you perfer one of your pain pills?"

Kim shook her head, "No thanks the pain pills are for when I really need some pain relief. Ibuprofen will do just fine."

Anne nodded and passed the bottle back, "Just let me know if you want a pain pill."

Kim took four of the Ibuprofen and a few minutes later was feeling much better.

Going through Texas was fun, the group stopped off in Dallas for a week before heading onto to New Orleans. Everything was going fine untill they got into Houston. In Houston, there they found the last stong hold of the racial group F.O.H. or Friends of Humanity.

Bannors were hanging everywhere advertising a rally at the Minute Maid Park and Pokemon Battle Arena.

Kim sighed, "Except for the usual pop up of someone hating Mutants, I thought I seen the last of these assholes."

Sam looked at Kim, "Have you had a run in with 'em before?",

Kim nodded, "Several times, one I will never forget happened in Rome. We had just recovered a priceless artifact for the Vatican. As we were leaving a small group of people were marching around the city wearing shirts that said F.O.H. (Friends Of Humanity) waving signs saying the same thing 'Join the F.O.H And Help Save The Normal Humans From Extinction'. All the while they were chanting 'No Mutants, No Mutants!"

Alex shook his head, "Let me guess, they used one of the oldest tricks in the book. And that is they let you get just close enough so when they attack you, you have little to no warning."

Bonnie nodded, "That's right."

Monique spoke up, "But what they didn't know is, we were expecting it."

Kim nodded, "And just as we got to where they thought they wanted us they attacked, It took us ten minutes to fight them off?'

Alex shook his head, "Why didn't you use your abilities?"

Kim shook her head, "That's just what they wanted me to do, it would give them the leverage they needed to have a collar put on me."

Ron nodded, "When the police arrived they accually thought Kim used her Abilities. But thankfully we had several hundered Catholic Priests and Nuns who told the Police what happened."

Sam looked at Kim, "Have you ever had a collar put on ya?"

Kim nodded, "Yep. It happened in Berlin Germany. We had just tracked DNAmy to a warehouse outside Berlin. We were able to take her into custody without any one getting hurt. As we were leaving the GJ Berlin Office we ran into a group of teens. We didn't realize they were F.O.H. and they called the cops and said I attacked them. So the police put the collar on me while they did their investigation. The collar caused my core temperature to lower to the point where I went into convulsions. That's why I paniced the way I did in Vegas."

Alex smiled, "How old were you when you had your first encounter with the F.O.H.?"

Kim took a drink of water, "I had just turned Five and as a present Mom and James took me to see the movie 'Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'. The movie had just ended and we were just leaving the theater when some one popped off and shouted 'Now They'll Have To Sterilize The Damn Theater Because Of That Little Mutie Brat Has Contaminated It'. I didn't understand what they ment at the time."

Anne nodded, "It wasn't untill she turned eight and making a trip to Florida to see Nana Possible and to go to Disney World that we sat her down and explained what they ment. And with huge tears in her eyes she wanted to know what she did wrong and why they hate Mutants. We explained that she did nothing wrong, and that they hate Mutants because Mutants are different and Mutants have special abilities that they don't have."

Kim smiled, "And When I turned ten I spent the first part of each summer going to Professor Xavier's school to learn how to controle my abilities. The other half of my summers was spent going to the Pokemon Trainer Summer School."

Alex sighed, "You're lucky, you got to go to attend Pokemon Trainer Summer School. I wanted to go but couldn't afford it."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Alex nodded, "My parents said it would cost to much for me to attend Pokemon Trainer Summer School."

Kim scratched her head, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Alex, but Pokemon Trainer Summer School is free of charge."

Alex took a drink of water, "Had I got to go, I would have known better then to challenge Jim to that Pokemon Battle."

Tim pulled Alex into his arms, "And we would have never met and fallen in love."

Alex nodded, "And I would have never been made a member of one of the best famlies ever."

Tim grinned, "And a wealthy family at that."

Jim looked at his mother, "Hey mom, do you plan to return to work at the Middleton Hospital?"

Anne sighed, "No, I want to be with my family." Anne put her hands on her ever growing baby bump, "And concentrate on raising my babies."

Monique smiled, "When the babies are born, are you going to bottle feed or breastfeed?"

Anne smiled, "I'll be breastfeeding my babies. Just as I did with Kimmy, Jim and Tim. I feel breastfeeding is more healthier, and the baby gets the much needed vitamins, minerals, and immunities needed in the early stages of life."

Bonnie nodded, "I agree, I'm going to breastfeed my babies also. I want them to have the advantages that comes with it."

Ron looked at Anne, "What will you do about practicing medicine?"

Anne nodded and smiled, "I decided to go into privet practice. And I was thinking about becoming a Traveling Concierge Doctor. I'll still make my services as a brain surgeon available when needed."

Sam whistled, "You can make some really big bucks in that field."

Anne smiled and looked at everyone, "And before you say anything, I promise never to limit my medical services just to the wealthy."

Just then Betty spoke up, "We're here, the Houston Pokemon Center."

The Houston Pokemon Center Houston, Texas

Just as they entered the Center Nurse Joy looked up and was shocked to see Kim, "Welcome to the Houston Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy looked at Kim, "We need to get you out of sight, if the F.O.H.  
see you all hell will break loose."

Anne was shocked, "Are you saing we can't stay?"

Nurse Joy now had tears in her eyes, "I would love for you to stay in my Center, but the F.O.H. keeps coming around making sure no Mutants are staying here. They said if they find any they would torch the place."

Kim touched her mother's arm, "Mom, we need to go now, I don't want to risk Nurse Joy loosing her Pokemon Center."

Anne nodded, "I agree." Anne looked at the others, "Jim, Tim. Recon."

Tim and Jim turned and headed for the doors to see if anyone was coming.

Jim spoke up, "All clear."

Betty nodded, "Lets go."

Anne looked at Nurse Joy, "Be safe."

Nurse Joy smiled, "I will."

Betty spoke up, "Heads up, I just heard on the radio that a massive group of F.O.H. is stopping any and all cars leaving the city looking for Mutants."

Kim sneered, "Damn them, alright listen up, I can easily get out by flying. So lets meet up as soon as we can in..." Kim looked at a map of Texas, "...Beaumont at the Pokemon Center there."

Bonnie kissed Kim, "Be careful."

Kim smiled, "I will." Kim turned and looked at the doors, "Though I Fly Through the Valley of Death, I Shall Fear No Evil. For I am at eighty thousand Feet and Climbing." With almost lightening speed, Kim was out the door and headed to Beaumont.

Betty loked at the others, "Ok people, lets make this look good."

Several minutes later everyone was back in the RV and heading out of Houston.

Bonnie sighed, "I hope Kimmy is ok."

Anne smiled and looked at Bonnie, "Kim will be fine."

Betty spoke up, "Heads up, we have a road block."

A few moments later a man wearing black tactical gear and carrying an assualt rifel raised his hand to stopped 'em. On the back of his tactical gear vest were the letters F.O.H.. On the front was his last name on the right and the letters F.O.H. on the left.

Betty looked at the man, "What's going on?"

The man spoke, "I'm Sergeant Kennedy with the Huston F.O.H., please step out of your vehicle and prepare to have it and your trailer searched."

Anne spoke up, "For what?"

Kennedy smiled as he pulled back the slide on his weapon chambering a round, "We're going to search 'em for Mutants."

Everyone got out and lined up next to the RV.

Kennedy looked at two men that were with him, "Search 'em." Kennedy looked at Betty, "This shouldn't take long."

Just then one of the men exited with some greyish black feathers in his hands, "Where did these feathers come from?"

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled out a Pokeball, "From this guy." Ron tossed the ball up, "Come on out Tallon."

A moment later Rons Staraptor appeared, "STARAPTOR!"

Ron looked at the man, "Any more questions?"

The man sniffed, "No need to get mouthy, it was a simple question."

The man that searched the trailer tore through it like a tornado and returned to where Kennedy and the others were, "The trailer's clean."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Clean my ass."

Kennedy looked at Ron a little closer, "You look familier, you're Ron Stoppable of that famous 'Team Possible'. And you're Monique Williams. And you're Bonnie Rockwaller."

Bonnie looked at Ron, "Wow, he's heard of us."

Kennedy looked around, "There's were four others, Tara Harper, Shego, Wade Load and..." Kennedy raised his weapon with a smile, "Your filthy Mutant Leader Kim Possible." Kennedy got nose to nose with Ron, "Care to tell us where she is?"

Anne spoke up, "She's dead."

Kennedy looked at Anne and and slowly walked to her, "Really, and just how did she die if I may ask?"

Anne looked at the man, "She died in a plane crash a year and a half ago."

Kennedy snorted, "Why wasn't it on the news?"

Betty showed her I.D., "I'm Betty Franklin Director of Global Justice."

Kennedy smiled, "Damn, we got 'em coming out of the wood work."

Betty snorted, "The reason her death wasn't on the news is because she was on a mission for Global Justice."

Kennedy snorted, "More like you got her on ice some where just waiting for the right time to use her against us."

Anne slapped Kennedy so hard that it knocked him sidways a few feet.

As Kennedy turned to raise his weapon he came face to face with Betty's Glock 9mm, "Don't even think about it. Now I want you to get your two goons out of my RV, Once they're out we'll be getting in and then we'll be continuing down the road." Betty got nose to nose with Kennedy, "If I see you or any of your people following us, you'll get a first hand look at the power of Global Justice. Do I make myself clear?"

Kennedy nodded, "What ever you say."

Betty smiled, "I'm glad we could come to a mutual understanding."

Twenty minutes later after passing the roadblock Betty was smiling from ear to ear.

Anne looked at Betty, "Why are you smiling?"

Betty looked at Anne, "I'll show ya." Betty pulled over and got her secure IPad/IPhone out and called Shego.

Shego looked at Betty, "What are you smiling about."

Betty nodded, "I need you to go to Houston."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "And I want a toilet made of solid gold, that place is run by the F.O.H.."

Betty nodded, "I want you to contact Fury and I want you to take everyone into Houston."

Shego nodded, "Standard Rules of Engagement aply?"

Betty nodded, "Yes, but try and use Non-Leathal Force if possible."

Shego smiled, "I'll fill you in on the outcome."

Betty smiled, "When you do go in, there's a Sergeant named Kennedy..."

Shego smiled, "We'll save him for ya."

Betty smiled, "You're a sweetheart, Betty out." Betty ended the connection and looked at Anne, "That's what I was smiling about."

Anne shook her head, "To Beaumont please, our daughter is waiting."

Betty smiled, "Yes ma'am." Betty put the RV in drive and headed on down the road to Beaumont.

Ron moaned and groaned, "Oh my Herbs and Spices."


	36. Chapter 36

(Part-36)

Beaumont Pokemon Center Beaumont, Texas

After getting out of Houston and calling Shego, Betty made the final hour drive to the Beaumont Texas Pokemon Center.

As they entered the lobby Nurse Joy looked up and sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank the maker you made it safely."

Betty looked at Nurse Joy, "You were expecting us?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "I was told you were on your way here by your daughter Kim. And my sister also called and told me you were coming."

Just then Kim exited the dining room, "Thank god you made it."

Anne hugged Kim, "We almost didn't, we got stopped by a road block."

Jim smiled, "The F.O.H. Sergeant was none to happy about you not being with us."

Tim nodded and smiled, "Nor was he to happy about dad shoving her Glock 9mm in his face just after mom slapped him."

Ron moaned and groaned, "Oh my Herbs and Spices."

Kim looked at Ron, "What's wrong with Ron?"

Monique sighed, "As they searched the RV, they laid waist to the trailer ruining all of Ron's Herbs and Spices."

Kim winced, "OUCH!"

Nurse Joy spoke up, "Excuse me, the Penthouse is now ready. And I must inform you that unlike the regular rooms, there will be a charge for the use of the Penthouse."

Betty smiled, "We understand."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Then I'll need your Pokedex to register you."

Everyone happily handed their Pokedex to Nurse Joy so she could registered.

Nurse Joy smiles as she handed them their Pokedex back, "All finished, if there's anything else you need, just let me know."

Anne smiled, "Thank you and we will."

Beaumont Pokemont Center Penthouse Beaumont, Texas

An hour later everyone was sitting in the living room having coffee, tea or soda.

Kim was telling them what happened after she left, "No more then five minutes after I left, I was spotted by several F.O.H. Soldiers."

Robin spoke up, "What happened?"

Kim sat her soda down, "They began shooting at me, hoping to knock me out of the sky. They almost succeeded when one of the assholes fired a small Heat Seeking Stinger at me. Thankfully I was able to get a Plasma Charge off to to divert the small missile."

Sam spoke up, "Where are they getting these weapons?"

Alex spoke up, "Easy, they get 'em from the Armories, Military Bases, the Black Market."

Sam snorted, "Wouldn't surprise me if you can buy a Nuclear Warhead on the Black Market."

Betty looked at Sam, "You can, if you know who to go to."

Sam shook her head, "And you would think the Governments of the countries with these weapons would keep that from happening."

Robin sighed, "The U.S and her top Allies are excellent about keeping track of their Nukes, but saddly a few don't."

Betty nodded, "And they're the ones we have to keep a close eye on."

Sam looked at Betty, "Have they sold anything on the Black Market?"

Betty shook her head, "No, but they have had a few thiefts."

Kim spoke up, "And that's where groups like 'Team Possible' come in. We would go in and recover the stolen materials."

Sam shook her head, "Crazy, Crazy, Crazy!"

Kim rubbed the top of her left eye and looked at her mother, "Mom, let me have one of my pain pills."

Anne quickly got the pills out and gave one to Kim, "Here ya go sweetie."

Bonnie held Kim's hand, "Eye socket hurting?"

Kim nodded as she took the pill, "It's at the point where Ibuprofen won't help this time."

Several minutes later Kim felt much better.

Anne smiled, "I see you're feeling much better."

Kim nodded, "I do feel better, my socket was hurting to the point where Ibuprofen wouldn't have helped."

Betty smiled, "I knew when you asked for one you were in some serious pain. And trust me I know that pain."

Bonnie looked at Betty, "How did you loose your eye?"

Betty sat back and folded her arms, "It happened just after I became Director of Global Justice and about five years before we brought you into the fold."

Bonnie shook her head, "Why did you have us join Global Justice?"

Ron spoke up, "It's so we wouldn't be concidered Vigilantes, the Law was waiting for us to turn eighteen so they could nail us for just that purpuse. Untill then they left us alone."

Anne nodded, "And the moment you all turned eighteen, Global Justice quickly hired you as agents. Bringing you under their protection."

Betty nodded, "Anyway, as I said it was five years before you all joined Global Justice.  
I was at one of the field Lab watching an experiment they were doing with some Noibats and Noiverns. We were trying to see if we could harness or duplicate their ultrasonic waves.  
We were hoping to develope a Non-Leathal Weapon for our agents. It backfired big time. One of the Noiverns got pissed and began to emit it's ultrasonic waves, the waves caused the protective shield they were behind to shatter. Now when it shattered I was standing off to the left of it. The glass as it shattered exploded outwards causing one of the pieces to hit me in the right eye. The Medical Staff tried everything they could to repair the damage to my eye, but they concluded that the damage was to extensive and they had to remove it."

Kim sat her soda down, "Did GJ ever develope the weapon?"

Betty shook her head, "No, we determind that such a weapon would be to dangerous.  
However we did study Jigglypuff's song and found that if we increased the Delta Waves we can cause a person to fall asleep. So we developed a Delta Wave Inducer that can be used for it's Medical Aspects and as a weapon"

Anne nodded, "Hospitals use them to induce sleep on patients who can't fall asleep on their own."

Alex shrugged his shoulders, "How's it used as a weapon?"

Betty smiled, "Simple enough, if you need to send troups into a hot zone to recover an item. You would then bombard the area with Delta Waves."

Alex smiled, "Putting everyone to sleep. And when they wake up, no one would know they were there untill it's to late." Alex thought for a moment, "Would something like that work on the Lorwardians?"

Anne shook her head, "Saddly no, because their Physiology is different. Using Delta Waves on a Lorwardian induces extreme rage."

Alex shook his head, "It was just a thought that popped into my head."

Ron looked at Alex, "And a damn good one."

Monique smiled, "You'll learn that when it comes to being a member of this team, you're input is always welcome. So don't be afraid to speak up."

Ron nodded, "Bonnie found that out real fast. Because of her every member of 'Team Possible' is alive."

Kim nodded, " Bonnie had just become a full member of 'Team Possible' when we were hired by the Natural History Museum in London, they asked 'Team Possible to go to the South American Country of Guatemala and recover an Artifact that would be added to their Mayan Collection. When we the got there, Bonnie realized the Artifact they wanted would be located inside a special room off the Burial Chamber that only the Mayan Priests would have access to and that there would be traps from the entrance all the way to where the room was in the Temple. She voiced her opinion saying that it was to dangerous to get. And as a team we talked it out and decided not to risk our lives."

Alex sat his drink down, "Was the Artifact ever recovered?"

Kim shook her head, "No." Kim took a drink of her soda and continued, "The Natural History Museum in London hired six other teams to recover the Artifact. Four of them were like us and backed down from even trying. The other two tried but lost members of their teams in the attempts. That Artifact is staying right where it is."

Sam looked at Kim, "What was the Artifact?"

Kim nodded, "It was some Mayan Script and Codices."

Alex nodded, "You know there was a possibility they could have been fake."

Bonnie shook her head, "These weren't fake, they were found in a Tomb that was discoverd three months before the Natural History Museum in London hired us to get them."

Jim nodded, "Fifteen people in all died because of the Mayan Script and Codices, nine when the Tomb was first discovered. Six from the teams who tried to go in and get them."

Anne looked at the time and then at Kim and smiled, "Ok my loving family, I think it's time to get some rest. Kim's pain pill is kicking in. As for me, being pregnant can sap the energy out of ya."

Bonnie nodded, "I here ya, Mrs. Possible..."

Anne looked at Bonne, "What was that young lady?"

Bonnie smiled, "Sorry...mom."

Anne nodded and she stood, "You maybe the mother of my grandbabies, but that doesn't mean I won't lay into your bare backside if needed."

Everyone laughed.

Sam grinned, "Wow Bonnie, that look in your eyes tell me she already laid into ya a few times."

Bonnie nodded, "I'm not ashamed to admit that mom has given me a few much needed spankings."

Anne smiled, "And the last one she got was for breaking curfew."

Bonnie nodded, "I was still dating Senor Senior, Jr. at the time, and Anne wanted me in the house by ten-thirty. Well one thing lead to another and I didn't get in untill two in the morning. The moment I walk into the house I knew I was in trouble."

Anne nodded, "I made her strip from the waist down and then I got out my 'Mammie's Big Book Of Old Fashioned Child Psychology'."

Bonnie smiled, "It's a hollowed out book with a Ping-Pong Paddle in it."

Anne nodded, "I took that paddle and laid into her bare ass."

Bonnie grinned, "Let's just say I never broke curfew again."

Anne spoke up, "Now enough talking, off to bed."

Bonnie and Sam spoke at the same time, "Yes ma'am."

The next morning everyone was up and ready to go.

Anne smiled and looked at Kim, "You look much better this morning."

Kim smiled, "I feel better, that pain pill helped with the pain and it helped me get some sleep."

Betty walked up to Kim and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Good, you needed the rest."

Anne looked at everyone, "Ok people, lets get everything together and down to the RV. We have a four hour drive ahead of us."

Ron smiled, "To bad the Beaumont Gym is closed for remodling, I would have loved to have challenged a Normal Type Gym Leader."

Monique nodded, "I read in 'Pokemon Today' that the Gym Leader Kelly Ashton is the best."

Robin nodded, "I read about her also, she likes to use good strong Normal Type Pokemon like Kangaskhan, Snorlax, and Ursaring."

Kim smiled, "Look at it this way, you may not get to challenge this Gym. But there are other Normal Type Gyms out there to challenge."

Tim spoke up, "You know, when we get a chance. We should head up to Pittsburgh Pennsylvania to Challenge the Steel Gym there."

Robin smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me, what do you guys say?"

Everyone agreed.

Betty smiled, "Then it's settled, when we get a chance we'll head up to Pittsburgh Pennsylvania."

Just then Betty's secure IPad/IPhone signaled an incoming call. So they wouldn't have to stop. Anne got the IPad/IPhone out and activated it.

Betty looked at the screen for a moment, "What's the news Shego?"

Shego smiled, "The news is really good, we now have a major foot hold in Houston. We now control everything North of Interstate-10. Which includes the Pokemon Center and Pokemon Battlefield."

Robin smiled, "Damn, they work fast."

Kim smiled, "How long before you take the rest?"

Shego leaned foward, "You're guess is as good as mine there, The F.O.H. has set up a Defensive Line South of Interstate-10. And from what Intel has reported, they have enough firepower to hold us for as long as they want."

Sam spoke up, "Have you tried negotiations?"  
Shego nodded, "Right after we took everything north of Interstate-10, both sides agreed that downtown Houston is to be concidered Nutral Territory. We'll be holding negotiations at the Mickey Leland Federal Building. And it's agreed that both sides patrol the downtown area equally." Shego looked at Kim and smiled, "Just to let you know Kim, Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. has worked together to get as many Mutants as we could on our side of the line."

Kim smiled, "Thanks Shego."

Shego looked back at Betty with an evil grin, "I want you to know, I've turned operations in Houston over to Agent Du."

Betty smiled, "That bad?"

Shego smiled, "I don't feel like being Big Bertha's Bitch."

Everyone laughed.

Shego looked at her monitor, "You guys still heading to New Orleans?"

Betty nodded, "Yep, heading there to challenge the Gym, why?"

Shego smiled, "I know the Gym leader, his name is Brad Voit. He's one of the best when it comes to Bug Type Pokemon. He will be expecting you to come at him with Fire Type Pokemon." Shego leaned foward, "And one other thing, if he suspects you're not doing your best when battling him. He will end the match and bar you from the Gym untill he feels you're ready to put your all into the challenge."

Tim spoke up, "Has he barred someone before?"

Shego nodded, "Several times."

Sam smiled, "Sounds like my kind of Gym."

Kim looked at Shego, "Before you go, anymore Trainers releasing their Pokemon?"

Shego nodded, "Several reports came in about an hour ago." Shego then went silent.

Anne looked at Shego, "Ok, what's up."

Shego sighed, "One of the reports was out of Indianapolis, Indiana." Shego paused and continued, "They reported that a Trainer released a Level-74 Xerneas."

Just then Hawkeye moved foward and spoke, "Did you say Xerneas?"

Shego nodded, "Yes, have you heard of this Pokemon before?"

Hawkeye nodded, "Xerneas is a Legendary Pok mon who is said to have slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival. When the horns on its head shine in seven colors, it is said to be sharing everlasting life."

Shego nodded, "The Indianapolis Pokemon Center said because of who this Pokemon is, they've taken it into special costudy so it can be turned over to the International Pokemon Commision so they can determne what to do with it."

Kim spoke, "Can the Nurse Joy of the Indianapolis Pokemon Center determine how long ago it was caught?"

Shego sighed, "From what the Nurse Joy said, the Pokemon will need to be paired up with a new Trainer."

Sam spoke, "That means it's been out of the wild to long."

Ron spoke up, "Any other possible Legendaries released?"

Shego shook her head, "No just this one. And it's being kept quiet. Other then that, all the others that were released are regular Pokemon."

Betty nodded, "Keep us informed on Texas and any more news about the Trainer situation."

Shego nodded, "I will, Shego out."

A moment later the screen went blank.


	37. Chapter 37

(Part-37)

Kim sat there for a minute and then reached over and picked up Betty's IPad/IPhone, "I need to borrow this for a few minutes." Kim took it and went to the bedroom of the RV.

Betty raised and eyebrow, "I wonder what that was all about?"

Anne shook her head, "I don't know, I'll ask her when she comes out."

In the bedroom area Kim quickly made a call to the International Pokemon Commission.

A young woman appeared on the screen, "I'm Dana Powers with the International Pokemon Commission, how may I help you?"

Kim spoke, "I'm Kim Possible, I'm an Agent with Global Justice."

Powers nodded, "Yes Miss Possible, how can the Commission be of service to Global Justice?"

Kim nodded, "I need to speak with the President of the International Pokemon Commission please."

Powers nodded, "One moment and I'll put you through."

A moment later Kim was looking at a middle aged woman, "I'm Helen Moore President of the International Pokemon Commission, How can I help you Miss Possible."

For the next several minutes Kim explained how Global Justice is working on stopping what is happening with the Trainers and then the recent report of the Legendary Pok mon Xerneas being released. Kim sighed, "...So as you can see Madam President, I would like to take on the Xerneas as it's new Trainer. If you'll allow it."

Moore thought about it for a few moments and spoke up, "I would normally say no, but because of who you are. I will authorize it this one time. I'll contact the Indianapolis, Indiana Pokemon Center and let Nurse Joy know to expect your arrival."

Kim nodded, "Thank you Madam President."

Moore nodded, "Good luck Miss Possible, Moore out."

A moment later the screen went blank.

A few moments later Kim joined the others.

Anne looked at Kim, "What was that all about?"

Kim looked at Betty, "Dad, I need you to pull to the side of the road."

Anne spoke again, "What's going on?"

Kim looked at her mother, "I'm flying up to Indiana to get that Xerneas, the President of the Internation Pokemon Commission is letting me take it on as it's new Trainer."

Everyone was completely quiet

Kim broke the silence, "I'll meet you all at the New Orleans Pokemon Center this evening."

A few moments later Betty stopped the RV.

Kim gave her mother and Betty a kiss on the cheek and then gave Bonnie a passionate kiss. She then left to fly up to the Indianapolis Pokemon Center.

Indianapolis Pokemon Center Indianapolis, Indiana 3:45 P.M.

As Kim made a gentel landing outside the Center she looked at her watch and smiled, "One hour and thirty minutes, not bad."

As Kim was about to enter the Pokemon Center a woman looked at Kim, "Great, now we have to deal with a filthy..."

Kim shot her left hand up to the woman's face and smiled, "Speak to it honey, cause you ain't right."

Everyone in the area that seen it bursted out laughing when the woman just stood there in shock.

Kim smiled as she walked up to the Register Desk, "Hi, I'm Kim Possible. The International Pokemon Commission told you to be expecting me?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Yes Miss Possible, please follow me." As the two went into the Medical Ward Nurse Joy spoke, "The Commission told me you were coming to get the Xerneas and to become it's new Trainer. When it arrived it was so scared, I had to use a couple of Poison Pokemon to subdue it so I could give it a sedative. Once it was unconscious I healed it's poisoning, and when it awoke. I placed it here in the Isolation Ward." Nurse Joy opened the door, "There it is."

Kim smiled as she slowly walked to the Pokemon, "Hey Xerneas. I'm not going to hurt you." Kim held her right hand out containing a few Poffins, "These are for you."

The Xerneas slowly walked to Kim and sniffed the Poffins.

Kim smiled, "it's ok, they're for you."

The Xerneas slowly began eating the offered treats.

Kim smiled, "How would you like to become my Pokemon?"

The Xerneas nugged Kim and nodded as it whispered, "Xerneas."

Kim took out a Pokeball, "Here we go." Kim tossed the ball towards the Xerneas which opened up and pulled the Pokemon in. After a few moments the locking device clicked signaling a good capture.

Kim smiled, "I think I'll give you the name Prongs." Kim tossed up the ball, "Come on out Prongs."

A moment later Prongs appeared, "XERNEAS!"

Kim smiled as she petted the Pokemon, "When the time is right Prongs, I'll use you in some good Pokemon Battles."

Prongs nodded, "Xerneas."

Kim smiled, "Ok Prongs, return." A moment later Prongs was back in his Pokeball. Kim looked at Nurse Joy, "Thank you Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy smiled, "You're welcome Miss Possible."

As the two left Nurse Joy was rushed by several dozen news services asking about the Xerneas Pokemon.

Kim just shook her head and left. A few moments later Kim was back in the air heading back to New Orleans.

New Orleans Pokemon Center New Orleans, Louisiana

Two hours later Kim landed outside the New Orleans Pokemon Center, there waiting for her were several dozen News Services.

A woman walked up, "Miss Possible, Lisa Mayes for Pokemon Network News, it it true that you just came into possession of a Legendary Pokemon called Xerneas?"

Kim looked at Mayes, "Who told you that?"

Mayes smiled, "A very excellent source, if it's true? May we all see it?"

Kim sniffed, "Miss Mayes, the Pokemon in question had been turned over to the International Pokemon Commission." Kim turned and entered the Center.

Mayes smiled, "Do you have something to hide Miss Possible?"

Kim turned and looked at Mayes, "Miss Mayes, I will say this one time and one time only. Please leave me alone, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I want to be with my wife." Kim turned and began to walk away.

As she did Mayes spoke up, "Miss Possible..."

Before she could continue Nurse Joy spoke up, "Excuse me but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the Center please. The comfort, needs and anonymity of the Trainers staying in this Facility is held in high regards."

Mayes remained silent as she nodded and left.

Kim looked at Nurse Joy, "Thank you Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy nodded, "Your welcome."

A Few minutes later Kim walked into the Penthouse, "Hey people, I'm here."

Bonnie smiled and went to Kim and gave her a passionate kiss, "Hey sexy, how'd it go?"

Kim sat on the couch, "It went good, I now have a Xerneas in my collection. I'm having it sent to GJ Headquarters so Shego can keep an eye on it for me. Having a Big Time Legendary like Prongs with me is not a smart Idea. "

Betty nodded, "Smart thinking, I'll let Shego know."

Monique looked at Kim, "Do they have any idea who released the Pokemon?"

Kim shook her head, "Didn't ask to access that information, even if I did, I wouldn't have been allowed to."

Robin nodded, "That information is concidered Classified and Privilege Information. It would take a Federal Court Order to access those files."

Alex sighed, "When can we bring an end to this?"

Kim took a drink of water, "Not untill we get certain information from the use of the Porygon.  
Especially that pertaining to the Middleton Space Center Board of Governors."

Anne sighed, "It's still hard to believe that people who I thought were friends would be collaborators."

Sam spoke up, "Why wait? why not round up the Board of Governors, and take them to GJ headquarters and play the old game of Questions and Answers?"

Betty shook her head, "Not a bad idea, but saddly the moment we take them into custody. They would have their Attorneys all over us." Betty paused, "No, it's best we wait and have the evidence."

Kim nodded, "And that won't be long now."

Jim looked at Kim , "What about stopping the signal?"

Kim nodded, "Once we know where it's being sent from, we can then move in and stop it's transmission."

Anne looked at the time, "Ok my beloved family, it's time to head down to the dining room for dinner and then to the Gym and register to challenge the Leader Brad Voit."

With that said everyone headed down to the Pokemon Center's dinning room for dinner.

Middleton Space Center Middleton, Colorado

Warhok and Warmonga were going over some papers when their Communications Officer entered the room.

Warmonga spoke first, "Speak, and be quick about it."

The officer nodded, "We just received word that the rest of the second invasion fleet will be arriving at Jupiter in three Earth days."

Warhok nodded, "Send word to the fleet that is there now and let them know to prepare for the arrival."

The officer bowed, "At once my Lord." The officer turned and left.

Warhok smiled, "With this fleet, we will be unstoppable."

Warmonga purred, "And you will be ruler of half of the known universe." Warmonga stood and undressed and sat on the desk infront of Warhok, "Come my love, have your way with me."

Warhok smiled as he stood and got undressed himself, "As you command my love."

New Orleans Pokemon Center Dining Room New Orleans, Louisiana

Everyone was sitting at their table enjoying their dinner when Nurse Joy walked up.

Betty smiled, "How can we help you Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Sorry to have bothered you, but she's here again."

Kim sighed as she sat her glass down, "And my answer is still no."

Tim shook his head, "What's up?"

Kim looked at Tim, "Her name is Lisa Mayes, she's a field reproter for Pokemon Network News."

Anne spoke up, "Nurse Joy, please tell Miss Mayes, that my daughter does not wish to speak with her at this time."

Nurse Joy nodded with a smile, "I'll let her know." Nurse Joy turned and left.

Kim sighed, "Mayes is almost as bad as that one reporter from ZNN."

Ron nodded, "Francine Moore, she was one who didn't know when to take no for an answer."

Sam smiled, "I know who she is, where did you run into her?"

Monique sat her tea down, "We ran into her in China. It wasn't long after we defeated the Lorwardians first invasion, the Chinese Government hired us to take out the trash persay. Well Francine Moore was there in Beijing doing a story about the Communist Party."

Bonnie nodded, "We had just finished taking down a couple of China's big time Triads and Tongs.  
Anyway Moore heard that we were in the country and began her relentless pursuit of getting an interview."

Kim smiled, "It accually took a threat of prison time in one of China's famous prisons to get her to back off."

Alex looked at Kim, "What do you think will happen to Mayes?"

Kim sighed, "All she's wanting is an interview about my Xerneas Prongs, and I'm not ready to go on camera."

Bonnie looked at Alex, "Ever since The Paris Incident, Kim has been very leery of cameras."

Alex shook his head, "What is this Paris Incident?"

Ron spoke up, "It happened just after the first Lorwardian Invasion, "Team Possible' was called in to take down Duff Killigan."

Sam snorted, "Duff Killigan, the only person to be band from playing golf for cheating."

Ron nodded, "That and he nearly killed fifteen people with one of his exploding golf balls." Ron took a drink of water and continued, "Anyway, we were called into Paris to take down Killigan. Somehow he was able to get into the U.S. Embassy and access their Secure Data Base. When we arrived he had just finishes downloading all the Launch Codes to the U.S. Nuclear Arsenal onto a Flash Drive."

Bonnie spoke up, "When he seen us he used two of his exploding golf balls to escape. We chased him all over Paris with the chase ending at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Kim was doing her thing when Killigan used one of his golf balls knocking her off the tower."

Alex shook his head, "Why didn't you just fly."

Kim smiled, "Killigan used the golf ball in a way that took me by surprise, as I was knocked off the tower my wings got tangled up in some Christmas type lights keeping me from using them. I was able to use my grapling hook to slow my fall. However I wasn't able to stop the fall completely."

Bonnie nodded, "When Kim landed she landed ontop of a police car, she not only smashed in the roof. But she also blew out all the windows. Fifteen people including Kim were injured."

Alex shook his head, "Did you get Killigan, and recover the Flash Drive?"

Ron nodded, "We did arrest Killigan and turned him over to Global Justice along with the Flash Drive."

Betty spoke up, "He's now spending the rest of his natural life in a Federal Super-Max being taught by Bubba and Tyron the most intimate ways of prison love. As for the Flash Drive, it was quickly destroyed."

Kim nodded, "Anyways, I was taken to the hospital where they found out I was a Dickgirl."

Bonnie nodded, "The news went viral the moment it was released."

Sam looked at Kim, "Did they ever find out who released the information?"

Kim nodded, "The Hospital Director himself, he though he could captialize on it. But all he did was find himself out of a job." Kim sighed, "The whole time I was there, I was hounded by the news services for an interview." Kim smiled, "Hell, I was even approached by a couple of Adult Movie Directors. They said with me being a natural Dickgirl, I could make millions in the Adult Movie Industry."

Robin snorted, "More like they would make the millions and you make nothing."

Just then Nurse Joy walked in again, "Sorry to bother you again, but Lisa Mayes refuses to leave without an interview."

Betty looked at Kim, "I'll handle this." Betty got up and went to see Lisa Mayes _ 


	38. Chapter 38

(Part-38)

A few moments later Betty walked out into the Pokemon Center's Lobby Betty folded her arms and looked at Lisa Mayes, "You were told that Kim Possible did not want to do an Interview."

Mayes stood, "And who are you?"

Betty took out her I.D. and showed it to Mayes, "Betty Franklin, Director of Global Justice."

Mayes raised an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to be scared?"

Betty smiled and pointed to her I.D. and Badge, "Of this crap?" Betty tossed the I.D. and badge over her shoulder, "Get real sister." Betty got nose to nose with Mayes and smiled, "I'm the one you should be afraid of." Betty leaned in and whispered in Mayes left ear, "I'm Kim's father, and if you bother her again. I will personally see to it that it'll take the Doctors in the Proctology Department at the University Medical Center Hospital a week just to get my foot out of your ass." Betty looked at Mayes, "Do I make myself clear?"

Mayes sniffed, "I'd like to see you try?"

Betty grabbed Mayes and was about to punch her but shook her head, "No, you're not woth it."

Just then Kim spoke up, "You know Miss Mayes, you're lucky. Had my father hit you, you would have ended up in the hospital. And my father would have landed in jail." Kim paused for a moment, "Be here tomorrow around two p.m. and I'll give you your interview."

Mayes smiled, "Thank you Miss Possible, I'll be here." Mayes turned and left.

Betty looked at Kim, "Why are you giving into her?"

Kim looked at Betty, "She wouldn't have left me alone if I didn't. And the other Trainers were starting to get pissed with her asking them about me."

Betty just smiled, "Come on lets go finish eating and then head over to the Pokemon Gym."

New Orleans Pokemon Gym New Orleans, Louisiana

Kim smiled, "Here it is the New Orleans Pokemon Gym, the Gym Leader is Brad Voit. And he specializes in Bug Type Pokemon."

Just then two boys walked out of the Gym.

Boy-1, "Damn Eric, it's like he knew you were going to come at him with those Fire Type Pokemon."

Kim spoke up, "What's your name boys?"

Boy-1 smiled, "I'm Donald Morgan and this is my twin brother Erick."

Kim smiled, "You two just get finished challenging the Leader?"

Erick nodded, "Yep, wiped us out real fast, and we had the advantage with Fire Type Pokemon."

Monique smiled, "I guess the saying is true."

Donald smiled, "What's that?"

Monique smiled, "They didn't get to be Gym Leaders by being stupid."

Sam smiled, "Is one of the Pokemon he using a Surskit?"

Donald nodded, "Yep, that's the Pokemon that wiped us off the Battlefield."

Sam smiled, "That's because a Surskit is not only a Bug Type Pokemon..."

Erick and Donald spoke at the Same time, "But also a Water Type Pokemon."

Everyone laughed.

Kim smiled, "So what's the Leader like?"

Donald smiled, "He's a cool person."

Erick nodded, "He even pointed out some of the mistakes we made while Battling him."

Alex smiled, "Like never rely on the Type Advantage Theory because it can blow up in your face."

Erick smiled, "That's just what he said."

Donald spoke up, "Well people, we need to get going. We have a lot of work to do before coming back to challenge the Gym Leader again."

Jim smiled, "I hope you guys win next time."

Donald smiled, "I hope so to, good luck." Donald and Erick turned and ran down the street.

Kim smiled, "Lets go register."

Several moments later everyone was at the reception desk registering to challenge the Gym Leader.

The Receptionist smiled, "Welcome to the New Orleans Pokemon Gym, I'm Mary Voit. Are you here to register to Challenge the Leader?"

Kim smiled as she handed the receptonist her Pokedex, "Sure am, this is going to be fun."

Just then the Gym Leader Brad Voit walked out into the Lobby, "Mary, I'm going to be gone for the rest of the day I need to go to the PokeMart to get some supplies, and I need to take some Pokemon over to the Pokemon Center so Nurse Joy can heal them."

Mary smiled, "No problem, just remember to be home on time. Mom's making her famous Meatloaf tonight."

Brad smiled, "Nice." Brad seen Kim and the others, "Here to give me a challenge?"

Kim smiled, "Yes sir."

Brad nodded, "I expect only the best to challenge me."

Betty smiled, "We know, a good friend of yours named Shego told us."

Brad perked up, "How is my favorite green criminal?"

Betty smiled, "Working for Global Justice with her husband Drew Lipsky."

Brad raised an eyebrow, "Who's Drew Lipsky?"

Kim smiled, "AKA: Dr. Drakken."

Brad smiled, "No Way!, I always said those two were ment to be together."

Kim smiled, "Well they're married now."

Brad folded his arms smiled, "I'm so proud of her."

Kim smiled, "Shego told us that when we get here to let you know she said hi and wishes she could be here herself. But her work at GJ..."

Brad nodded, "At least she's keeping herself out of trouble, I was afraid she was going to end up in prison or worse."

Everyone but Robin, Sam, Alex and Brad laughed.

Betty smiled, "Hate to say it, but Shego has been to prison several time, but escaped just as much. So GJ said the hell with it and hired her."

Everyone including Robin, Sam, Alex and Brad laughed.

Brad smiled, "Isn't Dr. Drakken the one who always came up with the lame World Domination Ideas and have them backfire because of 'Team Possible' always stopping him?"

Kim nodded, "Most of his Death Rays and other Rays never did as they were built to do. They always seemed to do the opposite."

Betty shook her head, "Lets not jump the gun there, a few almost worked. And then there's his Trans-Diminional Vortex Laser."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Lets just pray that stays locked up."

Brad was in awe, "It accually works?"

Betty nodded, "Yes sir, it accually works."

Brad shook his head, "Damn."

Just then Mary looked at Brad, "Hey Brad, that was the PokeMart. They said your Bug Type Pokemon Food is in."

Brad nodded, "Thanks Mary." Brad looked at the others, "Well people, I need to go, and I will see you all soon on the Battlefield." Brad turned and headed out the door.

Alex looked at Mary, "Is Brad your brother?"

Mary smiled, "Yep, he's the best brother any girl could have." Mary smiled, "Ok, who next to register."

After registering everyone headed to the PokeMart to do a bit of shopping.

New Orleans PokeMart New Orleanes, Louisiana

Everyone was having a good tme at the PokeMart.

Kim smiled, "That Seal Shop is the best, they had all the Seals I needed for my Pokeballs." Kim looked at the bag, "Now when I release my Pokemon they'll be released with special effects."

Just then the group walked up to a huge area that was a Battlefield.

Ron smied, "Ok, this place gets put in my book. It has it's own Battlefield."

Kim nodded, "A lot of your big city PokeMarts have 'em."

Jim smiled, "Look they got a Battle going on."

Tim spoke up, "They're using Legendaries."

Sam smiled, "One has a Mew-2 the other has a Latios. This is going to be good."

For the next fifteen minutes everyone was watching as to Legends battled it out.  
Kim on the other hand was watching the Trainer with the Latios. What she seen was a slaughter. She knew she had to stop the Battle before the Latios was either severly injured or killed. Kim took a step back and extended her wings and did her famous nose dive off the fifth floor of the PokeMart.

Anne sighed as she watched Kim do her nose dive, "Lets get down there."

A Moment later Kim landed in the middle of the Battlefield.

The Referee spoke up, "Hold The Battle." He looked at Kim, "I'm Charles Kern The Referee, What Is The Meaning Of This?"

Kim looked at the Referee, "I claim the right to take possession of this Latios under the New U.S. and International Commission ruling. I charge that this Trainer was not using this Pokemon for Battle, insted he was punishing it."

The Referee nodded as he walked up to Kim, "And what evidence do you have?"

Kim held up her PokeNav and replayed the Battle, "As you can see sir with the power this Latios has and the move set it possesses, he could easily take out the Mew-2." Kim looked at the referee, "And as you can also see the Trainer had ample openings to defeat the other. As I said he wasn't in a Battle, he was in the process of punishing his Pokemon."

The Referee looked at the Trainer, "Michael Lords of Miami, do you have anything to say before I pass judgement?"

Lords snorted, "Yea.." Lords raised his Pokeball and snapped it in half and then dropped it on the floor and smashed it with his foot, "...Good riddence." Lords smiled as he turned and left.

The Referee smiled, "Your name?"

Kim smiled, "Kim Possible of Middleton Colorado."

The Referee nodded, "Kim Possible of Middleton Colorado, your challenge was successful the Latios is yours to take."

Kim turned and slowly walked to the weakened Pokemon that was lying on the ground. Kim reaching into her bag and took out an Oran Berry, "Here eat this, it'll make ya feel better."

The Latios slowly ate the berry.

Kim smiled, "Feel better?"

The Latios nodded, "Latios."

Kim took out a brand new Pokeball, "How would you like to be my Pokemon?"

Latios nodded, "Latios."

Kim opened the ball and the ball pulled the Latios in a few moments later the lock clicked signaling a good capture. Kim smiled, "Lets get you to the Pokemon Center and have Nurse Joy heal you." As Kim left everyone who was watching began applauding her.

Just then Anne walked up and looked at Kim, "What were you thinking when you pulled that little stunt?"

Kim sighed, "I couldn't let him continue abusing that Pokemon."

Just then the Referee walked up and smiled, "I want to say nice job on that Pokemon."

Kim smiled, "Thank you sir."

The Referee smiled, "By the way there is no such U.S. or International Commission ruling that says you can do what you did."

Kim smiled, "I had to say something to get him to release the Latios."

The Referee nodded, "It may have worked this time, but I doubt it'll work next time. But anyway congratulations, and good luck." The Referee turned and left.

Kim looked at the others, "Once we're finished here, I want to get this big guy to the Pokemon Center so Nurse Joy can heal him."

Betty smiled, "I tell you what, lets call it an evening and take your new Pokemon to Nurse Joy. We can always come back tomorrow."

Kim smiled, "Deal."

New Orleans Pokemon Center New Orelans, Louisiana

The moment Kim entered the Pokemon Center she quickly got out her Latios, "Nur..."

Nurse Joy smiled, "No need to say anything, I watched what happened on the tv."

Kim smiled, "Cool."

Nurse Joy took the Pokemon, "I'll have your Latios all healed by tomorrow evening."

Kim smiled, "Thanks Nurse Joy."

Just then an Officer Jenny, two New Orleans Police Officers and Michael Lords entered the Pokemon Center.

Lords spoke up, "There she is, she's the one that stole my Latios Pokemon."

Officer Jenny looked at Kim, "What's your name young lady?"

Kim looked at Lords and then at Officer Jenny, "I'm Kim Possible."

Betty walked up, "What's going on here?"

Officer Lenny looked at Betty, "And you are?"

Betty showed her I.D., "Betty Franklin Director of Global Justice."

Like in Las Vegas one officer spoke up with his hands raised, "Hold on there, No one said anything about dealing with Global Justice." Just like the officers in Las Vegas, they knew dealing with Global Justice could advance your career in Law Enforcement or totally destroy it.

Lords spoke up, "She stole my Pokemon."

Kim looked at Lords, "I didn't steal anything, you willingly destroyed the Pokeball that was for your Latios after I threw you that Bull Shit Line." Kim smiled, "And by the rules set forth by the U.S. and International Pokemon Commissions, once the Pokeball was destroyed, the Latios became fair game to capture. And the Latios allowed me to capture it, offically making me it's Owner and Trainer."

Officer Jenny looked at Kim, "What did you tell him to make him release the Latios?"

Kim smiled, "I told him that I claim the right to take possession of this Latios under the New U.S. and International Commission ruling. And I stated that this Trainer was not using this Pokemon for Battle, insted he was punishing it."

Officer Jenny smiled, "One there is no rule that says that and two..." Officer Jenny looked at Michael Lords, "...you willingly broke the Pokeball, allowing Miss Possible to capture the Latios and become it's new Owner and Trainer."

Lords looked on in shock, "WHAT? Are you saying I freed a Level-77 Latios for nothing?"

Just then Nurse Joy spoke up, "Here's the recording of the Battle at the PokeMart."

Everyone watched the recording.

Sergeant Maxwell of the NOPD (New Orleans Police Department) spoke up, "From what I see here, there were plenty of avenues for a victory."

New Orleans Police Officer Newman nodded, "I enjoy Battling my Pokemon, and I agree. There were several avenues you could have taken for a victory."

Nurse Joy nodded, "Lords wasn't there to use the Latios in a Battle, he was there to punish it."

Officer Jenny looked at Lords, "Mr. Lords, I need your Pokedex and PokeNav please."

Lords handed them to Officer Jenny, "Why do you need my Pokedex and PokeNav?"

Officer Jenny typed a code into each device, when she did they gave off a signal, "I'm locking them down pending a full investigation into your actions."

Lords snorted, "This is a bunch of bull."

Maxwell smiled, "That ain't all, you are under arrest for filing a false police report."

Lords sniffed, "Not if you can't catch me." Lords turned and ran for the door.

Kim smiled as she threw a small Plasma charge at the door melting it at the bottom.

Lords hit the door and fell backwards on his ass.

Kim smiled, "I think these fine officers want to have a nice little chat with you."

Betty smiled, "Hey Officer Jenny?"

Officer Jenny smled, "Yes ma'am?"

Betty smiled, "I would suggest you run a background check on Mr. Lords here. I have a sneaky suspision he pulled this little stunt a few other times."

Officer Jenny smiled, "I'll do just that Miss Franklin."

As Lords was helped up he looked at Kim, "She...she...she attacked me. That Mutant attacked me with her powers."

Kim smiled, "I wasn't even aiming for you." Kim pointed to the door, "I was aiming at the door." Kim walked to the doors and used her plasma powers to unseal the door.  
Kim smiled, "There you go, the doors can open now."

A few moments later Officer Jenny, the two New Orleans Police Officers and Michael Lords were gone.

Anne sighed, "Ok my loving family, lets head up to the penthouse."

Betty smiled as she handed a card to Nurse Joy, "Please send the bill for repairs to this address."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Yes ma'am."

A few moments later everyone headed up to the Penthouse.  
_ 


	39. Chapter 39

(Part-39)

New Orleans Pokemon Center Penthouse

Everyone was now sitting in the Living Room of the Penthouse.

Anne smiled, "So sweetie, What are you going to name your new Latios Pokemon?"

Kim thought for a moment and smiled, "I'll name him Lucky, because he was lucky I saved him from that Battle and from his former Trainer."

Betty nodded, "That he was."

Ron sat there sulking, "Lucky ass girl."

Monique smiled, "What's wrong with you?"

Ron looked at Monique, "Kim has got to be one of the luckiest girls on the face of the Earth. She now has three Pokemon that can Mega-Evolve."

Monique placed her hand on Ron's shoulder, "Hate to tell you this my beloved, but Kim has four Pokemon that can Mega Evolve.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Four?"

Bonnie nodded, "Once Charmeleon evolves into Charizard, Charizard will be able to Mega Evolve."

Ron sighed, "Awe Man."

Kim leaned foward, "Lets write down all the Pokemon we have, and I'll look up in my book to see which ones can Mega-Evolve. And as Soon as we can, we'll get the Mega Evolution stones and Key Stones for them."

Alex spoke up, "I read Kim's book on Mega-Evolution and all you need is the Mega-Evolution Stone for each Pokemon. A single Key Stone can activate any and all Mega-Evolutions."

Jim spoke up, "I was just looking at this map of the PokeMart, and they have a store that specializes in selling Mega-Evolution Stones and the Key Stone."

Kim nodded, "That's one store I want to go to tomorrow morning."

Anne smiled, "We won't be going nowhere if we don't get to bed and get some sleep."

Robin nodded, "I agree, my feet are killing me."

Betty stood, "Then it's settled, we're all going to bed."

A few moments later everyone went to their rooms for sone much needed sleep.

Middleton Space Center Middleton, Colorado

After several hours of having Lorwardian style sex Warmonga looked at Warhok, "How much longer before the rest of the fleet arrives?"

Warhok sat up, "It'll be another two days before it arrives and joins with the rest."

Warmonga sighed, "This waiting is getting to me. And when can we expect Kim Possible to attack so we can have her blood?"

Warhok smiled, "I have something in mind that will bring her here, and we won't have to fire a single shot."

Warmonga looked at Warhok, "You take the fun out of conquering a planet my beloved."

Warhok took Warmonga in his arms, "Then how does this sound, we bring Kim Possible and her people here. Once they're here I let you kill all the others except Kim Possible."

Warmonga kissed Warhok, "That will be acceptable."

The two quickly began another round of Lorwardian style sex.

New Orleans Pokemon Center New Orleans, Louisiana

The next morning everyone was dressed and went to the Pokemon Center's Dining Room for breakfast.

Kim smiled as she took a bite of her eggs, "The first place I want to go is that shop to get a full set of Mega-Evolution Stones."

Bonnie shook her head, "Not me, I want to visit the book store, they have a book on Rare Pokemon and the Regions where they can only be found. And I want to look up a few books on baby needs."

Anne smiled and looked at Tim, "What do you have planned?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really, I got everything I needed last night."

Anne looked at Jim, "What about you Jim?"

Jim nodded, "I'll be going to the book store myself, I want to look up some books on Pokeballs. And then from there. I'll just nib around and see what catches my eye."

Betty looked at Alex, "What about you Alex?"

Alex smiled, "I have a few gifts to get, other then that. I'll be with Tim."

Robin smiled, "Me and Sam will be doing our thing."

Sam smiled, "What that will be?, we have no idea."

Kim looked at Anne, "And what will you and dad be doin?"

Anne smiled, "While you are off doing your own shopping, we have some gift shopping to do."

Just then Betty's secure IPad/IPhone signaled an incoming call.

Betty answered it, "Hey Shego, what's up?"

Shego spoke up, "We just got those tests we ran on Wade back."

Kim looked at the screen, "What did you find?"

Shego raised an eyebrow, "Brace yourself for this one, according to our test Wade Load is about the same age if not older then Apocalypse."

Kim shook her head, "Are you sure?"

Shego nodded, "We ran the tests three times."

Sam shook her head, "How has he been able to keep this a secret for so long?"

Tim nodded, "It would have been real easy at first, just say this and this. And you have a history."

Jim nodded, "But as time moved on and record keeping began to be more and more common he had to be very creative."

Kim nodded, "If he wanted to be from some place he would have to go there and secretly add that information to the records."

Sam shook her head, "Then came the age of computers."

Kim sighed, "I'll need to let Professor Xavier know what you found. In the mean time..." Kim leaned foward and smiled, "...I need you Shego to bring his ass here to New Orleans."

Shego nodded, "You got it, see you in three hours. Shego out."

Kim then used Betty's IPad/IPhone to contact Xavier.

A moment later Xavier appeared, "Hello Kimberly."

Kim smiled, "Hey Professor..." Kim got serious, "We got the test resualts back."

Xavier looked at Kim, "What did you find?"

Kim nodded, "A lot." Kim explained to Professor Xavier what they found out about Wade, "...and I need you to be here in New Orleans in three hours. We're going to have a nice little chat with Wade Load."

Xavier nodded, "I'll be there, Xavier out."

Kim looked at the others, "Ok people, lets get ready."

Betty tapped Kim on the shoulder, "Don't forget to call The Pokemon Network News and reschedule your interview with Lisa Mayes."

Kim sighed, "I forgot that was today." Kim used Betty's IPad/IPhone and made the call.

Two and a half hours later Kim and the others were sitting in the Penthouse with Xavier, Jean Grey, Shego and Nick Fury.

Kim looked at Xavier, "Thank you for coming."

Xavier nodded, "When you told me what you have found on Mr. Load, I knew I had to be here."

Kim looked at everyone, "Wade will be here in a few minutes." Kim looked at Fury, "Did you bring the requested item?"

Fury handed Kim a small device, "All you need to do is put it on and activate it."

Kim nodded, "Ok people here's what's going to happen."

Several minutes later a squad of Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents entered the Penthouse with Wade. And behind them was Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy looked at Kim, "I'll ensure you're not disturbed."

Kim nodded, "Thank you Nurse Joy."

Without a word Nurse Joy turned and left.

Kim looked at Shego, "You can take the handcuffs off but leave the ankle cuffs on."

Wade smiled, "Someone is a little pissed."

Kim raised her eyebrow, "You have no idea."

Shego smiled, "One reason she's pissed is that she had to blow off a certain reporter."

Kim nodded and then looked at Wade, "Park your ass in that chair and don't say another word."

Wade slowly sat in the chair.

Kim was silent for a few moments and then spoke, "For several years you used me and my friends for your studies and experiments. Just so you can make the All Mighty Super Soldier." Kim folded her arms, "You violated us in our most private moments just so you can make your Super Soldier." Kim smiled, "And now we turn the tables on you, we now know who you really are."

Wade looked at Kim and turned his head away, "You have no idea who I am."

Kim sniffed, "You're Wade Load and you're a Mutant."

Wade quickly looked at Kim, "How...?"

Xavier spoke, "Kimberly came to me and I used Cerebro to scan you."

Wade got pissed, "You had no right to..."

Kim cut him off, "You had no right to violate us like you did, you had no right to use us as your personal Lab Rattata. Good God Wade, you now more about my body then I do." Kim paused and then sat in a chair infront of Wade, "When I realized that you were a Mutant I knew then you didn't work for Section-7." Kim snorted, "Hell you are Section-7."

Fury spoke up, "What's that about Section-7?"

Kim smiled, "Section-7 wasn't a Super Secret Orginization, it was one person and that was Wade Load."

Wade smiled, "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out."

Kim grinned, "Wade had an extensive network of people working for him. James Possible, Slim Possible. Hell even Cousin Larry worked for him."

Ron huffed in shock, "That mama's boy was working for Wade?"

Anne shook her head, "The others I can understand, but Slim?"

Kim nodded, "How do you think he got the money for his equipment?" Kim smiled, "Then I began to think about when the whole Super Soldier thing started." Kim smiled and leaned foward, "My mother and my father weren't on that train together by accident, Wade made sure of that. After they met, they made me."

Xavier nodded, "His experiment worked but backfired. He got his Super Soldier, but he never expected it to be a Mutant."

Wade snorted, "I should have had the pregnancy termina..."

Kim flipped Wade's chair back causing him to land on his back, she then pulled out a Japanese Tanto and held it to his throat, "Don't say another word."

Xavier shouted, "KIMBERLY!" Xavier touched her shoulder, "No Kimberly."

Kim smiled at Wade, "Now you know why I had Professor Xavier come." As Kim stood and put the Tanto away, Wade got up from the floor. Kim looked at Wade, "Tell me what your name is?"

Wade looked at Kim, "You know what my name is, it's Wade Load."

Kim pointed to the chair, "Sit."

Wade sat without saying any thing.

Kilm looked at Wade, "What is your real name?"

Wade shook his head, "That is my real name."

Kim smiled as she sat back down, "Not for someone born over five thousand years ago."

Wade raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Shego spoke up, "The samples we took told us that you were born over five thousand years ago. You're about the same age if not older then Apocalypse.""

Kim leaned foward, "Now I'm going to ask you again, What is your real name?"

Wade folded his arms, "My real name can't really be translated, it's in a form of Ancient Egyptian that predates any writen language."

Alex shook his head, "Is Wade Load saying he invented the Writen Language?"

Kim smiled, "No Alex, Wade didn't invent it, but he did have to learn how to use it like everyone else.'

Wade smiled, "It only took me a few hours to learn how to read and write."

Kim smiled, "Tell me Wade, how did you get the two to pass themselves off as your parents?"

Wade shrugged his shoulders, "As the old saying goes, 'Everybody Has A Price'."

Kim looked at Jim, and Tim, "Any of you two able to hack the Internet and see how much money asshole here has?"

Tim leaned foward, "Hacking the net is simple, finding out how much money he has will be damn near impossible."

As everyone was talking, Monique was watching Wade closely. Every time Kim went to walk away, Wade looked at her and Kim would return to her seat. Then Monique realized what was happening, Monique leaned to the Professor and whispered into his ear.

The Professor looked at Monique and whispered, "Are you certain?"

Monique nodded, "Yes sir."

The Professor sighed, "I'll trust your judgement." The Professor looked back at Wade and began to enter his mind.

Wade stiffened, "What's happening?"

Xavier spoke, "Now Monique."

Monique got up and placed a blindfold on Wade and then strapped down his hands, "They're on."

Kim stumbled a bit, "What the hell just happened?"

Monique spoke up, "Wade was about to make you spill the beans about our pet project."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "He was what?"

Xavier nodded, "Wade has Psychic Abilities, something he's able to keep even Cerebro from detecting.  
It was Monique who noticed that everytime you went to walk way, Wade would look at you and have you return to your seat. He was working on making you tell how you're going to hack the internet,"

Kim looked at a Blindfolded Wade, "Of all the underhanded..."

Wade smiled, "Almost had ya."

Kim turned away and then turned back to Wade smiling as she picked up a paper and pen and began writing. When she was finished she passed the paper around. Kim then produced two Low Charge Palsma Charges and fired them at Wade knocking him backwards.

Wade screamed in pain and then laughed, "You stupid bitch, that won't kill me."

Kim activated the device and spoke in an unearthly tone, "Then lets see how you like being tortured."

Wade yelled, "SOMEONE STOP HER, SHE CAN'T CONTROL THE RAGE! SHE'LL KILL US ALL IF YOU DON'T STOP HER!"

Xavier spoke up, "I don't know if we can, she's to far into the Rage."

Wade yelled as he got knocked around the room, "BONNIE, YOU NEED TO REACH HER, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SHE'LL RESPOND TO!"

Kim spoke up, "There's nothing they can do now Wade, all they can do is allow me to torture you. Just like you allowed the the Lorwardians to torture me."

Anne was in shock she then looked at Bonnie and silently spoke, "What?"

Bonnie pointed to the DVD and spoke the same way as Anne, "It's All On The DVD."

Kim spoke up, "Yes Wade, I know how you and the Middleton Space Center Board of Governors allowed the Lorwardian Leaders Warhok and Warmonga to take me and torture me for information on Earth's Defenses. Information you knew I never had." Kim walked towards Wade, "What did they pay you Wade? What did they pay you to drop your Super Soldier plans so you can turn me over to the Lorwardians?"

Wade laughed, "I was paid more money then you can imagine. Plus...plus I would have been ruler of half the planet. Breeding more and more humans for the Lorwardians."

Kim reached up and shut off the device. She then walked up and removed the blindfold, "You are one sick asshole, you know that?"

Wade just sat there, "You're not in the 'RAGE?"

Kim smiled, "Nope, never was."

Everyone laughed

Kim reached up and removed the small device from around her neck and tossed it back to Fury, "Thanks for the use Mr. Fury."

Fury smiled, "My pleasure."

Kim looked at Wade, "Wade Load, by the authority given to me by Global Justice. I place you under arrest for Crimes Against Humanity during the Lorwardian Invasion three years ago." Kim looked at Shego, "Take this peace of crap out of here."

Wade looked at Kim, "But Kim, we're friends."

Kim looked at Wade, "My friend Wade Load died during the first Lorwardian Invasion. I don't know who you are." Kim looked at Fury, "Mr. Fury, I need you to remain for a little while longer please."

Fury nodded and looked at his people, "Assist Miss Shego with the return of Wade Load to detention. I'll return to the Helicarrier when I'm finished here."

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents nodded and left.

Fury looked at Kim, "Ok Miss Possible, I'm all yours."  
_ 


	40. Chapter 40

(Part-40)

Once everyone was gone Kim looked at Fury, "Thank you for staying."

Fury nodded, "No Problem."

Kim sighed, "What I'm about to tell you will make your training kick in and want to arrest me."

Fury grinned, "You have one don't you?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Fury continued grinning, "You have a Porygon."

Anne spoke up, "How did you know?"

Fury nodded, "I figured it out when she asked her brothers if they could hack the internet and find out how much money Wade Load has. I knew the only way to find that out is if you had a Porygon."

Kim sighed, "And now that you know..."

Fury nodded, "Now that I know, I would like to see how much that little shit has."

Kim nodded, "In about a month we'll be able..."

Just then Hawkeye spoke up, "It is ready my Mistress."

Fury just stood there in total shock that Kim's Lucario spoke.

Xavier smiled, "You have the same expression that we all had when we found out that the Lucario could talk."

Fury shook his head, "How's that possible, the only Pokemon that I know of that has the ability to talk is Meowth of 'Team Rocket'."

Hawkeye spoke, "My gifts were given to me by the great Arceus."

Fury looked at Kim, "How did you know Wade Load collaborated with the Lorwardians?"

Kim nodded, "When the weapon was sent to us from the other dimention there was a DVD addressed to me from James Possible. It had all the information." Kim took a drink of her tea and continued, "Do you remember the day I was captured?"

Fury nodded, "Sure do, that was considered a very devistating day in the war."

Kim nodded, "When I was sent on the mission where I was captured, there were just a few people that knew where I would be."

Fury nodded, "You were sent to the Arecibo Radio Telescope located in Arecibo, Puerto Rico."

Ron nodded, "You were to shut it down to insure it couldn't be used to send messages to Lorwardia."

Kim nodded, "Like I said, there were only a sellect few that knew where I was going and what I was to do."

Betty spoke up, "The members Of Team Possible, The President, Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. knew."

Kim nodded, "And Wade also knew."

Monique shook her head, "After all he did for us, helping us get out of sticky situations and so forth."

Sam nodded, "Though I never knew him, but from what I've just heard and from what I just seen. He wanted money, power."

Xavier nodded, "When it comes to Mutants, they have an innate sence of protecting the planet and all that's on it from certain dangers. However, there are the few who don't have that. And Wade is one of those."

Kim looked at Xavier, "Was Apocalypse like Wade?"

Xavier shook his head, "No. Though Apocalypse wanted to enslave or destroy all normal humans, he had that innate sence to protect the Planet."

Fury spoke up, "Is there any other abilities Wade Load has that we should be aware of?"

Xavier shook his head, "No, the collar though I hate to see it used on any Mutant will nutralize his Psychic Abilities to keep him from influncing any one from helping him to escape."

Jim nodded, "If he gets free and warns Warhok and Warmonga of what we're planning with the weapon we have..."

Kim looked at Fury, "Speaking of weapons, how long before it's ready?"

Fury nodded, "It's ready now, we're just waiting for the rest of the Lorwardian fleet to arrive and take the whole lot out in one single move." Fury leaned forward, "And from the radio traffic we're picking up they should be here by tomorrow evening." Fury reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small flash drive and handed it to Betty, "Could you load this into your IPad please."

Betty took the Flash Drive and loaded it in and activated it, "All set."

Fury nodded, "Ladies and Gentelmen I give you the Nova Bomb. This baby was designed to destroy an intire planet. But we made a slight adjustment."

Jim spoke up, "What kind of adjustment?"

Fury nodded, "Instead of blowing a planet to pieces, we're going to turn one into a sun."

Tim shrugged his shoulders, "Why not, Jupiter's atmosphere is made of Hydrogen. And I suspect it's core is made of solid Hydrogen. So there's enough there to burn for a few trillion years."

Fury looked at Tim, "Seventeen point eight trillion to be exact."

Robin shook her head, "Doing that will change this solor system forever."

Monique smiled, "Our children to come will never know what it was like to live with only one sun in the sky."

Kim sighed, "Let's leave that for another time, we need to bring out the Porygon and get it programed so we can find Warhok and Warmonga's Base. And we need to find out where they're sending the signal from and stop it."

Bonnie nodded, "And then we can recover the evidence needed to take down the Middleton Space Center Board of Governors and the evidence against Wade."

Kim got up and went to her and Bonnie's room, a few moments later she walked out with a Pokeball, "Remember people, no one has seen this in my possession."

Fury smiled and covered his good eye with his fingers spread apart, "Seen what?"

Everone laughed.

Kim handed the Pokeball to Hawkeye, "You're up big guy."

Hawkeye nodded, "Yes Mistress." Hawkeye opened the ball and released the Porygon and place it in the device to program it.

Fury looked at the Porygon Pokemon, "So that's what a Porygon looks like, I only seen pictures of them." Fury shook his head, "I don't see why they're illegal."

Bonnie spoke up, "They're illegal because of what they can be used for. Such as hacking the internet, or hacking the Department of Defense Main Frame."

Sam looked at Fury, "So you see sir, we're about to use it for what made them illegal."

Kim looked at Hawkeye, "How long will it take to program it?"

Hawkeye looked at Kim, "Not long Mistress." Hawkeye shook his head, "Mistress?"

Kim nodded, "Yes Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye looked up, "Wings."

Kim smiled, "Yes Hawkeye."

Hawkeye nodded, "Thank you."

Kim smiled, "Love you to Hawkeye."

Fury raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

Kim smiled, "Hawkeye knows how much I love to fly, and letting my wings sag the way I do isn't good for the muscles that help me fly. So from time to time he gets on me about keeping my wings in an upwards position."

Fury looked at the Porygon, "How long will it take for this Porygon to get the information you want?"

Hawkeye spoke up, "Not long. A Porygon is an expert at recovering information. And nothing, not even a Firewall designed in the Euler Way of the Five Room Puzzle can stop it."

Fury shook his head, "If the Firewall is designed that way, then there's no way to breaking it."

Hawkeye smiled, "The Porygon can."

Fury folded his arms, "You sure do know a lot about the abilities of a man made Pokemon."

Hawkeye nodded, "Sometimes a Porygon exits cyberspace just to be in the company of other Pokemon, and when they do. The Porygon enjoy telling all about what they can do." Hawkeye slipped a small disk into the device and pressed a button and suddenly the Porygon glowed and evolved into a Porygon-2. Hawkeye nodded, "The Porygon is now ready Mistress."

Jim looked at Hawkeye, 'You're not taking it up to Porygon-Z?"

Hawheye shook his head, "No, A Porygon-Z is just to unpredictable to use."

Tim nodded, "NASA and the other Space Agencies developed a program to use the Porygon-Z for interdimensional travel. The programming backfired."

Hawkeye looked at Kim, "The Porygon-2 is ready Mistress."

Kim looked at Betty, "Dad, we'll need your laptop again."

A few minutes later everything was set.

Kim sighed, "Here we go."

Kim placed the Porygon-2 At the Laptop, "Ok Data, find the information."

Data nodded and transformed into a ball of information and re-entered cyberspace.

Robin spoke up, "How long will it take?"

Kim sighed, "I have a feeling it won't take long to get the information about Wade and the Board of Governors."

Xavier nodded, "The Lorwardians have little to no liking for humans."

Jean looked at Xavier, "So the Lorwardians will let us have the information about Wade and the Board of Governors?"

Xavier nodded, "Correct."

Kim nodded, "But the information about them, that could take some Time." Kim sighed, "Now to call the President and let him know what we just did."

Sam looked at Kim, "Do you think that's wise?"

Betty nodded, "He needs to know."

Kim took Betty's Secure IPad/IPhone and made the call.

Sam sighed, "I thought he was going to have a Bouffalant when we told him, but instead he was very understanding and agreed to remain quiet about us having the Porygon."

Fury smiled, "President Maxwell knew we could be trusted."

Xavier looked at the time, "I wish I could stay longer, But I need to get back to the school. We have several new students coming tomorrow and I want to make sure they feel welcome."

Kim went to Xavier and gave him a hug, "You take care sir."

Xavier smiled as he returned the hug, "And you Kimberly." Xavier looked at Hawkeye, "As for you Hawkeye, try and keep her out of trouble."

Hawkeye nodded, "I shall try sir..." Hawkeye raised an eyebrow and thumbed towards Kim, "...but trouble seems to find her."

Everyone laughed.

A few moments later Xavier and Jean were heading back to New York.

Fury spoke next, "I to would like to hang around, but I'm needed aboard the Helicarrier. We need to head over to the Sandbox for some much needed Preventive Manintanice."

Monique nodded, "I hear ya sir, I would hate to see that baby fall out of the sky and crash."

Everyone laughed again.

Fury spoke up, "Let me know what you find." As Fury turned to leave he looked at Tim, "Is it me or is there something different about you since I seen you last?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders, "All I did was let my hair grow, I wanted something different."

Fury nodded, "Had it been Jim with the long hair, I would have told him to cut it. But you, it works for you."

Tim smiled, "Thank you."

Fury smiled, "No problem." Fury then turned and left

Kim looked at Tim, "You're not going for the Mullet look like Motor Ed are ya?"

Tim looked at Kim, "I'm a genius Kim, not an idiot."

Alex smiled, "Ever since he started to let it grow out, I had to get on him to keep it combed or brushed."

Everyone laughed.

Bonnie smiled, "All we can do is wait to see how long he'll let it grow."

Anne smiled as she looked at the time, "Ok people, lets head down and get something to eat. And then head out for a little more shopping."

Sam smiled, "Now you're talking."

Robin nodded, "And come tomorrow morning, we have our Gym Challenges."

With that said, everone headed down to the dinning room.

Anne sat her tea down and smiled, "Ok my loving family, what are we going to do when we get to the PokeMart?"

Kim sighed, "Nothing much, I basicly have everything I need. So if something catches my eye..."

Jim nodded, "Same here, I have everything I need."

Sam smiled, "Sounds like we all have everything we need."

Tim nodded, "I have everything I need, but I do want to go and Visit that store called Just for Womens Hair. I want to get a few hair combs." Tim smiled, "And don't worry, I won't get anything to girlish."  
Sam smiled, "I tell you what Tim, I'll help you in picking out a few hair combs. Now a few of them maybe a little more girlish then you want. But I assure you, they'll look awsome on ya."

Betty spoke up, "I almost forgot, in a few days Jim, Tim, Alex will be receiving a few delieveries from Global Justice. They'll be your school books for your Junior Year of High School. Anne will be receiving a delivery, it'll be the lesson package for them."

Jim moaned, "I forgot all about that."

Kim smiled, "Gee Tim, now you can wear your girl clothes and no one will call you names."

Tim looked at Kim, "KIM!"

Ron smiled, "Face it Tim, we all know how much you really like wearing girl clothes. Even when you refused to while dating Brad."

Tim sighed, "Is it that obvoius?"

Everyone except Sam and Robin spoke at the same time, "Yes."

Robin smiled, "What was that all about?"

Anne smiled, "As you know Tim is gay..."

Robin looked at Anne, "Yes, I know he's gay."

Anne smiled, "A couple of years ago Tim was dating a boy named Brad Shuller, Brad wanted Tim to dress more feminine then he wanted. Tim told him he would in the privacy of our house, but not in public."

Tim nodded, "We broke up and he went to find someone who would dress the way he wanted."

Robin sat back and looked at Tim, "You know Tim, you do look more and more feminine." Robin leaned foward, "Here's the deal, let me, and your mother give you the once over. And then take you out in public." Robin smiled, "If you don't like it, then you can always go back to your usual way."

Tim thought about it, "Fine but the first time someone calls me a perverted freak. I'm never wearing girl clothes again, and that includes wearing them in private."

Anne and Robin spoke at the same time, "Deal."

Anne smiled, "We'll need to gather a few things to make the transformation and then we can get to work."  
_ 


	41. Chapter 41

(Part-41)

The next morning everyone was having breakfast.

Tim looked at Anne and Robin, "So, when will you do this transformation on me."

Anne smiled, "It won't be untill after the Gym Challenges, why?"

Tim sighed, "It's just that I'm not looking forward to the shaving."

Anne smiled, "Tim, with exception of a few stroke of the razer, you have nothing to worry about."

Kim snorted, "I agree. Jim gets all the hair and Tim gets the girl peachfuzz."

Ron spoke up, "How is that Mrs. P.? they're identecal twins. Shouldn't they have the same amount of hair?"

Anne nodded, "They should, but Tim has a higher level of Estrogen."

Sam nodded, "That's why he has the softer looking skin, the feminine figure, a higher piched voice."

Monique spoke up, "I'm surprised with the way he is, he hasn't grown breasts."

Tim sighed and remained silent.

Anne looked at Tim, "What is it sweetie?"

Tim sighed, "I'm not going to hide em any more." Tim took a drink of juice and looked at his mother, "I do have breasts mom. Except for a few people who know about them, I've always kept them wrapped up."

Alex spoke up, "Tim asked me not to say anything untill he did."

Jim also spoke up, "I also knew, but I kept quiet because Tim wanted it to be a secret."

Tim nodded, "I didn't want you or other people to see me as some kind of freak. Especially dad, I was always afraid he would do something if he found out."

Anne went to her son, "That would have never happened."

Kim smiled, "Hey Tim, if anyone in this family that would be seen as a freak is me."

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Mutant or not Kim, you are and forever will be a freaky sister to me."

Kim sniffed and showed Tim the first three fingers of her right hand, "Read between the lines dear brother."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

Anne smiled, "Once we get done at the Gym, we are going to the PokeMart to have you meassured and fitted for a bra. I refuse to see my children go without the proper support. That includes those I haven't given birth to."

Monique looked at Anne, "Do you think Tim is like Kim, Betty and Sam?"

Anne sat back, "I don't know." Anne took a drink of her juice and continued, "I have a good friend here in New Orleans, she's a good Doctor. I would like to get with her and run a few tests on Tim to see if he is like Betty, Kim and Sam." Anne looked at the time, "Ok people, lets finish breakfast, but before we leave. Me, Betty, Tim and Alex will head back up to the penthouse so Tim can unbind his breasts."

After everyone finished breakfast Anne, Betty, Tim and Alex went back up to the Penthouse to unbind Tim's breasts. Once they did that they rejoined the others.

Anne spoke up, "I know you wanted to hide them Tim, but what you were doing could have caused damage."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

Anne raised an eyebrow, "Your brother wasn't binding small breasts, he was binding a large size. And from a Doctor's point of view, he has at least a 36D breast size."

Kim, Bonnie, Monique, Robin and Sam spoke at the same time, "Are You Nuts?"

Betty grinned, "That's what me and Anne asked when he undid the binding he was wearing."

Tim had tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry, I just felt ashamed for having them."

Kim took her brother in her arms and hugged him, "You should never be ashamed of your body." Kim looked at Tim, "But what you did is very dangerous."

Anne nodded, "And when we get back, he's going to get as you all would say the four-one-one on how to take care of them."

Ron smiled, "Ya know, this is the first time I ever seen Tim without that scrowl on his face."

Tim sighed, "It does feel better having my breasts unbound."

Anne smiled, "Ok, lets go, we have a young man here who needs to be sized properly for a bra."

Kim smiled, "Me and Bonnie will meet you all there, we have a Gym battle to win."

Five hours later Kim and Bonnie met up with the others at the food court in the PokeMart.

Anne smiled, "So how was your Battle?"

Kim smiled, "You're looking at the proud owner of the New Orleans Louisiana Insect Gym Badge."

Bonnie smiled, "Kimmy just barely beat the Leader with her Charmeleon."

Jim smiled, "You were able to use a Fire Type against the Leader?"

Kim nodded, "Let me tell ya, it wasn't easy. It's like he knew every move Charlie was making. I had to think of a combonation that would give Charlie the upper hand. Thankfully it worked."

Anne looked at Bonnie, "And what about you young lady?"

Bonnie smiled, "I also won, but my Battle was a little eaiser, I used my Flying Type Pokemon and Ground Type Pokemon to win."

Ron spoke up, "I just hope I have as much luck tomorrow as you did today."

Bonnie smiled, "You'll do fine. Win or loose, just tell yourself you did your best."

Kim spoke up, "So what's the verdict with Tim?"

Anne nodded, "After being measured he is a 36D."

Kim shook her head, "I need to smack him in the head."

Betty smiled, "Me and your mom beat ya to it."

Bonnie smiled, "Where's Tim and Alex?"

Anne smiled, "The two wanted to go and pick out some bras. Tim said if he was going to be himself, he wanted clothes that were him."

Jim smiled, "I asked if they wanted any help, and Tim said and I quote 'I want to have bras that make me look good, No give some old guy a heart attack."

Everyone laughed.

Betty smiled, "I did how ever buy him his first bra which he's wearing now."

Anne smiled, "He was much happier when he felt the support the bra gave."

Kim looked at Anne, "Did you contact that Doctor friend?"

Anne nodded, "We have an appointment tomorrow morning."

Kim nodded, "No matter how it comes out, I'll love him unconditionally."

Just then Tim and Alex walked up and sat down.

Bonnie smiled, "So how does it feel to be wearing a real bra?"

Tim smiled and sighed a sigh of relief, "Wonderful, the support it's giving me is awesome. And it's taking a lot of weight off my back."

Bonnie hugged Tim, "Good to hear."

Tim looked at Anne, "Mom, would you be upset if I decided to started wearing girl clothes all the time and take on a girl's name?"

Anne looked at Tim, "Now why would I be upset? If you want to wear girl clothes and take on a girl's name you go right ahead."

Betty smiled, "What name did you come up with?"

Tim blushed, "I always like the name Tina."

Anne smiled, "Then Tina it will be."

Betty smiled, "I have a few favors owed, so I'm going to have the records altered showing that when Anne Possible gave birth to her twins, she gave birth to a boy and a girl."

Anne smiled, "In a few days sweetie, you'll be a girl."

Kim smiled, "Cool, now I have two sisters."

Jim moaned, "Oh god, now I'm going to be tortured by three girls."

Everyone laughed.

Tim looked at Alex, "You're not mad that I want to be concidered a girl are you?"

Alex kissed Tim/Tina, "Nope, just make you all the more desirable."

Tim/Tina smiled, "Awesome." Tim/Tina then looked at everyone, "Now, just because I look, act, sound and will be doing everything as a girl. That doesn't mean I'll going out any time soon and have the sex change operation."

Anne looked at Tim/Tina, "That is your decision, and yours alone."

Anne smiled, "Now, come tomorrow while everyone is at the Gym. Me, Betty, Tim and Alex will be visiting the Doctor to see is he's like Kim, Sam and Betty."

Kim nodded, "And I have an interview with Lisa Mayes from Pokemon News Network."

Doctor Helen Williams M.D.  
New Orleans, Louisiana

The next morning Anne, Betty, Tim, and Alex were sitting in the office of Doctor Helen Williams.

Helen Looked at Anne and smiled, "Anne Possible, you're a fourty-four year old woman..."

Anne smiled, "And pregnant."

Helen shook her head, "You never could do anything the normal way could you Anne?"

Anne smiled, "Nope."

Helen smiled, "What can I do for you?"

Anne sighed, "We need to have Tim tested to see if he's like Betty, Kim and Sam."

Helen raised an eyebrow, "Who's Sam?"

Betty smiled, "She's the nineteen year old wife to be to my mother."

Helen shook her head, "Ok, lets get started. When did you notice the changes?"

Anne looked at Tim, "Well, it basicly started when he entered puberty, I noticed he had soft smooth skin, very light hair."

Helen nodded, as she was writing, "Any other signs?"

Anne nodded, "He's has a feminine figure, and his voice is much higher then it should be for a male." Anne looked at Helen, "If his brother was here you could do a comparison."

Helen looked at Tim and then at Anne, "Identical twin?"

Anne nodded, "Yes. Why?"

Helen waved a hand, "Just asking."

Anne brushed a few strands of hair behind Tim's ear, "It all came to a head when he revealed he had breasts that he kept in a binding."

Helen looked at Anne, "Do you know his breast size?"

Anne nodded, "We had him measured and fitted for a bra, he's a 36D."

Helen looked at Tim, "Binding breasts that size can be dangerous."

Anne smiled, "Oh he knows, and when we get done here. We'll be returning to the Pokemon Center and up to the Penthouse where as the younger generation would say he will get the four-one-one on proper breast care."

Tim spoke up, "One other thing I never told anyone about, and that is I'm Lactating."

Helen looked up, "Is this all the time?"

Tim shook his head, "No ma'am, just once a month."

Helen nodded, "Just like where women have a period each month?"

Tim nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Anne looked at Tim, "Why didn't you say something?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "Answer me this mom, do you concider it a bit personal when you have your period each month?"

Anne sighed, "Yes."

Tim nodded, "Where you concider that personal, I concider it a bit personal when I Lactate."

Helen nodded, "Ok, lets get started on those test."

New Orleans Pokemon Center

Lisa Mayes looked at Kim and smiled, "Thank you for this interview."

Kim sniffed, "Lets get this over with please."

Mayes nodded, "My first question is simple and that is, Is It True That You Have A Level-74 Xerneas?"

Kim paused for a moment, "It was bound to get out even with out this interview. Yes Miss Mayes, I have a Level-74 Xerneas that I named Prongs."

Mayes smiled, "May we see it?"

Kim shook her head, "No, Prongs is in a safe location. And I assure you, it's not here at the Pokemon Center. I had it sent to another location for its protection."

Mayes nodded, "Would you have any other Legendaries?"

Kim nodded, "Two, a Latios that I named Lucky, And a Latias that I named Pearl. And No Miss Mayes, you can't see them. They're in my room being guarded by a Level-59 Lucario that I named Hawkeye."

Mayes nodded, "Like in 'The Last of the Mohicans'?"

Kim smiled, "Just like it."

Mayes turned to a new page, "Now back to the Xerneas."

For the next several hours Tim was put through a battery of tests and X-Rays. Once done everyone was back in Doctor Williams' office.

Anne looked at Helen, "So what does the tests say?"

Helen was writing in Tim/Tina's file, "Just one moment." Once done she sat her pen down, "It's comfirmed, Tim is a Dickgirl."

Tim/Tina looked at the Doctor, "Does that mean I have overies?"

Helen nodded, "Just like Kim and Betty you have overies but not a uterus. Your overies are what gives you the homones needed so you can look, feel, act, sound and do everything as a girl." For the next several minutes Doctor Williams explained the test results, "And on the final test we did, Tim has the highest sperm count for a Dickgirl or Hermaphrodite I have ever seen. It's even higher then Kim and Betty combined."

Anne shook her head, "Wich means if Tim had sex with a girl..."

Doctor Williams nodded, "Tim would have a ninety-nine percent chance of impregnating her."

Tim/Tina looked at Alex, "Does this change how you see me?"

Alex took Tim/Tina in his arms, "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

Helen handed Anne some papers, "These will allow you to update everything on Tim, so if he wants to be concidered a female he can."

Betty smiled, "I think we know what the answer to that is."

Alex laughed, "This is wild, I fall in love with a boy in Colorado Springs Colorado. And now I find myself in love with a girl in New Orleans Louisiana."

Everyone laughed.

Helen smiled, "Just remember Tim, you may not have everything a girl has. You still need to practice good feminine hygene."

Tim/Tina smiled, "Yes ma'am."

Anne smiled, "Since it's confirmed, as of now Tim is no longer Tim but Tina."

Helen smiled, "That's a pretty name."

Tim/Tina blushed, "Thank you."

Anne looked at the others, "Ok people, lets head back to the Pokemon Center and fill the others in."

Pokemon Center Penthouse New Orleans, Louisiana

Anne, Betty, Tim/Tina, and Alex were telling what went on.

Anne was telling the others about the test results, "And Doctor Williams said Tim has the highest sperm count for a Dickgirl or Hermaphrodite she has ever seen. It's even higher then Kim and Betty combined. So if Tim went and had sex with a girl, he would have a ninety-nine percent chance of impregnating her."

Kim whistled, "And I thought I had a high count."

Tim/Tina smiled, "Doctor Williams then gave mom the papers and saying 'These will allow you to update everything on Tim, so if he wants to be concidered a female he can."

Betty smiled, "That's when I said 'I think we know what the answer to that is'."

Alex smiled as he sat his soda down, "And then I said 'This Is Wild, I Fall In Love With A Boy In Colorado Springs, Colorado. And Now I Find Myself In Love With A Girl In New Orleans, Louisiana'."

Everyone laughed.

Bonnie smiled, "Can't be as bad as me, I was dating one of the world's biggest pansies. While denying my true feelings for Kimmy."

Jim spoke up, "How is it that me and Tim were born identical twins and Tim ends up a Dickgirl?"

Sam smiled, "Maybe it's a Medical Mystery that will never be solved."

Monique spoke up, "Or maybe the answer is so simple that it's right under our noses and we're not seeing it."

Anne looked at Monique, "What would that be?"

Monique sighed, "It'll probably be argued to the point, but have you ever concidered that Jim and Tim or Tina weren't Identical twins but fraternal?"

Kim looked at Anne, "Monique has a point there mom."

Anne nodded, "And a very good one to, I've seen it where fraternal twins go through the early part of their life looking just like identical twins. But as they get older the differences begin appearing."

Ron spoke up, "Isn't there a test that can be ran to determin if they're Idetical or Fraternal Twins?"

Anne smiled, "Yes there is, and I'll call Helen and have her set it up."

Sam looked at Tim/Tina, "How does it feel to know that your a Dickgirl?"

Tim/Tina shrugged his/her shoulders, "Relieved accually, all my life I felt different from everyone else." Tim/Tina sighed, "Mom, I need to let you know, I've forged your signature on letters to the school giving me permission to skip phys-ed."

Anne smiled, "I know."

Tim/Tina raised an eyebrow, "You knew?"

Anne nodded, "Mrs. Jennings called and told me."

Tim/Tina shook his/her head, "And I thought I had it dead on perfect."

Anne smiled, "That's just it, it was to perfect. When I sign my name to medical forms and other documents it's always the same. But when I sign my name to school documents I always make a subtle change to one of the letters. When Mrs. Jennings seen that the change wasn't there, she gave me a call. So instead of having you take full phys-ed, they made you an assistant."

Tim/Tina sighed, "Sorry."

Anne smiled, "We now know why you did what you did."

Bonnie nodded, "And why he never took his shirt off."

Tim/Tina stood, "Just to let you all know, that from this time on I will no longer be Timothy Possible. I am now Tina Renee Possible."

Kim sniffed, "And your point is?"

Everyone laughed.

Anne looked at Kim, "So Kimmy, how did the interview go?"

Kim sighed, "Lets just say I'm glad it's over with. It got to the point where I was waiting for her to ask me the size of my cock."

Bonnie smiled and kissed Kim, "Except for your mother, father and Doctors. I'm the only one allowed to know that."

Everyone laughed _ 


	42. Chapter 42

(Part-42)

That evening everyone was sitting in the Pokemon Center's dining Room when Betty's Secure IPad/IPhone signaled an incoming call.

Betty answered it, "Franklin."

Fury spoke up, "The fleet has arrived and the weapon is ready to be launched."

Betty nodded, "How long before it reaches it's target once it's launched?"

Fury spoke up, "One hour."

Betty nodded, "Has the new cloaking device been installed?"

Fury nodded, "As you orderd ma'am."

Betty paused for a moment and spoke, "Launch the weapon and activate the cloak."

Fury looked to his left and spoke to someone there, "Launch the weapon and activate the cloak." Fury looked back at Betty, "Weapon is launched and the cloak is active."

Betty nodded, "Let me know if anything happens while it's in transit."

Fury nodded, "I will, Fury out."

Betty looked at the others, "The weapon is launched. Lets head up to the roof and watch a sun be born."

As they headed up to the roof they invited Nurse Joy to join them.

New Orleans Pokemon Center Roof

Nurse Joy looked at Betty, "Why are we here on the roof?"

Betty looked at Nurse Joy, "Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D. has launched a weapon that will destroy the advancing Lorwardian Invasion Fleet."

Nurse Joy shook her head, "I thought they were defeated three years ago."

Kim spoke up, "That was the first Invasion Fleet this is the second Invasion fleet."

Anne spoke up, "This fleet has been hiding inside Jupiter's Atmosphere."

Betty nodded, "This weapon will destroy the fleet..."

Nurse Joy was in awe, "And turn Jupiter into a sun at the same time."

Betty nodded, "That's correct."

Tina spoke up, "And there's enough Hydrogen on Jupiter to burn for the next seventeen point eight trillion years."

Robin smiled, "You know, our children will be born in a world of two suns. They will never know a sky without them. We can tell them that we remember when there was a pitch black sky with no bright star, and people feared the night. We can tell them when we were alone, when we couldn't point to the light and say to ourselves - 'There is life out there.' Someday, the children of the old sun will meet the children of the new and say we remember when it was born. I think they will be our friends."

Kim looked at the night sky, "How much longer?"

Betty looked at her watch, "About twenty minutes."

Tina pointed out to the city, "Look."

Every light in the city was being shut off.

Monique shook her head, "I don't understand."

Betty smiled, "It's one of the conditions I made before the weapon was launched, the public was to be informed of what we were doing."

Anne hugged Monique, "They're waiting for the new sun to be born."

For the next twenty minutes everyone watched and waited. Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the night sky became much brighter.

Anne smiled, "There it is."

Kim smiled, "And the end of the Lorwardian's Second Invasion."

Lorwardian Ivasion Fleet Jupiter

Everything was set to leave the Atmosphere.

The Lead Commander spoke up, "Attention all ships prepa..."

Just then the Helm Officer spoke up, "My Lord, something has just entered the planet's atmosphere."

The Lead Commander spoke up, "Can you identify what it is?"

The Helm Officer shook his head, "No My Lord, It was there just for a...Stand by sir."

The Fleet Command spoke, "What's going on?"

The Officer pressed a couple of buttons, "I'm picking up major activity in the planet's core." The Officer quickly turned, "My Lord The..." Before he could finish the entire fleet was engulfed in flames as Jupiter was turned into a sun."

Just after Jupiter was turned into a sun something most amazing began happening on Europa. The moon was being transformed and coming to life.

Middleton Space Center Middleton, Colorado

Warhok and Warmonga were standing in the Controle Room of their base and watched as their fleet was destroyed in a single decisive move.

Warmonga screamed, "NOOOOOOOO IMPOSSIBLE!"

Warhok sneered, "These humans will pay for their treachery."

Just then one of the Lorwardian Soldiers walked up, "My Lord."

Warhok turned, "What is it?"

The Lorwardian Soldier nodded, "We finally made access to Level-15."

Warhok smiled, "Go and bring the two humans to the Labs there."

The Lorwardian soldier nodded, "Right away My Lord."

Warhok smiled, "If the blood is there like Wade Load said it would be, then we may not need Kim Possible."

Global Justice Headquarters

Everyone in the Command Center were cheering as the Lorwardian fleet was destroyed.

Shego spoke up, "Ok people, lets get back to work. We still have a lot of work to do."

Lipsky walked up to Shego and took her in his arms, "Let them celebrate a bit, it's not to often that an invasion fleet is stopped before it even starts."

Shego smiled, "What the hell."

The two leaned in and shared a deep passionate kiss.

New Orleans Pokemon Center New Orleans, Luisiana

Kim spoke up, "Ok people, that should piss Warhok and Warmonga off."

Ron spoke up, "Lets just hope they don't do anything untill we locate them."

Just then Hawkeye walked out on the roof, "Mistress Kimberly, the information you wanted is ready."

Kim nodded, "We'll be right down Hawkeye."

Nurse Joy looked at Kim, "Did...did he just talk?"

Kim looked at an awe struck Nurse Joy and smiled, "Yes and please, not one word that you just heard my Lucario talk."

Nurse Joy looked at Kim, "Who the hell would believe me? if I mentioned that I heard your Lucario talk. I would be put in a straight jacket and thrown in the proverbial loony bin."

Kim smiled, "Thank you Nurse Joy." Kim turned and headed inside

A few minutes later everyone was in the Penthouse.

Kim was looking at the information her Porygon-2 Data recovered, "It here, it's all here. Everything we need to convict the Board of Governors and Wade. Including detailed records of how he got his money and where he's been keeping it."

Ron spoke up, "Wade always did keep detailed accounts of his activities."

Anne looked at some of the information, "It says here Wade was responsable for the Paris Incident and he hired Duff Killigan to break into the U.S. Embassy to steal the Launch Codes."

Betty looked at the screen, "What about the signal location and the location of the Lorwardian Base here on Earth?"

Kim nodded, "That's here also." Kim sat back, "Wade was telling the truth, the Lorwardians are in a secret facility built right under the Middleton Space Center."

Betty nodded, "And if it's the facility that I think it is, we have the entire floor plan to it at Global Justice Headquarters."

Kim thought for a moment, "Dad, does Global Justice still have that Neuro-Compliance Chip, invented by Dr. Cyrus Bortel."

Betty nodded, "Yes, why?"

Kim nodded, "We're going to need it to extract some information from Wade."

Sam spoke up, "Who's Doctor. Cyrus Bortel?"

Kim Looked at Sam, "Doctor Cyrus Bortel was a brilliant but eccentric scientist, who had a talent for producing Mind-Altering Technology. Some of his inventions have been called 'Ferociously Unethical', and not surprisingly, this has made his work the target of Drew more than once when he was trying the 'Conqure the Wrold' thing.

When placed on the forehead, the Neuro-Compliance Chip overrides the Nervous System and Brain, effectively giving the user total mind control over their target. The effectiveness may be disputed somewhat. I had it used on me once, I was able to resist it for several seconds before the chip took hold. Also, even while in the trance, the victim is totally aware of everything they are forced to do. The only known way to break this trance is to interrupt the control frequency with a Silicon Phase Disruptor."

Jim spoke up, "Me and Tina built one that helped Kim and Shego break the trance they were in."

Tina smiled, "Drakken got his ass kick all the way to their new lair."

Kim smiled, "Anyway, Although a gifted scientist, Dr. Cyrus Bortel's focus on his work was such that he habitually ignored ethical guidelines, and common sense to a certain extent. Upon completing his Moodulators, for example, his main concern was which Government Agency he would auction them off to, and not for increasing his security despite his last invention having been stolen upon completion. However, he was so confident in his work that he tested the Moodulator on himself beforehand. Now what I have planned is to reprogram the Chip so it will force Wade to tell us where the real James Possible and Vivan Porter are being held at in the Facility."

Robin spoke up, "How were you able to stop Bortel?"

Betty looked at Robin, "When Global Justice realized what this Chip can do, we sent in 'Team Possible' to bring an end to Bortel's work. What Neuro-Compliance Chips he did make are kept in a special Vault at Global Justice Headquarters."

Alex looked at Betty and then at Robin, "And from the look on her face, we're going to be taking a trip to Global Justice Headquarters. Because she's the only person who has access to the Special Vault."

Betty nodded, "And we need to begin our preperations to take down the Lorwardians here on Earth."

Ron sighed, "Come tomorrow morning, we'll need to let the Gym Leader Brad Voit know that the rest of us won't be able to keep our times."

Anne smiled, "Don't feel bad about it, I seen some people wait weeks if not months for a time slot to open at a Gym and have to cancel."

Robin nodded, "That's happened to me."

Betty looked at Robin, "When was that mom?"

Robin nodded, "It was when I was stationed over in Guam, I had been waiting for seven months for a time slot to open so I could challenge the Water Gym there."

Sam smiled, "Let me guess, you got the time slot. But you also received transfer orders."

Robin kissed Sam, "Yep."

Betty smiled, "And when the Military says you have to move, you move."

Everyone laughed.

Betty smiled, "Better call Shego and let her know to send the plane to pick us up."

Kim smiled, "Why not just show up and surprise her?"

Anne sighed, "We're not in the mood to give heart attacks right now. Now lets get packed and ready to head out."

Louis Armstrong International Airport New Orleans, Louisiana

Betty smiled as they watched Lipsky walk up, "About time you guys arrived."

Lipsky smiled, "Sorry, Shego would have been here herself. But Agent Du wanted to return to Headquarters. She said not untill the situation in Houston is resolved."

Kim smiled, "I bet that pissed him off."

Lipsky nodded smiled, "It did, but he decided to do as he was told when she told him these orders come from Betty herself."

Ron shook his head and looked at Betty, "Will sure is hard up on getting your job."

Betty odded, "When the Directorship of Global Justice opened up there were two people who qualified for the position and they were me..."

Monique soke up, "And Will Du."

Betty nodded, "The Board of Governors decided to test the two of us, six months later I was being sworn in as the Director."

Sam spoke up, "What type of test did they do?"

Betty smiled, "The Board wanted to see how we would do in the Position, so they gave us each three months each to work our magic. In the end I was choosen because of Will's strong arm tactics."

Kim nodded, "Dad said the moment we were brought into Global Justice that she wouldn't tolerate any strong arm tactics."

Betty nodded, "I don't allow the use of excessive force. However excessive force can be used, but only when the situation warrents it."

Alex ooked at Betty, "Did you ever allow the use of excessive force?"

Betty nodded, "I have allowed it to be used only once, and that was to bring down Dementor."

Sam shook her head, "Wasn't he beaten up by Mr Barken At Middleton High School?"

Kim nodded, "He was and when they took him to the hospital he escaped."

Monique looked at Sam, "That's when he tried to sue Mr. Barkin."

Betty nodded, "And that's when I gave the ok for the use of excessive force."

Bonnie spoke up, "Took us almost three months to locate him again, And when we did he was dressed up as an old lady and living right across the street from the school."

Ron nodded, "He had enough firepower in that house to start the next several world wars."

Monique nodded, "He was after Barkin for ruining his plans to get to 'Team Possible'."

Juat then a young sergeant walked up, "The RV and Trailer are secure ma'am."

Betty nodded, "Thank you sergeant." Betty looked at the others, "Lets head to GJ people, the sooner we get rid of the Lowardians the sooner we can return to our adventure."


	43. Chapter 43

(Part-43)

Global Justice Headquarters

After a three hour flight everyone was standing in Betty's office.

Shego sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank god you're back."

Betty smiled, "That bad?"

Shego folded her arms, "Just be glad I can show restraint when it comes to Agent Du." Shego sat in Betty's chair, "The Son-Of-A-Bitch keeps calling every five minutes with an update on the situation in Houston." Shego looked at Betty, "He even called when me and Drew were in our quarters making love." Shego sighed, "And you know how hard it is to get some personal time around here."

Betty raised an eyebrow, "I'll have a talk with him right after we get settled in."

Shego smiled, "Thank you."

Betty smiled, "Now get out of my seat and go find that husband of yours and disappear for a for a while."

Shego blushed a deeper shade of green, "Yes ma'am and thank you." Shego hopped up and ran from the room.

Kim smiled, "You made her very happy."

Betty nodded, "I know."

Just then the board signaled an incoming call from Agent Du.

Betty sniffed, "Well, well, well. Speak of the Devil." Betty activated the camera and screen.

Agent Du raised an eyebrow, "Madam Director, I was expecting Shego to answer."

Betty sniffed, "I bet you were." Betty folded her arms, "I understand you were sent to Houston to retake it from the F.O.H., but instead you continued to call Headquarters every five minutes. And you even called during Mrs. Lipsky's personal time."

Agent Du spoke up, "I was only following orders ma'am."

Betty sniffed, "A daily report doesn't mean every five minutes and during someone's personal time." Betty sighed, "Now I want your ass back here in three hours, I have a special mission that requires your special skills."

Agent Du nodded and grinned, "I'm on my way."

Betty cut the connection, "What an asshole."

Anne shook her head, "Did you see that look in his eyes, I think he believes he's coming here to take over for Shego."

Betty snorted, "I don't think so." Betty sighed, "Ok people, lets get you all some quarters and then meet back here in a couple of hours. I want you all here when Will gets back."

A few moments later Betty took the others so they could get set up with some quarters.

Level-15 Lab Middleton Space Center Middleton, Colorado

Warhok smiled as he looked around, "Finally no more treatments." Warhok turned and grabbed James Possible by the throat, "If you want to live you will tell me where is the blood of Kim Possible kept."

James pointed to a secure Vault, "It's in the Vault."

Warhok threw James to the Vault, "Open it."

James rubbed his throat, "I can't, it requires a special code. And only the President of the Unites States has it."

Warhok looked at a couple of his soldiers, "Rip it open."

James spoke up, "You force that door open and everything in that Vault will be destroyed by extreme heat."

Warmonga smiled, "He's lying."

Warhok smiled, "Of course he is." Warhok looked at his soldiers, "Open it."

A few monents later the Vault door was ripped off it hinges.

Warhok smiled and he picked up the tray holding four pints of Kim's blood, "At last, we have Kim Possible's blood." Warhok went to James, "If you want to see your female companion alive I suggest you get to work."

Warmonga smiled, "You have twenty-four hours to produce the serum."

Warhok smiled, "If you don't produce it in the given time, we will rip a piece of your companion's body off every hour on the hour untill you do. Understood?"

James nodded knowing he had no choice but to give them what they wanted, "Yes sir." James took the blood and went to work. James sighed wishing sometimes he wasn't such a genius.

Global Justice Headquarters

Four hours later everyone was back in Betty's office with Agent Du.

Agent Du smiled, "Anget Du reporting to take Command of Global Justice while you're in the field ma'am."

Betty raised an eyebrow, "That isn't why I called you here."

Agent Du raised an eyebrow, "I assumed you called me here to replace Shego Lipsky."

Betty smiled, "Nope, I'm here to send you on a very special mission." Betty sat at her desk and leaned foward, "Once we get certain information from Wade Load, you and a hand picked team will then join up with a special team from S.H.I.E.L.D. and you will then go on a search and rescue mission."

Agent Du nodded, "And who will I be searching for to rescue?"

Kim smiled, "James Timothy Possible and Vivian Frances Porter."

Agent Du grinned, "To hold over for trial I hope."

Anne spoke up, "No you're to rescue them and bring them here for debrieifing."

Agent Du huffed in shock, "Seriously?"

Betty nodded, "We have evidence that show James Possible and Vivian Porter are being held by the Lorwardians against their will. Now, once we get the information we need on their location, you, your team and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s team will go in and get them out."

Agent Du sighed, "What are the rules of engagement?"

Ron spoke up, "If they're Lorwardian kill 'em, if they're human. Try and extract 'em so it can be determined if they're helping the Lorwardians willingly or against their will."

Agent Du spoke up, "My orders ma'am?"

Monique spoke up, "Agent Du, we hold a rank higher then yours. Therefore, I believe you were just given your orders."

Betty nodded, "You have been given orders from a higher ranking Agent, follow them."

Just then Fury walked in, "Do you know how easy it is to find this place?"

Betty smiled, "All you need to do is look up the location on the internet."

Fury smiled, "That's how I got the location."

Everyone but Agent Du laughed.

Fury spoke first, "What do you have?"

Betty nodded, "In a little while we're going to use a reprogramed Neuro-Compliance Chip on Wade Load to get the information on the location of James Possible and Vivian Porter in the facility under the Middleton Space Center."

Fury raised an eyebrow, "I thought those Neuro-Compliance Chips were all destroyed?'

Betty smiled, "Just like S.H.I.E.L.D., we like to keep a few things off the grid." Betty turned to the monitors, "Now, once we get the information I want you to gather your best Search and Rescue team and I want them and mine to go in and get them out."

Kim spoke up, "Your ordes are as Ron said, if they're Lorwardian kill 'em, if they're human. Extract 'em so it can be determined if they're helping the Lorwardians willingly or against their will."

Fury nodded, "Any further instructions?"

Bonnie spoke up, "Just one."

Fury smiled and looked at Bonnie, "Miss Rockwaller, I assure you my team will return safe."

Betty grinned, "Also keep an eye on Agent Du's team, they have a knack for not following the rules."

Fury snorted, "The first time they try that while under my command, they'll be visiting the Proctology Department at the hospital to get a nice soothing ointment after I shove my foot up their asses."

Betty looked at Agent Du, "Mr. Du, you will go and gather your team and gear. You will then go with Mr. Fury aboard the Helicarrier and await for instructions."

Agent Du sighed, "Yes ma'am." Agent Du turned and left.

Betty looked at Fury, "Once we get the location of where the signal to the Psychic Pokemon is being sent from I want you to send Agent Du to that location."

Fury spoke up, "You don't think the Lorwardians are sending it from the facility under the Space Center?"

Kim spoke up, "Yes and No."

Fury shook his head, "I don't understand."

Kim nodded, "Yes the signal originates from the facility under the Space Center, but they're not sending it out directly from the Space Center. They would want to keep that separate."

Fury nodded, "So it is the Radio Telescope in Puerto Rico."

Monique shook her head, "No, me, Jim and Tina..."

Fury raised an his eyebrow, "Tina? Who's Tina?"

Tim/Tina smiled and waved, "That's me sir."

Fury looked at Tim/Tina, "I knew there was something different about you. By the way, you're looking good there."

Tim/Tina smiled, "Thank you sir."

Monique smiled, "As I was saying me, Jim and Tina were talking about that coming here. We believe the Radio Telescope in Puerto Rico is a decoy. As Kim said, the signal does originate from the Middleton Space Center. But for the signal to be sent out to where ever they want to send it. We believe they're using the Karl G. Jansky Very Large Array in New Mexico."

Fury nodded, "That would make sense, they could redirect any Antenna to the direction they want.."

Sam spoke up, "Instant Psychic Pokemon Controle."

Betty nodded, "Once it's confirmed, send Agent Du and his team there to stop the signal."

Fury nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Robin looked at Betty, "You don't trust Agent Du with the Search and Rescue of James Possible and Vivian Porter do you?"

Betty shook her head, "Not this time." Betty rubbed her face, "Did you see the look in his eyes when I mentioned the names of James Possible and Vivian Porter?"

Fury nodded, "I've seen it to many damn times." Fury folded his arms, "James Possible and Vivian Porter would have never made it back here alive."

Alex looked at Fury in shock, "Are you saying Agent Du would have killed them in cold blood?"

Fury nodded, "Yes, and Agent Du would have easily made it look like an accident."

Kim spoke up, "I seen some of Agent Du's handy work, it scared the shit out of me."

Just then Global Justice Agent Cindy Nakahara entered the officer with a small case, "Here's the item you wanted ma'am."

Betty smiled, "Thanks Cindy."

Jim looked at the case, "What's that?"

Betty smiled, "One fully reprogramed Neuro-Compliance Chip." Betty opened the case and took out a small Petri Dish that was lined with a soft velvet cloth. In the middle of the cloth was the chip. Betty sighed, "Here it is."

Tina shook her head, "It's crazy how something so small can be so dangerous."

Betty nodded, "Some are even smaller."

Jim nodded, "Nanites."

Betty nodded, "Nanites." Betty sat the dish down, "Except for their use in the Medical Field and possible Planitary Exploration, every country in the world with the exception of North Korea, has band the use of Nanites as a weapon." Betty looked at Kim and held out the Petri Dish, "Want the honors?"

Kim smiled, "Please and Thank You." Kim took the dish and left for the Detention Center of Global Justice.

Betty looked at Fury, "It'll be a few hours before she is done with Wade Load, care to join us for lunch?"

Fury raised an eyebrow, "If it's any better then the crap they've been serving on the Helicarrier, count me in."

Ron smiled, "You're in luck sir, I'll be cooking."

Anne smiled, "Mr. Fury, you are in for a treat when it come to Ron's cooking."

Fury grinned, "That good?"

Monique smiled, "Lets just say the Le Cordon Bleu in Paris France is trying to get my man to come there and teach."

Fury smiled and rubbed his hands together, "Lead the way."

Global Justice Detention Center

Kim smiled as she walked into the Detention Center looking at Wade through Mirrored Goggles.

Wade smiled, "Kim, what's with the goggles?"

Kim grinned, "Although you have the collar on, I'm not taking any chances."

Wade smiled, "Afraid I might use my Psychic Abilities against ya?"

Kim smiled, "That's right."

Wade shrugged his shoulders, "What can I do for ya?"

Kim turned a chair around backwards and sat in it, "I want some information."

Wade leaned back, "About what?"

Kim folded her arms on the back of the chair, "What room would the Lorwardians be keeping James Possible and Vivian Porter in?"

Wade sniffed, "Go fuck yourself."

Kim smiled, "I knew you were going to say that, which is why I brought this." Kim showed Wade the Neuro-Compliance Chip.

Wade sat up, "Where did you get that? all the Neuro-Compliance Chips were supposed to have been destroyed"

Kim smiled, "Global Justice kept a few just for this purpuse." Kim looked at the chip, "Now this chip has been reprogramed just for the purpuse of extracting information." Kim smiled, "Want to tell me what I want to know?, or should I put this on you and let it do its magic?"

Wade remained silent.

Kim smiled, "So you want to remain silent." Kim looked at the two guards, "Hold him down."

Wade started scream, "NOOOO!, NOOOOO!, HELP! HELP!"

Kim attached the chip to the base of Wade's skull, "There."

Suddenly Wade had a glassy look in his eyes.

Kim smiled, "Now, I want to know where the Lorwardians are keeping James Possible and Vivan Porter at the facility under the Middleton Space Center."

Global Justice Dining Room

Fury smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, "Ron Stoppable, that was the best lunch I ever had."

Ron smiled, "Thank you sir, I just love cooking."

Fury smiled, "I have one question."

Ron nodded, "Shoot."

Fury looked at Ron, "Do you deliever?"

Everyone bursted out laughing.  
_ 


	44. Chapter 44

(Part-44)

Global Justice Dining Room

Four hours later Kim had joined the others in the dining room.

Betty looked at Kim, "What did he say?"

Kim sat her fork down and wiped her mouth, "At first he said and I quote 'Go Fuck Yourself'." Kim smiled, "Then I showed him the chip,  
and he started to scream like a little girl for help as I put it on him."

Fury took a sip of his coffee, "Did you get the location of James Possible and Vivian Porter?"

Kim nodded, "That and some very bad news."

Jim shook his head, "The Lorwardians are trying to gain access to Level-15."

Kim nodded, "And I suspect they already did, which means they're forcing James to use the blood they took from me to make a serum that will stop the Cellular Drifting and Breakdown on Warhok and Warmonga."

Fury shook his head, "I thought James Possible was a Rocket Scientist?"

Anne nodded, "He is, and he's a Computer Genius, and he has several degrees in the Medical Field. Especially Genetics."

Fury shook his head, "Are all you Possibles geniuses?"

Kim smiled, "Yep."

Betty smiled, "And Global Justice has four of them working for it." Betty looked at the time, "Ok people, lets meet in the main confrence room tomorrow morning to plan the rescue of James Possible and Vivian Porter. And to bring an end to that damned signal."

Kim looked at Bonnie, "Come my beautiful pregnant lover and wife to be, I'll give you a much needed back rub and foot rub."

Bonnie kissed Kim, "You sure do know how to sweet talk a girl."

Betty smiled as she looked at Anne, "And I'll give the same to you."

Anne smiled as she kissed Betty, "Sweet."

Global Justice Headquarters Confrence Room

The next day everyone was sitting in the confrence room

Kim took the podium, "Ok people, or mission is two fold. The first is to nutralize the signal being sent out from the Karl G. Jansky Very Large Array in New Mexico. And the second is to rescue James Possible, Vivian Porter and extract any other humans at the Section-7 Facility. Now, yesterday I extracted the needed information from Wade on the where abouts of James Possible and Vivian Porter would be in the facility under the Middleton Space Center."

Agent Du spoke up, "Wouldn't it be best to just bomb the hell out of the place..."

Kim cut Agent Du off, "Agent Du, the man you will be rescuing has been my father all my life. I still have strong feelings as a daughter towards him. Now if we can go in and rescue them without firing a shot, I'm all for it."

Fury nodded, "I agree with Kim, cause when the bullets start flying. People start dying."

Betty nodded, "And I want as many as possible to return alive."

Kim turned and activated the large view screen, "According to the information, James Possible and Vivan Porter will be kept here on Level-10."

Betty nodded, "Level-10 is the Detention Center for the facility."

Kim nodded, "Now the Lorwardians may or may not know. That in this supply closet is a secret entrance into the facility."

Betty smiled, "Just a little something Global Justice had put in just for this situation."

Kim smiled, "Hell, Global Justice Headquarters has a few of it's own strategically placed."

Agent Du looked at Kim, "How do you know about those? that information is classified."

Betty snorted, "The only thing classified about Global Justice is the location of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Sandbox Facility."

Fury took a sip of his coffee and smiled, "And we at S.H.I.E.L.D. likes it that way."

Everyone except Agent Du laughed.

Kim smiled and continued, "Now, just like Global Justice the entrance is guarded by a Laser Grid. But unlike Global Justices', their's can be easily redirected with a small mirror."

Ron spoke up, "Would a Dentist Mirror work?"

Kim nodded, "That would be perfect, again all you need to do is redirect the laser."

Sam spoke up, "Why is that Laser Grid different from Global Justices'?"

Agent Du spoke up, "That's classified."

Betty looked at Agent Du, "I determin what is classified." Betty looked at Sam, "The difference is here at Global Justice when you interrupt the beam to redirect it, you set off an alarm in the Controle Room. The Laser at the Section-7 Facility must be completely broken to set off an alarm."

Alex spoke up, "So basicly the Laser Grid at the Section-7 Facility is just a State-Of-The-Art Alarm."

Betty nodded, "That's right."

Kim looked at the map, "Now once you get in, you need to make your way to Level-10 where they're being held at. Now I suspect security will be tight once you reach the Level."

Betty looked at Fury, "Just remember, the Lorwardians have Holo-Technology So they may look human."

Kim nodded, "The information Wade gave me says that the Holo-Projector is designed to fit in what looks like a watch someone would wear everyday. And they have what looks like a redesigned Neuro-Compliance Chip based on Lorwardian Technology. This Chip has been specially programed so they can easily pass themselves off as us. So set your weapons to fire tranquilizer darts."

Fury nodded, "I'll have the extraction team check for the watch if someone is wearing one, I'll have them remove it. From what you're saying, you remove the watch and you'll get to see what a Lorwardian looks like up close."

Kim nodded, "And have them bring one back if possible. And have them get one of the Chips if possible."

Fury nodded, "No problem."

Kim stood at the podium, "Like you were told before. If possible, we want you to extract any and all humans. And have them brought back here to Headquarters for determination if they have been collaborating with the Lorwardians, or forced against their will to assist them."

Betty looked at the time, "Ok people, lets get to work, I want James Possible, Vivian Porter and any human in that facility out and back here at Global Justice by noon tomorrow Betty stood, "You have your orders people, lets get going."

Kim looked at Betty, "Dad, I'll be leading the team that will stop the signal, I have a feeling Mr. Du is up to the Job. But he'll do it his way." Kim looked at Jim and Tina, "Jim, Tina. When it comes time,  
I want you two in the Command Center helping Fury and his people with the search and rescue."

Bonnie went and took Kim in her arms, "Come back safe."

Kim smiled and kissed Bonnie, "I promise." Kim knelt infront of Bonnie kissed her belly, "Daddy promises to be right back." Just then the babies kicked, "Daddy loves you." Kim kissed Bonnie's belly again and stood and looked at Fury, "Shall we go to work?"

Fury nodded, "Lets go."

Ron smiled and kissed Monique, "If you hurry back, I'll fix you up a big plate of pasta."

Monique kissed Ron back "Delicious."

S.H.I.E.L.D. Heliarrier Benjamin Franklin

Agent Du looked at Kim, "I see no need for you on this mission Miss Possible, we can handle it ourselves."

Kim sniffed, "I know you can, that's why I'm going. I want to make sure you don't 'FUBAR' (Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition) this mission. I want to make sure everyone comes back alive."

Agent Du looked at Kim, "What are you implying Miss Possible?"

Kim smiled, "What I'm implying is, you Agent Du. You are a Royal Fuck Up and how you made it this far is beyond me." Kim folded her arms, "I've always wondered how we on 'Team Possible' became higher ranking Global Justice Agents then you. Well, now I know."

Fury looked at Agent Du, "I read some of the missions you've been on Agent Du, and from what I read...Hell man, you should be dead."

Agent DU smiled, "I'm good at what I do."

Kim spoke up, "Yes well, while you're on this mission. You will do exactly as I say or..."

Agent Du got nose to nose with Kim, "Or what? you'll throw me in detention?"

Kim smiled, "No, I'll just beat you with-in an inch of your life and then throw you in detention."

Agent Du smiled, "I wonder what the Director would say when several hundred witnesses say you did it?"

Fury was looking a a paper and spoke up, "I'll tell her what I seen, It was like this Miss Franklin. After the mission everyone went to the showers and Agent Du kept slipping on the wet shower floor. We all tried to help him, but the moment he moved he would fall."

Monique smiled, "And I would say, each time he slipped ma'am he would always find a way to hit someone's elbow or a fist that held a wash cloth or a bar of soap. It was a mad house in the showers."

Agent Du sniffed, "You wouldn't dare."

Kim smiled as she turned and looked out the window, "Try me, and you'll find out first hand."

Fury looked at the Helm Officer, "Helm, what's our E.T.A. (Estimated Time of Arrival) at the Karl G. Jansky Very Large Array in New Mexico?"

The Helm officer turned, "Our E.T.A. is three hours sir."

Section-7 Facility Middleton Space Center Middleton, Colorado

Warhok entered the lab and looked at James, "Well human, have you completed the serum?"

James sniffed, "I finished that five hours ago."

Warmonga looked at James, "Then why did you not inform us?"

James pointed to the guard, "I didn't inform you because the guard you had placed over me ripped out all the phones and intercom panels. And he refused to call you on his radio."

Warhok went to the guard and grabbed him by the throat, "You dare to deny him access to us?"

The guard had fear in his eyes, "Forgive me my Lord, I was..."

Warhok snapped the guards neck killing him where he stood., "Fool."

Just then another Lorwardian Soldier walked up, "My Lord, the Array in the place the humans call New Mexico is under attack."

Warhok, "Our agent will handle that matter." Warhok looked at James, "Give us the serum and return to your cell."

James nodded, "As you wish."

Warmonga spoke up, "How many treatments must we endure."

James shook his head, "This is the only one, the serum works instantly."

Warmonga smiled, "Finally, no more cellular drifting or breakdown."

Warhok smiled, "And best of all, no more signs of being a Clone."

Karl G. Jansky Very Large Array New Mexico

Everyone was being pinned down in a major firefight.

Kim sighed, "How the hell did they know we were coming?"

Agent Du looked at Kim, "Maybe it was one of Fury's people that gave us away."

Kim looked at Agent Du, "Hey, Fury's people are the good guys. Someone had to have tipped the Lorwardians off to our arrival."

Agent Du smiled, "Maybe it was one of the members of 'Team Possible'."

Kim turned and punched Agent Du in the face knocking him to the ground, "Don't you ever accuse 'Team Possible' of working for the Lorwardians." Just then Kim noticed the headset Agent Du was wearing was completely different then everyone else's. Kim quickly snatched the headset off of Agent Du's head, "Where did you get this?"

Agent Du just smiled and remained silent as he wiped the blood off his lower lip.

Kim looked at Agent Du in total shock, "You're working for the Lorwardians?" Kim raised her Glock and looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, "Take Mr. Du into custody."

The S.H.I.E.L.D. nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Kim thought for a moment, "This Is Agent Kim Possible, everyone fall back to the Helicarrier. I repeat, fall back to the Helicarrier."

S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Benjamin Franklin

Several minutes later Kim entered the bridge of the Helicarrier.

Fury looked at Kim, "What's wrong Miss Possible?"

Kim sneered, "Agent Du tipped off the Lorwardians that we were coming."

Fury shook his head, "Any humans alive down there?"

Kim sighed, "I doubt it." Kim looked at Fury, "Mr. Fury, on my authority. I am ordering the complete annihilation of Karl G. Jansky Very Large Array."

Fury nodded and turned, "Weaps, arm all missiles and lay waist to the array site."

For the next twenty minutes the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Benjamin Franklin fired every missile it had on the Karl G. Jansky Very Large Array. When they were done, nothing was left standing.

Fury looked at Kim, "Array site destroyed."

Kim nodded, "Head back to Global Justice Headquarters, we're going to need to replan our assualt on the Section-7 Facility."

Section-7 Facility Middileton Space Center Middleton, Colorado

Warhok read the report handed to him by a soldier, "No need to bother ourselves with that. Once we have all our soldiers in place, we can once again move in and conqure this world in the name of Lorwardia."

Warmonga smiled, "May I now kill the humans in the Detention Rooms?"

Warhok smiled, "Patience my beloved, we need them as bait. We need them to draw in Kim Possible."

Warmonga laughed, "Very well my love."

Global Justice Headquarters

Betty stood there looking at Will Du, "You were one of Global Justices' best Agents."

Kim walked up to Will Du, "Will Du, by the authority given to me by Global Justice. I place you under arrest for collaborating with the enemy known as the Lorwardians." Kim looked at the two S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Guards, "Take him to the Deten..."

Will smiled, "Hate to break it to ya sweet cheeks, you don't have the power to arrest me. It takes an Order from the United Nations for you to arrest me." Will smiled, "Check my contract, it's all in black and white."

Betty grinned as she walked up, "She may not have the power to arrest you, but I do. As Director of Global Justice, I am arresting you for collaborating with the enemy known as the Lorwardians." Betty looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Guards, "Take this piece of shit to the Detention Center."

The hulking Guard nodded with a smile, "Yes ma'am." He then looked at Will and smiled, "Lets go Du, I want you to meet Bubba and Tyrone."

Betty looked at Kim, "Sorry about that, I forgot all about that little clause in his contract."

Kim nodded, "The sad thing is we had him scanned for any kind of mind controle devices. We tested for any and all forms of drugs. And we had him tested for some sort of hypnosis. He was working on his own."

Alex spoke up, "I thought Global Justice Agents would kill themselves before betraying the organization?"

Betty smiled, "Most Global Agents are totally loyal to the organization, but then some do have their faults."

Kim sighed, "Ok people, lets get busy re..." Kim smiled, "Oh Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy. You are a true genius."

Anne looked at Kim, "What the hell are you talking about?'

Bonnie bursted out laughing, "I know what she's talking about." Bonnie looked at Kim, "Should I tell 'em?"

Robin smiled, "As Monique would say 'OMG!' I do believe I also know what's up." Robin looked at everyone, "Have a seat and I'll explain."

For the next several minutes Robin and Bonnie explained what Kim had in mind.

Fury looked at Kim, "You want to stay with the original plan?"

Kim nodded, "Think about it, Will sends a message to the Lorwardians and tells them of our plans. Once they know that they'll figure we'll replan our assualt."

Fury nodded, "And they'll ignor our original plan and beef up security in other vital positions."

Bonnie nodded, "And leave our original plan intact to use."

Fury nodded, "Sounds good to me." Fury leaned foward, "However there will be a slight modification to the plan." Fury looked at Kim, "Sorry to spoil your fun Miss Possible, but you're going to have to remain here."

Kim shook her head, "I don't understand?"

Anne looked at Kim, "The torture Warhok and Warmonga put you through during the first invasion may have compromised you to the point to where you could put the others at risk. So as your Doctor and mother, you're to remain here."

Kim sighed, "Yes ma'am."

Betty looked at the time, "Ok Fury, you have a go."

Fury nodded, "See you when I get back." Fury stood and left for the Helicarrier and then to Middleton, Colorado.  
_ 


	45. Chapter 45

(Part-45)

Global Justice Command Center

Five hours later Kim entered the Command Center of Global Justice.

Betty smiled, "Hey Kim."

Kim sighed, "Anything?"

Betty shook her head, "Nothing yet, as you know Fury likes to maintain radio silence when entering a facility."

Just then Fury spoke up on the radio, "This is Fury, we have Possible and Porter. We also have twenty other humans with us. We also have one Lorwardian Holographic Device and one redesigned Neuro-Compliance Chip. Returning to base."

Betty sighed a sigh of relief, "I guess that answers all our questions."

Kim smiled, "How much you wanna bet they got two Lorwardian Holographic Watches and two Neuro-Compliance Chips and will keep one of each for themselves and give us the others?"

Betty looked at Kim and snorted with a smile, "'No Bet."

Bonnie walked up to Kim and smiled, "As the Klingons on Star Trek would say, 'Even The Great Kaless Wouldn't Be Dumb Enough To Take That Bet."

Everyone in the room laughed.

Section-7 Facility One hour Earlier

Fury and the others were at the entrance to Section-7, "From this point on we use hand signals only."

Coulson looked at Fury, "We're ready sir."

Fury nodded, "Remember Tranquilize anyone with a gun and search them for a watch. If they were wearing one remove it. And if they turn out to be Lorwardian, kill 'em. If they're human, hold 'em and we'll take 'em with us. Lets move."

Once Fury and the others got past the Laser Grid they made their way into the Section-7 Facility

Once on Level-10 Fury signaled for everyone to start their search.

Ten minutes later Fury entered the cell holding James Possible and Vivian Porter. James was holding Vivian Proter in his arms.

Fury spoke softly, "What happened?"

James looked up with tears in his eyes, "Warmonga thought it would be fun to beat Vivian while two of her guards held me and forced me to watch."

Fury nodded, "Is she alive?"

James nodded, "Yes sir, but just barely."

Fury nodded, "Lets get you and the others out of here and back to Global Justice Headquarters."

Once in the hall Coulson spoke, "We have thirty-eight humans and two Lorwardian Holographic Watchs and two Neuro-Compliance Chips."

Fury raised his eyebrow, "Why two of each?"

Coulson smiled, "One of each for Global Justice and one for S.H.I.E.L.D.."

Fury nodded, "Good thinking. Lets go."

Thirty minutes later everyone was back on the Helicarrier and heading back to Global Justice."

Fury looked at the Communications Officer, "Patch me into Global Justice Headquarters."

The Officer nodded, "Yes sir." The Officer pressed a couple of buttons and looked back at Fury, "You have a go sir."

Fury spoke up, ""This is Fury, we have both Possible and Porter. We also have thirty-eight other humans with us. We also have one Lorwardian Holographic Device and one Neuro-Compliance Chip. Returning to base." Fury looked at the Helm Officer, "Helm, takeus to Global Justice."

The Officer nodded, "Aye sire returning to Global Justice."

A few moments later the huge Helicarrier turned and headed back to Global Justice.

Global Justice Airfield

Four hours later everyone was out on the airfield of Global Justice watching as several modified V-22 Osprey landed.

Though pregnant Anne let her Medical Training kick in, "Once off loaded, I want every person isolated untill they have had a complete Medical Evaluation."

Betty nooded, "You're the boss."

Kim spoke when she seen James carrying Vivian, "Oh no."

Anne looked at the medic, "Get a Gurney over there now, I want her inside now."

Two Medics quickly ran over to James and Vivian with a Gurney.

The lead Medic looked at James, "We'll take her sir."

James laid Vivian on the Gurney and kissed her ever so softly on the lips, "You're going to be fine."

Anne walked up to James, "Hello James."

James sighed, "Hello Anne, from the look on your face. You'll want to have a talk with me."

Anne just stared at James, "You don't know the half of it."

The second Medic looked at James, "This way sir, we need to get you inside and give you a complete Medical Check-up."

James nodded, "Yes, of course."

Global Justice Confrence Room

Five hours later everyone was sitting in the conference room with James.

Anne looked at James, "Care to begin?"

James sighed "As you know since the boys were born...Before I go any further, where's Tim?"

Anne pointed to Tina, "Right there."

James looked at Tina, "That's not Tim."

Tina spoke up, "I sure the hell am."

James shook his head, "I thought I made it clear that no son of mine will be some limp wristed faggit ass pansy?"

Anne smiled, "NEWSFLASH ASSHOLE!, Tim or Tina is just like Kim and Betty."

Tina smiled, "I'm a Dickgirl."

James snorted, "Another freak of nature."

Just then James went flying backwards hitting the wall when a red Plasma ball hit him.

Kim wiggled her fingers while smiling, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I do that?" Kim gave a sly grin, "Sorry about that, my abilities might get out of hand Sometimes." Kim then had a serious look on her face, "Especially when people piss me off."

Just then Shego walked in with some paper work and smiled when she seen James picking himself up off the floor, "You must have pissed Kimmy off."

Kim looked at Shego, "He bad mouthed Tina."

Shego winced, "Bad mouthing her sister is not a good thing to do."

Sam spoke up, "I would have got him before Kim did if I had powers."

James looked at Sam, "Who are you?"

Sam smiled, "The name's Samantha Nicole Carter, I was rescued by Kim and the others at the Pokemon Perserve in Colorado. And since then Anne, Kim, Jim and Tina have seen me as a daughter and sister."

James looked at Alex, "And who are you?"

Alex smiled, "The name's James Alexander Mathews, but you can call me Alex. I joined the team in Colorado Springs, Colorado when I challenged Tina to a Pokemon Battle. I lost the battle but won Tina's heart."

James raised an eyebrow, "So you're dating my son?"

Alex smiled, "No, I'm dating your daughter. Who will soon be my wife."

Anne smiled, "And as you can see, me and Betty are back together."

Betty smiled, "And she's pregnant with twins."

Robin spoke up, "And I'm Robin Franklin."

James smiled, "You must be Betty's twin sister?"

Betty and Robin spoke at the same time, "Eeeew."

Robin grinned, "Not hardly, Betty is my daughter."

James was in awe, "Except for the eyepatch you two look just like each other."

Betty smiled, "Don't forget, she about a inch or two shorter then me."

James shook his head, "And what about you Shego?"

Shego smiled, "I married Drew and we both work here at Global Justice."

Betty spoke up, "Now that the plesentries are out of the way, we can start the debriefing."

Anne looked at James, "First, were you the one who caused the plane to crash in Germany."

James shook his head, "No, that was caused by Warhok and Warmonga. If you check the remains you'll find they were piss poor ass clones."

Jim leaned foward, "That means the switch for the real James Possible and Vivian Porter had to have been made just before the trip to Europe. Or just after our arrival."

Betty nodded, "Kim figured they might have been clones, but just to be sure, we'll do that. Now what are the plans of Warhok and Warmonga?"

James snorted with a smile, "Isn't it obvious, they want to conqure the planet and use it as a food source for Lorwardia."

Betty did a bit of typing on a IPad, "Are they planning a third invasion?"

James shook his head, "No need, they have several hidden bases around the planet. They have the equivalant to two hundred thousand solders just waiting for their orders to attack."

Kim nodded, "An attack that would have gone in their favor if they had the Launch Codes to the U.S. Nuclear Missiles."

James nodded, "Which were given to you for safe keeping."

Kim looked at James as she removed her eyepatch, "Which are now in the safe hands of S.H.I.E.L.D.."

James was shocked to see that Kim no longer had her left eye, "What did you do?"

Kim put the patch back on, "The only thing I knew to do."

Anne spoke up, "You, Wade and the rest of those at Section-7 caused her to do that to herself."

Kim sniffed, "And I don't like being used as a Lab Rattata just so you can make a Super Soldier."

James looked at Kim, "How...?"

Kim smiled, "Wade told us everything. Infact we know there truely is no orginization called Section-7.  
Section-7 was all Wade, with you and a lot of other people working for him. Including Uncle Slim."

James sighed, "I never wanted him mixed up with Wade, but he needed the money for the equipment he has at the ranch."

Anne smiled, "Thankfully once he had all the equipment needed he quit your little group."

Betty spoke up, "Would you know where the Lorwardian Soldiers hidden bases are located?"

James reached into his pocket and took out a small Flash Drive, "Everything you need is on this Flash Drive."

Betty looked at Shego, "Take that and run it through the protected system if it's clean then process the information as soon as you can."

Shego went to James and took the Flash Drive and left the room.

James looked at Betty, "I think you should know, I was forced to creat a serum that would stop the Cellular Drifting and Breakdown in Warhok and Warmonga. They're no longer suffering from the Cellular Drifting or Breakdown. And if you ran the test you would never know they were Clones."

Kim sneered, "Couldn't you have modified the serum?"

James looked at Kim, "Not with Vivian and several other human lives at stake." James leaned foward, "I also had a guard watching every move I made."

Just then a Global Justice Agnet walk in and handed Anne a paper, "This just came in from the labs ma'am."

Anne smiled, "Thank you."

The Agent turned and left.

Kim looked at Anne. "What is it mom?"

Anne smiled, "It's confirmed, Tim or now Tina and Jim are not identical twins."

Jim smiled, "Fraternal?"

Anne nodded, "And from the other tests I had ran to confirm Doctor Helen Williams findings. Tim or now Tina was to be born a female but became a Dickgirl instead."

Jim moaned, "Great now it's confirmed, I have three sisters."

Everyone but James laughed.

James shook his head, "Laugh now, but when I leave here Jim will be coming with me."

Jim looked at James, "I don't think so."

James looked at Jim, "I have legal custody of you."

Betty spoke up, "That was before you were listed as deceased. By law you're dead, and Anne has full custody of Jim, Tina, And Kim."

Jim leaned in and whispered to Anne.

Anne smiled, "Why Jim that not a bad Idea."

Jim looked at James, "Here's the deal dad, give me three days to wrap up a few things and I'll walk out that door with ya."

James shrugged his shoulders, "No problem."

Betty pressed a small button next to her, a moment later a Global Justice Agent entered the room, "Agent Powell, please assign quarters to Mr. Possible, and see to it he has unlimited access to the infirmary so he can go see Miss Porter any time he wishes."

Agent Powell nodded, "Yes ma'am." Powell looked at James, "If you'll follow me sir, I'll take you to your room."

A few moments later James and Agent Powell left.

Betty looked at Anne, "What was that all about between you and Jim?"

Anne smiled as she folded her hands over her pregnant belly, "Oh, it's just that in three days, Jim and Tina turn eighteen."

Sam bursted out laughing, "And they become legal adults."

Jim smiled, "That's right."

For the next three days everyone waited on pins and needles hoping James wouldn't figure out their little plan.  
When the day came Jim was smiling when James entered the conference room, "Vivian is doing much better,  
and the Doctors said she'll be released in couple of weeks once she gets her strength back." James looked at Jim, "Ready to go?"

Jim smiled, "Sorry dad, I'm not going any where with you."

James rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I thought we agreed that you would leave with me?"

Jim smiled, "I did, but that was before I turned eighteen today."

James raised an eyebrow, "Your birthday isn't for another two months."

Anne shook her head, "You were locked up in that cell for so long you lost all track of time. Today is Jim and Tina's birthday." Anne got up and showed the date of birth, "Congratulations, you just been out smarted by a room full of geniuses."

James shook his head, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Anne sighed, "We don't hate you James, we just don't like how you treated us. We don't like how you used us." Anne had tears in her eyes, "I was a good and loving wife, I gave you children, I made you a home. All for what, so you can cheat on me with your assistant Vivian Porter?"

James sighed, "It's not what you think?"  
_ 


	46. Chapter 46

(Part-46)

Kim huffed, "Not what we think? you call catching you having sex with Vivian Porter nothing?"

Tina looked at James, "What were we supposed to think?"

Anne looked at James, "You broke your vows to being my husband. Such as in the part that says 'Keeping Yourself Only Unto Me'."

Kim snickered, "And your rule of no boys allowed, quote so I don't get any ideas. Hello, did you forget what I have between my legs?" Kim stood and undid her blue jeans and pushed them, her underwear and athletic supporter to her knees, "Does this look like a boy would be intrested in me?" Kim pulled up her athletic supporter first and then her underwear and blue jeans.

Tina spoke up, "And then there's me, you want me to be with girls, NEWSFLASH! I am a girl. I'm just like Kim, a Dickgirl, my sexual intrest are in boys. Boys hot, Girls not." Tina smiled, "Present company excluded." Tina took Alex's hand, "Who's also in love with the most sweetest boy ever."

Alex kissed Tina and smiled, "And the sex is awesome."

Everyone bursted out laughing except James.

James shook his head, "As Monique would say, TMI (To Much Information)."

Bonnie looked at James, "What's wrong James, Can't handle it when people talk openly about their sex lives?"

James snorted, "I don't see why you're putting your two cents worth in. You're not part of this family."

Kim looked at James, "Oh yes she is." Kim had Bonnie stand, "She pregnant with my babies."

Betty smiled from ear to ear, "I'm going to be a Grandpa."

Anne smiled, "And I'm going to be a Grandmother."

James sniffed, "So you finally decided to tell her the truth."

Kim snorted, "I knew Betty was my real father since I was five asshole."

James looked at Kim, "Five? who told you?"

Kim smiled, "Nana Possible."

James shook his head, "Mom never could keep a secret."

Kim smiled, "She told me right after she caught me naked and playing with myself infront of the long mirror in the bathroom at her house."

James raised an eyebrow, "You got caught masterbating at five years old?"

Anne smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Most Hermaphrodites, Dickgirls and boys do James. Jim and Tina did, hell Nana Possible told me you couldn't keep your hands out of your pants." Anne smiled, "She had to threaten you with putting Ben-Gay on your hands just to keep you from jerking off all the time."

Ron placed his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, "I don't do it all the time but, I find jerking off from time to time very satisfying."

Betty, Kim, Tina, Jim, Sam and Alex nodded in agreement and speaking at different intervals and saying the same thing, "Very satisfying."

Betty looked at James, "Here's the deal, You can stay and help Global Justice take down what's left of the Lorwardians or you can leave and risk getting captured again."

James sighed, "I'll stay, because Vivian's still here." James leaned foward, "And I want to see Warmonga pay for what she did."

Kim looked at James, "Get in line, cause I get them first."

James shook his head, "Still seeking the revenge for the torture they put you through?"

Kim screamed as she stood looking at James, "DON'T SIT THERE AND JUDGE ME! DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME!" Kim paused for a moment, "You will never know what I was put through, yes they did a few things to you to get you to assist them." Kim rubbed her face, "There's not a night that goes by, that I don't relive the torture. Most of the time I wake up in cold sweats screaming. But there's been a few occasions where I wet the bed because of what those two did to me." Kim sat back down, "But thanks to Professor Xavier, I found a way that helps me deal with the nightmares." Kim paused for a moment, "So DON'T sit there and judge me and DON'T get in my way."

Betty smiled, "I suggest you stay out of her way." Betty looked at her papers, "Now come tomorrow, we'll be having a major planning meeting to take down the Lorwardians. I expect everyone to be here."

Kim looked at Bonnie and Anne, "Bonnie, mom. Though you two will be here for the planning of the assualt, you will not be part of the field operations."

Betty nodded, "I agree. As for Alex, Sam and my mother. You three will also be excluded from the field operations."

Sam smiled, "Reason being, we're not trained for what you're about to do."

Robin nodded, "The five of us will be working from the Command Center."

Betty looked at the time, "Ok people, lets break here and meet in the main confrence room. we're going to need the space."

James stood, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the infirmary." James turned and left.

Betty sighed, "I need to go to my office and send the message for all top Global Justice Officers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents to be here."

Anne kissed Betty, "I'll see you in our room."

Main Conference Room Global Justice Headquarters

The next morning everyone including Fury, his S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and the top brass of Global Justice was attending the meeting.  
Betty spoke, "Thank you for coming on short notice. Before we begin. Mr. President, I need to inform you that Agent William Du, Wade Load, the entire Board of Governors of the Middleton Space Center and several others in our custody will be charged with collaborating with the Lorwardians. We also have the evidence that shows Kim Possible's capture by the Lorwardians was by no means an accident. The evidence we have shows that Wade Load handed her over when she went on the scouting mission in Puerto Rico to determin the strength of the Lorwardian Forces and to see if they were using the Radio Telescope there to send messages to Lorwardia."

Kim spoke up, "They knew where I would be and when to be there to capture me."

The President nodded, "I and a lot of people believed your capture was no accident."

Betty nodded, "And now we have the proof. And we also have the proof that shows that Wade Load orchestrated the Paris Incident where Kim Possible was injured while taking down Duff Killigan who was hired by Mr. Load to break into the U.S. Embassy and steal the Launch Codes to the U.S. Nuclear Missiles." Betty stood and went to the podium, "And now for the main reason we're here."

For the next several hours everyone was discussing the plans to take out the Lorwardians.

Betty looked at Lipsky, "Drew, how is that weapon coming along that targets only Lorwardian DNA?"

Lipsky sighed, "Except for a few Key DNA Codes, I can't tell our DNA from the Lorwardians."

The President sighed, "Scratch one weapon."

James spoke up, "I too was shocked about their DNA, and as Drew said. Except for a few Key DNA Codes, you can't tell the difference."

Fury looked at Lipsky, "Can't you make the weapon target those Key DNA Codes?"

Lipsky shook his head, "Already tried, it was like firing a water gun at 'em."

Shego spoke up, "It looks like we'll be using the Tranquilizer Guns again."

Kim spoke up, "Some of you will want me to sit this out, but you also know that there's not a force in the universe that will stop me from going."

The President spoke with a gentel smile, "That Miss Possible is why we can't let you go." The President raised a hand, "Hear me out before you get upset, we need everyone in top Physcial and Mental Shape before going on this mission. Physically you're ready, but you young lady are not mentally prepared."

Just then Charles Xavier entered the room, "I agree with the President Kimberly, you are to emotionally compromised."

Kim sneered, "But I want to get back at them for what they did to me."

Xavier looked at Kim, "You're not wanting Justice Kimberly, you want Revenge."

Kim stood and yelled, "YES I WANT REVENGE, I WANT IT SO BAD I CAN TASTE IT AS IF IT WERE A FINE WINE!"

Xavier nodded, "Revenge is a wine that tricks you into thinking it will be sweet to the taste, but turns out to be nothing but sour vinegar."

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "All the more..."

Just then Hawkeye appeared, "Be silent Mistress."

Kim looked at Hawkeye, "Excuse me? who are you to give me orders? I'm the Trainer you're..."

Hawkeye grabbed Kim by the shoulders and pushed her back in her chair, "I said be silent." Hawkeye looked at the others, "For those who didn't know, yes I have the power of speach." Hawkeye looked back to Kim, "Yes you are my Trainer, and yes I must do as you say. But as your Pokemon and friend, I cannot allow you to put yourself in a situation that could get you and others hurt."

Kim stood, "I don't care what you or anyone..."

Just then a voice out of nowhere spoke, "Be silent child and listen to what they are saying." Just then Arceus appeared.

Hawkeye quickly knelt where he was, "Arceus, why have you come?"

Arceus spoke, "To get this child to listen to reason."

Bonnie spoke up, "Good luck there, she hasn't listened to reason since High School."

Arceus looked at Kim, "My child, you are destined for greatness. But you cannot achieve this if you go off and do things that will get you hurt."

Kim sighed, "I so much want to get back at them for what they did to me."

For the next several minutes everyone watched as Kim and Arceus spoke to each other in a language that no one knew.

Xavier looked at Hawkeye, "Do you know what they are saying?"

Hawkeye shook his head, "No sir, they speak in the toung of the ancients. The language they speak is the First Language of the Pokemon." Hawkeye paused for a moment, "And only Arceus has the power to allow others to understand it."

Robin looked at Hawkeye, "Pokemon once had a spoken language?"

Hawkeye nodded, "For millions of years, Pokemon had a Spoken and Writen Language."

Sam looked at Hawkeye, "What happened to make you forget it?"

Hawkeye shook his head, "It was not that we forgotten it, it was stripped from us by Arceus. A few of us still retain the knowledge of our ancesters and what happened in hopes that someday Arceus well restore the power of speach to us. And those of us who know what happened will teach that to the others in hopes it will never be repeated."

Alex spoke up, "What did happen?"

Hawkeye sighed, "Like the humans of today Pokemon were millions of years ago. But what angered Arceus the most was when Pokemon went to war."

President Maxwell shook his head, "My God!, you accually faught the war we are so disparately wanting to avoid."

Jim looked at the President in shock, "Are you saying they faught a Nuclear War?"

Hawkeye nodded, "As I said, Pokemon then were just like humans are today. Our technology was was just a little more advanced but not by much."

James spoke up, "Did you have space travel?"

Hawkeye nodded, "Just with in the system. However our Scientest were working on Space ships that could explore deep space. But again that ended when the war came."

Sam looked at Hawkeye, "What caused the war?"

Hawkeye folded his arms, "Usual things, but this time Pokemon went to war over race. The Humanoid Pokemon felt they were the true choosen Race and all other Pokemon were inferior. Well it all came to a head and we went to war."

Ron shook his head, "The land Pokemon suffered because of the war, where as the water type Pokemon sat back and watched."

Hawkeye, "And when the Land Based Pokemon were in no condition to put up a fight, the Water Based Pokemon made their move. And thus began the greatest war of all time, the conflict between Groudon and Kyogre. And that lead to the war of the Legendaries."

Monique spoke up, "With the exception of Mew Two, Genesect, Porygon, Porygon-2 and Porygon-Z."

Robin shook her head, "Why them?"

Maxwell spoke up, "Because Mew Two, Genesect, Porygon, Porygon-2 and Porygon-Z are man made Pokemon. Mew Two and Genesect were made by people trying to develope the ultimate Pokemon. As for Porygon, Porygon-2 and Porygon-Z they were developed for Cyber-Space. And when it was found out what Porygon, Porygon-2 and Porygon-Z could do, they were declaired illegal."

Kim looked at Arceus, "But why must I remain behind?"

Arceus was silent for a few moments, "What I am about to tell you must remain between you, me and your Lucario.  
As time was beginning I and the other great Legends were pleased with my creations. How ever there was a great evil that was bent on destroying everything I created, it nearly succeeded. I faught this evil for almost three billion years, I was finally able to defeat it when I created a Dimension and trapped it there. I hoped it was for all eternity, but I also knew that this evil was going to return."

Kim sighed, "And the barriers between the two Dimensions are breaking down."

Arceus nodded, "Yes my child they are."

Kim thought for a moment and looked at Arceus, "The evil you speak of, it's a mirror image of yourself but only evil."

Arceus nodded, "Your insight serves you well my child." Arceus paused and then continued, "With one yet to come, I have brought you all together, and given you all the gift of Immortality. You are to be my champions in the coming Battle, because I do not have the ability to defeat it again."

Kim shook her head, "Then we must prepare, begin our training."

Arceus smiled, "You already have begun your training."

Kim nodded with a smile, "Our Pokemon Adventure."

Arceus smiled, "That is correct child." Arceus sighed, "Now that you know your true purpuse, I must ask that you never reveal it to the others untill I say so."

Kim nodded, "I understand."

Arceus smiled, "Now I wish to tell you a story that happened millions of years ago..." For the next several minutes Arceus explaind what happened during the war that caused her to strip all spoken language, and knowledge from the Pokemon. Arceus sighed, "...And these humanoid Pokemon which were a protoform of the humans today died off because of the Radiation and Diseases caused by the war. So I took what healthy DNA I could find and created the Humans as you know today."

Kim was in awe, "So it is the task of the new Human Pokemon Legends to seek out the new Pokemon Humans and restore what was lost millions of years ago."

Arceus nodded with a smile, "That is correct, now before I go. I wish to bestow a few gifts upon you. So come and kneel before me my child."

Kim did as she was told.

Arceus smiled "My child, I bestow upon you the detailed history and technology of Pokemon. You will write this down in hopes that the mistakes that were made are never repeated. To complete this task, I bestow upon you the ability to speak, read, and write the ancient Language of the Pokemon. My next gift is the ability to speak to and understand regular Pokemon. I hearby make you the first Legendary Human Pokemon. I charge you with bestowing these gifts on whom ever you deem worthy." Arceus smiled, "But I know who will round out the Legendary Human Pokemon."

Kim looked at Arceus, "My I teach the others the Ancient Language of the Pokemon?"

Arceus thought for a moment and spoke, "For now, only to the other Human Legendaries." Arceus continued, "And now, you and your new Human Legendary Pokemon are charged with going out and find those who are to be the new Human Pokemon Race. When they are found they will have a special mark that says they are a Human Pokemon."

Kim shook her head, "How will the people know that we are the Human Legendaries?"

Arceus gave a gentel smile, "Though your makings will be the same in color, the Legends Mark will have a small symbol with in theirs that shows they are the legends." Arceus grined, "Now some humans will try and forge this mark and say they are a Human Pokemon. But you, the other Legendaries and real Human Pokemon will know if the mark is real or not."

Kim and Arceus laughed.

Suddenly Kim eyes widened, "What about Pokeballs?"

Arceus smiled, "Do not worry my child, the Pokeball will still only work on regular Pokemon."

Kim nodded, "You said there is yet one to come. Does that mean there is yet one more champion to join us?"

Arceus nodded, "Yes my child, and they too shall be a Legenday Human Pokemon also."

Kim smiled, "Will this one to come be our friend Tara?"

Arceus sighed, "Saddly no, but be assured your dear friend Tara will be a Human Pokemon."

Kim smiled, "Thank you Arceus."

Arceus nodded, "Now I must go." Before leaving Arceus looked at Kim, "Remember this my child, when the time is right, You and the other Human Pokemon Legends will take your rightful place with the rest of the Legendary Pokemon in the Hall of Origin." Just then Arceus was gone.

Hawkeye went to his Trainer, "Are you alright Mistress?"

Kim smiled and looked at Hawkeye and then at the others, "Yes, I'm fine."

President Maxwell smiled, "That must have been some meeting you had with Arceus. The two of you talked for nearly an hour."

Kim smiled, "It was Mr. President. And I'll explain it all in my report."

Maxwell smiled, "I look forward to reading it." Maxwell looked at the time, "Ok troopers, lets meet back here again tomorrow at the same time to plan the assualt that will take out the Lorwardians once and for all."

Kim smiled, "Mr. President?"

Maxwell looked at Kim, "Yes Miss Possible."

Kim gave a tired smiled, "With your permission, I would like to help with the planning. But I wish to remain here, I feel I have been emotionally compromised to be of any use in the field."

Maxwell smiled, "Miss. Possible, permission granted." A moment later the screen went black.

Anne smiled, "What's with the change of thinking?"

Kim smiled. "I'll explain over dinner." Kim looked around, "Where's Professor Xavier?"

Betty spoke up, "He had to return to his school, they're getting a couple of new students and he wants to be there when they arrieve."

Kim nodded, "I'll have to contact him as soon as I can. But for now, lets go eat."

No one argued with Kim.  
_ 


	47. Chapter 47

(Part-47)

Everyone was sitting in the dining room listening to Kim talk about her experence with Arceus.

Anne smiled, "We couldn't tell what the hell you two were saying. All Hawkeye could tell us is that you two were speaking the Ancient Language of the Pokemon."

Kim grinned, "It was like I knew it all my life."

Jim smiled, "What else did you all talk about?"

Kim sat her tea down, "I have been given the task to write down the full History of the Pokemon. And to share the right technology with the world. With hopes that the mistakes they made back then are not repeated." Kim took a drink of her tea and smiled, "And, I have some extremely special news."

Bonnie smiled, "Speak it my sexy lover."

Kim looked at those sitting at the table, "Everyone here has been choosen by Arceus to become the Human Pokemon Legendaries."

Robin shook her head, "I don't understand?"

Tina smiled, "I do."

Alex nodded, "Arceus has decreed that Humans will now be added to the ranks of Pokemon."

Kim sat her coffee down, "Not added, restored. With us as the Legendaries."

Sam smiled, "Because we were the first."

Kim nodded, "Arceus did say that there will be one joining us who will also be a Legendary."

Jim looked at Kim, "Did Arceus say who this Legendary that we're to meet up with is?"

Kim shook her head "No, just that we will know who they are when it's time." Kim took a sip of her coffee and continued, "I did ask if it was Tara, but Arceus said it wasn't. But She did say Tara is to be a Human Pokemon."

Monique smiled, "Something tells me there's more to being a Legendary then just being one."

Kim nodded, "It will be our job to search out and find those who will be the newly restored Human Pokemon Race. But I believe some of them will seek us out."

Ron shook his head, "Why restored?"

Kim spoke up, "Because of the war that was faught millions of years ago the Humanoid Pokemon which were a protoform of the Human Race of today died out because of the Radiation and Diseases caused by the war. So Arceus took what healthy DNA she could find and created the Human Race as we know today."

Robin looked at Kim, "Mutants?"

Kim nodded, "Some will be choosen, which is why I asked about Professor Xavier." Kim smiled, "Don't worry, we'll know who they are. By the special mark they will have. Just like the ones you all now have."

Everyone was looking at their arms, hands and touching their faces.

Kim smiled, "You'll need to look in a mirror to see where it is."

Anne got out her compac mirror and looked into it, "The mark runs from the right ear down the neck to the right shoulder."

Kim nodded, "It's two Ancient Symbols in one. The first is the symbol for Pokemon, and the second is the symbol for Human." Kim leaned forward, "Our mark will be the same color as the regular Human Pokemon and that is black in color. However ours will have a small symbol that show's we're Legendaries. Now as the Legendaries, it will be our job to guide the newly restored Human Pokemon Race into a new era." Kim smiled, "And when the time is right, we too will take our place with the other Legendaries in the Hall of Orgins."

Alex looked at Kim, "What about our children?"

Kim nodded, "They too will be Human Pokemon."

Betty spoke up, "However this goes, it'll have to wait untill after we take down the Lorwardians."

That evening Kim and Bonnie were in their room snuggled together in bed.

Bonnie smiled, "Care to talk about it?"

Kim smiled and kissed Bonnie's forehead, "It's hard to explain what is going through my head."

Bonnis nodded, "Tell me a little bit about it."

Kim thought for a few moments, "I see great cities, I see them using technology that is equal if not more advanced then ours. I see the plans on how to build and use this technology." Kim sighed, "I hear the most beautiful music ever heard, I see great works of art." Kim closed her eyes, "Then I see it all destroyed by war." Kim sighed, "How much more can we endure when it come to war?"

Bonnie snuggled into Kim, "I guess Arceus figures that war will always be part of our nature. But want's us to learn from the past so we don't cross that line as the Pokemon did millions of years ago."

Kim nodded, "I just pray that I can get everything I know written down or recorded before that happens."

Bonnie gave Kim a passionate kiss, "You will, now lets get some sleep."

Kim smiled, "I will, but I need to make a phone call first. Keep the bed warm."

Bonnie smiled, "I will."

Kim got up and quickly gotten dressed and left to make her call.

Several minutes later Kim was in Betty's office using her secure phone, "Hey Professor."

Xavier spoke up, "Kimberly? Why are you calling so late?"

Kim spoke up, "I need your help."

Xavier spoke up, "Of course, I'll help in any way I can."

Kim smiled, "Awesome, here's what I need..."

An hour later Kim returned to her and Bonnie's room and quickly got undress and climbed back into bed.

Kim gave a moan of contentment, "Mmmm, you feel nice."

Bonnie gave Kim a Kiss, "Who did ya call?"

Kim kissed Bonnie back, "You'll have to wait untill the meeting tomorrow. Right now, I just want to cuddle and fall asleep with you in my arms."

Bonnie smiled as she snuggled into Kim arms, "I love you."

Kim nodded as she wrapped her wings around Bonnie, "I love you to, now go to sleep."

With-in a few minutes Kim and Bonnie fell into a contented sleep.

Down in the dining room Anne was having a late night snack when James entered.

James got some coffee and went to Anne's table, "Mind if I join you so we can talk?"

Anne motioned with her head, "Have a seat."

James took a seat, "Thank you."

Anne looked at James, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

James took a sip of his coffee, "You know what I want to talk about, how could you go back to Betty?"

Anne raised an eyebrow, "How? I'll tell you how. I went back to her because you cheated on me. You broke your vows of 'Keeping Yourself Only Unto Me.' I made you a home, I gave you children. I honored my vows of 'Keeping Myself Only Unto You'. Then you decided to have an affair with Vivian. That's why I went back to Betty, she showed more love to me then you ever did through out our marriage."

James took a sip of his coffee and sat the cup down, "Did you ever think that me having an affair with Vivian might have been caused by something else?"

Anne snorted, "Like what?"

James folded his arms, "I suggested we have an open relationship."

Anne looked at James with discuss, "An open relationship? You know how I feel about that.  
I don't like the idea of going to bed at night and having sex with you and every woman you slept with."

James smiled, "Then what about Betty?"

Anne rolled her eyes, "You know damn well when I was with Betty and got pregnant with Kimmy it was two months before you and I met..." Anne seen the look in James' eyes and smiled, "I see now, it wasn't just me being with Betty or having an open relationship."

James looked at Anne as he sat his cup down, "Then what was it?"

Anne shook her head, "It was the children. You couldn't handle the fact that Kim wasn't yours and that she's a Dickgirl and Mutant. And when the twins were born, you couldn't face the fact that one became a homosexual. And is a Dickgirl like Kim and Betty." Anne grinned as she continued, "So you went and started to have an affair with Vivian."

James leaned forward, "That's right, I wanted someone who could give me normal children. I want children who aren't half male and half female. I want children who won't turn into some perverted homosexual." James paused and continued, "And I want children that aren't some freak of nature Mutie."

Just then Anne jumped up and punched James square in the jaw knocking him to the floor.

James sat up rubbing his jaw, "What the fuck was that for?"

Anne looked down at James, "That was for calling my daughter a Mutie." Anne smiled and left.

James sat back down in his chair rubbing his jaw, "Damn she has a mean right hook."

Global Justice Agent Danielle Ishito was walking by when she looked down at James, "You need to quit pissing them off before you really get hurt."

James looked at the young Agent, "Who the fuck asked you?"

Agent Ishito shook her head and and spoke in Japanese as she walked away, "Gesu yaro (Translation: Asshole)."

James spoke back in Japanese, "Yubitchifakku (Translation: Fuck You Bitch)."

Agent Ishito remaind silent and flipped James off as she left.

The next morning everyone except Betty was back in the Conference Room.

Kim smiled when she seen the bruise on James' left jaw, "What happend James, piss mom off?"

Betty walked in and spoke up, "Who pissed who off?" Betty seen James' jaw and smiled, "Do you need me to get you a Medic James? that bruise on you left jaw looks really nasty."

James shook his head, "I'll be fine."

Betty reached over and activated the view screens which now had President Maxwell and several other world leaders on it. Betty spoke up, "Thank you for being here for this meeting. We'll be picking up where we left off from yesterday."

Kim looked at Betty, "If I may."

Betty nodded, "It's your show."

Kim stood and took the Podium, "Mr President, world leaders. What I'm about to suggest is very risky if not out right dangerous. Some may not even go for it."

Maxwell spoke up, "Lets here what you have Miss Possible."

Kim cleared her throat, "Point of order, I no longer go by the name last name of Possible. I now go by the name of Franklin, everything will be in my report. Now we all know the Lorwardians will be expecting a full scall assualt. And we also know they will be expecting us to try and sneak in by using the secret entrances, the back door and side door and what ever door there is except for one."

Maxwell nodded, "That would be the front entrance."

Ron spoke up, "So they will divide up their forces and cover all the other entrances that we might use to get in."

Kim shook her head, "Right and wrong."

The British Prime Minister spoke up, "How is it that Mr. Stoppable is wright and wrong?"

Monique spoke up, "Because sir, the Lorwardians will divide up their forces but they will also make sure they double their forces on the main entrance."

Jim spoke up, "The Lorwardians want us to think they will be building up their forces at the other entrances where they think we'll enter."

Tina nodded, "But they will also be doubling up their strength at the main entrance."

The Prime Minister nodded, "Knowing we may forgo the other entrances and go right through the main itself."

Kim spoke up, "I say we do something they wouldn't expect."

Maxwell spoke up, "And what would that be?"

Kim smiled, "We surrender."

James looked at Kim and yelled, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

The Russian President spoke up, "Mr. Possible, please be silent. The People of Russia wish to hear plan."

Kim smiled, "As I said we surrender, but the moment they take us into the base..."

Shego spoke up, "Once inside the facility me, Ron, 'Team Possible', and several carefully sellected Mutants will then do our thing. This will allow our forces to raid the Armory."

James shook his head, "The Armories in each of the Section-7 Facilities will be guarded like Fort Knox."

The Russian President spoke up, "If I understand Miss. Franklin's plan right. Lorwardians will be to busy with stopping forces then guarding Armories."

Kim nodded, "Correct, once they realize half our forces are heading for the armories, it'll be to late to stop us."

James smiled as he leaned foward, "Say we go with your plan, just where do you think we're going to get the needed Mutants for this operation."

Just then Professor Xavier spoke up as he entered the room, "From me."

Kim smiled, "I gave Professor Xavier a call last night, he's choosen several very powerful Mutants to help us in this operation. All we have to do is say where and when."

Down in his lab Lipsky was going over some readings when he noticed the signal had returned, "Now why have you returned my friend, and where are you coming from?"

Lipsky quickly went to work to find the source of the signal.

Back in the conference room James spoke up as he shook his head, "This plan is suicide, seventy to eighty percent of our forces will be wipped out before they even get to the level the armories are on."

Kim shook her head, "No they won't, if the Lorwardians operate like I think they will. The moment they take us into custody they'll separate the Officers from the standard Soldier." Kim smiled, "Now one thing I'm hoping for is the moment they see Shego and Ron they will quickly isolate them from the others."

Jim smiled, "You're hoping they will be taken right to Warhok and Warmonga."

Kim nodded, "Shego and Ron are the only two who stand a chance of taking them down once and for all."

In his lab Lipsky was was getting frustrated trying to run down the source of the signal. Just as he was about to give up, he noticed another signal embeded behind it.

Lipsky ran the signal through the Global Justice Data Base, "Lets see what we have." As Lipsky turned to get some coffee the computer alerted him that the search was complete,. Lipsky raised an eyebrow, "Damn that was fast." As Lipsky looked at the results his eyes widened, "No."

Lipsky turned and grabbed his scanner and adjusted it to track the signal.  
_ 


	48. Chapter 48

(Part-48)

Back in the conference room the meeting was still going.

Kim looked at James who was dead set against her plan, "Look, if you have a better plan then mine. Then lets here it."

James snorted, "I say we go in and Nuke the place."

Jim snorted, "And kill thirty to forty thousand people in the process."

Sam spoke up, "Last night I was doing some research with Robin, Jim, Tina, and Alex. The way Mr. Possible wants to..." Sam did the air quotations, "...quote Nuke the Lorwardians, is activate the facility's self destruct."

Betty looked at James, "Do you realize what that will do to the entire state of Colorado and half of the South West?"

The Russian Leader spoke up, "What will Mr. Possible's plan do?"

Maxwell spoke up, "It will destroy the entire state of Colorado and turn half of the South Western United States into a dead Zone for the next four point five million years. The reason for this is the facility has a Type-4 Cobalt Reactor."

The Russian Leader shook his head, "Nyet, Nyet. (Translation: No, No) The People of Russia forbids the destruction of base, the People of Russia wish to go with Miss. Franklin's plan."

The British Prime Minister nodded, "I agree with the Russian President, Britian also forbids the distruction of the base. We'll stay with Miss. Franklin's plan."

James snorted with a smile, "The way I see it Mr. Prime Minister, except for President Maxwell. You and the others have no say."

Maxwell spoke up, "Oh, that's where you are wrong Mr. Possible. Everyone attending this meeting has an equal say, and I will agree with my colleagues. We will stay with Miss. Franklin's plan."

For the next several hours, Lipsky was scanning every room of the Global Justice Facility for the location of the two signals. As he was about to give up and return to his lab to approach the matter from a different direction his Scanner detected the signal coming from the confrence room.

Lipsky opened the door and entered the room.

Betty looked up and smiled, "Drew, what can I do for you."

Lipsky sighed, "Sorry to interrupt your meeting ma'am."

Betty nodded, "No problem, we were about to take a break. What did you need?"

Lipsky looked around the room, "That signal that has been used to controle the Psychic Pokemon? it's back, an it's being used to piggy back another signal. And both signals are originating from this room."

Betty stood, "Can you find it?'

Lipsky raised his scanner, "With this I can."

Betty nodded, "Do it."

Lipsky looked at James and then back at Betty, "No need ma'am, the signal is coming from James." Lipsky went to James and began searching him for any kind of transmitting devices. Lipsky shook his head, "Nothing he's..."  
Lipsky smiled, "Bingo, here's where they put it." Lipsky found a very tiny surgical incision.

Kim looked at it, "What is it?"

Lipsky nodded, "It's a Listening Device that is using another signal to piggy back on. The Transmission Antenna is a very fine Optical Wire, so fine it would feel like a strand of hair.""

Kim sighed, "They were listening in on our meeting the whole time."

Betty looked at Anne, "Take James down to the Infirmary and have it removed." Betty looked at Lipsky, "Drew, once the device is removed. See what you can make of it."

Lipsky nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Section-7 Facility Middleton Space Center Middleton, Colorado

Warhok smiled as he looked at Warmonga, "Your plan worked my love."

Warmonga smiled, "Of course it did, they found the device earlier then expected but we now know the location of Global Justice."

Warhok smiled, "Come my beloved, lets us retire to our quarters. And when we're finished, we can plan our attack on Global Justice."

Warmonga growed with excitment, "As you wish my love."

Global Justice

A few days later, Lipsky was in his lab looking it over. Lipsky shook his head, "This is some crazy tech...Son-Of-A-Bitch." Lipsky realized the divice wasn't a Listening Device but a Tracking Device, Lipsky jumped up and ran to the conference room.

Global Justice Conference Room

Maxwell looked at the others, "People, it's been three days now and none of us has come up with a plan to bring down the Lorwardians."

Before anyone could respond every alarm in the facility sounded.

Betty spoke up, "Now what?"

Just then Lipsky ran into the room, "Sorry about the alarms, but on my own authority I'm ordering a full scale evacuation of the base."

Betty nodded, "What did you find?"

Lipsky sighed, "The divice wasn't a Listening Device it was for Tracking."

Kim spoke up, "Damn, they know where we are."

Betty nodded and looked at the President and other world leaders, "Ladies and Gentelmen, we're going to have to put this meeting on hold."

Maxwell nodded, "Understood, we'll contact you at the new base in fourty-eight hours."

Betty nodded, "Yes sir."

A moment later the screen went blank.

Betty sighed, "Lets evac to the secondary base."

Kim smiled, "No."

Everyone stopped and looked at Kim.

Betty spoke up, "We need to get to the secondary base."

Kim looked at Betty, "No."

Betty smiled when she seen that look in Kim's eye, "I agree, we're staying." Betty stood, "Ok People, lets break for lunch and meet back here in two hours and Me and Kim will explain why we're staying."

Two hours later everyone was back in the conference room.

Maxwell spoke first, "Mind telling us why you're not evacuating to the second base?"

Kim stood, "I can explain sir."

Maxwell smiled, "The floor is yours Miss Franklin."

Before Kim could speak James spoke up, "Point of order, please do not refer Kim as Miss Franklin. She hasn't legally changed her name. So her name is still Possible."

Kim looked at James, "Zip it James." Kim smiled, "Now as I was going to say, the reason we're not evacuating is because we're going to let the Lorwardians come to us." For the next twenty minutes Kim explained her new plan to bring down the Lorwardians. Kim looked at the leaders, "...So you see gentlemen, by coordinating our troops we can bring an end to the Lorwardian threat once and for all. All we have to do now is wait for Warhok and Warmonga to make their move."

Fury spoke up, "I've ordered S.H.I.E.L.D. to launch the three new Helicarriers Repulse, Defiant and Condor. they'll be here in four hours."

The Russian President spoke up, "The People of Russia await signal to begin attack on Lorwardian Positions."

The British Prime Minister nodded, "The British Army is ready, all you need to do is send the signal."

Each country attending the meeting were now waiting for the signal to assualt the Lorwardian bases.

Maxwell sighed, "Now comes the hard part and that's waiting."

Kim nodded, "I agree sir, in the mean time I did a bit of research."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

Kim nodded, "This sir." Kim turned and looked at James, "James Timothy Possible, by the power granted to me by Global Justice. I place you under arrest for the illegal practice of Cloning."

James snorted, "You don't hav..."

Betty looked at James, "Then I'll say it, James Timothy Possible you are under arrest for the illegal cloning of the Lorwardian leaders Warhok and Warmonga."

Kim looked at the screen, "If you didn't know. The Lorwardian Leaders Warhok and Warmonga were cloned to gain information on Lorwardian Weapons and Technology. However it backfired when Warhok and Warmonga gained controle of the facility and attempted to direct a second invasion."

Maxwell nodded, "Which was stopped by a weapon from another Deminsion."

Kim nodded, "Which resualted in the birth of our second sun."

Just then two GJ Agents entered the room.

Betty looked at the Agents, "Please confine Mr. Possible to his quarters. If he wishes he may have access to the Infirmary so he may visit Miss Porter."

A few moments later James and the two Gj Agents were gone.

Fury looked at Kim "Do you really think the charges will stick?"

Kim smiled, "No, but it beats having him here saying that all my plans are suicide."

Everyone including the world leaders on the screen laughed.

Kim smiled, "Now as I was pointing out..."

Three hours later everyone was in the dining room having dinner.

Kim sat her coffee down, "The hardest part about being at war and Fury can contest to it. The hardest part is the waiting, waiting for the enemy to make their attack. Take the Korean Conflict for example, we knew when the North Koreans and Chinese would attack."

Tina nodded, "They always attacked at dawn."

Fury nodded, "A very effective move too, my grandfather faught in Korea. And he always said that it was war. Though offically it was a U.N. Police Action."

Tina nodded, "They knew a lot of the soldiers would either be sleeping or trying to stay awake in their fox holes. In the end it came down to a stalemate, with neither side winning."

Sam spoke up, "How do you think the Lorwardians will Attack?"

Kim sighed, "With the Lorwardians, they'll just do an all out attack."

Robin sighed, " The soldier, above all other people, prays for peace, for he must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war.

Fury smiled, "Douglas McArthur."

Section-7 Facility Middleton Space Center Middleton Colorado.

Warhok and Warmonga looked out over their army of Lorwardians.

Warmonga smiled, "Fellow Lorwardians, the time has come to make those filthy humans pay for their insolance and treachery."

Warhok spoke up, "You have only two orders. Your first order, if the human resists kill them."

Warmongsa smiled, "Your second order is to bring us Kim Possible alive."

Warhok smiled, "Now let us go to Global Justice Headquarters and destroy it.

Warmonga smiled, "And Kim Possible will be mine to kill."

Five minutes later fifteen thousand Lorwardians left the Section-7 base and headed for Global Justice.

Global Justice Headquarters

Everyone was standing in the Controle Room watching as over fifteen thousand Lorwardian soldiers lead by Warhok and Warmonga attacked Global Justice.

Kim looked at Betty, "Send the signal."

Betty reached over and sent a signal to every army in the world to attack the Lorwardian Strong holds, "Signal sent."

Kim looked at the Weapons officer, "Open Fire." Kim looked at the Communications Officer, "Call Fury, tell him to launch everything he has."

Outside Global Justice Warhok and Warmonga watched as four S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers appeared out of nowhere and began firing on their position.

Warhok looked on in shock, "Where...?" Warhok looked at the Helicarriers, "These humans are pissing me off."

Warhok's Communications officer ran up, "My Lord, word is coming in from the other strong holds. They say they are being attacked."

As the Communications officer turned to leave he was cut down by a S.H.I.E.L.D. F-18 Super Hornet Fighter.

Warmonga screamed, "HOW? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? WE ARE LORWARDIAN, NOTHING CAN DEFEAT A LORWARDIAN."

For the next several hours everyone was watching the battle unfold.

The Communications Officer turned and looked at Betty, Word is coming in from all over the world, "Losses Are Lighter Then Expected, Offered Lorwardians Chance To Surrender.  
Lorwardians Refused Offer. Awaiting Orders.'"

Betty sighed, "Tell them to Continue As Ordered."

Kim sighed, "From the information Wade had on the Lorwardians, The Lorwardians see surrendering as being weak."

The Communications officer spoke up again, "The British just reported in, no survivers. All Lorwardians dead. Stand by." A few moments later the Officer turned again, "Russia, France, Italy, Gremany and everyone else are beginning to report the same, all Lorwardians dead. No survivers."

Sam stood there in shock, "The wounded took their own lives to keep from being catured and made a prisoner?"

Ron shook his head, "No, the Lorwardians won't take their own lives. Even a Warrior Race such as they are, sees sucide as a disgrace."

Monique nodded, "Knowing that capture will happen, a Lorwardian who is wounded will seek out another wounded Lorwardian and the two will take each others lives. Preserving their sense of honor."

Just then the Communication Officer turned and looked at Betty, "Fury just called, most of the Lorwardian forces attacking Global Justice has been defeated, the rest are in retreat back to the Section-7 Facility."

Kim looked at the Officer, "Inform Fury that under no circumstances are they to be allowed to return to the facility. They are to stop them no matter what."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "You think they may try and overload the reactor?"

Kim nodded, "Yes."

Outside Global Justice Warhok looked at Warmonga, "Recall the rest of our forces, we will return to the facility."

Warmonga nodded, "And I will see to it that the reactor there is put in melt down."

Just then a missile hit the vehicle they were in throwing the two several feet in different directions.

As the two were about to get up Fury walked up with several heavily armed men, "You two will be remaining here."Fury knelt down, "Besides, there someone who really wants to see you." Fury looked at his men, "Chain 'em up and bring 'em inside." Fury reached up and pressed his mic button, "This is Fury, I now have Warhok and Warmonga in custody."

Everyone watched as the last of the Lorwardians were defeated.

Kim sighed and closed her eye, "Finally I can get some peace."

Just then Fury spoke up, "This is Fury, I now have Warhok and Warmonga in custody."

Betty looked at the others, "I want security so tight a fly can't fart without me knowing." She then looked to where Kim was, "As for you young lady."

Kim looked at Betty, "Don't worry dad, I promise to behave myself."

Betty took Kim in her arms, "You better or I'll clip your wings."  
_


	49. Chapter 49

(Part-49)

An hour later Warhok and Warmonga was sitting inside Global Justice under heavy guard.

Betty looked at the two Lorwardian Leaders, "I want you two know that I have the authority to have you shot where you sit."

Warmonga sneered, "But you won't, you need us to tell you if there's another invasion coming or not."

Anne snorted, "I can tell you there's no more invasions coming."

Jim nodded, "We destroyed your fleet."

Warhok looked at Jim, "And because of that you will die, we will have our vengence."

Just then a female spoke from the shadows, "Highly unlikely."

Fury smiled, "You know that person I mentioned, the one who wanted to have a talk with you? It's Miss Kim Possible or should I say Miss Kim Franklin."

Kim walked out of the shadows, "Hello Warhok, Hello Warmonga"

When Warmonga seen Kim she lunged towards her, but was stopped by several S.H.I.E.L.D Guards and forced back into the seat she was in. Warmonga sneered at Kim, "You, you above all will feel the true wrath of Lorwardia."

Warhok smiled, "If you thought what we did to you the first time was torture, that will not compare to what we have instored for you Kim Possible."

Kim smiled. "Oh how I would love to fry your asses with my powers. But I made a promise to my family that I would be on my best behavior." Kim folded her arms and smiled, "I so much wanted revenge for what you two did to me, that is was like a sweet wine begging me to drink it. But with a little help, I realized the revenge I wanted was no more then sour vinegar." Kim smiled, "However, I will get Justice for what you did to me and for the deaths of all those you took. And that Justice is the punishment you're going to get when you get home." Kim flipped a chair around and sat on it, "What a lot of people don't know is, with the help of a few sellected grovernments and S.H.I.E.L.D.. We were able to repair one last Lorwardian ship."

Betty smiled, "What we plan to do is put you and the surviving Lorwardian Soldiers on that ship and send your asses back to Lorwardia."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You're going to let them leave?"

Kim nodded, "Yep, and I'll tell you why. Lowardians are a Warrior Race, They hold Honor above all. Now when they return to Lorwardia they will be seen as failures. They will be seen as the leaders that allowed their soldiers to be defeated by a puny race that calls themselves Human. They will be removed from power, stripped of any and all honor, given the mark of the dishonored. And forced to live as outcasts." Kim smiled, "I learned all this just after the first invasion, when I read the files Wade downloaded."

Tina nodded, "I read 'em myself. Here you would think they would be put to death for their failures. But according to their records being put to death is to good for them."

Kim nodded, "So as I said before, they will be removed from power, stripped of any and all honor, given the mark of the dishonored and made to live as outcasts. Yes they'll be able to buy food and get work. But all I see them doing are jobs no one in their right minds would do."

Betty looked at Fury, "How much longer before the Lorwardian ship will be ready?"

Fury shrugged his shoulders, "All we need to do is load it with some supplies and load them on it and then send their asses on their way."  
Kim stood and looked at Warhok and Warmonga, "When you two get back to Lorwardia, I want you to tell your leaders that if they try to attack us, we will defend ourselves. And you will tell them we will win. And I want you to tell your leaders to pass along a simple little message to all the other alien races out there who might get the idea of coming to our little corner of the Galaxy to conqure us."

Warhok sniffed, "And what message might that be?"

Kim leaned foward on the table, "Earth Is Defended."

Betty smiled, "I think we're finished here, please take these two to the Sandbox. I want them off this planet by the end of the week."

Fury nodded, "You got it." Fury looked at his people, "Lets get them up to the Helicarrier and to the Sandbox. They have a ship waiting."

Four days later everyone was sitting in main conference room, except Kim and Fury.  
They were in the hall talking. Once they were finished they entered the room.

Kim smiled, "Sorry people, me and Fury were talking."

Fury spoke up, "For those who don't know her this is S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May, she's one of my top agents and the pilot of that beast sitting outside on you runway."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "What were you and Fury talking about?"

Kim smiled, "He was letting me know that as of five p.m. this evening. Warhok, Warmonga and the rest of the Lorwardians will be passing Pluto and will be out of our Solar System two hours later."

Everyone cheered.

Just then Agent May spoke up, "No they won't."

Fury looked at Agent May, "Excuse me?"

May looked at Fury, "The Lorwardians sir, they'll never leave our Solar System."

Fury turned to May, "And what the..."

Kim stood as she cut Fury off, "What the hell did you do?"

May looked at Kim, "My job."

Kim ran over to May and grabbed her from the chair and slamed her against the wall, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

May sniffed, "As I said, I was doing my job." May pushed Kim away, "And never touch me again."

Fury looked at May, "Just what did you to to the ship?"

May looked at Fury, "I planted a small charge on the ship's reactor. It's set to go off when they reach the vacinity of Neptune."

Kim had tears in her eye, "You ruined everything." Kim screamed, "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

May sat back down, "What is she talking about?"

Betty sighed, "Because Warhok and Warmonga are of a Warrior race by letting them live they would have been disgraced, given the mark of the dishonored and forced to live as outcasts for allowing puny humans to defeat them and their invasion forces. And upon returning to Lorwardia they were to tell their leaders that if they tried to attack Earth they would be destroyed. And they were to tell their leaders to pass along a simple message to all the other races that might get the idea of coming here to conqure us. And that message is 'Earth Is Defended'. Because of what you just did, they will be seen as heroes and their leadership just might throw another invasion at us."

Kim sat in her chair and cried, "Sweet Mother Arceus, please help."

Just then Arceus spoke "And I shall my child."

Now in several pieces and sitting in the middle of the confrence table was the bomb May planted on the Lorwardian ship.

Kim smiled, "Thank you."

Arceus spoke, "You Are Welcome My Child."

May shook her head, "This...this is impossible. This is the bomb I planted on the reactor of the Lorwardian ship."

Kim smiled, "Nothing is impossible for Arceus."

Fury looked at May, "Who ordered you to put this on their ship? cause I sure the hell didn't."

May sighed, "I'm not at liberty to say."

Fury leaned foward, "You better say, or I'll have Skye bring down the probe."

Kim looked at May, "When did you receive your orders?"

May looked at Kim, "Three days ago."

Kim stood, "Mom, check May over, Dad come with me."

Fury looked at Kim, "I'm coming with you."

Ron, Monique, Jim, Tina, Sam, Robin, and Alex also wanted to go.

Kim looked at others, "Just dad and Fury." Kim looked at Betty and Fury, "I know who ordered her to plant the bomb."

Just then Xavier entered the room, "May I accompany you?"

Kim nodded, "Please do, I may need your talents."

A few moments later the four headed to the Detention Center.

Xavier spoke up, "Who do you think ordered Miss May to plant the bomb?"

Kim smiled, "You'll see."

Global Justice Detention Center

A few minutes later Kim and the others were standing outside Will Du's cell

Betty looked at Kim, "Kim, this is Will's cell."

Kim nodded, "I know."

Fury shook his head, "How the hell did he contact May?"

Kim smiled, "Watch." A moment later Kim opened the door, "Hello Will."

Will smiled and laughed, "Hello Kim."

Kim grinned, "Just to let you know, The Lorwardian ship is well on it way back to Lorwardia."

Will laughed, "That ship won't get out of this Solar System. And when Lorwardia finds out it was destroyed, they will hail Warhok and Warmonga as heroes and send another invasion."

Fury smiled, "About that, the bomb you ordered May to plant was returned with the help of the Pokemon Arceus."

Kim squated in front of will, "Now for the million dollar question, how were you able to know about the Lorwardian ship and then contact May three days ago while locked up here?"

Will looked at Kim, "Go fuck yourself."

Kim rubbed her face, "The answer is you have a hidden Transmitter on you. One that our sensors can't pick up." Kim looked at Will, "Now, where did you hide it?"

Knowing Will would never tell her where it was Kim had to study Will untill she figured out where it was. For the next five minutes Kim studied Will and then smiled by the way he was holding his right arm.

Kim smiled, "Fury hold Will down, I know where the Transmitter is."

Xavier spoke up, "Allow me." Xavier looked at Will who suddenly stiffened, "You can now get the transmitter Kimberly."

Kim walked up and with a little work removed Will's right arm at the elbow, "One Transmitter in one neat little package, and if I'm correct. He made Agent May believe he was a Section-7 Council Member "

Betty sighed, "I totally forgot all about his right arm." Betty looked at Will, "I'll call the Infirmary and have them bring down your replacement."

Betty looked at the others, "Let's head back up to the conference room."

Kim turned and looked at Will, "Just one question before we go."

Will loooked up, "What?"

Kim looked at Will, "Just how did you get May to believe you were a Council Member of Section-7?"

Will smiled, "That was easy..."

Global Justice Confrence Room

Once back in the conference room Kim looked at her mother, "What did you find?"

Anne nodded, "She's clean."

Kim tossed the arm on the table, "That's how Will contacted May. He had a Transmitter built into it."

Sam nodded, "Ok, but how did he know about the ship?"

Betty spoke up, "May told him, she knew something was up when she noticed the activity at the Sandbox Facility was higher then usual. When she seen the Lorwardian ship in the hanger she proceeded to contact Section-7."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "Why did May help Will?"

Kim looked at Bonnie, "She didn't know she was helping Will, she thought she was ordered by a Council Member of Section-7 to plant the bomb."

Fury nodded, " Untill the truth about Section-7 came to light, we at S.H.I.E.L.D. had to follow any and all orders given to us by them." Fury sighed, "And I'm sorry to say May never received the notice about Section-7. She was on a deep cover mission at the time."

Betty looked at Fury, "Go easy on her, she didn't know."

Fury smiled, "No problem." Fury took a sip of his coffee, "Now because of who and what Section-7 was. S.H.I.E.L.D. will no longer take orders from orginizations like Section-7. S.H.I.E.L.D. will only take orders from The United Nations, Global Justice, The President of the United States. And carefully sellected free world leaders."

Just then Lipsky entered the room smiling, "Good news, they found the main source for the signal at the Section-7 Facility and it has been terminated."

Kim smiled, "Yes, now Trainers won't loose their Pokemon."

Robin smiled, "Hey Kim, you gonna tell 'em?"

Kim smiled, "Now that you..."

Just then Anne and Bonnie spoke at the same time, "My water just broke."

Xavier smiled, "I think we should get these ladies to the infirmary."

Global Justice Infirmary

Anne was able to deliever her babies vaginally, but Bonnie had to have a c-section (cesarean section).

Kim looked at the others as she exited the O.R. (Operating Room) wearing surgurical scrubs, "The Doctors are having to do a c-section. They said the babies haven't turned causing them to be in a breech position. The Doctors also said that even if the babies weren't breech, they would have still done the c-section. Their wings would have been injured if she tried to deliever vaginally. So for now everything is fine."

Xavier smiled, "Now get back in there, your wife needs you."

Kim smiled, "Yes sir." Kim turned and hurried back into the O.R.

The next morning after everyone was visiting Bonnie and Anne.

Monique smiled and looked at Kim and Bonnie, "Ok GFs, what are you naming them?"

Bonnie looked at the baby in her right arm, "This little angel is Kelly Renee Rockwaller-Possible.  
And this little angel in my left arm is Jamie LeAnne Rockwaller-Possible."

Kim looked at the others, "I decided to wait on changing my name. I've been a Possible for so long..."

Anne smiled, "That it's hard to shake?"

Kim nodded, "Yes."

Betty smiled, "That decision is up to you."

Ron smiled, "Ok Mrs. Doctor Franklin, what did you name your twins?"

Anne smiled, "The little angel in my right Arm is named Candace Helaine Franklin. She's named after my mother. And this little one in my left arm, is Jennifer Lynn Franklin."

Robin smiled, "You gave her Nana Franklin's name, Nana would have been proud."

Just then the Nurse entered the room, "Ok mommies, time to feed the babies."

Anne smiled, "I got what they need right here."

Bonnie smiled, "Same here."

The Nurse helped Anne open her gown and position the babies. A Moment later the babies latched on and began nursing. The Nurse turned and did the same for Bonnie.

Just then James entered the room, "Just to let you all know, I'll be leaving. I'm heading back to Middleton to begin picking up the pieces."

Betty looked at James, "Don't think of going to the Space Center, it's closed and is now under our controle."

James raised an eyebrow, "Why is it closed?"

Betty sat next to Anne, "Global Justice and S.H.I.E.L.D, is taking stock of what the Lorwardians left behind. Untill we're done. The Facility is off limits."

James shook his head, "Then where am I supposed to go? Anne sold the house."

Betty folded her arms, "You can go where ever you like. Just not the Space Center."

James rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I know of a few people we can stay with untill the Space Center is reopened."

Tina looked at James, "Will Vivian be going with you?"

James nodded, "We'll be leaving this evening."

Anne who was nursing her babies looked up at James, "I wish you and Vivian well in your new lives."

James folded his arms and smiled, "Still pissed at me."

Anne smiled and shook her head, "Not any more James. You have what you want, and I have what I want.  
Lets just leave it at that."

James snorted and turned and left.

Kim shook her head, "Asshole."

For the next thirty minutes everyone talked about nothing in general.

Just then the nurse entered the room again, "Ok people, it's time for the babies to be put in their cribs and the mothers to get some rest."

Xavier nodded, "Quite right, lets move up to the conference room. I believe Miss Possible has a few things left unsaid."


	50. Chapter 50

(Part-50)

Several minutes later everyone was back in the conference room.

Xavier smiled, "Now Miss Possible, what were you going to tell us before your mother and wife went into Labor?"

Kim smiled, "Not yet, I need Drew and Shego here."

Just then the formentioned couple happily entered the room.

Shego smiled, "Ok cupcake, you called. We're here."

Kim smiled, "During the meeting I had with Arceus I was told that the Human Race not all but some were to be brought into the Pokemon Fold."

Lipsky raised an eyebrow, "Human Pokemon?"

Kim nodded, "Arceus told me because of the war that was faught millions of years ago the Humanoid Pokemon which were a protoform of the Human Race of today died out because of the Radiation and Diseases caused by the war. So Arceus took what healthy DNA she could find and created the Human Race as we know today. And Arceus has tasked me with the formation of the Legendaries. And that's us. Arceus did mention there is one Human Legendary who will join us at a later time. And we'll know who they are when we meet them." Kim smiled, "Now, when you woke up this morning, did you notice what looked like a tattoo going from the right ear to your right shoulder?"

Lipsky touched his neck, "Yes I did."

Shego nodded, "So did I."

Kim smiled, "So did Xavier."

Xavier touched his neck, "It was strange really, I had this feeling that is was there the whole time just waiting for the right moment to appear." Xavier touched the right side of his neck, "Then last night as I looked into the mirror I noticed the mark."

Kim nodded, "And as the Legendaries, it will be our task to seek out the new Human Pokemon and restore the Human Pokemon Race."

Shego raised an eyebrow and looked at Kim, "Does this mean we can be captured in a Pokeball?"

Kim laughed, "No, the Pokeball will only work on the regular Pokemon." Kim adjusted in her seat, "Now as you can see our marking will be the same color as those on the reagular Human Pokemon and that is black in color. However ours has a small symbol in it that shows we're the Human Pokemon Legends"

Xavier smiled, "I for one can easily watch for the new Human Pokemon at the school. From what Kimberly has said some of them will have Mutant abilities."

Kim nodded, "Correct, and that's why I need you to contact Magneto and fill him in. He to will be a Legendary and some of his people might have the mark."

Xavier nodded, "I'll see to it."

Kim leaned foward, "I was also told by Arceus that these new Human Pokemon may seek us out."

Tina snorted, "That'll make our job a whole lot easier."

Kim nodded, "Arceus also said that when the time is right, we will be joining the other Legendary Pokemon in the Hall Of Origin."

Tina sighed, "By the way Kim told us, there's a whole lot we need to learn about being a Legendary Human Pokemon."

Kim smiled, "You have no idea how much."

Just then Global Justice Agent Helen Carter entered the conference room, "Sorry to interrupt your meeting but there's a Nurse Joy and a Audino in the waiting room."

Kim smiled, "They made it." Kim looked sat the others, "Come on and meet the first Nurse Joy Global Justice Agent."

A few minutes later everyone was in the waiting room of Global Justice.

Kim smiled, "Nurse Joy, thank you for coming."

Nurse Joy smiled, "My pleasure, how may I be of service?"

Kim smiled, "A lot of us here at Global Justice have Pokemon and we're in need of a Nurse Joy for their healing needs."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Just show me where to set up my equipment and I'll be ready to go."

Kim scratched her head, "Just one slight problem."

Nurse Joy smiled, "I need to be trained as a Global Justice Agent before I can get access to the facility."

Kim smiled, "Yep."

Nurse Joy shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "What the hell since my sister's with S.H.I.E.L.D., why not join Global Justice."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

Kim smiled, "Come on, I'll show you where you can store your equipment. And then we can get you shipped off to training."

Three days later everyone but Xavier, Fury, Kim and Bonnie were in the dining room.

Ron looked at Anne, "So Mrs. Doctor Franklin. How does it feel to be a mother again."

Anne smiled as she looked up from feeding here babies, "I love it."

Just then Kim and Bonnie with their twins walked into the dining room.

Kim spoke up, "Look who's up and walking."

Bonnie smiled, "Hey people."

Betty smiled, "Look at you."

Kim smiled, "The Doctors said it was ok for her to get up and move around now."

Betty smiled, "Just to let you know Kim, our resident Nurse Joy has left for GJ Training."

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "I figure if S.H.I.E.L.D. has a Nurse Joy why not us."

Betty smiled, "Because of our growing family, we will be getting another RV. So we can continue our family Pokemon Adventure."

Bonnie spoke up, "And the bedroom of the second RV will be mine and Kimmy's It's so we can have the room for the babies."

Robin smiled, "Sounds good to me, but I'll do the driving.

Kim smiled, "No Problem."

Sam looked at Betty, "Now oh great leader of the family, where will we start our Adventure?"

Betty sat back, "Since everything is quiet, well except for Houston Texas. I think we should head up tp New York and visit Tara. And then head back down to Pittsburgh Pennsylvania."

Tina nodded, "Awesome, I've been wanting to challenge a good Steel Gym Leader."

Just then a young Global Justice Agent entered the room, "This just came in ma'am." Handing the message to Betty the Agent turned and left.

Betty smiled, "It's from Xavier, he wants us to know it'll be a while before we see him. He just got several new students and a few of them are budding Mutants."

Kim shook her head, "That means their abilities are just coming in and they're going to need every ounce of training to learn how to controle 'em."

Lipsky leaned to Shego and whispered in her ear.

Shego smiled, "You sure?"

Lipsky just nodded with a smile.

Shego smiled, "Drew wanted me to make an announcement."

Monique smiled, "Speak it girlfriend."

Shego took Lipsky's hands in her and blushed a deeper shade of green, "We want you all to know that we are now expecting our first baby."

Except for a few people, every one squeeled with joy.

Kim smiled, "How far along are you?"

Shego smiled, "According to the test, I'm four weeks pregnant."

Anne looked at Shego, "I'll tell you right now, you two will be excellent parents."

Shego smiled, "Thank you."

Betty looked at the time, "Ok people, I'm going to take these three back to our quarters and then I need to make a call to the President." Betty smiled, "And I can see from the looks in your eyes that you all have something to do. So untill dinner."

That evening everyone was in the dining room.

Kim looked at Betty, "How did Will loose his right arm?"

Betty nodded as she sat her tea down, "It was a week after the Paris incident. Will was sent to bring down Professor Dementor. Will cornered him in a small warehouse in Berlin Germany. That is untill he went into the warehouse itself. Will's entire team was wiped out by an explosion. When the explosion occured his team was inside the building where he was outside getting ready to go in.  
Any way when the explosion occured half the outside wall fell on him. He was able to deploy his protective bubble, but his right arm was still outside the bubble."  
Betty sighed, "The Doctors said the damage was so bad that operating on it wouldn't have helped. So they amutated at the elbow and Global Justice made him a new arm."

A moment later Global Justice Agent Carla Myers entered the room, "This just came in ma'am, The Middleton Search has ended. And everything the Lorwardians had is being brought here." Myers looked at the paper, "And Mr. Possible and Miss Porter is wanting to enter the Middleton Facility."

Betty sighed, "Fine open it back up."

Kim grinned, "You do realize James is going to try and restart Section-7 don't you?"

Betty smiled, "At least it'll keep him out of our hair for a while."

Anne smiled, "Besides all the work he was doing is in the process of being brought back here."

Bonnie leaned towards Kim and whispered in her ear.

Kim smiled and nodded, "If you all will excuse us, I'm taking Bonnie to bed. She's tired and so am I."

Robin spoke up, "We all can use some sleep."

Anne smiled, "And this Doctor so orders it."

A few minutes later everyone had went to their quarters for the evening."

Middleton Space Center Middleton, Colorado.

Vivian looked around the lab, "Gone, everything is gone. They took everything."

James sat on a stool smiling, "Not exactly."

Vivian looked at James, "James there's nothing here. They took all our research..." Vivian sighed and looked around the lab again.

James stood, "Viv...Viv..."

Vivian, looked at James, "What?"

James smiled, "When I said not exactly..."James reached under the desk and pressed a hidden button. Suddenly where there was a Large Cooler was now a doorway. James smiled, "I ment not exactly."

The two entered the doorway and walked down two flights of stairs.

James opened the door, "Welcome to Level-16."

Vivian smiled, "How?"

James smiled, "All in good time my love, but for now, we need to get the cloning equipment turned on. We have to clone Warhok and Warmonga."

Vivian nodded, "And I know just how to controle them."

James kissed Vivian, "Then lets get to work."

Some time during the night Kim sat up, "What is he wanting there." Kim got up and called Betty, "Hey dad, meet me in the Command Center in thirty minutes."

Betty spoke back, "I'll be there."

Kim looked at Bonnie and smiled as she leaned in and gave her a soft kiss and went to get dressed and head up to the Command Center.

Global Justice Command Center

Betty walked in and looked at Kim, "It's three-thirty in the morning, it better be good."

Kim nodded, "It is, take a look."

Betty shrugged her shoulders, "So it's the Middleton Space Center."

Kim nodded with a smiled, "Look at the energy output."

Betty looked at the readings, "What the...?"

Kim nodded, "Those readings are way to high for just two people." Kim folded her arms, "We just been had by two of the smartest people on the face of this planet."

Betty looked at the screen, "What could they be doing that requires that much power? These readings are consistant with a reactor being at full power."

Kim looked at the screen, "You said you have the blueprints to the Section-7 Facility correct?"

Betty nodded, "It's so we could get in if needed."

Kim looked at Betty, "I don't think you have the updated maps." Kim looked at the screen, "There's a hidden level there, and their doing some major work."

Betty looked at the Communications Officer, "Agent Lehman contact Fury, have him meet us at the Middleton Space Center."

Agent Lehman nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Kim continued to look at the readings, "Why do they look so familier?"

Betty looked at Kim, "Have you seen these reading before?"

Kim nodded, "I've seen them in the Historic Information Arceus gave me." Kim shook her head, "I just can't place my finger on it." Kim stopped talking and just studied the readings while repeating over and over again 'What Are You Doing'. Kim sighed, "What are you..." Kim shook her head finally realized what the readings were, "Oh no, not again. They can't be doing it again."

Betty looked at Kim, "What is it sweetie?"

Kim had tears in her eye, "They're going to clone Warhok and Warmonga again. They want the Weapons and Technology Information."

Betty looked at the others in the Command Center, "Listen up, This is a Stage One Alert. Activate all Agents and have them converge on the Middleton Space Center. Also inform Fury that he is also on a Stage One Alert."

An hour later Anne was standing next to Betty, "What's going on?"

Kim spoke first, "We're going to the Space Center to stop James and Vivian."

Ron shook his head, "Why? what are they doing?"

Kim looked at Ron, "James and Vivian are about to clone Warhok and Warmonga again. They want the Weapons and Technology information they have."

Betty looked at Kim, "The plane is ready, we need to go."

Bonnie hugged Kim, "Come back safe."

Kim kissed Bonnie, "I will, besides. I'll have Hawkeye with me."

Bonnie looked at Hawkeye, "Keep her safe Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye nodded, "I shall."

A few moments later Betty, Kim and Hawkeye were heading back to Middleton.

Middleton Space Center Section-7 Lab, Level -16 Middleton Colorado

James looked at Vivian, "Ready to place Genetic Sample in the Cloning Chamber?"

Vivian nodded, "Ready."

Just then the alarms sounded.

James looked up, "Now what?"

Vivian looked at the monitor, "Damn, it's Global Justice, S.H.I.E.L.D. and..." Vivian cursed, "Damn Kim's here."

James nodded, "Lets get the sample into the chamber and then go meet them."

Several minutes later James and Vivian exited the Section-7 Facility.

James looked at everyone, "Can I help you? we were in the process of getting ready for b..."

Kim spoke up, "Can it James, we know what you're doing."

James smiled, "You seen me and Vivian...ya know...?"

Betty snorted, "Get real."

Kim spoke up, "We know you're in the process of cloning Warhok and Warmonga. And we know you're cloning them for Weapons and Technology information." Kim got nose to nose with James, "Now I'm going to ask you this only once, if you don't give me the answer I want. I'll lay into you like there's no tomorrow, Now where is the hidden lab where you're cloning Warhok and Warmonga?"

James smiled, "I don't know what you've been smoking, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Wrong answer." Kim went into a battlestance and fired up her powers, "Last time, where is the lab."

James smiled, "I don't know what..."

Kim shouted, "WRONG!" Kim fired a low charge Plasma charge at James singing his hair.

James shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Kim smiled, "Where's the lab?"

Vivian spoke up, "Alright, alright. Enough already. You can gain access to the hidden lab through the level-15 lab."

Betty smiled, "Please lead the way."

Vivian smiled, "I told you where you can access it, I'm not about to show you how to access it. You have to figure that out on your own."

Kim grinned, "Fine, want to play it the hard way." Kim reached into her hip bag and pulled out a Pokeball, "Come on out Hawkeye."

A moment later Hawkeye stood there looking at James and Vivian, "My Mistress asked you to show her the hidden lab, you refused. Now I wll ask, how does my Mistress access the hidded lab?"

Vivian slowly walked towards Hawkeye in awe, "He can talk? I thought Meowth of 'Team Rocket' was the only Pokemon that could talk."

Hawkeye sneered, "Well now there's two."

James spoke up, "Viv, please step back. Me and Kimmy have a little buisness to tend to." James looked at Kim, "Here's the deal, you win I'll take you right to the hidden lab. If I win..." James folded his arms, "Everyone else leaves and you remain here as my personal Lab Rattata."

Kim shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Deal."

James rasied his own Pokeball, "Lets go Lucifer."

A moment later a Houndoom appeared, "HOUNDOOM!"

Kim raised her eyebrow, "Not bad." Kim told herself to pray that he doesn't have a Houndoominite.

James smiled, "Just to let you know, My Houndoom is a Level-79 Pokemon."

Kim smiled, "So you have a type and Level advantage. That doesn't mean you're going to win."

James smiled, "We shall see."

Kim whispered to Hawkeye, "Adjust your level randomly make it look like he's getting the upperhand, and when the time is right. I'll have you Mega Evolve."

Hawkeye nodded, "Understood Mistress."  
_


	51. Chapter 51

(Part-51)

For the next twenty minutes Kim and James battled it out with neither gaining the upper hand.

James shook his head, "I have Type and Level Advatage and she still coming on strong."

Vivian nodded, "But she can't hold out to much longer."

Kim stood there breathing hard, not because of the Battle. But because her eye socket was hurting and she just wanted to be with Bonnie and their daughters. Kim looked at Hawkeye, "Ready for the big finally?"

Hawkeye nodded, "Ready Mistress."

Kim looked at James, "Get ready James." Kim held up her left hand, "Here we go. HAWKEYE, MEGA-EVOLUTION!" Kim touched her stone activating Hawkeye's Mega-Evolution Stone

Suddenly Hawkeye was enveloped in a bright light when it disappeared, Hawkeye looked the same but had in ways changed into a Mega Evolved form.

Kim smiled, "Surprise."

James raised an eyebrow, "Oh Shit."

Kim shouted, "Hawkeye, use Extreme Speed and follow up with Bone Rush."

Hawkey moved at blinding speed and followed it up with Bone Rush.

When it was done Houndoom laid on the floor unconcious.

Betty smiled, "Houndoom is unable to Battle, Kim is the winner. Now get your Pokemon and then take us to the lab."

Vivian looked at Kim and spoke up, "Hey Kim, you forgot me bitch."

Betty punched Vivian knocking her to the ground, "Don't talk to my daughter that way."

Kim smiled, "Way to go dad."

Betty looked at Kim and smiled, "Thank you."

James spoke up as he helped Vivian up from the floor, "We'll take you to the lab, But we insist only Kim enters."

Kim, Betty, Fury and the others spoke at the same time, "Not Gonna Happen."

James looked at the Pokeball, "You did good my friend." James looked at Kim and the others, "This way." James smiled as he turned facing towards the Level-15 Lab, "Get ready."

Three minutes later everyone entered the Level-15 lab. Just as James and Vivian walked over a section of the floor in the first lab a shield quickly lowered seperating them from Kim and the others.

Vivian smiled, "Didn't see that one coming did ya?"

Kim pointed behind the two.

James and Vivian turned and seen Latios and Latias hovering .

James sniffed, "Where did they come from?"

Kim smiled, "They were here the whole time asshole."

Betty smiled, "I suggest you open the Shield."

Vivian slowly reached over and tapped a key causing the shield to raise back up.

Kim smiled as she recovered her Pokemon, "If you were wondering how I told them to wait for you to do this? I told them with hand signals."

James shook his head, "But I didn't...Latios and Latias has the ability to bend light making themselves invisiable."

Kim smiled, "That's right." Kim sniffed, "And before you even ask on how I came about having them. All I'll say is it'll blow your mind." Kimn raised two Pokeballs, "Come on back Lucky, come on back Pearl.' A Moment later Lucky and Pearl were safely back in their Pokeballs.

Fury spoke up, "Now, open the damn entrence to the lab." James went to his desk and reached under it and pressed a small button.

A moment later the cooler that was hiding the entrence to the hidden lab lowered into the floor.

James sighed, "This way."

After walking down two flights of stairs, James then lead the group through the door that lead into the Lab.

Kim looked around in awe, "What is this, some kind of Star Trek Lab?"

James smiled, "Glad you like it."

Fury and Betty then turned and instructed their people to start cataloging everything in the room.

As they did that Kim looked around the Lab and had the strangest feeling the Lab was smaller then it should be. Kim turned and looked at Betty, "Hey dad."

Betty smiled, "What is it sweetie?"

Kim shook her head, "This...this lab. It's way to small for it to need the power we registered back at GJ."

Betty looked around, "Come to think of it..." Betty looked at Fury, "Hey Nick?"

Fury looked at Betty, "What do you need?"

Betty nodded, "Me and Kim agreed, this lab is way to small for it to need the power we registered at GJ."

Kim looked at James, "Hey James? Where's the rest of the lab?"

James shook his head, "This is the lab?"

Kim smiled, "Do we have to go through that again? This lab is way to small for the energy output we registered at GJ." Kim folded her arms, "Now I'm going to ask you again, Where's the rest of the lab?"

Vivian spoke up, "He telling you the truth."

Kim turned and looked towards the far back wall, "Before coming here I suspected you two had already started the cloning process to clone Warhok and Warmonga.  
Which gave us the high energy output readings." Kim paused, "Can someone tell me what's missing from this picture?"

Fury spoke up, "Cloning Equipment."

Kim nodded, "Cloning equipment, which leads me to believe the equipment is in another room." Kim turned while rubbing her left eye socket, "I'm going to ask you this one time and one time only. Where is the cloning equipment."

James shook his head, "This is all there is."

Kim winced, "WRONG!" Kim turned and fired two plasma charges towards the back wall, "WHERE IS The equ..." Kim stood there looking at the back wall. Kim looked at Betty, "Hey dad."

Betty went to Kim, "What's up?"

Kim pointed to the wall, "I just hit that wall with two full power Plasma charges, which should have left a huge gapping hole in it."

Fury looked at the wall, "The only damage I see are the scorch marks made by your Plasma charges."

Kim smiled, "I do believe I know where the cloning equipment is set up." Kim looked at James, "Care to show us the way in?"

James sighed and opened the room, "There."

When Kim entered the room she was shocked at what she seen, it wasn't a small room to clone just two individuals, "My God, you're not planning to clone just Warhok and Warmonga. You've set this place up to clone several thousand at a time. You're going to make an army."

James smiled, "Welcome to the real Section-7."

Kim turned and looked at James and Vivian, "You two were going to create an army of Lorwardians and conqure the world."

James snorted, "Hardly."

Vivian grinned and looked at James, "She really that blind?"

James smiled, "We weren't going to clone an army of Lorwardians Kimmy, we were going to clone you for our army."

Kim snorted, "But you put cloning me on the back burner and went right to cloning Warhok and Warmonga for Weapons and Technology information."

Vivian folded her arms, "We needed the Weapons and Technology because a clone army with Plasma and Flying abilities, wasn't going to be enough to bring the world under our control."

James looked at Kim, "We weren't going to conqure to rule, we were going to conqure the world to save it."

Kim looked at May, "First I want the Type-4 Cobalt Reactor powered down and removed, I then want this place..."

May looked at Kim, "I don't take orders from you."

Kim got nose to nose with May, "You will either do as you're told or I will kick your ass so hard..."

May cut Kim off, "Don't think being a Mutant scares me because it doesn't."

Kim smiled, "Just be glad I made a promise to be on my best behavior." Kim looked at Betty, "Dad once the reactor is gone, I'll need everyones help setting the charges. I don't want anything bigger then a pebble left behind."

Betty nodded, "You got it sweetie."

Kim looked out into the massive room, "But there's something I need to do first."

Betty nodded, "Just don't go over the line."

Kim looked at Betty, "I won't."

Betty looked at the others, "EVERYONE OUT NOW, KIM'S GOING TO USE THE 'RAGE' TO DESTROY THE CLONING EQUIPMENT!"

James looked at Betty, "Have you gone insane? Kim is unable to control the 'Rage'."

Betty smiled, "I think she can."

Once everyone was gone, Kim moved to the center of the room and brought herself into the 'Rage'.  
The heat in the room grew to the point where it was like standing right next to lava without a heat suit. Everyone watched as the equipment began melting.

Betty watch from her position, "Don't cross the line sweetie, don't cross the line."

For the next ten minutes Kim stood in the center of the room using the 'Rage' to destroy everything in it. When she was done she walked out and collapsed.

Betty went to grab her when she quickly pulled her hands back, "Son-Of-A-Bitch."

Fury looked at Betty, "Is she still hot?"

Betty shook her head, "No, she's ice cold."

Monique quickly ran up, "I know what to do." Monique looked into Kim's bag and took out her Charmeleon. Monique opened the Pokeball releasing Charlie. Monique looked at the Charmeleon, "Charlie, I need you to breath a low heat fire on your Trainer. She needs to be warmed up."

Charlie nodded, "Charmeleon." Charlie looked at his Trainer and began to use flamethrower to breath a low heat fire on her.

Five minutes later Kim woke up, "What happened? did I cross the line?"

Betty smiled, "No sweetie you didn't cross the line."

Kim smiled, "Good, cause I don't want to do that again anytime soon." Kim looked at her Charmeleon, "Thank you Charlie."

Charlie smiled a toothy smile, "Charmeleon."

Kim reached into her bag and took out a Poffin, "This is for you."

Charlie smiled, "Char, Char." Charlie happily ate the treat.

Kim picked up Charlie's Pokeball, "Come on back Charlie you did awesome."

A moment later Charlie was back in his Pokeball.

James shook his head in awe, "How...How it that possible? How was she able to controle the 'Rage'?"

Kim looked at James, "I'll explain later, right now we need to set charges. Cause once that reactor is gone..."

Just then Agent May walked up with two metal cases, "This is the last of Warhok and Warmonga's tissue samples."

Kim looked at the cases, "Where did you get those?"

May looked at Kim, "That's on a need to know bases, and you're not on my list of those who needs to know."

Kim grabbed May by the throat and pushed her against a wall, "This is the last time I'm going to ask, where did you get those tissue samples?"

May dropped the cases, "I told you to never touch me again." May made her first and last mistake when it came to swinging on Kim. With in a few moments, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May was laying on the floor unconscious.

Kim reached over and took the cases to a table and opened 'em. She then took out the containers that had the samples and melted them destroying any and all samples that were in them.

Fury looked at Kim, "You do realize I can arrest you for destroying those samples don't you?"

Kim looked at Fury and pulled the bottom of her right eye down, "Does it look like I really give a shit?" Kim turned and left the Lab.

Fury looked at Betty, "What's up with her?"

Betty sighed, "God you can be so blind." Betty looked at Fury, "Kim is hurting, all her life she has been used as someones personal Lab Rattata. And everytime she thinks the Lorwardians have been defeated, they always turn up somewhere. She can never get a straight answer to her questions." Betty folded her arms, "When we were out having our Pokemon Adventure I accually seen her happy. She was happy for the first time in years. She was having fun, she was getting to do something she wanted to do with her wife and friends. And when her daughters and sisters were born, I seen it in her eye that she wanted to share that happiness with them." Betty shook her head, "All she wants to do is have some happiness in her life. And I for one will be making sure she gets that happiness." Betty turned and left the lab.

Just then Agent May picked herself up from the floor, "Damn what the hell hit me?"

Fury smiled, "Kim Possible hit you." Fury laughed as he left the room.

Several minutes later Betty walked up behind Kim and wrapped her arms around her, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Kim sighed, "I'm tired dad, I'm tired of the war with the Lorwardians, I'm tired of being someones Lab Rattata. I'm tired of being lied to in general." Kim turned and began to cry, "Right now all I want to do is take Bonnie, Kelly and Jamie and just run. Run somewhere where we can't be found."

Betty held Kim as she cryed, "Listen to me Kimmy, when we get back to GJ, you and me will load everyone into the RV and go. We'll just go and continue our Pokemon Adventure."

Kim sighed, "I wish it was that easy."

Betty looked at Kim, "Why do you say that?"

Kim looked at the ground, "You'll be needed there at GJ."

Betty smiled, "How does this sound, Unless it's some kind of National, International or Interglactic Emergency, I give Shego and Drew controle of the day to day operations of Global Justice."

Kim smiled, "So we can continue our Pokemon Adventure?"

Betty hugged Kim, "Yes sweetie, we can continue our Pokemon Adventure."

Just then Agent May walked out and looked at Kim, "Possible!?"

Kim sighed, "What?"

May walked up to Kim and got nose to nose with her, "You may have gotten lucky a little while ago, but be warned. The next time you lay a hand on me, I will make sure you never leave the Global Justice Hospital."

Kim looked at May, "S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May, as a Senior Agent with Global Justice. I am ordering you to return to the Helicarrier before you get yourself into a situation that you'll regret."

May raised an eyebrow, "Is that a threat Miss Possible?"

Kim smiled, "I don't make threats, I just state facts."

Fury smiled as he walked up to May and handed her a paper, "Before you decide to swing on Miss Possible again, I think you should read a little on her back ground."

May read the paper, "It says Miss Possible is..." May was shocked at Kim's Martial Arts background, "...a 10th degree black belt in Chun Kuk Do, 9th degree black belt in Tang Soo Do, 8th degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do and she is the first and only Western female in the documented history of Tae Kwon Do to be given the rank of 8th Degree Black Belt Grand Master. She also has a 5th degree black belt in Karate, 3rd degree black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and a black belt in Judo."

Fury smiled, "And she's a Mutant with Plasma Powers, and she can fly."

May looked at the paper and then at Kim, "She's a walking weapon."

Betty smiled, "That's just what President Maxwell said."

Fury smiled, "And she's only twenty years old."

Betty got a bit serious, "And what makes her Martial Arts skills even deadlier is that she mixes it with her knowledge of Cheerleading." Betty got nose to nose with May, "So I suggest you leave her alone."

A few moments later four Global Justice Agents walked up with James and Vivian, "What should we do with these two ma'am."

Fury spoke up first, "Take 'em up to the Helicarrier and put 'em in the brigg. Once we get back to Global Justice, you can transfer them to the Dentetion Center.

Betty looked at the four, "Before you even say a word, Fury has given you your orders."

The Lead Agent nodded, "Yes ma'am." A few moments later the four agents left with James and Vivian.

Betty shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder where these asshole come from."

Fury smiled, "They come from the 'Assholes R Us' bargin bin."

Kim, Betty and Fury bursted out laughing.

Kim smiled, "I say let 'em stew for a week in the Dentention Center and then let 'em go. The charges we have against 'em won't stand up in court."

Fury raised his eyebrow, "Why's that?"

Betty grinned, "The reason the charges won't hold is because Kim destroyed all the evidence."

The three bursted out laughing again.  
_


	52. Chapter 52

(Part-52)

Three days later the reactor was removed and sent to a storage facility.

Kim folded her arms as she looked at Betty, "Are the charges set?"

Betty smiled and handed Kim the remote detonator, "Just press the button."

Kim raised her right hand which held the detonator, "FIRE IN THE HOLE! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Kim pressed the remote button.

A moment later the ground shook and what was the Middleton Space Center began to bulge upwards but then collapsed. As it collapsed a huge cloud of dust and dirt burst upwards and then out across the landscape. When the cloud cleared there was nothing left standing on what was once the Middleton Space Center.

Betty looked around, "Now to bring in the teams and rebuild the Space Center."

Kim looked at Betty, "Can we go now dad?"

Betty took Kim's hand and smiled, "Lets go."

Global Justice Airfield

Three hours later everyone was back at Global Justice.

Kim quickly ran to the three most important girls in her life and they were Bonnie, Kelly and Jamie. Kim quickly wrapped her wings around them.

Bonnie looked at Kim, "You ok?"

Kim nodded, "I'm fine now that I have you and the babies with me."

Bonnie looked at Kim, "Come on and lets get you to bed."

As Bonnie and Kim were leaving Agent May spoke up, "Don't go anywhere to fast Possible, we have at least ten to twelve hours of debriefing to go through."

Betty looked at May, "Agent May, there is nothing on this planet that can stop Kim from spending the evening with her wife and daughters." Betty sniffed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my own wife and daughters who are waiting for me." Betty turned and headed inside to be with Anne, Candace and Jennifer.

May folded her arms, "That's Global Justice for ya, they throw away the book when it suits 'em."

Fury looked at Agent May, "You know, ever since Global Justice had to save our asses from HYDRA you've become a total bitch." Fury just shook his head and left.

Agent May shighed and returned to the Hellicarrier.

The next morning everyone was back in the main conference room.

President Maxwell smiled, "All I can say is congratulations on bringing an end to the Lorwardian threat and for bringing and end to Section-7."

Kim spoke up, "We're not out of the wood yet when it comes to the Lorwardians and Section-7.  
Section-7 or Wade Load had an extensive network. So there may still be people out there loyal to him. As for the Lorwardian threat, we shouldn't let our guard down."

Maxwell nodded, "Agreed." Maxwell leaned foward, "What do you have planned?"

Sam spoke up, "The only thing that comes to mind is that we go about our daily lives as we watch and wait to see if the Lorwardians return. As for Wade Load's Section-7..."

Robin nodded, "As for Wade Load's Section-7, all we can do there is continue searching for his facilities if any and shut 'em down."

Betty smiled, "So barring anything from a National, International or Intergalactic Emergency. I'll be turning over controle of the day to day operations to Shego and Drew Lipsky. Shego is now the new Assistant Director, And Drew Lipsky is the New Deputy Assistant Director."

Anne nodded and smiled, "We still feel Betty can be of more use in the field then stuck behind a desk pissing people off filling out request forms for more request forms."

Maxwell grinned, "I agree."

Betty lifted Anne's right hand and kissed it, "Not only that sir, Anne had just given birth to our daughters and I want to concentrate on raising them and being there for them before I really jump back into being the Director of Global Justice."

Shego smiled, "Your chair will be here when you want it."

Betty nodded, "Now, as for Wade Load and Will Du. Wade Load will have to remain at the Global Justice Detention Center do to some of the information he had aquired."

Fury nodded, "I agree with the Director, if the information about us using a Porygon ever gets out..."

Maxwell nodded, "Then there will be no place on this planet any of us can hide, and yes that includes me."

Sam shook her head, "I knew we shouldn't have told him."

Maxwell smiled, "Miss Carter, when you all told me about having a Porygon every fiber in my being told me to have you arrested. But I didn't, because I knew you wouldn't abuse the abilities it has."

Robin nodded, "And the moment he chose to remain silent..."

Maxwell nodded, "I became an assory to a crime that even this office can't protect me from."

Betty nodded, "Now as for Will Du, he to knows about us using the Porygon, however he has become an assory because he to declined to inform the authorities." Betty leaned foward, "So when he goes to trial he'll have to remain silent about the Porygon or implicate himself in the crime as well."

Maxwell nodded, "Now on to other buisness, how's things going in Houston?"

Betty nodded, and smiled, "Everything is calm for now, we controle everthing North of I-10 (Interstate-10).  
Downtown Houston has been declaired Neutral Ground by both sides. And both sides work together to keep the peace. Other then that talks are slow but ongoing." Betty looked at her papers, "And the F.O.H. has agreed to allow all Mutants free passage to our side of the line."

Maxwell nodded, "Last but not least, what are you going to do about James T. Possible and Vivian Porter?"

Betty sighed, "Since we can't charge 'em with anything because of the evidence being destroyed. We're going give 'em a car and enough money to take 'em where ever they want so they can do what ever they want to do."

Maxwell sighed, "Well people, it seems things have quieted down for now, so I'm going to let you all go and do what ever you want. Maxwell out." A moment later the screen went blank.

Betty smiled as she seen Kim and Bonnie sit with their daughters, "Ok people, all family members will proceed to their quarters and pack everything they have. Once you do that we'll be loading it up on the RV where we will then head out to buy a second one. Once we have the second RV, we will then be heading out on the road so we can continue our Pokemon Adventure."

Two days later everyone was standing outside Global Justice Headquarters.

Anne looked at Shego, "Did they say where they were going?"

Shego shook her head, "Nope, they just loaded up their car and left."

Kim looked at her mother, "Don't worry mom, we'll be seeing them again."

Shego looked at Betty, "Before you go, I want you to know I got Fury heading to Europe to search for any Section-7 facilities."

Betty smiled, "That'll keep him and S.H.I.E.L.D. busy for some time to come."

Shego smiled and gave Betty a hug, "Go on get out here and have some fun."

Betty hugged Shego back, "We will."

Lipsky smiled, "Just think, with you gone, we can accully get some work done for a change."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

Kim looked at Shego, "I'll be sending you some manuscripts and detailed diagrams from time to time to hold onto. It'll be the history of the Pokemon that Arceus wanted me to write. And the technology she wanted me to share."

Shego nodded, "I'll keep an eye out."

Monique smiled, "Lets go Kim, we have Pokemon to catch and Gyms to Challenge."

Ron smiled, "Yea Kim and one of those Gyms is ran by our good friend Tara in New York."

Betty looked at Shego, "If you need anything, you know how to contact us."

Shego smiled, "Will you guys leave already."

Everyone said their good-buys and loaded up in the RV and headed out on the road.

Betty smiled, "I have good news people, I just received word that the Lowerton Gym is now open again."

Kim smiled, "Yes, now I can Challenge the Gym Leader and have the Offical Gym Badge insted of just a credit."

Alex shook his head, "I forgot what the Upperton Gym was."

Ron smiled, "The Upperton Gym is a Grass Type Gym."

Kim nodded, "From what I read, the new Gym Leader Michael Holmes is tough but is fairly easy to beat."

Lowerton Pokemon Gym Lowerton, Colorado

And challenge the Gym they did, with all of them beating the Gym Leader.

Holmes smiled, "When you all came here to challenge me I thought I was going to get a beatdown like I never had before. However, when you told me what you wanted to do to make our battles more even, I knew I was facing off with real Trainers. And now it give me great honor to present to each one of you the Lowerton Leaf Gym Badge." Holmes passed out the badges, "And now it is offical, you are registered having challenged the required two Home Area Gyms."

Kim's smile beamed from ear to ear, "Awesome!" Kim then got a crazy smirk on her face, "Guess what happens when I get one more badge?"

Bonnie walked up and wrapped her arms around Kim, "Ok sweet cheeks, what will happen when you get one more badge?"

Kim smiled, "I get to use Hawkeye in Gym Battles."

Ron smiled, "That's right, one more Gym Badge and Kim will be of equal rank to Hawkeye."

Holmes smiled, "Who's Hawkeye?"

Kim smiled as she pointed to the bleachers, "That's Hawkeye, he my Lucario."

Hawkeye just smiled and waved.

Holmes smiled, "How did you get him?"

Kim smiled, "He was one of the Pokemon that was released by their Trainers do to a signal being sent out by the Lorwardians."

Holmes nodded, "I read about that on the Internet, The Lorwardians were trying to gather Strong Pokemon to help them in their second invasion."

Alex nodded, "They were going after those that can Mega-Evolve."

Jim smiled, "Kim has four Pokemon that can Mega-Evolve."

Tina smiled, "Two of them are her Latios and Latias, and there's her Lucario Hawkeye. And once her Charmeleon evolves into Charizard, he to will be able to Mega Evolve."

Holmes smiled as he folded his arms, "You are one lucky girl."

Kim smiled, "Thank you."

Holmes shook hs head, "I almost forgot, I need to award you your prize money. So if you all will hand me your Pokedex." A few minutes later Holmes handed their Pokedex back, "There, as required you each have been awarded five hundred dollars for beating the Lowerton Gym." Holmes pointed to the door smiling, "And now there are more Gyms awaiting."

Several minutes later everyone was back in the RV.

Betty looked out the window, "Ok my loving brood, where to next?"

Anne looked at Betty, "First place we need to go to is an RV Dealership so we can get a second RV."

Kim smiled, "Just remember, me and Bonnie called dibs on the bedroom."

Robin smiled, "No problem, just as long as I get to do the driving."

Kim gave Robin a hug, "You're on Grandma."

Everyone was silent.

Robin shook her head, "I tell ya what, lets just keep it at Robin and then we'll work on the grandmother, grandma and Nana thing later."

Betty smiled, "She is your granddaughter mom."

Kim smiled, "I agree lets keep it at Robin and work on the others later."

Everyone laughed.

Betty smiled, "Ok, first stop, Denver to get a second RV and then off to New York to see Tara."

Denver, Colorado

Once in Denver everyone checked into the Denver Pokemon Center and headed over to the RV Dealership.

Betty looked at the Dealer Jacob Foster, "This is what we need sir, we need another RV just like the one we have now. Our family has grown and we need the space while we travel around the U.S, Canada on our Pokemon Adventure."

Foster smiled, "I think I might have just what you're looking for." A few moments later Foster led the group out to an nice RV, "The Celebrity Singer who ordered this decided to back out because it wasn't what they asked for."

Kim looked at Foster, "My I have a look on the inside?"

Foster smiled and nodded, "Please do."

Kim climbed in and a few moments later she popped her head out, "Hey dad, can we get it? it's perfect."

Betty smiled, "Mr Foster, please lead me to your office, we have some buisness to do."

Once they were done at the dealership everyone but Alex regestered to battle the Denver Electric Gym.

The Next Day Kim smiled as she exited the main battle arena, "Ladies and Gentelmen, I can offically use Hawkeye in my upcoming Gym battles."

Everyone congratulated Kim.

Hawkeye smiled, "I shall make you proud Mistress."

Kim touched Hawkeye's right paw, "I'm already proud of you Hawkeye for all that you have done for us."

Hawkeye gave a small smile and nodded.

Three days later and everyone winning their Gym challenges, along with a few minor modifications to the second RV. And the purches of a trailer for additional supplies, everyone was standing next to the two RVs.

Betty smiled, "Ok people, Kim, Bonnie, their twins, Alex, Tina and Sam will be in the second RV."

Robin smiled, "With me as the driver of course."

Betty smiled, "We know mom. Now Me, Anne, our twins, Ron, Monique, and Jim will be in the first. So lets load up and head out." Kim smiled, "What's our first destination?"

Anne smiled, "New York, we're going to visit Tara."

A few minutes later the two RVs of 'Pokemon Team Possible' was heading to New York.

Planet Lorwardia

Warhok and Warmonga stood before the High Counsil.

The Lead Counsil Member spoke, "Warhok step foward."

Warhok walked up and nodded.

The Counsil Member spoke again, "Warmonga step foward."

Warmonga stepped foward and nodded.

The Counsil Member spoke, "You went to Earth to conqure it and you failed. Lorwardia's two greatest Military Leaders and Rulers gets defeated by puny humans."

Warhok spoke, "They were more prepared then we anticipated. Some of them even had powers.".

The Counsil Member spoke, "That is no excuse for failure. The Counsil should cast you out and make you outcasts to Lorwardian Sociaty

Warmonga smiled, "If given a second chance. We will conqure Earth."

The Counsil Member leaned foward, "And that is why you are not living your lives as outcasts. The High Counsil has agreed to give you one last chance. Now Go...Go to the Prias System and recruit from there."

Warhok shook his head, "The Prias System is for the dishonored."

The Leader smiled, "Yes it is, and if you are successful in this mission. Those in your new army shall have their status in sociaty restored and will be honored members of Lorwardia again. Now we have come up with a plan that will allow you to conqure Earth with little to no blood shed to our side. When you get to the Prias System you will meet the best Lorwardian Trainer there is."

Warhok raised an eyebrow, "Raven is in the Prais System?"

The Counsil Member nodded, "He is there to train you and the others for this mission. Now go and do not fail Lorwardia again, or you will become a resident of the Prias System."

As Warhok and Warmonga left, Warhok just smiled.

Warmonga looked at Warhok, "Why do you smile so my beloved?"

Warhok looked at Warmonga, "Because my beloved, I now have the army I need to regain our Thrones and the army needed to as they say conqure Earth. And I still have something in my possession that just might help us conqure Earth."

Warmonga looked at Warhok, "And what might that be?"

Warhok slowly turned his hand and showed a Pokeball.

Warmonga smiled, "I love how you think my beloved."

The two laughed as they headed for the Prias System.

THE END (TO BE CONTINUED)  



End file.
